Lógica Masculina
by YatenKaname
Summary: Si alguna vez deseaban saber que es lo que piensa un chico, aquí esta su respuesta. Con personajes de Code Geass, Vampire Knight, Death note, xxxHolic, Tsubasa, Card Captor Sakura y algunos Vocaloid.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, bien diría mi amiga Ross que esto es adictivo, espero les guste mi nueva creación.**

* * *

Lógica masculina

PROLOGO:

Hay chicas que por traiciones amorosas, desilusiones o simples problemas con los hombres no logran encontrar al chico ideal así como ellas le llaman. Creen que por esos simples problemas todos los hombres son iguales, creen que no pensamos, que no tenemos sentimientos y hasta a veces que somos poca cosa. Algunas de ellas se preguntan ¿Qué piensan los hombres? Bueno pues al igual que todas las chicas nosotros tenemos sentimientos, amamos, sentimos, sufrimos, nos entristecemos y lloramos… que no queramos admitirlo frente a ellas es otra cosa.

Tal vez no sepa mucho de mujeres pero lo poco que se es para la supervivencia del más fuerte. ¿Qué cómo se esto? Lo deduje con mis amigos, amigas y unos cuantos compañeros de clases.

¿Quiénes son ellos? Ok, ok les presentare a mi círculo de amigos para que entiendan un poco de lo que hablo y sepan que no miento.

Comenzaremos con mis cuates, la banda. Somos los Hombres "x" ¿Por qué "x"? tal vez pensaran que somos súper héroes, que no estaría nada mal serlo, a mi me encantaría tener el poder de la invisibilidad o bien el poder ver a través de la ropa jeje, bueno pero ese no es el porqué de ese nombre.

Nosotros somos los Hombres X porque somos diferentes el uno del otro, los gustos, pensamientos, música etc. varían mucho, aunque algunos si concuerdan con los mismos gustos pero es raro que se dé. Somos un grupo muy extraño.

Comenzare a presentar desde el más pequeño (16 años) hasta el mayor (18 años).El primero en la lista o más bien primeros son:

Shaoran Li y Suzaku Kururugi: Estos dos son como dos gotas de agua, son muy parecidos provocando a veces que las chicas lo confundan (a excepción de los ojos, Shaoran los tiene cafés y Suzaku verdes). Ingresaron a nuestro grupo gracias a un milagro ya que es muy raro el que logra entrar, pero eso lo contare en otro capítulo. Son muy buena onda y ambos son muy buenos en su club, están juntos en el de Futbol Soccer.

Eriol Hiragisawa: Es un niño odioso, loco, fastidioso, bromista, la neta no me pasa este niño pero si se trata de cargarle la pila a alguien él es mi mejor aliado ¿no han visto al hipócrita? Porque yo no jajaja. Eriol está en el club de lectura *maldito ñoño*

Los siguientes son los chicos de 17 años, ellos van en 2 año de preparatoria, son unos tontos ¿Por qué digo eso? pues porque aunque tengan 17 años carecen de muchas cosas entre ellas un cerebro.*risa malvada*

Seiya Kou: Mi hermano, es el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano, trae a las chicas arrastrando las cobijas ¿yo no sé qué coños le ven? Parece retrasado, es un estúpido jajaja.

Zero Kiryuu: Este tipo me desagrada un poco, es arrogante, vanidoso (igual que mi hermano) y tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo *desprecio infinito*Esta con mi hermano en el mismo equipo, son los mejores amigos y los que mayor fans tienen en esa actividad, aun no crean su club de fans aunque ya se están tardando *fastidio* vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué carajos le ven a Zero y a Seiya? Las chicas dicen que son muy guapos, los chicos perfectos e ideales (de seguro para hacer yaoi*risa*) creo que son patrañas, chicas que se ilusionan con cualquier cosa.

Usui Takumi: Es el tipo de chico serio pero cuando se le alborota la hormona de la loquera se convierte en el chico mas pervertido de todos. No me cae mal inclusive somos excelentes amigos. Él es el capitán del equipo de Futbol Soccer.

Lelouch Lamperouge: Con el simple hecho de escuchar su pinche apellido me da risa. Al parecer su padre es británico así que de ahí el apellido. Es el chico más serio de todos, cuando abre la bocota es para demostrarnos que no es nada idiota de lo que parece. Él está en el club de ajedrez demostrando que es el mejor de todos y solo siendo vencido de vez en cuando por otro chico que después nombrare. La verdad a ese pinche juego ni le entiendo, sus figuras raras los cuadritos blancos y negros, la forma en que debes moverte, todo me es complicado así que a veces hace que me pregunte ¿Cómo carajos se juega eso? y ¿a eso se le llama juego? Por dios si es más entretenido jugar body shot que esa tontería.

Pasamos a los chicos veteranos, los que tienen 18 años y van en tercer grado, los más aburridos de todos (aunque ellos dicen que son los más maduros).

Taiki Kou: Mi hermano mayor, el más inteligente, más maduro *pff* y aburrido de todos. Todo el pinche tiempo se la pasa leyendo sus estúpidos poemas ¿Qué no tiene algo mejor que leer que no sea poesía? ¿Por qué carajos no se lee el kamasutra o que se yo? Tal vez eso ayudaría a que por fin conquistara a la aburrida chica que siempre lo hace suspirar como el más tarado de todos. A veces me exaspera pero ni pex. Él está en el club de lectura.

Kaname Kuran: El chico a quien todos respetan ¿Por qué? Al parecer su padre es hermano de la directora de la preparatoria, por eso tal respeto además de que él tipo jamás se mete con nadie. Si lo sé, aburrido… aburrido. Él es el único que puede vencer a Lelouch y al igual también puede ser derrotado por él, de ahí en fuera nadie más puede contra ellos dos. Eso lo deja a ambos en las primeras posiciones de jugadores de ajedrez. Aparte de ser serio y extremadamente aburrido las chicas se derriten por él, de nuevo ¿Qué carajos le ven?

Shirou Kamui: Es un tipo paliducho, delgado y aburrido como los demás veteranos. Es arrogante, egoísta y él más serio de todos; aunque cuando se enoja se transforma en la persona más peligrosa de todas convirtiéndolo en una persona sumamente protectora. No es que me de miedo ni nada por el estilo, si no que es excelente en cuanto protección se trate jajaja. Las chicas lo buscan mucho pero él siempre las ignora (mencione que se parece un poco a Usui y en lo físico es idéntico a Lelouch) diariamente tiene proposiciones de noviazgo pero él las rechaza rompiendo el corazón de miles de jovencitas. Está en el club de esgrima, es el mejor de toda la clase.

Bien esos son mis cuates, el cómo nos conocimos lo contare en otra ocasión. Ahora pasemos a las chicas que también conviven con nosotros, a ellas les llamamos las gatitas. Las primeras son las de 16 años.

Mina Aino: Para mí la chica más sexy, la mejor, la que gano mi corazón. Aunque no se qué carajos le vi pero a veces me es desagradable ya que es muy escandalosa y entusiasta. Su estúpido moñito rojo que jamás se lo quita me estresa ¿Qué no tiene otra chingaderita más que ponerse en la cabeza? Ella está en el equipo de porristas.

Euphemia Lamperouge: Hermana de Lelouch, muy guapa la chica. Ella es el eterno amor de Suzaku aunque el aun no intente acercarse a ella porque carece de… Al igual que Mina ella es porrista.

Sakura Kinomoto: La dueña de los sueños húmedos de Shaoran *pff novato* esta chica es muy alegre, linda y tierna lo que la convierte en la más inocente e ingenua de todas, así que no es de mis gustos.

Tomoyo Daidouji: Esta chica y su puta cámara que jamás la suelta, siempre está grabando a Sakura ¿Qué carajos le graba? Es algo excéntrica, divertida y alegre, aunque siempre me molesta por su cámara jeje. Ella es la incondicional amiga de Eriol (lo que me hace pensar que ambos sienten algo mas por él otro) lamentablemente él no llega a mas con ella más que un simple beso de mejilla. Ella está en el club de ballet.

Las siguientes tiene 17 años son las que ya alcanzan el timbre por así decirlo.

Serena Tsukino: Hay Dios, solo de hablar de ella me duele la cabeza. Explico rápido, es la persona más torpe del mundo, es tan tonta, golosa (hablo de dulces) es simplemente el caos reencarnado en ella. Sus estúpidas coletas en forma de peinado me estresan, es el peinado más estúpido después del moño de Mina ¿por dios que no existe otro peinado? Luego para acabar de joder esto mi estúpido hermano dice que es "el amor de su vida" ¿eso existe? Creo que mi hermano esta o ciego o bien pendejo al fijarse en ella y decir esas barbaridades. Él puede conseguirse algo mejor pero no, él prefiere estar de huele moles junto con ella *desprecio infinito*. Ella está en el club de ballet, no pregunten cómo sobrevive porque ni yo sé como lo hace.

Yuuki Cross: Esta niña es muy x para mi, casi no le hablo solo lo necesario para mantenerme fuera de su mira, ya que es presidenta del consejo estudiantil y puede serme útil en algún problemita que se me llegue a presentar. Es odiosa y siempre busca a Zero y a Kaname convirtiéndolos en enemigos de amor, siempre que la señorita (que no me consta que aun lo sea) necesite alguna ayuda siempre recurre a los estúpidos de Zero y Kaname, maldita gente manipuladora.

Shirley Fenette: Muy hermosa chica, sus ojos verdes, su cabello color rojizo me encanta, ese cuerpo de tentación que tiene me fascina, varias veces he soñado con ella pero me es imposible… el problema es que esta enamoradísima de Lelouch, aunque ella lo niega y el otro por menso no se dé cuenta. Está en el club de natación.

Kallen Stadtfeld: Lo que es ella y Shirley son las chicas más sensuales de mis amistades, son carne de primera calidad. Esta chica lo tiene todo, buen delantero y trasero (al igual que Shirley) La verdad no dudaría en tener una noche con ella jajaja, lástima que también está enamorada de Lelouch ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? No puedo creer que el maldito de Lelouch no lo vea, ¡maldito ciego! Aunque ella aun no admite estar enamorada de él, yo varias veces la he observado como mira a Lelouch así que lo deduje rápido. También está en el club de natación. Por ellas dos siempre voy a ese club para ver su espectacular cuerpo.

Misaki Ayuzawa: Uhmm es otra chica x para mí, es linda pero para nada mi tipo, además mi amigo Usui le trae ganas convirtiéndola en mujer prohibida, es un código que tenemos en el grupo. Ella es la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, exigente y ruda así que mejor no meterse con ella si deseas evitarte problemas.

Las mayores de las gatitas 18 años.

Ami Mizuno: A mi ver, esta no es para nada una gatita, es muy simple, sencilla, aburrida y sin chiste. No sé qué le ve mi hermano Taiki que lo trae babeando. Ella está en el club de natación, por ella a veces me arrepiento de ir a ese club. Oh por dios mis dos hermanos están ciegos, tanta carne y ellos se conforman con cosas que no valen la pena. Pero hasta en las mejores familias se da *aburrido*

Izumi Akazawa: Esta chica es muy hermosa, su blanca piel contrasta con su cabello rojo y sus ojos cafés, su forma de peinarse es de dos colitas (creo que aquí vienen los reclamos con Serena) pero me fascina como se le ve su cabello, es muy madura, exigente y ruda, me encanta. Es la capitana de las porristas convirtiéndose así en mi fantasía *minuto de fantasía*

Después de babear por esta última chica es mi turno de presentar a los indeseables. Para mi estas personas que mencionare a continuación no merecen existir, los odio (casi a todos) se convirtieron para mí en mis rivales y con ello les pusimos el nombre de los rebeldes (o bakas como yo les digo).

Comenzare por los más tetos de ellos 16 años.

Len Kagamine: ¿Qué decir de este idiota? Es un lame botas HDP, bien pues en primera se cree el más sexy de toda la preparatoria. Las chicas lo buscan mucho convirtiéndolo en el adonis, en el dueño de sus sueños húmedos de la mayoría de las niñas, según el mejor chico de todos los de esa edad, el más sexy, atrevido y lo suficientemente complaciente para ellas. Su pinche estilo de nene vanidoso me harta, me dan ganas de matarlo convirtiéndose en mi némesis. Este estupidito esta en el club de Futbol Americano.

Kaito Shion: Otro lame botas, su voz grave hace que todas las chicas tengan un orgasmo (creo que exagere) su club es el de futbol americano, siempre está comiendo helado de una forma aberrante *pff*.

Senri Shiki: Por el simple hecho de ser serio las chicas lo adoran. Tiene una cara de aburrido y de chico sin prisa que me fastidia. Casi no hablo con él a decir verdad jamás nos hemos dirigido la palabra, pero eso no significa que sea de mi completo desagrado. Su club es el de arte.

Ahora los chicos de mediana edad oseasemelese 17 años

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Es el rudo de los chicos de ese grupo, pervertido y bromista convirtiéndolo en el peor de todos. Este wey cambia de chica como de calzones. Está en el club de esgrima.

Gino Weinberg: El Casanova de los rebeldes, sempai de Len Kagamine y a su vez saltamontes de otro tipo que después nombrare. Este tipo es amante de tres noches y después se olvida de esa chica. Bueno es lo que versiones femeniles dicen. Es el némesis de Zero y de Seiya, al igual que ellos está en el equipo de Futbol Americano.

Hanabusa Aidou: Este chico también es uno de los Casanova del grupo, su estúpida onomatopeya de una pistola disparando derrite a las chicas. Este tipo según versiones femeninas es de una sola noche, al día siguiente la chica "afortunada" de estar con él pasa a ser parte de una interminable lista de chicas que han logrado tener más que un simple beso del chico bang bang *desprecio infinito*. A este chico le encanta el arte así que está en ese club.

Touya Kinomoto: Hermano se Sakurita y enemigo de Shaoran, lo odia a muerte ya que según su mente pervertida Shaoran solo quiere acostarse con su hermana quitándole su virtud *pff * ¿eso existe? Este chico es el más odioso de los veteranos de 18 años, está en el club de Futbol Soccer.

Kei Takishima: Sencillo el idiota, molesto, arrogante e hipócrita. Ha roto varios corazones ya que ninguno está a su nivel, algunas chicas no pierden las esperanzas de tener más que un revolcón con él. Está en el club de ajedrez tratando de vencer a Kaname y Lelouch aunque siempre falle.

Light Yagami: Este HDP es el más cabrón de todos. Siempre te mira como si fueras poca cosa, es engreído arrogante, egoísta, insensible, convenenciero, hipócrita y maldito. Es lo suficientemente inteligente, esta gran característica de él hace que siempre se salga con la suya. Si este wey se propusiera entrar al club de ajedrez no dudo que sería pieza para ser el némesis de Lelouch y Kaname, los tres tienen una inteligencia increíble (hay que reconocerlo). Es tan maldito el cabrón que tiene dominado muy bien su grupo. Es el sensei de Gino y de Hanabusa, estos siempre deben cumplir lo que él les ordene (lo mismo pasa con Len y Kaito) lo extraño es que nunca toca a Senri y a Ikuto. Takishima y Touya también son sus lame botas pero ellos están en un rango mas especial, solo actúan cuando los estúpidos de Gino y de Hanabusa no hacen las cosas bien. Está en el club de Arte. Si este idiota tuviera una Death Note no dudaría en que el no quisiera escribir nuestros nombres en ella, ven porque es tan maldito.

Ahora las zorritas de la prepa. Si lo sé es una falta de respeto al animal pero no encuentro otra forma más para decirles aparte de víboras. Las primeras son las chicas de 16 años.

Rei Hino: La chica que siempre se la pasa peleando con Serena Tsukino, (yo no sé cómo se soportan) A mi ver esta chica quiere con Seiya pero ella es invisible ante mi hermano, aunque a veces como todo cabrón la utiliza para su beneficio. Ella está en el club de ballet.

Nina Einstein: La tipa más loca de todas las zorritas, es la nerd de ellas y estas la utilizan para que les haga la tarea con tal de dejarla en el grupo más popular *pff* esta tipa parece que siempre está en sus días porque siempre está muy irritable, es miedosa y nada linda. Está en el club de Lectura.

Rin Weinberg: Hermana de Gino, es muy tierna pero no hay que dejarnos llevar por su ternura, es muy atrevida cuando se lo propone y extremadamente agresiva si tratan de tomar lo que es suyo. Me gusta esa chica pero creo que sería difícil tenerla de novia. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo así que mi pasado con ella es algo complicado de decir. Está en el club de porristas.

Rima Touya: Chica extremadamente aburrida pero también extremadamente sexy, aunque nunca tiene prisa de nada me encanta, tal vez así sea si se trata de tener algo mas con ella, casi no se mucho de ella solo la he visto por el club de arte, es mi compañera y creo que eso me ayudara a acercármele si quiero algo más que un simple compañerismo.

Comenzamos con las chicas de 17 años, las mas rebeldes.

Himawari Kunogi: Esta en el club de natación, es una chica muy alegre es tranquila aunque cuando se enoja crea un aura muy maligna *exagerado* es linda pero muy x para mí.

Nakuru Hiragisawa: Es porrista, es muy sexy, madura, extravagante y vanidosa. Es la más rebelde de todas ellas, siempre protege a Touya aunque este jamás la mire como una novia. Es hermana de Eriol, ambos son muy diferentes en cuanto a formas de ser, ella es más agresiva mientras él es más relax.

Elizabeth Megurine: Muy sexy y hot la chica *pff* me encanta verla en su uniforme de porrista, la verdad si la tuviera en mis brazos la haría tan feliz jaja bueno algún día la conquistare eso corre por mi cuenta. Es tranquila, pero cuando se lo propone se convierte en una gatita muy traviesa.

Misa Amane: Es algo ingenua pero nada estúpida, es muy celosa siempre protege a Yagami, es su ídolo su adonis ¿no se qué carajos le ve? Es muy extravagante en cuanto a vestimenta pero aun así se le ve en el club de ballet. Es linda pero muy peligrosa… la peor de todas las rebeldes.

Las mayores de las rebeldes 18 años.

Milly Ashford: Chica rubia de muy buenos atributos, sexy hot, tiene todo, es sensual y se viste muy bien. Ella es porrista convirtiéndola en la chica perfecta de todo chico.

Ruka Souen: Esta tipa se me hace muy amargada, muy mamona pero eso es porque quiere a Kaname a como dé lugar, pero este jamás la ha visto más que como una compañera frustrando por completo a la chica. Es porrista.

Pasamos a los Profesirijillos:

Fay D. Flourite: Tipo rubio loco que siempre molesta al profe de deportes, las chicas lo buscan porque es muy sexy, sus ojos azules les encantan *patrañas*.

Kurogane: Hasta la fecha no se me su pinche apellido pero bueno x, él es profesor de deportes, es muy rudo y exigente algunos le tienen miedo porque siempre está con una cara de amargado. La otra vez que lo dije en voz alta me hizo correr 25 veces alrededor de la escuela provocando que sudara y como odio que eso pase.

Takuma Ichijo: Profesor de Economía y Matemáticas, al igual que Fay las chicas lo siguen por sexy *pff*.

Darien Chiba: El profe más aburrido de Historia, a mi ver se quiere tirar a Serena ya que siempre la pasa con excelentes calificaciones y ella no es excelente alumna así que ahí mi duda. Las chicas también lo consideran guapo.

Doumeki: Da clases de Esgrima y Lectura, es algo raro ese profe.

Kohane Tsuyuri: Maestra de Artes y entrenadora de las porristas, según ella ser porrista es todo un arte.

Sebastián Michaelis: Un profe muy extraño, da clases de ajedrez.

Watanuki Kimihiro: Asistente de la directora. Este siempre es nuestro as bajo la manga si se trata de pasar alguna materia, solo lo convencemos de que ayude y listo, claro debemos llegarle al precio.

Yuko Ichihara: Directora de la preparatoria Ichihara (donde asistimos), profesora de Ballet y Natación, es alcohólica y algo loca pero eso no le quita lo hermosa.

Todos convivimos mucho, algunos nos llevamos de lo peor y otros simplemente nos apoyamos en el largo camino de la vida.

Mi nombre es Yaten Kou, el menor de los Kou, el más sexy, hermoso, genial, guapo, inteligente de toda mi banda jajaja de mis amistades, siempre consigo lo que me propongo así que sabrán como es mi forma de pensar.

* * *

Bien espero comentarios acerca de este tema tan largo, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Conociendo nuevas amistades parte 1

**Hola de nuevo, no demore en actualizar porque ya tenia la idea asi que espero les guste este capitulo. Antes que nada quiero decir que esto lo hago con ningún afán de hacer sentir mal a las señoritas, sé que algunos personajes se expresan mal de ellas pero solo intento que ustedes chicas se den una idea del tema. Ya dicho esto les dejo que lean.**

**Antes que nada, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, algunos son de Naoko, Clamp etc...**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Conociendo nuevas amistades.

Yaten POV:

De nuevo un día nuevo ha llegado, aburrición hasta morir, debo levantarme e ir a la prepa y comenzar con la rutina diaria de todos los días. Me levanto dirigiéndome a la ducha, comienzo a nivelar el agua a una temperatura agradable para mí. Termino de consentir a mi cuerpo secándome rápidamente, con tan solo una toalla en la cintura me dirijo a buscar algo adecuado para romper corazones- uhmm un pantalón desgastado azul está bien, creo que con mi playera negra de manga larga estaría bien uhmm ahora tenis ¿Convers? ¿Puma Ferrari? ¿Nike? Creo que sería bueno los pumas- termine de vestirme –ahora perfume, uhmm por si me besa, por si me abraza y por si…

-¡Yaten! ¡Coño tardas más que una vieja!-Si lo sé era de esperarse, mi estúpido hermano desesperado por querer salir temprano y pasar por la tonta de Serena-

-Si me estas apresurando porque quieres que vayamos a recoger a la tonta rubia, estas equivocado - Observe como mi hermano se retiraba con cara de pocos amigos de mi habitación continuando con mi rutina de chico sexy.

Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina, me serví un poco de cereal y espere a que mi hermano me diera el sermón de todos los días.

-¿Porque siempre tienes que estar discutiendo con Seiya? Sabes perfectamente que él ama con locura a esa niña.

-Si Taiki, la amara y todo lo que quieras, pero a mí se me hace que esa tipa solo abusa de mi hermano, sabe que tiene poco cerebro por eso lo hace como se le da la gana.-Taiki me dio una mirada reprochadora, bebió de su café y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, pasado ese tiempo termine mi cereal dejando el plato en el lavabo, me disponía a retirarme a la escuela cuando de nuevo las grandes palabras sabias de mi hermano mayor resonaron en mi cabeza-

-Deberías darle una oportunidad a esa chica de conocerla.

-Si, como quieras…

-¿Te irás aparte?

-Sí, la verdad me es fastidioso saber cuántos hot cakes se embutió la niña esa – y esa era la verdad, siempre que pasábamos por ella siempre nos contaba sus aventuras con los hot cakes, vaya que es una golosa de primera, mínimo se come como 5 hot cakes diarios y ni así engorda la desgraciada- nos vemos en la prepa- dije al final, salí del apartamento dirigiéndome al estacionamiento, sabía bien que mis hermanos se llevarían el auto así que opte por tomar la motocicleta una gran motocicleta deportiva Suzuki roja, como amo esta moto. Me subí en ella rápidamente poniéndome el casco, no cabe duda que si soy sexy con esta motocicleta dejo muy abajo al vampiro ese que sale en las películas donde siempre Serena termina enamorándose, pff hasta en mis pensamientos sale esa ñoña. Rápido puse en marcha la moto saliendo disparado hacia la preparatoria. En mi camino iba dejando a las chicas impactadas, todas me miraban, no niego que tal vez hasta se les haya caído las bragas de verme, si lo sé son las sensaciones que provoco siempre *guiño*. Llegue a la prepa estacionándome cerca de la entrada, me quite el casco y lo primero que vi fue a esa niña del moño rojo, pff de nuevo con esa cosa en la cabeza ¿Qué no sabe que estamos en preparatoria?, hice una mueca de desagrado, deje mi moto y continúe mi camino.

-¿Qué onda Yaten?

-Eh? ¡Ahh sii hola Usui!

-Pero que carita, dime ¿paso algo?

-Nada, ya sabes como siempre la molestia de saber que mis hermanos pasaron por Serena.

-¿En verdad no la soportas? ¿Qué tiene que te es tan desagradable?

-Pues que abusa de la generosidad de mi hermano…

-Bueno creo que no es generosidad, a decir verdad tu hermano es un tonto por pensar primero en ella que en él mismo.

-¿Bueno y que me dices de ti? ¿Misaki no ha dado el brazo a torcer?

-Ya caerá, solo es cuestión de tiempo

-¿Para un revolcón? Jajaja ¿solo para eso la quieres o no?

-No Yaten, ella es diferente, no es lo mismo que con Nakuru.

-¿Entonces si es cierto que te tiraste a Nakuru?

-¿Bueno y quien no lo haría? ¿Digo hasta el más ciego lo haría o no?'

-Créeme que hay alguien que no ve eso

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Al calambres

-¿Quién carajos es ese?-decía sorprendido y riéndose-

-Un wey de tercer semestre, me parece que va contigo en clase de Química…- mi amigo puso cara de pensativo, osease de wey, comenzó a hacer que su cerebro trabajara mientras yo miraba a las chicas que no me quitaban la vista de encima, a mi parecer me querían comer con la mirada ¿y quién no? Digo soy extremadamente sexy –

-Ya sé quien dices, ¿es un tipo delgado de ojos lilas?

-ese merito

-Ah ya, se llama Lelouch –me decía aun riéndose-

-Bueno ese.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese wey en esta plática?

-Pues ese wey, por más que Kallen y Shirley le griten que lo aman él no se da cuenta.

-¿Kallen y Shirley están enamoradas de ese wey? ¿Las mamacitas de clase de natación?

-Esas meritas, me sorprende que él calambres ni cuenta se dé.

-Pobre wey, debe estar ciego…

Mi amigo y yo nos retiramos a clase, él a su grado y yo al mío ya que soy de nuevo ingreso, lo conozco desde la secundaria así que por eso soy su amigo. Me fui a clase de Ciencias Sociales, vaya que odio a ese profe, es tan odioso y le apesta todo, cada vez que hace sus estúpidos exámenes al final de la clase, pasa lugar por lugar para cerciorarse de que no estés copiando, por eso sé que apesta peor que pepenador del bordo de xochiaca. Entre y gracias a dios un no llegaba el desgraciado, me dirigí a el asiento más cercano, me senté mirando a través de la ventana como pasaban los demás alumnos, miraba como Mina pasaba derecho, creo que a ella le tocaba clase de introducción al trabajo así que no estaría cerca de ella por ahora no es que me moleste si no que ese moño rojo lo odio, deje que mi mente divagara y que me dejara pensar que era mi día de suerte hasta que…

-¡Hola señoritas!

Len Kagamine había ingresado en el salón, estúpido como lo odio. De inmediato todas las chicas estaban encima de él saludándolo, já gran cosa, pinche lame botas por no decir otra cosa.

-Hola Yaten- ¿se dirigió a mí ese wey? Voltee a donde venia esa chillante voz y ahí fue cuando lo vi, él me estaba hablando ¿Qué coños quiere?

-¿Disculpa?-dije lo mas cortante posible-

-Uyy ¿el gran Kou viene de malas?-Hijo de p… ¿qué carajos quiere? Yaten tranquilízate, él solo quiere sacarte de sus casillas-

-Para nada Len, yo nunca me enojo- cuando se trata de ser tan hipócrita soy excelente-

-Bueno, habrá una fiesta el fin de semana en casa de Light, venía a invitarte…

-¿Perdón?-indignado- ¿qué? ¿Pero si jamás nos dirigen la palabra?

-Bueno, es que Light quiere que lleves a tu hermano Seiya y que él invite a Shirley y a Kallen.

-¿Y porque no lo haces tú? ¿Qué no sabes hablar o solo tienes la boca para otra cosa?

-Créeme Yaten, mi boca es el mejor instrumento que tengo que hace que las chicas estén siempre buscándome…

-Tal vez porque no sepas utilizar el poco de carne que te sobra-comencé a reír-

-Yo ya te pase el tip, depende de ti si quieres asistir, vendrán las porristas y con ello quiere decir que Elizabeth estará presente- este tipo sabe que chica es la que me gusta ¡coño! Porque siempre me le quedo mirando de esa forma a Elizabeth, era obvio que lo descubrirían pronto- vaya di en el clavo ¿verdad?-HDP como te odio-puedes invitar a quienes quieras, así que ya sabes, el sábado a las 8 pm en casa de Light.

-Les avisare en cuanto pueda-dije sin permitir que continuara con la plática-

-Bueno, ahí te ves- enseguida el ñoño ese se desapareció de mi vista, tardo un tiempo en lo que el profe Eco loco llegara a dar clases, si alguna vez vieron ese programa estúpido de odisea burbujas sabrán de que hablo-

-Buenos días alumnos ¿están preparados para el examen de hoy?-Puta madre ¿dijo examen? Porque carajos no lo recordé, este maldito ha de haber jugado con nuestra memoria, si eso debe ser porque yo no recuerdo nada de un puto examen! De seguro tiene el Geass lo que hizo que olvidáramos que teníamos examen, si de seguro el wey ese encontró a la bruja y ahí consiguió el Geass. El eco loco comenzó a repartir las hojas donde venían sus miles de preguntas locas- tienen 30 min para responderlo y recuerden, este examen es su pase del segundo bloque de esta materia- ahora si me cargo el payaso, he faltado unas 10 veces a esta clase por aburrida y apestosa, así que si no paso este mendigo examen me iré a extraordinario, aunque aún tengo un as bajo la manga ¡WATANUKI! Si ese ñoño podrá ayudarme a conseguir las respuestas del examen, uhmm aunque pensándolo bien si el pago requerido no quiere cooperar estoy en problemas. Observe detalladamente el examen, vaya que estas preguntas son difíciles.

-Ok, primera pregunta ¿Quién es el padre de la Filosofía Moderna? –Esta pregunta esta perra, ¿quién coños aborto la filosofía moderna? Pues debe ser una señora de seguro, las únicas que pueden tener hijos son las doñas, pero ¡momento! Dijo padre uhmm que aburrido, pasare a la siguiente pregunta.

-Pregunta numero dos ¿Qué es el método científico?-¿pues algo para hacer ciencia? dahh Jajaja que poca reprobare con estas preguntas estúpidas.

-Pregunta tres ¿Cuáles son los pilares del método científico?- ¿pilares? Me sonó a alguien uhm Poncio Pilato momento ese no es de esta materia, uhmm ¿pilares? Ah ya la neta no los sé.

-Cuarta pregunta. Mencione al menos tres métodos del método científico.- ¿métodos? Uhmm empírico, experimental y…. pa la madre piensa Yaten piensa, bueno me paso a la otra pregunta.

-Quinta pregunta ¿Que son las ciencias sociales?-hay dios ¿Por qué no hay un incendio? ¿Por qué no le da un cólico al profe para que se vaya directo al baño? Voltee a ver a todos mis compañeros, a mi ver algunos estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero ese idiota de Len tenía la suerte de su lado la Einstein del salón oseasemelese Nina, lo estaba ayudando ¡fuck! Porque esa chica no es mi amiga.

-Les quedan 10 minutos- ¡Fuck! ¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo? Haber regresare a la primera pregunta- ¿Quién es el padre de la filosofía Moderna? – ¿habrá alguien que me pase esta pregunta? Chingao 5 pinches preguntas y a ninguna le atino. Voltee a ver si alguien de puritita casualidad se apiadaba de mí y me pasaba las respuestas ¿pero que ven mis ojos Sakura Kinomoto me está mirando? Comenzare a hacerle señas para que me pase la primera respuesta, utilice mi método dialectico para que ella supiera bien de que le hablaba, comencé a hacer movimientos hasta que después de un tiempo entendió, me dijo algo de René ¿pero qué René? ¿La rana? Definitivamente estoy perdido *triste* yo el más sexy de los Kou reprobando este mísero examen ¿Por qué es tan cruel la vida con este sexy chico? ¿ por qué carajos no entre a clases?

Flash Back:

-Anda Yaten vayamos a dar una vuelta en tu moto-vaya Rin se ha puesto como quiere la condenada, pero ¿ese milagro que me vuelve a dirigir la palabra?-

-No Rin, además debo entrar a clases.

-¿Que clase te toca?

-Ciencias sociales

-¿Vale la pena entrar a la clase del loco ese? Anda vayamos a dar una vuelta, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- Mujer del demonio, tentadora masiva de ovejitas descarriadas, porque intentas seducirme a este pecado, soy hombre y no aguanto mucho que se me estén insinuando-

-No Rin, me encantaría pasar el rato contigo pero debo ir a mi clase, además ¿porque me estás hablando? Tú me dijiste que jamás me hablarías.

-Bueno, toda chica puede cometer errores así que me arrepiento de haberte dicho eso-uhmm ¿por qué será que no le creo?

- Esta bien vayamos a dar una vuelta- ambos subimos a la moto, prestándole mi casco, la puse en marcha y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, acelere a todo lo que daba. Llegamos a la Alameda el parque de la ciudad, bajamos de la moto y nos fuimos a recorrer el parque, la chica me tomo de la mano ¿creo que en verdad quiere algo conmigo? y eso mis amigos es algo que me preocupa.-Rin ¿para que querías que estuviéramos juntos? Si más no recuerdo tú y yo terminamos mal.

-Bueno Yaten, sé que me fuiste infiel en la secundaria con la zorra esa, pero he decidido darte otra oportunidad para que estemos juntos- ¿dijo otra oportunidad? *Indignado* si mas no recuerdo esta tipa me grito frente a toda la escuela llamándome infiel y ¿me dará otra oportunidad? Oigan pero si yo tengo un orgullo muy grande así que no me venga con esas escusas-

-Rin creo que…-no termine mi palabra porque ella ya tenía mis labios en su boca, worales vaya que besa muy bien jajaja eso yo se lo enseñe, me admiro de mis creaciones. El beso nos fue llevando a algo más serio, ella comenzó a tener la iniciativa y sin despegar nuestros labios fuimos acercándonos a un lugar más oculto de las personas, ingresamos a la parte donde había pasto y nos recostamos en el sin dejar de besarnos. Sus manos de ella se adentraron debajo de mi pantalón, vaya esto si ya iba tomando más intensidad, yo por mi parte ingrese mis manos debajo de su blusa, su piel tan tersa y suave me prendió mas- Rin ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Porque lo dices?- contestaba mientras continuaba besándome-

-Bueno, es que es algo que-dios mío la mano de esta chica hizo que perdiera la razón y comenzara a desprenderle la ropa inmediatamente, daba gracias de que fuera lunes y casi no hubiera gente rondando por el parque. Paso lo que tenía que pasar, me tire a Rin Weinberg, fue una más de mis experiencias, ya que ella no era la primera y al parecer yo tampoco era el primero con ella. Terminamos el ritual del sexo, porque eso era, solo sexo, yo ya no la quería y ella a mi menos-

-¿Vaya pensé que el gran Yaten Kou tomaría la iniciativa?

-Bueno es que jamás pensé que llegáramos a esto- tome mi camisa y me la puse, al igual que ella hizo lo mismo- vámonos, ya no llegue a clases de nuevo. Terminamos de vestirnos, nos dirigimos a la motocicleta y regresamos a la prepa encontrándonos a Rima Touya junto con Len Kagamine, quien en cuanto nos vio nos fulmino con la mirada- bien señorita llegamos-dije-

-Gracias Yaten, fue muy excitante esa aventura- ¿pero que le pasa? Ni me dejo actuar bien, yo creo que ella ya venía prendida-

-¿Qué demonios haces con ese?-dijo él cara de nena-

-Len te dije que si tú me hacías eso yo te daría donde más te duele- Puta madre osease ¿que esa vieja me uso? Me siento peor que condón usado-

-Sí, pero cuando me amenazaste pensé que lo harías con un hombre de verdad…- ya sacaste boleto idiota-

-Pues mi querido Len, estas frente a un verdadero hombre, si no pregúntale a Rin como disfruto- su cara sonriente se cayó ante mis pies cuando escucho eso-

-Si- respondió segundos después- sé que ella es tan zorra y tan tonta que es capaz de meterse con el primer imbécil que se le atraviese- ganas de matarlo no me sobraban pero sabía que si hacia algo podrían expulsarme-

-Como digas Len, pero sabes bien que aunque me digas eso estas ardido de saber que ella estuvo conmigo- lo mire por última vez y entre a la preparatoria. Caminaba molesto por las cosas que él me había dicho, tenía ganas de desquitarme con alguien pero debía aguantarme todo ese coraje. Llegue a mi locker para ponerme la ropa de deportes, hoy el profe Kurogane nos pondría a ejercitarnos. Me cambie rápidamente y salí chocando con Usui-

-Wo wo wo ¿Yaten que carajos te pasa? ¿Pareces chico mal cogido?

-Cállate, que estoy que me lleva el carajo…

-¿Y eso porque?-comenzamos a caminar al área de deportes- pues porque fui utilizado peor que condón.- el chico comenzó a carcajearse de la risa- ya wey cállate.

-Bueno es que eso si me sorprende de ti-decía aun riendo- ¿el gran Yaten Kou fue usado peor que condón? Worales, eso no se ve a diario, pero dime ¿Quién fue la susodicha?

-Rin Weinberg.

-¿La mini zorrita? –comenzó a reír de nuevo- no manches si esa tipa ¿es vieja de Len o me equivoco?

-Pues no te equivocas, esa tipa se metió conmigo para darle celos a su novio.

-¡No mames! ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo o tu solito lo descubriste?

-Esa pinche vieja lo dijo frente a todos, no se mordió la lengua.

-Bueno Yaten, ahora sí que esa chica jugo contigo como tú con ella en la secundaria.

-Ah qué tiempos aquellos-comenzaba a recordar- pero no estamos hablando de eso, ahora lo importante es como vengarme de ella.

-Uyy tiene instintos vengativos Yaten Kou? ¿Por favor si te hago algo no te vengues de mi ok?

-Ya cállate y mejor vayamos a clases-caminamos con paso rápido hacia la cancha, llegamos encontrándonos a otros chicos de primer semestre y de tercero, compartíamos la clase con los chicos de semestre avanzado porque según palabras del profe no le daba tiempo de impartir clases a todos los alumnos. Inmediatamente reconocía a algunos y algunas chicas, por ahí andaba Mina Aino junto con Euphemia, algunas chicas de tercer semestre se iban acercando también entre ellas la sabrosa de Shirley y Elizabeth, que no eran amigas pero venían juntas, algunas chicas y chicos de quinto semestre. Detrás de ellos venia el profesor junto con el profe se ciencias ¿Qué ese tipo es Gay porque siempre está pegado a él? ¡Momento! ¿Qué hacen los alumnos de quinto semestre aquí? Se supone que ellos jamás hacen ejercicio con alumnos de menor grado. Los observe por un momento hasta que me di cuenta de que al parecer el profesor me había leído la mente porque comenzó a hablar enseguida.

-Tal vez algunos se pregunten que hacen nuestros compañeros de quinto semestre aquí, pues bien por mi corto tiempo que tengo para impartir clases he decidido unir tres grados diferentes y ponerlos a convivir, esto con tal de que yo tenga más tiempo y de que ustedes conozcan a sus compañeros, no debe existir rivalidad entre ustedes- él profe nos miro como bichos raros ya que ninguno decía nada, hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras el profesor de ciencias reía- ok ya que nadie dirá nada - ¿a caso nos pregunto algo?- comenzare con las presentaciones, haber tu niña.

-¡No soy niña!- todos comenzamos a reír ya que se había dirigido a Len Kagamine-

-Perdón es que no vi bien…

-Kurorin se ha equivocado.

-Cállate Fay… bueno haber tu preséntate- volvió a dirigirse a Len-

- Mi nombre es Len Kagamine voy en primer semestre

-Muy bien ahora diga su edad.

-He dicho que voy en primer semestre lo que quiere decir que tengo 16 años ¿no?

-Bueno joven Len, yo no sé si usted no ha reprobado por eso preguntaba, ahora los demás de primero pasen al frente y comiencen a presentarse-todos comenzaron a pasar, desde Mina, Euphemia, Rima, Rin y por ultimo yo- ok ellos son los chicos de primero ahora es turno de los de tercero- paso Usui, un tipo llamado Lelouch, otro que se llama Ikuto para dar paso a las mamacitas quienes eran Shirley a quien rara vez le hablaba, Elizabeth la chica que hacía que mis sueños húmedos fueran más placenteros, Nakuru, Himawari y Yuuki-ok chicos de quinto, ahora es su turno- se acerco uno de ellos dejando que las chicas le guiñaran un ojo pero él ni se inmuto o intento regresarles la señal, ellas se adelantaron y comenzaron a presentarse antes que él, primero la sexy de Milly, toda la preparatoria la conocía por traviesa después Izumi la mujer que desearía fuese mi novia por siempre, después el chico más rudo tomo la palabra presentándose como Touya para dejar al último a un tipo paliducho llamado Kamui-Bien espero que todos se lleven muy bien, así que ahora comencemos chicas ustedes harán ejercicios de estiramiento hagan parejas de dos personas –ni modo que de tres me dije internamente- y comiencen a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, ustedes chicos den 30 vueltas alrededor de la cancha ¡rápido!-demonios otra vez a sudar como pollo. Comenzamos a correr todos como locos, Usui corría a mi lado platicándome de no sé qué carajos había hecho con Misaki, la verdad no preste mucha atención ya que comenzaba a cansarme, poco a poco íbamos siendo o más bien iba siendo arre basado por el tipo de quinto llamado Kamui, por dios ese wey corre más rápido que flash, Ikuto iba detrás de él al igual que Touya y Usui quien ya me había abandonado con los demás perdedores, así es, Len y el tipo llamado Lelouch quien se veía que la estaba pasando mal íbamos hasta atrás, todo iba bien, al menos yo llevaba la delantera de esos dos hasta que-

-¡Oh por dios mi pierna! –todos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba, era el chico llamado Lelouch- ¡por favor llamen a una ambulancia, se les va un chico guapo y sexy, díganle a mi hermana que la quiero mucho!- el tipo ese había caído revolcándose de dolor mientras todos los que llevaban la delantera lo observaban como tipo raro, el profe de deportes se acerco a él observándolo detalladamente-no debo ir a la luz, no debo…

-Por dios hijo, si se trata de un calambre no es nada fuera de lo común, pero vaya que estas muy debilucho te hace falta ejercitarte mas- todos continuaban corriendo mientras yo me detenía a mirar como las chicas hacían sus flexiones, wow vaya que son buenas. Miraba detalladamente a Elizabeth quien se dio cuenta de que la observaba mandándome un beso en el aire, esa chica sí que me excita con solo verla, la verdad dejaría que abusara de mi cuantas veces ella lo quisiera, continuaba observando cómo me miraba, esa mirada de niña traviesa, creo que me desnudaba con la mirada, de pronto sentí un golpe en la pierna lo que hizo que cayera tomando con mis manos mi pierna por inercia, el estúpido de Len me había dado un golpe mientras pasaba a mi lado- y bien joven Kou ¿a usted también le dio un calambre?-pinche profesor ¿cómo coños me vio?-usted junto con el joven Lelouch se quedaran al final de clases para barrer las canchas, uno por exagerado y el otro por morboso-*desprecio infinito* maldito maestro, ahora debo sacrificar mi tarde de videojuegos con un tipo que confunde un calambre con su muerte-

Finalizaron las clases por ese día, me dirigía a las canchas encontrándome con Lelouch quien traía dos escobas. Me dio una y comenzamos a barrer las canchas, no nos hablamos en todo ese rato hasta que…

-Vaya, vaya, el gran Lelouch esta como chacha barriendo la cancha-un tipo rubio desagradable llegaba junto con uno castaño, al parecer eran de la misma edad que Lelouch-¿ y bien? ¿Que no te alcanzo para pagarle a la chacha?

-¿Qué demonios quieres Gino?

-Venia a ver a mi nena de juegos ¿quería jugar contigo de nuevo?

- Sabes bien que aunque intentes ganarme jamás lo lograras, tu cerebro es demasiado baboso para aprender de un máster en el ajedrez.

-Bueno joven Lelouch, juguemos ¿te parece? Si pierdo yo y Kei terminaremos el trabajo por ti, pero si gano, tu iras vestida de maid a mi casa ¿te parece?- Yo solo vi como Lelouch sonreía maliciosamente, ideando un plan-

-No, sabes, mejor si yo gano tendrán que ser mis esclavos además de que- en eso volteo a verme- uhmm ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yaten-sonrió y continúo-

-Además de que tendrán que tendrán que servirle a Yaten por una semana ¿trato hecho?

-¿Por qué no quieres que limpiemos la cancha?-preguntaba Kei

-Porque eso ya lo hemos hecho nosotros

-Es mucho Lelouch-respondía Gino-

-Queremos que nos inviten a la fiesta que organizara Elizabeth este fin de semana-dije con firmeza, los chicos sonrieron ampliamente, Lelouch me miro sorprendido la verdad pensaba que se negaría-

-Invítanos a la fiesta de Elizabeth-re afirmo Lelouch-

-Ok Lelouch, está bien, el sábado los esperamos en casa de ella, si preguntan quién los invito solo digan que fuimos nosotros, pero algo mas si nosotros ganamos ambos serán nuestras maid ¿te quedo claro?- puta madre, yo vestida de vieja, espero este tipo sepa lo que hace ya que lo veo muy seguro de sí mismo. Nos dirigimos a unas banquitas con mesitas, ellos extendieron el tablero dejándole las piezas negras a Lelouch, Gino comenzó la partida, seguido de Lelouch, la neta no sé cómo se juega eso, intente aprender solo mirándolos pero cuando estaba prestando más atención Lelouch dijo Jacke mate ¿Qué? ¿Ya termino?- suerte de nuevo verdad Lelouch?-¿que este tipo no está molesto? Bueno lo que pedí era algo leve así que ahora entiendo porque no esta tan molesto-

-Nada de eso Gino, sabes bien que aunque intentes memorizarte mis tiradas jamás lograras vencerme

-Bueno ya olvídalo, nos vemos en la fiesta de C.C –se retiraron-

-¿Quién es C.C.? –pregunte-

-Así se puso Elizabeth, no tengo idea del porque lo hizo

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, de echo íbamos juntos en la misma escuela, antes nos hablábamos bien pero todo cambio cuando llegamos a la prepa.

-Ya veo-lo mire por unos segundos, el chico parecía de esos que no rompen ni un plato, serio, reservado, pero como dice mi madre, de esos hay que cuidarse más-

-Bien Yaten, el sábado tenemos fiesta, así que paso por ti a las 7pm

-¿Si quieres ir?-pregunte-

-Claro ¿porque no debería? Hace mucho que no salgo con nadie.

-Oyee yo no soy tu cita-proteste-

-¡Idiota! No estoy hablando de ese tipo de salidas, obvio hablo de salidas con amigos.

-¡Ah yaa! Perdón es que te me haces tan…

-No soy Gay

-¿Seguro?-preguntaba inquietante-

-Seguro-decía con mirada fría-

-Bueno entonces así si voy contigo a la fiesta.

-Ok Yaten nos vemos el sábado…

Fin de flash back

-¿Joven Kou?-levante mi cara de sorpresa- podría hacerme el favor de dejar de fantasear con lo que está pensando y entregarme el examen?-puta madre, no respondí todo, le entregue el examen, él lo tomo casi arrebatándomelo, se fue a su escritorio tomo sus cosas y salió del salón-

Demonios como carajos me ira en ese examen, creo que ahora si termine por reprobar la materia.

* * *

**vamos, vamos, digan, comenten gritenme, pero háganme feliz escribiendo en el cuadrito de abajo a la de yaaaa.**


	3. Conociendo nuevas amistades parte 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FF.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Conociendo nuevas amistades 2:

Yaten POV:

Me dirigí a la salida del salón, sabía bien que no valía la pena que continuara ahí, sabía bien que reprobaría el examen y que el profesor no me daría otra oportunidad para presentar otro. Me fui directamente hacia la cafetería, tal vez algo de café me animaría un poco. Llegue y me encontré a Lelouch quien estaba sentado en el rincón leyendo, por dios ¿Qué le ven todos a esos libros? Pedí mi capuchino y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi amigo él serio.

-¡Hola! –Lo salude- ¿Qué haciendo?

-Pues fingiendo que leo un libro-respondió-

-¿Cómo que fingiendo?

-Sí, ¿que jamás has fingido hacer algo?

-Bueno, he fingido amar pero…-al parecer lo desespere porque me interrumpió explicándome el porqué de esa acción-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que esas chicas de primero no me quitan la vista de encima- se dirigió a unas chicas de primer semestre que no le quitaban la vista de encima- así que no quiero que tengan escusa para hablarme- bien definitivamente este tipo si es gay-

-¡No soy Gay!- aparte de gay lee la mente- Hay Yaten cuantas veces debo decírtelo.

-Es que no quieres entablar una relación con ninguna chica así que por eso te me haces gay.

-No hay nadie que llame mi atención aun, además ¿es delito estar solo? no porque este solo significa que no me gustan las chicas…-el chico desvió la mirada y se sonrojo- al igual que todos los chicos he tenido sueños húmedos, me han gustado una que otra chica, pero jamás me he acercado a ellas, prefiero esperar a la que en verdad sea dueña de mis sueños-vaya aparte de que es gay, lee la mente también es re ñoño-pero ¿tú que sabes de eso?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos-

-Bueno, tal vez no lo sepa pero…

-Pero mejor no me juzgues Yaten, no soy tan tonto como crees, tal vez del amor no sepa nada, pero algún día sabré mucho o lo esencial-vaya que este tipo me sorprende, siempre que habla me deja así, que pinche don tiene para hacerlo, de nuevo comencé a pensar en aquel día que fuimos a la fiesta de Elizabeth-

Flash Back:

Era sábado por la mañana, despertaba y miraba el reloj –uhmm las 12pm ¿podre dormir otra hora más?-

-¡Yaten! ¿No vendrás a desayunar?-mi odioso hermano Seiya de nuevo molestando tan temprano-

-¡Ya voy!- me levante de mala gana, me puse un pans ya que solo dormía en bóxers, saque una playera y salí en busca de comida, llegue a la cocina y ahí estaban mis hermanos-¡buenos días!

-¿Querrás decir buenas tardes?- Seiya volvía a interrumpir mi buen humor-

-Bueno ya, ya olvídenlo- tome un plato y me serví un poco de lasaña que había preparado Taiki me di cuenta de que estaba ya con el almuerzo ya que eran más de las 12 pm. Comencé a soplarle ya que estaba muy caliente, partí un trozo y comencé a comerlo-

-¿Sabían que hay fiesta en casa de Elizabeth?- mi hermano Seiya iniciaba la plática-

-¿Y estas invitado?-preguntaba Taiki-

-Sí, pero no iré…

-¿Y eso?

-Pues no tengo ganas, ¡la verdad saldré con mi Bombón!-decía muy airoso mi hermano, bah patrañas, ella aun no admite que él le diga Bombón-

-Ya es tu novia-preguntaba con mucho interés-

-No, pero muy pronto lo será ¡ya verás que si!

-Hay hermanito, sigue creyendo en los santos reyes- Seiya me fulmino con la mirada-

-Bueno al menos fui invitado a la fiesta que tu Yaten de seguro querías ir- me miro con interés en la reacción que tomaría a continuación, él pensaba que con eso me dejaría callado-

-Me sorprende que no sepas que yo el gran Yaten Kou si iré a esa fiesta- mis hermanos me miraron con una cara de ¿"estas mintiendo verdad?"-

-Eso no es verdad, Elizabeth jamás te invitaría.

-Bueno mi querido Seiya, tal vez Elizabeth no lo haría pero sus amigos si.

-¿Uy el gran Yaten ya se codea con los pudientes?

-No es eso, simplemente corrí con la suerte de conocer a alguien que estaba invitado a esa fiesta.

-¿Entonces tú si iras a esa fiesta?

-Si, deseo codearme con los pudientes como así los llamo Taiki.

-Bueno, solo no te metas en problemas ¿quieres?-Seiya me dio una última mirada de advertencia saliendo de la cocina, Taiki solo me miro pero no dijo nada-

Las horas pasaron y con ello la llegada de la fiesta, eran las 6:30 pm y yo estaba decidiendo entre ir de tenis o ir muy casual.

-¿La nena no sabe cómo vestirse para la fiesta?

-¡Cállate Seiya!

-Hay ya Yaten, vístete normal

-Nop, debo conquistar a Elizabeth a como dé lugar- busque entre toda mi ropa algo digno-

-Deberías ponerte el suéter verde ese que tienes junto con un pantalón negro y tus zapatos de niño nice-lo mire fijamente- bueno ¿quieres impresionar a Elizabeth no? Pues que mejor si le das lo que a ella le gusta.

-Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

-Ella es de las chicas que se fijan mucho en el calzado, a ella no le gustan los chicos de tenis, le encanta ver a los chicos con zapatos de vestir, le re chifla verlos muy presentables.

-¿Y eso de que le sirve si después les quitara la ropa?

-Bueno, eso solo es para conquistarla, la verdad después de olvida de eso.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-Bueno, en primera la conozco bien porque es una de mis porristas.

-¿El gran Seiya Kou tiene a Elizabeth como porrista?

-Lo que tú no sabes es que el gran Seiya Kou puede tener a Elizabeth en su cama cuantas veces quiera-ok eso si me molesto ¿a poco la tipa esa le estaba tirando la onda a mi hermano?-

-¿Oye esa tipa quiere contigo?

-Ella quiere, yo no a mí me gusta mi..

-Tu "Bombón"- decía haciendo énfasis en la golosina esa- y hablando de la tonta esa ¿no se supone que deberías estar con ella?

-Me cancelo a última hora-vaya que le dolía tal acción a mi hermano, inmediatamente cambio su mirada a una de perrito desamparado- ¿podrías dejar que me cambie en paz?-dije para no moverle más al arroz (o al tema) mi hermano salió y continúe mi rutina. Eran las 7:20 y Lelouch como buen caballero había pasado por mi ¡momento! ¿Paso por mí? Salí de mi habitación encontrándome a Seiya mirando a Lelouch.

-¿Yo no sabía que conocías a Lelouch Lamperouge?

-Bueno Seiya ¿De cuándo acá tengo que estarte contando quienes son mis amistades?

-Y yo no sabía que eras Kou Yaten

-Bueno Lelouch nunca me preguntaste- los mire por unos segundos- ¿Qué se llevan mal?

-Nada de eso-decía mi hermano tomando asiento- es solo que a veces me sorprende- Lelouch me miro-

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, nos vemos luego Seiya ¿seguro que no quieres ir?

-No, veré una película con Taiki.

-Bueno tú te lo pierdes-decía mientras salía del departamento. Baje junto con Lelouch llegando a su auto- No maaaa tienes un mustang 1967 –dije con estrellitas en los ojos, ese auto como me encanta y luego él lo tiene en azul eléctrico, dios puedo morir ahora en paz ya que me ha dado ese privilegio de ver de cercas un auto así-

-Si-decía sin interés –ahora súbete al auto- me subí por inercia dándome cuenta que estaba en excelentes condiciones, definitivamente puedo morir en paz-

-Osheee Lelouch ¿sabías que tienes una maquina de amor?

-¿Lo dices por el auto?-en verdad ¿es o se hace?-

-Por el auto.

-Ha si-¿y dónde está el entusiasmo? Este tipo me sorprende- ¿sabes cuales son los gustos de Elizabeth verdad?

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Bueno veo tu forma de vestir, sabes bien lo que le gusta a ella- vaya entonces es mi día de suerte, Elizabeth ahora si será mía. Llegamos minutos después a la casa de Elizabeth, vaya que esa chica vive en un lugar muy nice, la casa era enorme y muy linda. Se estaciono y enseguida bajamos del auto, nos dirigimos a la entrada tocando el timbre, un tipo de mala cara nos abrió-

-¿Tienen invitación?-decía el wey ese-

-Venimos de parte de Gino Weinberg y de Kei Takishima-decía Lelouch-

-Deja les hablo-cerró la puerta y nos dejo esperando-

-Maldito Gino, sabía que haría eso.

-Oye-dije- ¿de casualidad Gino es algo de Rin Weinberg?-Lelouch me miro molesto-

-Es su hermana.

-No maaa- eso que dije hizo que Lelouch dedujera lo que mi mente estaba pensando-

-¿Te tiraste a Rin Weinberg?-Oh por dios lee la mente, gracias a dios no pude contestar porque Gino había llegado a la entrada-

-Si serán peor que indios, les dije que dijeran que venían de mi parte.

-Pues eso hicimos Gino pero ese tipo se puso exigente

-Ha ya pásense y no digan nada- entramos a la enorme casa de la chica, la música fue lo primero que nos recibió, estaba sonando un poco de electrónica, a mi ver un dj estaba haciendo la mezcla, llegamos al jardín encontrándonos con la mayoría de los invitados. Observe como estaba Nakuru junto con Touya abrazándolo, a Len junto con Rin y a Gino quien estaba con Misaki ¿pero que hace ella aquí?, Misaki me vio y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba-

-¿Yaten que bueno que estas aquí?- ¿me estaba esperando? Me pregunte-

-¿Qué haces aquí Misaki?

-Vine con Yuuki.

-¿Y que hacías con Gino?

-Nada, él que me busca mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste, es mas creo que mejor me voy me fastidia la gente empalagosa. –Observe como Lelouch se ponía incomodo, así que decidí preguntar qué era lo que pasaba-

-¿Que pasa Lelouch?

-Nada, es solo que…

-Ahh mira ella es Misaki Ayuzawa, es amiga mía.

-Si ya la conocía.

-Hola Lelouch ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Misaki.

-¿Que les parece si vamos por algo de beber?-dije para ambientar un poco-

-No Yaten, yo ya me voy, buscare a Yuuki y me iré a casa.

-¡Vamos Misaki! Hay que divertirnos-la tome de la mano y fuimos por algo de beber y ahí fue donde encontré al amor de mi vida-

-¿Misaki? ¿Tienes algo que ver con Yaten?-pregunto esa hermosura de mujer-

-¿Porque lo dices Elizabeth?-ambas se miraron fulminándose, esperen un momento ¿hasta ahorita me doy cuenta de que ella sabia mi nombre?-

-Bueno, él te trae de la mano así que por eso lo digo-inmediatamente Misaki se soltó de mi mano y salió del lugar-

-Hola Yaten-o dios ya me va a hablar

-Hola Elizabeth –decía lo más sensual posible-

-jajaja –oh por dios esa risa angelical- vamos Yaten bailemos-me tomo de la mano para ir a la pista donde ya había algunas personas bailando, entre ellas Rin y Len, Kei con la sexy de Milly y Gino con Nakuru. Comenzamos a bailar Don't Stop The Music de Rihanna, ella comenzaba a moverse muy sensualmente mientras yo trataba de controlar mi amigo jeje, aunque no podría lograrlo ya que ella se me pegaba mucho a mi cuerpo, intente pensar en algo positivo- ositos cariñositos- dije en mi mente- Taiki leyendo poesía- no eso tampoco sirve- Seiya besándose con la Bombón- si eso si sirve, gracias a dios había terminado la canción. Ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia donde se encontraban las bebidas sirviéndome un tequila sunrise, esos que tienen color rojo y naranja que se ven muy chéveres pero que en lo particular a mi no me gustan mucho, yo prefiero algo mas diferente, aun así lo tome y comencé a beberlo de la pajilla- Y bien Yaten, ¿Quién te invito a mi fiesta?-oh dios ¿tan mala compañía soy?-

-Tranquila C.C, fuimos invitados por Gino-decía Lelouch quien iba llegando-

-¿Lelouch? ¿Y ese milagro que vienes a una fiesta?

-Pues ya sabes, intento ampliar mis horizontes además ¿ese milagro que tú me diriges la palabra?- la chica lo miro por unos instantes y comenzó a reír-

-Lelouch ¿no has cambiado nada verdad?- ¿que intentan decir estos dos? ¿Algo serio paso con ellos?-

-Si Elizabeth, si he cambiado y mucho pero eso tu jamás lo descubrirás- dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar a un lado de Yuuki quien parecía estar llorando-

-¿Es tu amigo?-pregunto la chica-

-Sí, algo así-la mire por un buen tiempo-¿tú y él tuvieron algo más?

-Sí, él es mi ex novio-ok ahora si lo he visto todo ¿Lelouch estuvo de novio con Elizabeth?- bueno pero ese es un tema ya pasado, que te parece si vamos a que conozcas a mis amigas- genial ella sabe lo que quiero. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban todas las chicas- Miren nenas, él es Yaten Kou hermano del papacito de Seiya Kou ¿lo recuerdan?-hay dios ¿por eso me ubican? ¿Por ser hermano de Seiya?-

-Wow ¿él es hermano del sexy Seiya? Vaya que ambos hermanitos están re guapos-decía Nakuru-

-A si es mi queridísima Nakuru.

-Bueno ya tenemos a alguien más a quien acosar- decía la chica de cabello rubio, vaya estas niñas me quieren comer-

-Dalay Milly recuerda que no hay que asustarlo.

-Ese tipo no se asusta de nada- agregaba Rin-

-¿Y tu como sabes Rin? – Oh dios ahora si saldrá la verdad- él fue mi novio en la secundaria –me miro sarcásticamente-¿verdad Yaten?- ok, esa niña si quiere eliminarme-

-Wow Rin ¿y porque lo dejaste ir? Créeme que con esa carita de niño bueno, esos ojos que te provocan, al menos yo jamás lo dejaría ir.

-Porque me fue infiel- PTM ahora si me cargo Rin la pila, con esto ellas estarán desilusionadas-

-Hay Rin, pero dime ¿Qué mujer no le es infiel a su novio? Ellos lo hacen sí, pero también depende de ti, claro si dejas de gustarle obvio que por eso lo hacen- Rin parecía que le iba a contestar a Elizabeth, pero en eso llego Gino quien la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a bailar mientras yo me quedaba solo con las demás chicas-

-¿Y bien Yaten? ¿Eres el menor o aun hay más Kou que debemos conocer?-preguntaba Milly-

-Yo soy el menor, Seiya el de en medio y Taiki el mayor.

-Ah pero Taiki es alguien "x" casi no se le ve conviviendo con las demás personas-decía Milly-

-A decir verdad, jamás presta atención a las demás chicas, a menos que seas Ami Mizuno-

-Vaya Nakuru está muy informada al respecto-agregaba una chica de cabello negro que apenas ingresaba a la plática- ¿Rei que haces? ¿Pensé que estarías con Kaito?

-Sí, pero Kaito no me deja muy convencida después de todo-

-¿Cómo que no te deja convencida? –Preguntaba Nakuru-

-Olvídenlo-me miro por unos minutos- vaya si es el hermano de Seiya Kou dime ¿Por qué no vino tu hermano? Él y yo estaríamos muy entretenidos ahora.

-Tal vez porque esta con su Bombón.

-¿De nuevo con esa tonta? Vaya que feos gustos tiene tu hermano.

-Si lo sé pero él tiene sus motivos para estar con ella.

-¿Un simple revolcón con Serena?-comenzó a reír- créeme que Serena es pésima en todo eso, es mas es tan torpe que dudo que sirva en la cama.

-Bueno eso ya es cuestión de mi hermano, mas no de nosotros.- Rei quería matarme con la mirada, yo sabía bien que ella deseaba tener a mi hermano pero él jamás le haría caso-

-Eso es amor señoras y señores-

-¿Milly?-decía Rei-

-Bueno, es fácil ¿Por qué Seiya no quiere salir contigo Rei? Pues es porque ama a Serena, no hay ningún problema ¿por qué no buscas tú el amor por otro lado?

-Por qué Seiya es mi amor verdadero.

Típico, chicas que comienzan a hablar de amor verdadero cuando aun no saben ni limpiarse bien la nariz, Rei tiene la misma edad que yo y ya está buscando el amor verdadero ¿Qué pasa con la diversión de la juventud? Donde están las salidas con los amigos en vez de enredarte en una relación que después de todo no te dejara nada bueno. Siempre son celos, celos y celos.

Pasaron unos minutos y comenzamos a platicar de cualquier cosa, bebida tras bebida que nos hacía perder cada vez más la razón, las chicas se divertían contando sus experiencias sexuales con los chicos, algunas aportaban algo otras solo decían lo divertido que era dejarlos con las ganas. A mi ver son las personas más crueles de todo el mundo, miren que dejar a los chicos con las ganas es difícil.

-Pues ese tipo que decía que yo era la primera, já pero eso ni su abuela se lo cree…

-Hay Milly ¿Pero yo pensé que te gustaba mucho Light?

-Y me gusta mucho, pero esa estúpida de Misa jamás lo deja solo, siempre está dispuesta a agredir a la persona que se le acerque.

-¿Y qué piensas de Kei?

-Pues él dice que me ama pero ni así me pide que sea su novia

-¿Y Gino que es?

-Gino solo es mi amigo, que él haya intentado tener otra cosa más seria conmigo es otra cosa.

-¿Y esa cosa más es que tuvieras relaciones con él?-preguntaba Rei-

-Sí, pero como él dijo que era virgen…

-¿Y entonces Gino no es virgen?-preguntaba Nakuru con interés-

-Él dice que sí, pero no le creo.

-¿Y como terminaron eso?

-Pues lo deje con las ganas, aparte de no traer protección me miente respecto a que soy la primera. –continúe bebiendo de mi copa, ya me sentía mareado y un poco aburrido, escuchar las platicas de esas chicas me aturdían, pero yo aun pensaba que Elizabeth volvería, pero ella ya se había tardado mucho, decidí alejarme de esas chicas y buscar a Lelouch a quien ya tenía un rato que no lo veía, cuando dejaba mi copa y me retiraba se escucho que alguien estaba muy feliz porque alguien había llegado-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Light! ¡Viniste!- Milly gritaba como loca-

-Hola Milly-se acerco y la saludo- ¿vaya que esto está un poco aburrido verdad?

-Bueno Light, es que no llegabas aun ¿dime por favor que Misa no vendrá?

-Pues me escape de ella, espero no me busque.

-Mira Light- decía Nakuru- Te presento a Yaten Kou, chico de primer semestre – el joven con mala pinta de malote me miro, sonrió socarronamente fulminándome con la mirada-

-Vaya, eres algo del estúpido de Seiya-bueno ya el único que puede decirle así soy yo a mi hermano-

-Soy su hermano-dije firmemente-

-Ah vaya, la basura se expande.

-¿Qué?

-Calma Light, él es su hermano pero no es igual que Seiya

-Da igual, todos los Kou son iguales.

-Oye ¿De qué carajos hablas?-decía haciéndole frente-

-Pues de que tanto tú como tus hermanos son basuras- ok ya saco boleto- me acerque a él empujándolo-

-¡Retráctate!-el chico era solo unos centímetros más alto que yo, pero aun así no me importo ya que debía dejar intacto mi orgullo-

-Jamás -comenzó a reír como loco desquiciado- ¿crees que me intimidas? Por dios ¿no sabes con quien te estás metiendo? Sabes yo si quiero puedo destruirte, puedo terminar contigo y con tus hermanos, puedo hacerte sufrir como se me dé la gana.

-Inténtalo- le di un puñetazo en la quijada que lo saco completamente de equilibrio mandándolo al suelo, me miro, se limpio el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, se levanto y sonrió-

-¡Gino, Touya! ¡Agarren a ese idiota!- de pronto Gino y Touya llegaban tomándome por los brazos, intente zafarme de su agarre pero me era difícil sabía que estaba perdido. Light se acerco a mí y me dio un golpe en el ojo, me miro sonriéndome – ¿Sabías que tocarme es un pecado?

-Ni que fueras papa –respondí-

-Basta de tonterías- volvió a cerrar su puño, tomo vuelo para golpearme hasta que…-

-Basta Light ¡deja a mi amigo en paz!- ¡oh gran san Lelouch!-

-Vaya, vaya el gran Lelouch ha venido a una fiesta ¿dime tu qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a rogarle a Elizabeth que te de otra oportunidad como la otra vez lo hiciste?

-Claro que no Light, a mí en lo particular me viene valiendo lo que Elizabeth piense.

-El nene ha madurado…

-Gino y Touya! ¡Suelten a Yaten ahora!-los chicos miraron a Light quien con una simple seña hizo que los dos gorilas me soltaran-

-Bien Lelouch, sal de mi vista ahora- Lelouch me tomo del brazo y me saco de la casa de Elizabeth subiéndome al auto-

Arranco el auto y se dirigió a mi departamento, todo el camino iba en silencio mientras yo me hiba agarrando el lugar donde me había golpeado Light. Después de unos minutos llegamos, bajamos del auto y subimos al departamento. Entramos descubriendo que no había nadie en la sala, Lelouch se dirigió a la cocina dejándome en la sala solo. Después de unos minutos regreso con un poco de hielo y una servilleta, me lo extendió sentándose a mi lado.

-Sabes, jamás he metido las manos al fuego por nadie, nunca antes crei defender a un Kou de nadie.

-Bueno y porque lo haciste por mi?

-Me caes bien, además de que creo que hay que dejar todo en el pasado o no?

-No entiendo de que me hablas?

-Elizabeth y yo terminamos porque a ella le gustaba tu hermano Seiya, yo la deje libre pero después conoci a Serena quien comenzó a hablarme y a cortejarme- momento ¿Serena quería con Lelouch?- al no aceptar a Serena como mi novia comenzó a decir muchas cosas de mi, Seiya se entero que por mi culpa su Bombon estaba deprimiéndose y fue a hablar conmigo, me suplico que fuera novio de Serena para que sus ojos volvieran a brillar, yo me negué ya que estaría engañándome a mi mismo, tu hermano se molesto y comenzó a agredirme, de ahí comenzaron las peleas cada vez que nos vemos.- Lelouch hablaba a la nada, su mirada estaba perdida en el techo, vaya que si la había pasado mal, sabia que Serena no era tan buena pero ese era ya problema de mi hermano-

Fin de flash back.

-¡Yaten! Despierta!

-¿Qué Lelouch?

-Hay Yaten ¿de nuevo pensando en fantasías?

-No es nada olvídalo- continúe bebiendo mi café hasta que un olor terrible llego a mi lado-

-Joven Kou ¿Qué bien que lo veo aquí?

-¿Dígame profesor?-el Eco loco estaba a mi lado-

-Su examen fue pésimo – me entrego la hoja con garabatos ¿tan rápido lo había calificado?-

-Hare un examen el lunes entrante, será para usted y dos nuevos alumnos, espero estudie o si no…-me miro maliciosamente-

-¿O si no que?-respondí-

-Tendrá que pasar medio año en mis clases de nuevo- ¿de nuevo? ¿Él estaba hablando de recursar la materia?-

-Así es Joven Kou, tendrá que recursar la materia si vuelve a reprobar su examen, ahora pregunto yo ¿no sería más fácil si se pone a estudiar?- el profe me lanzo una mini guía de estudio retirándose al mismo tiempo, la leí y la guarde en mi mochila-

-jajaja ¿en verdad Yaten? ¿La rana René es el padre de la filosofía?

-Trae acá deja de estar fisgoneando mis cosas y mejor ayúdame a pasar mi examen.

-Pues si tengo tiempo te ayudare pero me es difícil ya que estoy dentro de las competencias de ajedrez.

-Deja ese estúpido juego para otro día anda-decía con cara de perrito sin dueño-

-No puedo Yaten, en verdad lo lamento-el joven se levanto y se retiro del lugar dejándome solo-

-ok ¡ahora si estoy jodido!-las chicas de primero me observaron, yo las mire coquetamente hasta que de nuevo recordaba ese examen, si mis padres se enteran que estoy reprobando son capaces de enviarme a la militar-

* * *

**Bien y ¿que les pareció? algo ligero pero ahí vamos con la acción, ahora háganme feliz y escríbanme un review ya!**

**Gracias a todas por leerme valen mil!**


	4. Conociendo nuevas amistades parte 3

_Hola de nuevo les traigo un capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste._

* * *

Capitulo 3

Conociendo nuevas amistades parte 3.

Yaten POV:

La semana pasó como el agua y la fiesta de Light era ya motivo de plática en toda la prepa. Aunque al principio había tenido problemas con Light después el chico como que le bajo y omitió que era hermano de Seiya, no sé qué problemas tenían ellos pero para no meterme y volver a sacar un ojo morado decidí ser como un cero a la izquierda.

Al igual que la fiesta de Light se acercaba también mi última oportunidad de pasar la materia de Ciencias Sociales llegaba, él que me había ayudado a estudiar era Usui pero después llegaba Misaki y se olvidaba de que tenia a un amigo a quien ayudar, gracias a esto tenía que estudiar el fin de semana para aprobar el lunes, el problema era que el sábado era la fiesta de Light y toda la preparatoria iría menos yo por un estúpido examen, aunque podía ir y estudiar todo el domingo.

Por fin llego el sábado me levante dirigiéndome al baño, salí a los pocos minutos y fui a la cocina, eran las10:30 am tan de madrugada y yo sin haber desayunado, escuche voces dentro de la cocina lo que hizo que me acercara más rápido y entrara algo asustado por descubrir lo que ya sabía que era.

-¡Buenos días!-decía muy amablemente-

-Buenos días Yaten- coño ¿pero que hacían mis padres aquí? ¿No se supone que deberían estar en Monterrey?-¡buenos días!-decía todo entusiasta-

-¿Por qué despiertas a estas horas Yaten?-¿ahora resulta que no puedo dormir unas horas mas? ¿Que eso es pecado?

-Buenos días padre- respondía mientras él me miraba molesto, ese era mi padre, igual que Taiki, aunque con el carácter de los mil demonios-

-Hijo mío- mi madre, siempre un amor de mujer-¿Cómo estas hijo?-¿hay ma o estas ciega o qué onda? ¿No ves que tu hijo es una montaña de feromonas desbordándose?-

-¿Bien ma y tú? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eso Yaten lo hablaremos después- mi padre se traía algo en manos, su mirada fría me lo decía-

-Si padre.

-Hay Kyouya, deja de estar haciendo corajes tan temprano.

-Nadeshiko, si no comenzamos a ser más exigentes con ellos jamás entenderán nada de la vida, creerán que la vida es fácil y…

-Eso lo hablaran después- mi madre comenzaba a servir el desayuno, unos Hot cakes con fresas acompañándolo, un poco de miel y un jugo de naranja. Comenzamos a hablar de temas muy "x" hasta que al término del desayuno mi padre me dirigió una mirada matadora-

-Yaten debemos hablar- salió de la cocina, termine mi plato y salí en busca de mi padre o más bien en busca de mi sermón, lo encontré en mi habitación sentado mirando ¿mis revistas para adultos? ¿Qué hace con ellas? Debo admitir que me dio algo de pena pero cuando él me miro toda esa pena se convirtió en miedo, mi padre era de esas personas que había que temerles con solo la mirada que te daban- Sé que eres hombre y como tal tienes necesidades- decía mientras volvía a dejar mi revista debajo de mi cama-¿sabes bien porque debemos hablar tu y yo?- la verdad no lo sé, pero ¿es necesario que responda o continuara hablando?- Tus calificaciones han llegado a mis manos y déjame decirte que dejan mucho que desear- ok no espere que la directora ya hubiera mandado esa hoja a mis padres- ¿qué demonios es "W"?-pregunto ¿etto una letra? Me dije internamente- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no hayas entrado a clases? ¿Y más las de Ciencias Sociales?- demonios ¿no que el estúpido profesor me daría chance de volver a presentar el examen?- haber ahora dime o más bien explícame ¿Cómo carajos arreglaras esto?-uhmm pues haciendo otro examen volví a decirme internamente- estoy esperando Yaten –ok ya si, esa mirada de te voy a matar es una amenaza, es mejor que comience a orar en silencio y explicar lo mejor creyente posible-

-El profe me dio chance de presentar otro examen para acreditar la materia-dije sinceramente-

-¿Cuándo es ese examen?

-El lunes que viene.

-¿Y has estudiado algo?-ok eso no lo he hecho, pero juro por mi abuelita que en paz descanse que lo hare mañana-

-Sí, de hecho estuve en tutorías la semana pasada- ok esa no se la esperaba ya que me miro sorprendido-

-¿Ah si? Haber Taiki –grito, por favor que no comience con sus preguntas, Taiki ingreso a mi habitación y me miro burlonamente- ¿Taiki es cierto que Yaten asistió a tutorías la semana pasada?-ok si Taiki no me ayuda en esta juro que lo fastidiare toda la vida, mi hermano me miro y respondió-

-Si padre, él estuvo toda la semana en tutorías –oh gracias gran Taiki mereces la honra de un pueblo pero ¡sin gente!-

-Ok, bien Taiki, ahora ¿podrías por favor hacerle una pregunta de Ciencias Sociales a tu hermano para valorar el nivel de la tutoría a la que asistió?- PTM ahora si esto esta mas difícil, Taiki me miro por unos segundos, mi padre comenzaba a desesperarse- ¿Y bien Taiki?

-Padre, yo no sé qué es lo que le están enseñando a Yaten en su clase.

-Bueno Taiki, tu también pasaste por ese nivel así que no te creo que no sepas que es lo que le están enseñando, además tu eres parte de esas tutorías –lo miro fijamente-¿Qué no sabes que preguntarle?

-Haber Yaten, ¿Quién es el padre de la Filosofía moderna?- ¿de nuevo esa pregunta? ¿Dios porque me castigas de esa forma?- René- al menos sabía que era esa parte de la respuesta-

-¿René que Yaten?-mi padre no aceptaría la respuesta incompleta, ahora si estaba más jodido que ese día del examen, pasaron varios minutos y mi padre desesperado dijo- Ok, en vista de que tu Taiki trataste de ayudar a tu hermano y me mentiste, estas castigado aun no se cual es el castigo que te impondré pero de eso hablamos luego- Taiki salió de la habitación dejándome con mi padre a solas- ¿Y bien Yaten? ¿No estudiaste nada verdad?

-Si padre, he dado unas estudiadas a mi libro y a la guía que el profe me entrego así que pues pasare el examen.

-Bien Yaten, como me mentiste estas castigado-¿Qué? Noo, no puede castigarme, están bien que sea mi padre pero no puede hacerlo- La motocicleta esta confiscada por mí, así que te quedas sin transporte en un tiempo, además si no pasas ese examen te juro Yaten que te irás a la militar, así que ve pensando bien que es lo que quieres para tu futuro o estudiar o irte a la militar y ahí créeme Yaten que si no te he dicho que te cortes ese cabello ¡ahí lo harán!- mi padre salió de mi habitación muy molesto, siempre exageraba en todo pero este examen no era la gran cosa o ¿sí?

Maldición, con esto ya estaba asegurado que debía estudiar, el problema ahora era ¿Cómo le haría para asistir a la fiesta de Light y estar listo para el examen del lunes? Me senté en mi silla que daba a mi escritorio, saque mi libro de Ciencias Sociales y comencé a estudiar. Los bostezos comenzaban a hacerse presentes, mis ojos lloraban del aburrimiento al que los estaba exponiendo. Eran las 3:00 pm y mis padres salían de casa, mi hermano Seiya se dio una vuelta por mi habitación.

-Vaya ¿la nena de la casa está estudiando? Wow ahora si será el fin del mundo.

-Cállate, mira que esto es muy aburrido- mi hermano comenzó a reír- ¿y mis padres ya se fueron?

-Solo vinieron a hablar con nosotros de las calificaciones, ahora mismo estarán en casa de tía Haruhi, así que no vendrán hasta mañana en la tarde.

-A que bien.

-¿Y que harás? ¿Aun así iras a la fiesta de Light?

-No puedo, debo estudiar, si no me quitaran la moto y con ello me enviaran a la militar.

-Uy el pobrecito de Yaten Kou está amenazado-comenzó a reír- bueno dormiré un poco porque después debo arreglarme para ir por mi Bombón y por Ami quien también nos acompañara-dios ese auto sería muy aburrido con esos acompañantes. Mi hermano se retiro dejándome continuar con mi estudio, las horas pasaban tan lento que hacían que me diera un sueño de los mil demonios. Por fin dieron las 7:00 pm y mis hermanos comenzaban a alistarse para ir por sus chicas, yo aun continuaba con la primera página tratando de entenderle un poco más del tema, pero no lo lograba. Por fin mis hermanos terminaron de arreglarse cuando Seiya aparecía en mi puerta- ¿Y bien? ¿No iras con nosotros?

-No puedo, debo memorizar todo esto.

-Pobrecito, bueno le diré a Elizabeth que estas como ñoño estudiando jajaja- salió riéndose, escuche como azotaban la puerta de la entrada. Pasó una hora y aun estaba molesto por lo que me había dicho Seiya ¿por qué demonios me quedaría encerrado peor que niña ñoña en casa? Decidí mejor irme a preparar para ir a esa fiesta, yo debía ser el alma de esa fiesta y nadie me lo impediría. Entre rápido a ducharme, salí mas rápido que un baño ruso, me puse una camisa negra junto con mi pantalón negro y zapatos nice, me perfume hasta el más intimo rincón de mi cuerpo y salí rápido del departamento, baje a buscar mi motocicleta pero ahí quedo mi entusiasmo, mi padre me había prohibido tomar la moto ya que estaba castigado. Quede un momento pensando en si sería bueno desobedecer a mi padre, él nunca tomaba medidas drásticas en cuanto a quitarnos nuestras pertenencias, sabía bien que si él se enteraba me iría de lo peor. Me quede pensando un buen rato, tenía que ir a esa fiesta a como diera lugar. Decidí llamarle a Usui para que pasara por mí pero no contesto el celular, fastidiado de que ya eran las 9:30pm decidí tomar la moto y fingir los siguientes días que no sucedía nada malo. Arranque saliendo disparado hacia la fiesta, ya era tarde y de seguro algunos ya deberían estar más que ebrios. Llegue en 15 minutos a la casa de Light, ingrese ya que en ese momento salía Zero acompañado de Yuuki, mire a mi alrededor y vi que en la pista de baile estaba mi Elizabeth bailando muy pegada a Light-demonios-dije en voz alta.

-Vaya ¿mi hermanito decidió desobedecer a mi padre?

-Cállate Taiki ¿por qué permitieron eso? señale a donde estaba Elizabeth-

-Lleva unos diez minutos preguntando por ti, pero Light la acaba de ocupar.

-Debo lograr hacer que me vea.

-Hay hermanito-mi hermano se alejo mientras yo me acercaba a donde estaba el área de bebidas, ahí estaba Usui junto con Misaki-

-¡Genial enano, viniste!

-Te marque para que pasaras por mi y no me contestaste

-¿Perdóname quieres? estaba ocupado.

-Bueno ya olvídalo, mejor dime quienes son los que no conozco.

-¿Ha quieres conocer a una chica para bailar?

-Bueno no solo para ello si no para algo más

-¿Misaki vas a estar con Yuuki?

-Si Usui nos vemos en un rato mas- la chica se despidió de él con un beso y se retiro del lugar-

-Bien Yaten ya conoces a Shirley y a Kallen?

-No, aun no.

-Bueno chico ahora estas de suerte- mi amigo y yo nos dirigimos a un lugar de la casa donde se encontraban las demás chicas de la prepa, nos acercamos y escuchamos risas al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de mi hermano quien estaba con Serena y dos chicas mas-Hola señoritas y Seiya.

-Hola Usui y ¿Yaten? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Así como ustedes vinieron a divertirse quise hacer yo lo mismo-mi hermano sonrió y miro a las otras dos chicas-

-Miren Kallen y Shirley les presento a mi hermano Yaten, va en primer semestre-las dos chicas me sonrieron y se acercaron a mi saludándome con un beso en la mejilla-

-Hola Yaten- la chica llamada Kallen me sonrió, hay que bella sonrisa y que hermosos ojos- y bien ¿sabes bailar?

-Claro que se.

-Bueno que te parece si me invitas a bailar, ya que el aguado de tu hermano no quiere.

-Es que está con su Bombón.

-¿Hay pero que tiene? No se lo voy a robar, solo quiero bailar- me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a la pista de baile, sonaba womanizer de Britney Spears, aun Elizabeth bailaba con Light ambos estaban muy pegados, ingrese con Kallen a la pista comenzando a mover nuestros cuerpos en sincronía. Elizabeth me miro por unos segundos después me sonrió pero ni asi dejo de bailar con Light, mientras Kallen aun continuaba moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música que ya había cambiado a la de Summer Love de David Tavare, muy buena rola para bailar muy pegados. El baile iba adquiriendo intensidad, en vez de ser un baile común y corriente parecía que estábamos bailando lambada. Todo iba excelente hasta que…

-¿Qué demonios haces con mi novio?-una tipa de cabello rubio con pinta de emo tomaba del cabello a Elizabeth-¡te dije que lo dejaras en paz!- Light solo miro a las chicas con desagrado retirándose al área de bebidas, Kallen comenzó a reír me tomo de la mano y salimos de la pista de baile-

-Esa tipa está loca-hablaba- yo no sé como carajos se le ocurre bailar con Light sabiendo que la loca esa aparecería en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Misa es de tercer semestre, estudia conmigo en algunas clases, esta locamente enamorada de Light aunque él no la vea de ese modo, si ella te ve lastimando, tocando o mirando a su Light es capaz de sacarte los ojos.

-¿Tanto así?

-¿El amor es ciego no?

-Y la locura lo acompaña-dije mientras ella me sonreía afirmando lo que había dicho. Llegamos a donde estaban los chicos reunidos, ahí ya se encontraba Zero, Yuuki, Serena, Seiya, Shirley, Misaki, Usui, Taiki y Ami- ¡chicos!

-¿Llego Misa verdad?-preguntaba Yuuki-

-Si, así que se armo la guerra ahora, Misa estaba que echaba chispas- las chicas comenzaron a hablar acerca del tema mientras nosotros mirábamos alrededor-

-Miren- decía Shirley- ahí va Lelouch –momento ¿qué hace ese tipo aquí? Me dirigí hacia donde él estaba-

-¿Lelouch?

-Hola Yaten ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar estudiando?

-Bueno debería ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? Si mas no recuerdo a ti no te gustan los lugares con mucha gente.

-Vine a divertirme.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Se pondrá bueno ya verás- Lelouch acepto con un movimiento, nos acercamos a donde estaban mis amigos- Miren les presento a..

-Lelouch Lamperouge-decía Zero- vaya Yaten ¿crees que estamos tontos o qué onda? Él es mi compañero en matemáticas.

-Que onda Zero

Todos comenzamos a platicar de cosas, los profesores, las materias, los amigos y la cara de Elizabeth que tenia de pocos amigos. Bebida tras bebida íbamos perdiendo el equilibrio, las chicas hablaban en un tono raro.

-¿Se están divirtiendo?- Light se acercaba a nosotros con Misa del brazo, a mi ver el chico estaba que se lo llevaba el carajo-

-Si Light, gracias por invitarnos - agregaba Zero

-¿Kallen no quieres bailar conmigo?-Misa la fulmino con la mirada-

-¿Para qué después me agarre a golpes tu novia? No gracias Light

-Tú te lo pierdes Kallen- Light se alejo del lugar dejándonos solos a todos, las chicas comenzaron a murmurar acerca de lo sucedido con Elizabeth-

-¿Bien juguemos algo que les parece?-decía Zero-

-¿Como a qué?-preguntaba Serena-

-Verdad o reto ¿Qué les parece?- Zero sonrió de oreja a oreja-

-Me parece bien, hasta que por fin piensas algo Zero

-Alguien debe hacerlo ya que tu Seiya no lo haces – Zero se retiro hacia donde estaban la mesa de las bebidas, tomo una cerveza de botella y regreso con nosotros, la destapo y la bebió rápidamente- Ok este será nuestro objeto que mande ¿les parece?

-¿Que eso no sería botella?- un chico de cara muy seria llegaba-

-Kaname ¿Qué milagro?-Zero hablaba sin mirar al chico que acababa de llegar- ¿y eso que te dignas a hablarnos?

-No exageres Zero- el chico sonrió socarronamente, en eso un chico mas se unía a la platica-

-Kaname, pensé que ya te habías ido

-No Kamui, vine a buscar a Yuuki- al parecer ese nombre le molestaba a él amigo del tipo serio ya que hizo una mueca de desagrado-¿Yuuki te vas conmigo?- Zero parecía molesto, su cara de fastidio era mucha-

-No Kaname, me quedare aquí con Zero a jugar-Tómala esa si le molesto a Kaname se notaba en sus rostro-

-Bueno ¿aceptan un jugador más?-¿ah? ¿Este tipo no entiende?-

-Claro Kaname-respondía mi hermano- ¿Y tu Kamui? ¿No gustas jugar?

-No, gracias por la invitación, mejor nos vemos en lunes en clase de cálculo-se dio la vuelta y se fue, vaya que ese tipo es un poco raro, aparte de pálido tiene una cara de amargado-

-Bueno ya, después de que ya se han invitado personas indeseables, colóquense en circulo para comenzar el juego, pero deben colocarse un hombre y una mujer así en ese orden para que sea más interesante el juego- todos nos colocamos de esa forma, gracias a dios me toco a un lado de Serena ya que no quería ningún tipo de contacto con ella-

-Wow van a jugar botella-Elizabeth aparecía sonriente-

-¿Quieres jugar Elizabeth?-vaya Zero dijo las palabras mágicas-

-Claro, ¿ustedes que opinan chicas?-Milly, Nakuru y Rima aceptaron, pero ahí no terminaba lo mejor mas bien comenzaba a empeorar la cosa-

-¿Y nosotros también podemos jugar?- Len, Rin, Senri e Ikuto llegaban-

-Claro, hay espacio para mas personas- Taiki mi buen hermano, el que cree que todo mundo es amable diciéndoles si a esos tipos de mala pinta. Quedamos en el mismo número de chicos que de chicas así que no habría problema. Zero puso la botella en el centro-

-Manda la base de la botella y la boca es la que obedece ¿ok?-todos aceptamos con un si al unisonó. El comenzó a girarla dando por resultado un Len mandando a un Ikuto-

-Ok Ikuto, quiero que vayas a la habitación de Light y te lleves contigo a Serena, lo que hagan ahí a mi no me importa, deben quedarse 10 minutos ok- Se escucho un rechinido de dientes, vaya mi hermano podría quedarse sin la muela del juicio con esos movimientos de mandíbula que hacía, me sorprende que no haya protestado-

-Todo se vale aquí ok- decía Zero- solo que no se pasen con las damitas, además que de aquí no sale nada ¿ok?- todos aceptaron. Era el turno de Len de girar la botella, dio muchas vueltas hasta que se poso en Shirley mandando a Zero-

-Zero, ahora si eres todo mío -decía riéndose- bien Zero no se qué castigo ponerte así que te reto a que bebas una copa de tequila sin limón de un golpe- bueno si se trata de embriagar a todos sería buena idea, podríamos obtener beneficios al final. Zero fue por una botella de tequila y un vaso, se sirvió algo así como un caballito de tequila bebiéndoselo de golpe. Shirley le dio vueltas a la botella y ahora los privilegiados eran rima mandándome a mí ¡esperen un momento! ¿Me mandara a mí? Espero sea algo bueno porque si me sale con sus tarugadas de ir y darle un beso al papa la mato-

-Yaten-¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- besaras a Elizabeth durante 10 minutos- ¡siiii genial! Esta mujer sabe lo que quiero. Elizabeth se acerco traviesamente a mí, me tomo de la mano ayudándome a levantarme, poso sus manos en mis hombros logrando dejar que probara sus deliciosos labios, vaya que me supieron deliciosos y vaya que besa bien la chica, la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí para intensificar el beso, la verdad no sabía si contarían los minutos que duraríamos, espero no lo hagan porque estoy en el cielo *sonrisa*. Fueron los 10 minutos más placenteros de esa noche, mi amigo comenzaba a querer algo más pero debía esperar a que después ella cediera a mis encantos, termino mi premio trayendo consigo un chicle de menta que ella me había obsequiado.-

-Bien vaya que se fueron al extremo- decía Taiki- Rima te toca girar la botella- en ese momento llegaba Serena muy sonriente junto con Ikuto, Seiya parecía que se lo estuviera llevando el carajo ya que ni siquiera la miro. La botella decidió de nuevo, yo mandaba y Kallen obedecía-

-Kallen, besa a Seiya muy sensualmente- Kallen sonrió pero Serena suspiro de molestia, ahora si la haría pagar todas las que me ha hecho esa tonta, Seiya no dijo nada solo siguió a Kallen quien lo obligo a sentarse en una silla ¿vaya mi hermano esta menso o qué? Tenía la mirada perdida, al parecer si le había dolido lo que posiblemente su cerebro le había hecho ver de lo que serena hizo con Ikuto. La música seguía sonando, se lograba escuchar una canción muy sexy, era la de Hey Sexy Lady de Shaggy. Kallen comenzó a bailarle a mi hermano, su mirada de él estaba perdida pero la de ella era de deseo, se fue acercando poco a poco a él hasta sentarse en sus piernas, comenzó a besarle desde el pecho hasta el cuello, se detuvo ahí lo miro esperando alguna respuesta de mi hermano pero no había nada ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué no la toma? Kallen volvió alejarse de él, se acerco a Zero tomando la botella de tequila y sirviendo un poco en un vaso, después regreso con su presa, le sonrió y comenzó a acercársele de nuevo con movimientos muy sensuales, volvió a sentarse sobre de él pero sin dejar de moverse. Todos los chicos estábamos embobados con los movimientos tan sensuales de la pelirroja, sabíamos que estaba medio ebria pero aun así sabía lo que hacía pero mi hermano no prestaba atención ¿Por qué? Kallen regreso a su cuello dejando correr un hilo de tequila sobre él, el liquido llego hasta su pecho donde ella fue quitándoselo con la lengua, de abajo hacia arriba pasaba la punta de la lengua hasta perderse en el inicio de donde había comenzado a caer el liquido, subió a su oreja mordiéndole el lóbulo y ahí fue donde por fin vi que mi hermano tomaba cartas en el asunto, sin dejar que se levantara tomo su cara de la chica plantándole un beso que wow derrochaba mucha pasión. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo que mi hermano había hecho y qué decir de Serena quien se levanto diciendo que iba al baño. Mi hermano y Kallen aun continuaban besándose, vaya hasta que hace algo bien el chico, después de unos minutos fueron separándose con leves besos para finalizar regresando a donde estábamos nosotros.- Bien en vista de que ya terminaron ahora me toca a mi girar la botella- tome la botella y comenzó a girar de nuevo para dar paso a que Len le ordenara hacer algo a Kaname-

-No te atrevas a pasarte de listo conmigo niñito-decía Kaname-

-Ok, debes de tomarte tres caballitos de tequila de un golpe- Kaname solo bufo molesto, se sirvió todo un vaso de tequila para bebérselo de un golpe, vaya que esos si son hu..os mira que tomarse un vaso de tequila lleno ni yo lo hubiera hecho. Len tomo la botella girándola, ahora era el turno de Taiki mandando a Lelouch-

-Uhmm no se que dejar que hagas Lelouch- lo miro por unos minutos- ok ya iras a bailar con Shirley.

-¿Estás loco? Yo no bailo ni en broma, además no sé ni cómo se hace eso

-Yo lo arreglo Lelouch- Shirley se levanto tomando de la mano a Lelouch, se dirigieron al dj diciéndole algo en el oído, después se fueron a la pista de baile esperando a que sonara la canción, Lelouch estaba algo nervioso se podía observar en sus piernas que temblaban como palitos chinos jaja. La canción sonó, era la de Todo cambio de Camila, Shirley puso una mano en el hombro del chico mientras colocaba la mano de él en su cintura, ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción o más bien él a seguir los pasos de ella y tratar de no pisarla. Nosotros continuamos con la jugada-

Llego la media noche y algunos ya estábamos algo ebrios con los castigos que algunos ponían para no besar a las chicas que según ellos eran prohibidas. La suerte había acompañado a algunos, Usui por fin había besado a Misaki sin que ella pusiera un alto, Taiki había bebido de la boca de Milly una copita de tequila y Zero había besado ligeramente en los labios a Yuuki haciendo que Kaname casi se le fuera a los golpes, Senri había besado a Rima y Ami había probado suerte con Ikuto quien al parecer no estaba muy contento con la suerte que le había tocado.

La noche seguía transcurriendo y poco a poco llegaba la hora de retirarnos. Eran las 4:00 am y algunos ya habían caído de tanto beber, entre ellos estaba Len, Rin, Serena, Ami.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que nos marchemos no lo creen

-¿Pero cómo le haremos Zero? Debemos llevarlas a su casa.

-Ok yo me llevo a Shirley, Milly y a Elizabeth que viven cercas-decía Lelouch-

-Entonces yo me llevo a Ami con Serena y Taiki- mi hermano de nuevo de tonto ayudando a la "Bombón".

-Yo me llevare a Misaki y Nakuru-decía Usui-

-Nosotros nos levamos a las demás- decía Senri- solo queda Kallen

-Yo la llevo a su casa- dije-

-Ok, nos vemos el lunes en clases y ya saben, todo lo que paso aquí nadie más debe saberlo- Zero reafirmaba a los chicos-

Tome de la mano a Kallen prestándole mi casco, subí a mi moto siguiéndome ella, me abrazo de la cintura.

-Agárrate bien Kallen

-Solo ten cuidado ¿quieres?-Acepte mientras aceleraba a fondo, el camino estaba muy frio así que debía apresurarme si quería que ella llegara bien. Después de 10 minutos llegamos a su casa, la ayude a bajar, se quito el casco y me miro con esos ojos llenos de lagrimas ¿pero porque lloraba?

-¿Te sucede algo malo?

-¿Porque él no me ve como yo lo veo?

-De quien hablas? Preguntaba confundido-

-Lelouch no me ve como mujer y qué decir de tu hermano ¿Qué soy muy fea?- ¿esta mujer estaba loca verdad? ¿Ella fea? ¡Por dios!

-Claro que no ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que Seiya no me ve como quisiera, él solo se fija en Serena, Serena esto, Serena lo otro, siempre está pegado a ella y qué decir de Lelouch que por más que me acerco a él jamás me mira como quisiera que lo hiciera- comenzó a llorar desconsolada, sabía que en parte era culpa del alcohol ¿pero tanto? La abrace dejando que se desahogara, la escuchaba como hipaba de tanto sentimiento que traía dentro, la mire a los ojos y le limpie las lagrimas-

-No llores, una niña hermosa como tu jamás debe llorar por esas cosas insignificantes, eres hermosa Kallen así que no te pongas así, ellos están ciegos.

-Gracias Yaten- me abrazo de nuevo sorprendiéndome por completo, aunque lo que después dijo me sorprendió mas-quiero que estés conmigo toda la noche o lo que resta de la madrugada…

* * *

_Creo que algunas me van a matar pero... naaaa espero les haya gustado y ahora háganme feliz dejándome sus quejas en este cuadrito de abajo._

_Gracias por leerme atte: Kaname/Yaten Kou_


	5. El examen y la sorpresa

_Gome-ne, tarde mucho en actualizar pero aqui les traigo otro capitulo._

* * *

Capitulo 4

El examen y la sopresa.

Seiya POV:

Acababa de dejar a Taiki en casa de Ami, al parecer la madre de ella no estaría y a la chica le daba miedo quedarse sola, así que por eso el suertudo de mi hermano se había quedado con la chica de sus sueños.

Iba de camino a casa de Serena, ella se encontraba seria en todo el camino, la verdad no tenía idea del porque se comportaba así y lo mejor para mí era no preguntar. Después de unos minutos llegamos a su casa, yo solo esperaba que ella saliera sin decir nada pero cuando me miro con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas no pude más y la abrace.

-¿Serena que pasa?

-¿Seiya? ¿Por qué tuviste que besarla?

-Bueno bien lo dijo Zero, solo era un juego…

-Sí pero no me gusta ver que las demás chicas te toquen…

-Serena solo era un juego, no tienes porque ponerte así…

-Pero es que…

-Tranquila- me acerque a ella y la abrace, le di un beso en su frente- ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?

-¿Y tú sabes lo que siento por ti?

-¿Cariño de amigos?

-Claro que no tonto- solo vi que ella se acerco a mi besándome intensamente, la verdad me dejo sorprendido ya que nunca espere que lo hiciera, después de unos minutos ella se separo mirándome sonrojada- perdón, jamás debí haber hecho eso…

-No, no Bombón, claro que no a decir verdad yo…

-Seiya te quiero…- ok esto si me sorprende ¿o está muy alcoholizada o en verdad me quiere?

-Bombón yo… yo te amo…

-Seiya…¿cómo es posible que puedas amarme?

-Serena, desde que te conocí me dejaste impactado, tu dulzura, tu calidez, tu belleza, todo de ti me encanta y la verdad no podía sacarte de mi mente, así comencé a quererte y todo eso después se convirtió en amor y mírame ahora… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Seiya yo… tú me gustas pero no te amo…

-Y eso no me importa sé que con el paso del tiempo lograras amarme… solo inténtalo…intentemos ser algo más que amigos…- ella me miro por unos minutos, sé que lo que hice es muy arriesgado pero no me importa, yo se que con el tiempo ella aprenderá a amarme digo ¿quien no lo haría? Si soy un amor de chico-Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia?- sonrojada me miro a los ojos respondiéndome con un gran beso, el primero de todos pero no el único y eso yo lo lograría porque mi amor por ella es para siempre.

Yaten POV:

La luz de un nuevo día había llegado, la verdad no se qué hora era y no me interesaba saberla, simplemente quería seguir durmiendo hasta que mis ojos dijeran basta. Tirado en mi cama aun con la ropa del día anterior sentí un leve dolor de cabeza, por dios la resaca comienza a atacar, es mejor que comience a tomar algo si es que no quiero lamentarlo todo el día. Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba el cajón de los medicamentos, comencé a hurgar rápidamente- suspensión para el dolor de garganta ¿pastillas para dormir? ¿Qué hace esto aquí? Ok ya lo encontré una aspirina para mi dolor- me acerque al garrafón de agua sirviéndome un poco- ok esta cosa no me hará efecto solo con un poco de agua, necesito un refresco a la de ya porque la sed es mucha-regrese al refrigerador sacando una coca cola bien fría, la abrí y me la tome rápido junto con la aspirina- listo ahora si devuelta a camita- regrese a mi cama tirándome y reconciliando el sueño-

-¿Que tú no tienes que estar estudiando para un examen muy importante?-sin mirarlo conteste-

-¿Y tú que no deberías estar con tu Bombón dando lata?

-Nada de eso Yaten, ella hora está descansando como la princesita que es- comencé a reír-

-Querrás decir como Fiona la de Shrek porque una princesa se despierta temprano y no come como ella, además de que son muy educadas y ella no lo es, además las princesas son hermosas y ella..

-Ya, ya basta Yaten, lo único que vengo a decirte es que espero y te lleves mejor con ella porque de ahora en adelante la veras mucho por aquí

-¿Que no tiene casa o qué onda?

-No, Yaten ella es mi novia, Serena por fin acepto ser mi novia- la impresión de saber que ya eran novios hizo que la cabeza quisiera explotarme, voltee y lo mire fulminándolo-

-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que sea tu novia para tenerla siempre aquí?

-¡Pues es mi novia y de vez en cuando voy a querer traerla para que conviva con nosotros!

-¿Y ver como come hasta por los codos? – comencé a burlarme- no Seiya si quiero ver como comen las personas sin modales créeme que mejor me voy al zoológico en vez de estar mirándola y que se la pase contando cuantas cosas se embutió al mismo tiempo, no soporto verla así y mucho menos soporto que se la pase contándome toda la temporada de Glee.

-Pues lo siento mucho Yaten pero como tu hermano mayor tendrás que obedecerme o bien irte cuando ella llegue, recuerda que esta también es mi casa y si quiero traerla y a ti te molesta lo lamento Yaten pero no por eso dejare de hacerlo, recuerda que la amo mucho y quiero que se sienta cómoda con mi familia.

-¿Estás loco verdad? ¿En verdad piensas que la soportare? ¿Piensas que estaré aquí mirando como masacra la cocina?

-Como te dije Yaten, ella es mi novia y si quiero la traigo hasta sin ropa- con cara de fuchi lo mire-

-No te atrevas a dañar mis castos ojos con esa aberración.

-Pues ya estas advertido y de una vez te informo, el próximo sábado viene a comer para conocer a mis padres así que espero estés.- y con esa última amenaza salió de mi habitación. Ok tengo que empezar a buscar casa nueva si Serena no piensa salir de aquí nunca, el problema es a donde ir porque no creo que mi padre me compre un depa para mi solo, si él acepto en dejar que nos independizáramos fue porque Taiki estaría a la cabeza de nosotros. Intentare convencerlo pero dudo mucho que acepte y mas sabiendo que no he estudiado nada para mi examen.-

Las horas pasaron y con ello llego la noche, me levante a darme un baño eso refrescaría mi mente para así ponerme a estudiar por completo. Termine de bañarme salí rápido a cambiarme, me senté a la orilla de la cama reposando el baño. Después de unos minutos comencé a estudiar, saque mi libro y libreta mas la guía que me había dado el profe y comencé a repasar lo que se me pedía, vaya que sería difícil pero lo intentaría ¿que podría perder? ¡Momento! Mi hermoso cabello podría perderlo y qué decir de ir a una escuela donde solo iban personas que querían reformar. Comencé a leer intentando que algo entrara en mi mente y se quedara grabado pero me era imposible- Yaten ahora si estás perdido- dije entre mi. Pasaron unos minutos y sonó mi celular- ¿ahora quien perturba mi momento de estudio?- conteste y era Usui-

-¡Que onda enano! ¿Qué haces?

-¿tratando de estudiar?-decía con sarcasmo-

-Hay ajaaa Yaten, esa ni tú te la crees, eres bien chorero.

-Cállate y mejor dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Uy si estas enojado mejor dime- comenzó a reír-

-No es eso Usui, sabes bien que si no paso mi examen mi padre me mandara a la militar así que debo poner empeño a esto.

-Y créeme amigo que si tú te vas a la militar yo no iré a visitarte, esas personas me dan miedo.

-Ya no exageres, a ver dime ¿qué quieres?

-¿Quiero que me cuentes que paso entre Kallen y tú?

-¿Y porque debía pasar algo entre Kallen y yo? ¿Que a caso ella es algo mío o qué onda?

-Bueno, en primera porque tú la llevaste a su casa y créeme que ella ya iba entonada en alcohol así que no dudo que algo pudo haber sucedido entre ustedes.

-Que mente tan pervertida tienes Usui ¿en verdad me crees capaz de abusar de alguien que tiene unas copas encima?

-¡SII!-gruñí un poco-

-¡Claro que no tonto! No todos somos como tu de pervertidos, haber entonces ¿esto quiere decir que tu y Misaki tuvieron algo más?

-Claro que no tarado, sabes bien que yo a ella la respeto mucho, así que no soy capaz de tocarla y menos cuando esta alcoholizada, eso será después de que tengamos un noviazgo y eso si ella lo quiere si no yo no la presionare.

-Mira quién te viera Usui -decía impresionado-

-Bueno ya ¿entonces no tuviste nada con Kallen?

-¿No podrías esperar a que te lo cuente mañana?

-Bueno es que moría de curiosidad.

-Ya olvídalo, mañana hablamos ¿oki?

-Está bien cuídate enano- y así termino nuestra gran platica-

Continúe estudiando o disque intentando estudiar, escuche como mis hermanos comenzaban a hacer ruido en la cocina, continúe con lo mío ignorándolos por completo. Eran las 10 pm cuando me llamaron a cenar, lo menos que tenia era hambre con todo lo que bebí anoche mi estomago estaba siendo un desastre así que decidí declinar la invitación continuando con mi estudio. No sé qué hora era cuando sentí que estaba dándome sueño, ya casi no se escuchaba ruido en la casa así que debía ser ya algo tarde, seguí leyendo uno de los capítulos donde mostraba las ciencias que estaban conectadas con la interacción social, tal vez fue mucho mi sueño o el aburrimiento que me quede dormido sobre libro.

La mañana había llegado y yo salía corriendo del departamento, subí a mi moto y conduje rápidamente para llegar a mi clase de Matemáticas, el profesor Takuma no era tan exigente pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser cruel con los que llegaban tarde a su clase. Ingrese rápido al salón y tome asiento como siempre cerca de la ventana, observe como poco a poco iban llegando los demás alumnos y con ellos Mina… esa chica rubia que apenas y me miro cuando entro ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para que me mire? Creo que se me olvido decirles que aunque la conozco ella jamás me ha dirigido la palabra, a veces lo hace cuando estamos en equipos en alguna materia pero jamás hemos intentado hablar más que un simple "hola" si lo sé dije que su moño rojo me molestaba pero aun así ella es muy linda. Observe que Mina no tomaba asiento donde siempre, casi siempre se sentaba con Rei quien ahora estaba sentada hasta adelante, la mire que venía hacia mi yo voltee a ambos lados para ver el motivo de su acercamiento.

-Hola Yaten ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?- la observe sin responder- lo que pasa es que no hay mas lugares cercanos al frente y pensaba que…

-Toma asiento Mina, no preguntes si puedes sentarte creo que los lugares no son solo míos o ¿sí?

-Bueno de eso tienes razón.- ella tomo asiento sin decir una palabra más, yo no le preste atención después de lo que me dijo así que me limite a observar hacia la ventana. La desesperación comenzaba a entrarme, el estúpido profesor no llegaba-Tal vez estén aun en junta, cuando pase por la dirección observe que todos los profesores estaban con la directora.

-A eso explica todo- comencé a mover mis dedos en desesperación, después de un tiempo recordé que tenía mi mp3 en mi mochila así que decidí ponerme a escuchar música, lo encendí y empezó la canción, era una de Ricardo Arjona era la de Tarde, excelente canción-

-¿Qué es lo que escuchas?

-Música-dije sin importancia-

-Ya sé que música, pero ¿a quien estas escuchando?

-Ah ya, haber estoy escuchando a Ricardo Arjona ¿te gusta como canta?

-Pues no mucho, creo que sus canciones son muy corta venas, yo prefiero algo más… uhmm pues algo mas movido

-¿Rihanna te gusta?

-Uy si mas la de Only girl.

-Sí, era de esperarse, pero esta canción que estoy escuchando esta genial.

-¿A si? ¿De que trata?

-Bueno, él habla de un hombre y una mujer, ambos escogieron muy rápido a su pareja y ahora que ellos se encuentran se dan cuenta de que siempre fueron el uno para el otro, lo malo es que ellos tienen ya entablada una relación.

-Wow, creo que a todos nos pasa eso…

-¿Te ha pasado?-pregunte curioso-

-Bueno, creo que si o más bien no, porque en tu canción habla de el amor verdadero, de que encuentras a tu media naranja, de seguro esas personas ya están maduras y en mi caso es diferente, yo aun estoy en la etapa de equivocarme con quien salgo, he tenido novios y ellos han sido unos patanes así que por eso aun sigo buscando, pero me tranquilizo porque aun soy joven, debo continuar con mis estudios y no preocuparme por encontrar la persona indicada, creo que aun no debo centrarme en eso.

-Vaya que maduro de tu parte.

-¿Y tu porque escuchas eso?

-Bueno, me gustan algunas de sus canciones, no todas pero si algunas y esta la estoy escuchando porque fue la primera que sonó pero puedo poner algo mas diferente.

-¿Que mas traes?

-¿Te gusta vocaloid?

-¿Qué es eso?- me dijo con una cara rara-

-Es un grupo de chicos y chicas donde su voz es creada por una aplicación.

-Ah… y ¿cantan bien?

-Si mira escucha- busque una canción que más o menos fuera para su gusto, puse la de love is war con Hatsune Miku, al principio puso cara de sorpresa, pero después estaba moviendo los dedos al ritmo de la canción- ¿Y bien que piensas de la canción?

-Pues no le entiendo nada, pero se escucha bien -comencé a reír-

-Habla de que el amor es guerra, al parecer está luchando contra sus sentimientos.

-Ah ya veo… suena bien, pero dime ¿hay mas canciones parecidas a esas?

-Muchas, a mi me gustan varias.

-Me gustaría que me mostraras algunas.

-Pues cuando quieras las escuchamos juntos.

-Ok ¿te parece bien el sábado?

-Si ¿en dónde?

-Uhmm es que mi casa están mis primas y son algo odiosas ¿podría ser en tu casa?

-Ok entonces ¿te parece bien si paso por ti aquí en la entrada de la prepa?

-Me parece perfecto- en ese momento que iba a contestar entro el profesor, con el venían tres alumnos más que a mi ver eran gemelos bueno solo dos de ellos porque el otro nada que ver-

-¡Buenos días alumnos! El día de hoy se unen a nuestra escuela unos nuevos alumnos, son primos espero se lleven bien con ellos, aunque el semestre casi está por concluir ellos tendrán que ponerse al corriente con todo respecto a sus materias, así que traten de ayudarlos. Haber chicos podrían presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li- el chico era de cabello castaño, sus ojos eran cafés-

-Yo me llamo Suzaku Kururugi- la verdad se parecía mucho al anterior chico, solo que su cabello era un poco más obscuro y sus ojos eran verdes claro no opacaba los míos jeje, rápido las chicas comenzaron a murmurar, voltee a ver a Mina quien solo miraba al profesor ¿Qué tiene ese tipo que yo no tenga?-

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa- este chico traía unos lentes tipo Harry Potter de hecho podría ser su doble de ese mago. El profe les mostro unos lugares vacios, rápido tomaron asiento continuando con las clases. Paso el resto de la hora terminando por completo con el profe, todos nos levantamos para ir a la siguiente clase, algunas chicas rodeaban a los nuevos y otras seguían al profesor, Mina se levanto y me miro-

-Gracias por tu compañía Yaten ¿nos vemos el sábado si?

-Claro Mina- y así se perdió entre la multitud dejándome solo. Salí rápido a mi siguiente clase, era el momento de la verdad, enfrentarme a mi examen de ciencias sociales. Camine rápido a la cafetería por un capuchino encontrándome con Lelouch quien solo me saludo de lejos, me grito algo que era de suerte, tal vez me deseo suerte en mi examen, yo solo hice un movimiento con mi mano de que luego nos veíamos y salí rápido hacia mi clase. Entre al salón y ahí estaba Len quien ni con sentarse a un lado de la Einstein del salón paso el examen, después estaba Sakura quien tampoco paso el examen, tome asiento cerca de la ventana y espere a que el profe llegara. Dieron las 9:00 am y entraba el eco loco, comenzaba el momento de mi desgracia, espero que lo que estudie funcione para aprobar la materia, a los pocos segundos llegaban los tres chicos nuevos.

-¿Ustedes son los de nuevo ingreso verdad?

-Si- contestaba el de lentes-

-Tendrán que hacer este examen también para poder pasar la materia, aun así si no pueden pasarla podrán concluirla con el examen de recuperación- los tres aceptaron- bueno ahora los colocare a todos en un lugar para que no copeen en el examen- el profe hizo que nos levantáramos de nuestros asientos para ponernos de una forma que según él no podríamos copear. Me sentó entre Suzaku y Shaoran, para después comenzar a entregar su examen, revise pregunta por pregunta y me di cuenta que no todas eran de la guía que me había dado, solo tres preguntas eran y las demás eran extrañas para mi ¡maldición! Sabía que debía estudiar otra cosa aparte de lo que él había dicho ¿por qué es tan desgraciado? Así nunca aprobare la materia- Tienen 1 hora para terminar el examen, recuerden que esto definen si pasan o no, así que les deseo suerte- ¿suerte? ¡Suerte! ¿Qué es eso? La verdad no tendré suerte con estas estúpidas preguntas que no se cual es la respuesta. Todos comenzaron a escribir, yo solo me dedicaba a responder las que sabía bien cuál era la respuesta, solo tres preguntas ¿y las otras 17 que? En definitiva mi padre me mandaría a la militar, tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, comencé a intentar descifrar la respuesta-

-pregunta numero 14 Nombre las tres concepciones de la sociedad – WTF ¿qué es eso? ¿una prueba de inteligencia? Pero si no estamos en jopardy o en cien mexicanos dijeron ¿que es eso? voltee a ver a todos lados, vi que Sakura respondía sin temor, Len estaba sacando un acordeón y los chicos nuevos respondían sin dificultad, vaya esos tipos deben ser unos cerebritos para responder así de rápido ya que Eriol fue el primero en entregar saliendo por completo del salón, los otros dos aun estaban resolviendo el examen. El profesor recibió una llamada lo que hizo que dejara de cuidarnos, yo intentaba mirar mi libro para sacar algunas respuestas estaba desesperado por intentar responder lo mejor posible hasta que…-

-Oye- mire hacia el frente, era el chico llamado Shaoran quien me hablaba- toma- me extendió una hoja, yo lo mire con cara de what? La extendí y vi que eran todas las respuestas del examen, él profe dejo de hablar y me miro, me percate que él venía hacia mí pero para mi suerte Suzaku lo intercepto preguntándole no se qué cosa, yo me apresure en contestar lo más rápido posible y deshacerme de la prueba del delito, termine de contestarlo para romper la hoja y meterla en mi libro, para esto Suzaku terminaba de preguntarle lo que hizo que aun así el profe fuera hacia donde yo estaba-

-Bien señor Kou ¿ya termino su examen? Porque lo veo muy distraído.

-Pues eso intento, si continua preguntándome no lo terminare de revisar- me fulmino con la mirada y se retiro, Shaoran paso y entrego su examen, espere que algunos alumnos más pasaran para entregar el mío, paso Suzaku y después otros tantos, me levante y deje mi examen en sus manos del profe, él me miro reviso rápido mi examen –

-Espero que este si lo pase porque no quiero volver a verlo en el siguiente semestre- créame que yo tampoco quisiera verlo dije internamente, me di la vuelta y salí a buscar a los chicos nuevos-

Camine por toda la explanada y no había rastro de ellos, me encontré a Lelouch quien estaba a un lado de Shirley ¿quee? ¿Mis ojos ven bien? ¿Ellos están juntos? Bueno de eso me preocupare luego.

-¿Que onda Yaten? ¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?

-Bien, eso creo nos vemos más tarde porque estoy buscando a alguien.

-Ok, nos vemos en deportes-Continúe mi camino hasta encontrar a los dos primos quienes estaban con Light, al parecer estaban teniendo problemas ya que se Shaoran se notaba tenso-

-Sí, si quieren sobrevivir aquí deben unirse a mi- decía Light-

-¿Pero porque? No creo que unirse a ti sea lo más conveniente

-Vaya Light, tienes unos rebeldes-decía el estúpido de Gino-

-Bien chiquillos si no quieren obedecer entonces aténganse a las consecuencias- Light los miro, Suzaku iba a contestar así que decidí que debía entrar-

-Pues…

-Vaya Light ¿no te basta con tener al estúpido de Len de lame botas porque ya quieres mas?

-¡A ti que te importa Kou!

-Me importa mucho así que de una buena vez ve midiéndote con ellos.

-Já ¿y eso? ¿Que son tus amigos o parientes tuyos?

-Son mis amigos ¿algún problema con eso?

-Mira Yaten ¡ve midiéndote conmigo porque sabes bien de lo que soy capaz!

-Já ¿tú y quien? ¿Gino? ¿Len?

-¿Quieres quedar como la vez pasada verdad?

-¡No te tengo miedo Light!- él se dio la vuelta decidido a irse, al menos eso parecía hasta que mire volteaba así de rápido para darme un golpe, solo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero…-

-Light, Light ¿en qué quedamos?

-No te metas Usui – Light volteaba a verlo molesto-

-Haber nene, este chico enano que vez aquí es mi amigo así que si lo tocas a él y a sus nuevos amiguitos te las veras conmigo ¿ok?

-Vámonos Gino- ambos brabucones se fueron dejándonos a los cuatro solos-

-Vaya Yaten ¿no puedo dejarte solo un momento porque ya estas metiéndote en problemas verdad?

-Cállate-le dije, voltee a ver a los castañitos- y ustedes deben tener más cuidado, además de que quería darles las gracias

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Shaoran-

-Por ayudarme en mi examen, además de que tu- me dirigí a Suzaku- ayudaste a que el profe no me descubriera copeando-

-No agradezcas hasta que tengas tus resultados-decía Suzaku-

-¿Bueno creo que estamos a mano o no?-dije-

-Nada de eso, nosotros no lo hicimos con ese afán.

-Bueno, si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo- les dije- mi nombre es Yaten Kou, este grandote es Usui-dije refiriéndome a mi amigo-

-Hola mucho gusto.

-¿Ya comieron?-pregunte-

-No, aun no, de hecho queremos hacerlo pero no nos decidimos.

-Vayamos a la cafetería juntos ¿Qué les parece?-ambos se miraron- vamos, les aseguro que se divertirán ¿Usui vas?

-Voy por Misaki, nos vemos haya en unos minutos, de paso voy por Lelouch bueno si es que lo encuentro.

-Ok, nos vemos haya- Usui se marcho y yo espere la respuesta de los castaños- ¿y bien vamos?

-Si- los tres nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ingresamos en ella. Fuimos a pedir algo de comer, yo en mi caso un sándwich y un agua natural mientras que ellos pedían unos sándwiches integrales. Buscamos asiento entre tantos lugares ocupados hasta que vi que mi hermano estaba junto con Zero-

-¿Qué onda? –Dije- ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

-Claro enano.

-Miren les presento a Shaoran y Suzaku

-¿Qué onda?- dijeron ambos-

-¿Y donde los conociste?-preguntaba Zero-

-Pues ellos son de nuevo ingreso, además de que estaban siendo asaltados por Light por así decirlo.

-¿Light ya los encontró?

-Así es Zero, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre.

-Bueno pero ahora están contigo, no creo que vuelva a acercárseles

-¿Yaten es de ayuda?-preguntaba burlonamente Zero- por dios si Yaten es más débil que… que… Lelouch jajaja

-¿Yo que Zero?

-¡Lelouch! Que bien que llegaste

-¿No puedo estar lejos de ustedes un minuto porque ya están hablando de mi?

-Bueno Lelouch, nosotros solo decimos la verdad.

-¿Y ellos quienes son?

-Lelouch te presento a Suzaku y Shaoran, ellos son primos- le decía- ellos me ayudaron con mi examen de sociales…

-Hola- Lelouch se acerco a saludarlos- ¿son los de nuevo ingreso verdad?

-Si.

-¿Y porque se cambiaron de escuela en estas fechas? ¿No era más fácil que terminaran el semestre en su otra escuela y después se cambiaran'- preguntaba mi hermano-

-Lo que sucede es que- respondía Suzaku- nos mudamos de estado así que por eso lo hicimos, es una larga historia que con el tiempo la iremos platicando.

-¿Y Misaki Usui?-pregunto Zero-

-Esta con Yuuki, al parecer están muy emocionadas por un profesor nuevo.

-Solo espero que no me cambie Misaki por el profesor ese…

-¿Y Serena esta con ellas Usui?

-Si, al parecer la mayoría está encantada con ese tipo- Usui me miro burlonamente, sabía que algo me preguntaría así que solo espere a que lo dijera-¿Ahora si me dirás que paso con Kallen?

-¿Sabes Usui? Siempre que me miras de esa forma sé que me preguntaras algo…

-Bueno pues comienza por responder.

-Si vamos Yaten responde que onda con Kallen- preguntaba curioso Zero-

-Parecen viejas chismosas al querer saber eso…

-Ya dilo- ¿Lelouch dijo eso? por dios ahora si estamos perdidos-

-Bueno ya, ella me pidió que me quedara el resto de la madrugada con ella en su casa…

-¿Y aceptaste?-preguntaba Shaoran-

-¿Bueno en primera quien es Kallen?-preguntaba Suzaku-

-Kallen es una compañera mía -respondía Lelouch- vamos en tercer semestre

-¿Y él ya tuvo suerte con una de tercero?-decía impresionado Shaoran-

-Es lo que intentamos saber-respondía Zero-

-Nada, ya no empiecen, no paso nada entre ella y yo, jamás abusaría de la confianza de un alcohólico, a menos que sea Lelouch quien me regalara su auto –escuche un gruñido, tal vez era de Lelouch- pero de ahí en fuera jamás abusaría de esa forma.

-Muy maduro de tu parte Yaten.

-¿Kamui?

-El mismo que viste y calza… ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? Es que las demás mesas están ocupadas y solo aquí hay puras personas que sé no me molestaran.

-Claro toma asiento- respondía Usui-

-¿Ya sabían la buena nueva?-preguntaba Zero a todos-

-No- respondimos todos-

-¿Cuál es la buena nueva?-pregunte, sabía que me arrepentiría pero lo hice-

-Pues que Seiya es novio de Serena.

-¿Eso es?-preguntaba Lelouch- pensé que era algo más interesante…

-¿Tú también estás en contra de Serena?

-Nada de eso, yo solo lo digo porque pensé que era otra cosa, mas no eso.

-Bueno ella es mi novia así que espero lo entiendan- todos nos quedamos callados, los castaños solo nos miraban raros-¿Y ustedes tienen novia?

-No, nada de eso-respondía Suzaku-

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntaba muy curioso-

-Bueno, yo deje una novia en donde antes vivía, así que por eso no tengo nada por el momento.

-¿Y tu Shaoran?-el chico no contestaba, solo miraba a un punto fijo, al darnos cuenta de ello todos visualizamos de quien se trataba, sorprendiéndonos de que era Sakura la que había llamado su atención- ella se llama Sakura- decía Zero- ¿a poco te gusto?

-Es muy linda…

-Olvídalo- decía Kamui, todos esperamos la respuesta del paliducho pero al ver que no respondía Shaoran preguntaba-

-Espera ¿por qué dijiste que lo olvidara?-preguntaba Shaoran-

-Es hermana de Touya Kinomoto, ese tipo está loco en cuanto a cuidar a su hermana- respondía Kamui sonriendo- ¿te gusto Sakura?

-Sí y mucho-decía con cara de tonto Shaoran-

-Suerte con ello, la verdad jamás he visto que alguien se acerque a ella, siempre esta espantándole a los pretendientes ese Touya, así que no creo que llegues muy lejos en cuanto a conocerla muy bien.

-Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunte-

-Bueno, siempre lleva a al tipo que según él quiere quitarle a su hermana detrás de los salones de sexto para golpearlos y dejarles en claro que no se acerquen a ella, una vez yo iba pasando y vi como maltrataba a uno junto con Kei, así que por eso lo sé.

-Entonces no me recomiendas acercarme a ella?

-Mira, yo solo te advierto si tu quieres hacerlo adelante, solo ten cuidado…- Kamui sonrió al final- Bueno chicos nos vemos luego, debo ir a mi siguiente clase- se retiro dejándonos solos-

-Miren ahí viene Misaki con las chicas- mi hermano puso cara de tonto pues con esas chicas venia "el amor de su vida"-

-Hola chicos- saludaron todas-

-Bombón ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Seiya- la chica se acerco a saludarlo pero no lo beso en la boca ¿eso es lo que hacen las novias?-

-Porque tardaron tanto- preguntaba Zero mientras Yuuki lo saludaba-

-Bueno es que el profesor de Historia esta como quiere, es un bombón de hombre-respondía Serena-

-¿Y quién es ese bombón?-preguntaba Usui-

-Miren ahí viene- todas las chicas de la cafetería estaban murmurando por el tonto profesor que había entrado a la cafetería. A mí se me hizo un tipo seco y sin emociones pero creo que las emociones las despertaba él en las niñas, inclusive no dudo que ellas le lanzaran las bragas de tan emocionadas que estaban. El profesor miro a todos lados hasta que por fin ubico su presa ¿Por qué digo eso? bueno porque…-

-Hola Serena…

Lo último que vi fue como mi hermano tensaba la mandíbula al ver que el profesor saludaba con cierta chispa en los ojos a Serena. Creo que el némesis de mi hermano ha llegado.

* * *

_Vamos, vamos háganme feliz diciéndome que piensan de este capitulo, creo que saben de quien se trata esa persona que acaba de llegar, veremos que tan bien le va a mi hermano. Nos leemos pronto y gracias por leerme_


	6. Celos

_Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero les agrade._

* * *

Capitulo 5

CELOS

Yaten POV:

El nuevo profesor se acerco a nosotros saludando muy efusivamente a Serena, como si tuviera varios días sin verla a sabiendas que solo eran unos escasos minutos de que la vio. Yuuki y las demás miraron con envidia a la rubia a excepción de Misaki quien se dedico a preguntarle a Usui como había estado su día. Serena y el nuevo profesor se fueron a sentar a otro lado ignorando por completo a Seiya quien aun se podía ver que se lo estaba llevando el carajo. Si mi hermano no dice nada en estos momentos juro que yo mismo iré a traer de las coletas a esa zorra del mal.

-Vámonos Seiya, tenemos clase de cálculo- Zero intentaba que mi hermano dejara de prestar atención a la rubia-

-Tienes razón vámonos- tomo su mochila y salió sin decir nada-

-Vaya eso es intenso-decía Usui- ¿Qué le ven a ese profesor Misaki?

-Pues a mí se me hizo guapo, pero así interesarme nunca, él es mucho mayor y tener algo con alguien así como que fuchi.

-Y eso que ustedes no se dieron cuenta de cómo miraba a Serena cuando fuimos a conocerlo, ella también comenzó a coquetearle –agregaba Yuuki- creo que fue amor a primera vista…- Todos la miramos extrañados de lo que había dicho. Por mi parte decidí no prestarle importancia a lo que decía, aunque no por eso olvidaría el comentario que había hecho-

-Bueno chicos yo los dejo-decía Lelouch- debo ir a mi siguiente clase y estos imbéciles me dejaron.

-Te refieres a Zero y a mi hermano?

-Sí, mejor me voy rápido antes de que empiece mi clase, nos vemos luego Yaten, chicos- se fue-

-¿Qué clase tienen después de sociales?-les pregunte a los castaños-

-Pues es química en el laboratorio 1

-Pues vámonos, a mí también me toca esa clase ¿Usui aun te quedas aquí?

-Sí, yo aquí estaré con Misaki

-Nos vemos luego- salí de la cafetería junto con los castaños subimos hasta el laboratorio, llegamos y ahí estaba Yuffi con Mina, Tomoyo y Sakura. Shaoran suspiro al ver a la castaña, la verdad no sé cómo es que pudo haberle gustado. El profesor Fay llego ingresando junto con él a la clase, tomamos nuestros asientos dando inicio a su explicación.

Comenzó a hablarnos de como elaborar una tinta invisible, hablo de los líquidos que son expuestos al calor y miles de cosas más que gracias al moño de Mina y a la plática que tenia Rin con Len no pude prestar atención a su maravillosa explicación del profe rubio. Al parecer el rumor era que no solo era un profesor el que había ingresado a la prepa, eran dos profesores solo que aun el otro no daría la cara hasta el siguiente semestre, por ahora se dedicaba a dar tutorías de introducción al trabajo y no sé qué madres mas.

-Bien chicos ahora intentaremos hacer tinta invisible, formen sus mesas de 8 personas y nombren a uno su jefe de mesa para entregarle el material-Rápido me uní a Suzaku y a Shaoran junto con su otro primo Eriol, nos faltaban cuatro personas más para completar el equipo así que comenzamos a desesperarnos un poco por no saber a quién elegir. Mi mirada se poso en cierta rubia, así que fui hacia ella para hacerle la pregunta del millón-

-¿Mina?

-Yaten ¿ya tienes completo tu equipo?

-No ¿Mina tienes equipo?

-De hecho nos faltan cuatro personas.

-Bien, a nosotros también nos faltan cuatro ¿juntamos nuestros compañeros?

-Me parece bien- Mina fue directo a sus amigas, yo creo que de esta unión algo va a salir bien- ¿chicas nos unimos al equipo de Yaten?

-Claro Mina, pero hagámoslo rápido- respondía Tomoyo. Rápido tomaron sus cosas y nos reunimos en una mesa junto con los chicos, al principio Shaoran se puso nervioso pero después al ver a Suzaku comprendí que algo mas estaba pasando- Hola –decía la chica- Mi nombre es Tomoyo, ellas son Euphemia, Sakura y Mina.

-Mucho gusto- respondieron los tres chicos-

-Bien ¿A quién elegiremos como jefe de mesa?-pregunte-

-¿Les parece si yo soy la jefa de mesa?-agregaba Sakura- bueno ¿si ustedes quieren?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema…- respondía con cara de tonto Shaoran-

-Está bien, por mi tampoco hay problema- Suzaku decía sin dejar de mirar a Euphemia, quien solo le sonreía ¿Por qué todos tienen suerte y yo no? –

-¿Alguien me acompaña por el material?-preguntaba Sakura-

-¡YO!- Shaoran se ofrecía rápidamente siguiendo a la castaña-

-¿Y ya hicieron amigos?-preguntaba Tomoyo-

-Yo apenas conozco a Yaten, pero Eriol me imagino que aun no conoce a nadie

-Sí, conozco a un tipo llamado Len pero nada mas-respondía Eriol- ¿Y ustedes son amigas?

-Sakura y yo siempre estamos juntas, Euphemia y Mina son amigas pero de vez en cuando convivimos las cuatro.

Sakura llego junto con Shaoran a la mesa con el material, el profesor comenzó a dar las indicaciones mientras Euphemia como buena estudiante las anotaba. Después de un rato comenzamos a intentar hacer la tinta invisible, terminamos rápido así que comenzaron algunas parejitas a ponerse a platicar mientras el profesor Fay había salido.

Las horas pasaban y con ello el término de la clase, el profesor califico el experimento dándonos una buena nota, después salimos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase. Comencé a irme solo ya que Shaoran había conseguido que Sakura le hiciera caso, al igual que Euphemia con Suzaku y Tomoyo con Eriol. Iba llegando a la planta baja cuando Mina me alcanzo…

-¡Yaten!

-¿Ah? ¿Dime Mina?

-Nada es solo que no me gusta ir sola a mi siguiente clase.

-¿Tienes Lectura y Redacción?

-Sí, la verdad dicen que es un maestro nuevo él que ayudara al profesor que actualmente imparte esa clase, pero yo lo dudo…

-Ah ya veo, pues vamos…- ambos caminamos juntos sin decir nada, la verdad me encantaba la compañía de la rubia hasta que nos encontramos a Kallen quien me miro algo rara. Yo continúe con mi camino pero fui detenido por la chica pelirroja-

-¿Yaten? ¿Podemos hablar?- Mina me miro sorprendida, me dijo adiós con la mano y continuo su camino sola, creo que estaba un poco molesta pero no le tome importancia-

-¿Qué sucede Kallen?

-Sobre lo del sábado… espero no me hayas tomado a mal lo que te dije, creo que fui muy aventada en decir eso pero me sentía triste.

-No te preocupes, creo que todos podemos pasar por momentos tristes y tú estabas muy deprimida.

-Gracias por entenderme, la verdad jamás había dicho algo así pero…

-Fuiste vulnerable…

-Sí, eso…

-Hay Kallen, no te preocupes, ahora si me disculpas debo continuar mi camino.

-Nos vemos luego- continúe mi camino pensativo, pensando en ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiese pasado la noche con ella? Tal vez no era el momento para estar así con ella, tal vez no es la indicada, o simplemente no se dio por algo-

Seiya POV

Estaba muy molesto por lo que Serena me había hecho ¿Creí que éramos novios para que venga a hacerme esto? ¿Fue precipitado declarármele de esa forma? Tal vez ella en definitiva no le interese estar conmigo.

Zero solo me miraba de vez en cuando, sabía que quería decirme algo pero aun no se animaba a hacerlo, él me conoce mejor que mis hermanos, sabe bien que desde que vi a Serena se convirtió en mi obsesión, al igual que él me conoce bien yo también lo conozco perfectamente, lo considero mi hermano y sus consejos me ayudan mucho. Él sabía bien cuando debía decirme lo que estaba pensando, si lo decía ahora estallaría e iría a golpear a ese profesor. La clase de cálculo transcurrió, sin que yo le prestara atención a lo que decía, Lelouch también me observaba de lejos, ese tipo sabe algo que yo no sé o en definitiva soy muy desconfiado.

Salimos a la explanada de la prepa terminando la clase, teníamos una hora libre así que estar sin pensar en nada de la escuela seria el momento para que aclarara mis ideas. Zero me dejo en una banquita solo, no se a donde carajos se fue ni con quien, pero conociéndolo estaría con Yuuki, esa chica lo trae de un ala. Me recosté en la banca mirando hacia el cielo, me puse mis audífonos para escuchar música a todo volumen, tape mis ojos con mi brazo y me perdí por completo con la canción In The end de Linkin Park, a veces la música de ese género me hacia olvidar por completo mi situación. Pasaron tres canciones más hasta que sentí que me tapaban el sol, quite mi mano visualizando de quien se trataba… era Serena quien me sonreía de oreja a oreja, la mire forzando una sonrisa.

-Seiya, llevo rato hablándote y tu ni me escuchas

-¿Sera porque estoy escuchando música con los audífonos?-dije sarcásticamente-

-¿Estas enojado?-pregunto-

-No ¿por qué debería estarlo?-decía sin el mayor esfuerzo-

-Bueno, te noto algo molesto…

-No, no debo estarlo- me incorpore sentándome bien, aun traía un audífono en uno de mis oídos, ella tomo asiento tomándome de la mano, fríamente acepte esa acción-

-¿Sabes? El nuevo profesor me dijo que si mis calificaciones estaban mal él podría darme clases para que subiera de calificación

-¿Ah si? Pues qué bien…-decía indiferente-

-¿Seiya porque estas molesto?

-Porque no me pelas por un estúpido profesor nuevo, llegaste y me saludaste como si fuera una persona extraña, después te fuiste con ese maestrito y me dejaste solo.

-Seiya tenía que hablar con el profesor

-¿De qué?

-Pues de mi, de mis calificaciones de…

-¿Y yo donde quedo?

-¿Como que donde quedas?

-Serena ¡SOY TU NOVIO!- sí, lo sé gritar no soluciona nada pero estaba molesto, furioso, saber que ella prefirió irse con el profesor me puso celoso, algunos me dirán ¿porque me puse as? pero no sé algo dentro de mi me dice que no debo confiar en ese profesor-

-Seiya, seré tu novia mas no tu propiedad, así que yo puedo hablarle a quien yo quiera.

-Y no te lo estoy prohibiendo, es solo que tú me hiciste a un lado por irte con él.

-Seiya esto se está saliendo de descontrol, mejor luego hablamos- y sin decir más se fue-

Maldición ¿por qué es tan difícil que ella entienda mi situación? ¿Por qué no simplemente decirme "si Seiya hice mal lo siento no volverá a pasar"? Pero no, ella debe decir que no debo prohibirle con quien hablar y con quién no. Zero regresaba con dos coca colas, me ofreció una, la tome sin importancia después de unos minutos me miro.

-Lo que tengas que decirme dilo de una buena vez.

-Bueno Seiya, que bien me conoces…

-Solo dilo…

-Seiya ¿crees que hiciste bien en ser novio de Serena? ¿No crees que te precipitaste demasiado?

-¿Porque todos dicen lo mismo?

-Bueno, nosotros estamos fuera de la burbuja en la que tú te encuentras ahora, mira hermano yo solo te doy mi punto de vista, la verdad creo que esta relación va muy rápido, tú mismo lo dijiste que ella no te ve como un novio, ella te mira solo como amigo, no siente amor por ti y tu mientras te desvives por ella sin que ella lo merezca, es una tipa egoísta, es…

-¿Mala onda?

-No, es algo más que eso… Seiya piensa mejor las cosas, valórate a ti mismo y no dejes que ella tome el control de la relación, para tener algo ambos deben de quererse pero si solo es uno el que lo hace entonces esa relación no funcionara.

-¿Me lo dices tú que Yuuki te manipula?

-Yuuki es diferente y lo sabes, ella debe estar entre Kaname y yo… además mi caso no es igual al tuyo, ella no es mi novia.

-Tienes razón…

-Piénsalo Seiya, no te cierres a lo que ella te dice.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, bebíamos nuestros refrescos al mismo tiempo que veíamos como pasaban los compañeros. Sabía que Zero tenía razón, pero era difícil admitirlo y más cuando amas a esa persona y no le ves sus defectos como todos los demás. ¿Por qué serena se me había metido al fondo del corazón? ¿Qué clase de brujería había ocupado en mí?

Pude ver como mi hermano Yaten iba a otra clase, al parecer se había hecho amigo de Shaoran y Suzaku porque ellos lo venían siguiendo. Solo espero que él no se entere de lo que me hizo Serena porque si no todo el día estará repitiéndome el "te lo dije" y la verdad no estaba de humor para eso.

Casi era la hora de la salida, solo faltaba ir a clase de informática, así que Zero y yo nos dirigimos al laboratorio de informática para terminar el día de clases. Llegamos encontrándonos con Kallen, Yuuki y Serena, también se encontraba Hanabusa esperando entrar al laboratorio. Minutos después salieron los alumnos que ocupaban el salón, encontrándome con Usui y otras chicas, él me saludo y continuo su camino. Entramos recibiendo ordenes de formar equipos de dos personas, Yuuki fue directo con Zero a lo que yo espere que Serena hiciera lo mismo pero no fue así, su compañero era Hanabusa. Maldije internamente y rápido busque la forma de hacerle que a ella también le doliera mi decisión. Me dirigí a Kallen quien muy amablemente me dijo que si, sé que estoy jugando sucio pero si se trata de eso pues veremos a quien le duele más, aunque debo decir que soy yo el que perderá en esta ocasión.

Yaten POV:

Mi última clase era la de deportes, por dios como odio esa clase, eso de sudar no es lo mío. Llegamos a las canchas donde ya se encontraba el profesor con algunos compañeros de tercer y quinto semestre. Al parecer nuestra clase trataría de Basquetbol ya que el profe nos dirigió a las canchas que estaban designadas para este deporte.

-Hoy jugaremos básquet, así que chicos seleccionen dos capitanes para comenzar un partido- Como idiotas observamos como Light tomaba la iniciativa nombrándose capitán del primer equipo- ya está uno ¿Quién será el otro?

-Yo- respondía Kamui-

-Bueno jóvenes, ahora comiencen a elegir a sus compañeros- Rápido los capitanes comenzaron a nombrar a quienes querían con ellos, Light eligió a Kaito, Len, Senri, Gino, Ikuto y Kei dejando a Kamui con Shaoran, Suzaku, Usui, Lelouch, Kaname y yo. Creo que este es el peor día de mi vida, jugar básquet no es lo mío…-Muy bien el primero que enceste 10 puntos es el ganador así que chicos a jugar se ha dicho-

Ambos capitanes fueron al centro de la cancha, el profe Kurogane dio el silbatazo lanzando el balón al aire para ver quién de los dos capitanes tomaba la delantera. Rápido Kamui fue el primero en tener el balón, todos corríamos para asegurar que encestara, a mi ver estoy en muy malas condiciones físicas pero Lelouch me dice quítate que hay te voy, fue el primero en cansarse corriendo tras Kamui para lograr encestar, lo bueno fue que el capitán no le lanzo la pelota que si no ya hubiéramos perdido, se la lanzo a Usui para que este encestara los dos primeros puntos. Las maldiciones de Light se escuchaban muy claras, se escuchaba como le decía a sus compañeros lo inútiles que eran. El balón llego a mis manos poniéndome nervioso, comencé a correr botándolo para llegar a la canasta, escuche como Shaoran me grito para que le pasara el balón y lograra anotar, lo hice pero Len se interpuso robándole la pelota, corrimos detrás de él para evitar que encestara pero no lo logramos, Ikuto tenía el balón y encesto. El partido transcurría llevábamos la delantera gracias a Suzaku quien encesto los 4 puntos, fue algo rápido su encestada pero aun así no estábamos seguros de ganar, Light estaba encabronado por lo que ellos no podían lograr, peleo más de dos veces con Senri quien no se apresuraba a tomar el balón, golpeo a Gino cuando Kaname le quito el balón para lograr los 6 puntos. Suzaku traía ahora el balón, todos íbamos cuidando que los del otro equipo no llegaran a arrebatárselo, le paso el balón a Lelouch quien por primera vez había logrado lo que nunca había podido hacer, encestar para ponernos los 8 puntos. El partido se torno violento, varias veces Gino logro golpear a Usui para quitarle el balón, encestando sus cuatro puntos. Sacamos nosotros intentando ponerle el fin al partido pero Kaito lograba quitarle el balón a Shaoran completando su propósito llegar a los 6 puntos. Después Shaoran traía de nuevo el balón logrando pasármelo, corriendo a más no poder llegue a la canasta en el momento que iba a hacer mi tirada Len llego tacleándome perdiendo el equilibrio, sonó el silbato del profe.

-Len ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Estamos jugando basquetbol mas no futbol americano- Len se disculpo, pero eso les sirvió a su equipo para lograr empatarnos. Ahora era el turno de nosotros, debíamos terminar ese partido de la mejor forma, debíamos demostrarles que con nosotros no se juega de esa forma, Usui estaba que se lo llevaba el carajo por el golpe en el pómulo derecho que había recibido de Gino, Lelouch tenía un pie lastimado gracias a Kaito quien le había puesto el pie para que se tropezara con todo y balón, Kaname estaba molesto porque según él Kei lo había jalado de la playera para provocar que perdiera el balón, Suzaku molesto con Senri quien también lo había tacleado provocándole un dolor en el brazo cuando cayó sobre de el. El balón lo traía Kamui quien decidido corrió para poder encestar, pero Light lo golpeo provocando que cayera, el balón llego a manos de Gino quien llevaba el balón a su lado para ganar, Kaname logro que el balón lo perdiera y que Lelouch tomara el poder de el pero Kaito logro tenerlo en sus manos para lograr encestar, en el momento que brinco para lanzarlo al aro yo logre brincar y desviar el balón para que Shaoran lo tomara y corriera para finalizar el partido, lamentablemente el balón golpeo la cara de Len aunque el partido continuo dándonos el triunfo Len estaba que quería matarme .

-Bien chicos –decía el profesor- eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima clase y Len es mejor que vaya a lavarse eso- Todos nos despedimos de él dando inicio a una guerra-

-¡Ahora si Yaten! ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de esa forma?- Len se me acerco intentando intimidarme-

-Já ¿Quién me creo que soy? –dije retándolo-

-¿Has visto como me has dejado?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan idiota como para poner la cara como atrapa balones- comencé a reír-

-¡Mira Yaten!-se acerco mas a mi- no intentes pasarte de bromista- rápido se hizo la bolita de mirones, las chicas quienes estaban jugando voleibol también nos rodearon, Usui intentaba llegar hasta donde yo me encontraba pero Light lo detuvo-

- No te atrevas Usui, déjalos que resuelvan sus diferencias.

-¡Cállate Light que tu también provocaste muchas faltas!

-¿El gran Usui intentara hacerme pagar por ello?- comenzó a reír, Usui le dio un golpe en la cara logrando sacarle sangre de la nariz, Len al ver que me descuide hizo lo mismo conmigo pero al no darme bien el golpe el sufrió también la consecuencia de su acto, para cuando yo iba a regresarle el golpe la directora ya había llegado a donde estábamos-

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-Light como buen chilletas comenzó a relatar-

-¡Estos profesora! Que vienen a reclamar que perdieron el partido.

-Es eso cierto joven Kou- me miro molesta, yo intentaba que mi nariz dejara de sangrar, al momento que iba a contestar Kaname se me adelanto-

-Nada de eso profesora Ichihara, todo esto es un malentendido por parte de Light, así que si nos disculpa nos retiraremos sin continuar con esta pelea

-Eso espero Kuran, no quiero peleas en mi preparatoria- Kaname nos llamo a todos los del equipo ingresando a un salón para revisarme la nariz-

-Debemos ser más cuidadosos a la próxima si vas a romperle la cara a Len-decía mientras me extendía un trozo de papel para que me lo colocara en la nariz-

-Pero si él no es el único que desea romperle la cara a esos idiotas- decía Kamui-

-Me sorprende de ti Kamui ¿Qué es lo que hizo que desees esa venganza?

-El idiota de Light.

-Ya, ya necesitamos relajarnos, recuerden que no debemos provocar que por esas peleas sin importancia nos expulsen, pueden tomar venganza de otra forma, tal vez yo les ayude pero aun debo pensar en qué forma hacerlo.

-¿Kaname?- decía Lelouch-Recuerda que esto es como un juego de ajedrez, si mueves mal los peones nos darán el Jaque Mate.

-Lo sé Lelouch, por eso debemos pensar bien lo que haremos.

Después de que parara de sangrarme la nariz y de pasar a darnos una ducha rápida, salimos rápido de la prepa para irnos a descansar, merecía un buen descanso además de un buen desinflamante. Llegue a mi casa y me dispuse a descansar, fue un día muy largo y doloroso.

Después de que Taiki me interrogara sobre el ¿qué me paso en la nariz? me pregunto si quería jugar con él un videojuego nuevo ya que Seiya se había ido a casa de Zero. Sé que mi hermano no está bien y no me engaña con solo decirme que no pasa nada. Serena es una perra, eso que le hizo a mi hermano no tiene perdón, pero sé que él si se lo dará, la ama mucho que es imposible que mi hermano se quite la venda de los ojos para ver lo que en realidad es.

La semana paso como el agua, Suzaku, Shaoran y Eriol me hablaban mucho, siempre me seguían aunque Eriol no me cayera muy bien, era muy bromista pero pues a veces lo toleraba. Shaoran tuvo suerte con Sakura, se hizo su amigo y casi siempre se les veía a ellos dos juntos. Su hermano de ella aun no lo notaba ya que estaba muy metido en sus clases de Futbol soccer. Suzaku por otro lado descubrió que Euphemia era hermana de Lelouch, así que tuvo que comenzar a ganarse al hermano para no tener problemas en un futuro. Eriol y Tomoyo inmediatamente comenzaron una relación, fue algo raro pero no imposible, la verdad ella es la única que puede dominarlo sin que el comience a bromear. Seiya hablo con Serena a los pocos días, al parecer ambos llegaron a un acuerdo y continuaron su relación sin que Darien interfiriera en eso, mi hermano contento decidió comprarle un enorme pastel en recompensa de que Serena se haya dado cuenta de que hizo mal. Ambos se notaban tan enamorados como si no hubiesen tenido ningún problema, yo me sentía feliz por mi hermano aunque a veces me daba algo de penita ver como babeaba por la rubia de las coletas.

Por fin llego el fin de semana, mi padre hablaría con nosotros al igual que mi hermano presentaría a Serena como la novia oficial, Taiki decidió también invitar a Ami, solo vendría como amiga de él al igual que Mina ya que yo había olvidado que la había invitado a escuchar música de vocaloid, así que puede decirse que mi casa estaría llena de personas.

Era muy temprano cuando mis padres llegaron a nuestro departamento, hubo reunión general en la cocina para hablar acerca de lo que había sucedido en la semana.

-¿Y bien Yaten? ¿Qué tal te fue en el examen de Sociales?- me dirigí a mi habitación para sacar de mi mochila mi examen que gracias a Shaoran había pasado, le agradecí todo el día el a verme ayudado, él solo respondía ¿"para eso son los amigos no?" Regrese con mis padres y le extendí mi examen que tenía una excelente calificación- Me parece bien Yaten, me alegro que por fin hayas puesto empeño en esta materia- me miro severamente mi padre- pero aun así espero mas calificaciones de estas en el semestre siguiente- se levanto de su asiento acercándose a mí, mi madre lo miro suspirando, a veces mi padre me daba miedo de tan exigente que era, mi madre por otro lado era la única que lo podría controlar así que me alegraba que estuviera presente- ¿Yaten tú crees que soy tonto?- me dijo estando de pie a un lado mío- te dije que estabas castigado y que la moto no podrías tomarla, me desobedeciste y la tomaste, no obstante la llevaste a la escuela ¿acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro con lo que te ordene? – demonio ¡es verdad! Tome la moto toda la semana ¿Cómo demonios no se iba a dar cuenta si ya no estaba como antes la había dejado?- la moto me la llevo, esta confiscada por tu mala acción.

-Pero padre ¿no podrías dejármela hoy para pasar por mi amiga?

-NO, ya estuvo bien que siempre te consientan, eres el más chico de tus hermanos, lo sé pero debes ser más responsable, recuerda que eres hombre y con ello algún día tendrás que cargar con una familia y así como vas jamás entenderás de responsabilidades- Mi padre aun cree en los santos reyes, yo no pienso tener familia, eso de tener hijos y una mujer a quien merecerle respeto no es lo mío, yo seré libre, trabajare para mí y sin tener más responsabilidades más que mi trabajo, seré todo un don Juan, seré de todas y de ninguna. Suspire en resignación solo me quedaba eso.

Eran las 2:00pm y yo iba en dirección a la prepa a recoger a Mina, llame a Usui para que me prestara su motocicleta, él muy gustoso acepto después de leerme la cartilla por así decirlo…

Flash Back:

Yo llamando a Usui desde mi celular fuera de su casa

-Usui, necesito pedirte un favor…

-Ahora que enano, no tengo dinero ok…

-No, no necesito que me prestes dinero, lo que necesito es otra cosa

-¿Yaten? –Decía impresionado- Sé que soy muy sexy y guapo pero jamás me haría pasar por tu novio…

-Idiota, no es eso lo que trato de pedirte- hice una pausa para que dejara de reír el joven míster bromista, después que se calmo continúe- ¿podrías prestarme tu moto para ir a recoger a Mina?

-Haber ¿solo a recoger o a re-coger?-este bastardo gracioso ¿cree que todos somos como él de pervertidos?-

-No idiota, quede de pasar por Mina para mostrarle más canciones de Vocaloid

-Hay Yaten tú y tu música rara ¿tan ingenuo me crees? ¿Dime que eso solo es una forma de llegar a tener algo mas con la rubia?-comenzó a reír-

-No te hable para que me dieras cátedra de la música que escucho y mucho menos de hablarte lo que hare con ella ¿me la vas a prestar sí o no?

-Ok, ok ya ven por ella a mi casa

-Entonces ábreme ahora mismo ¿Qué esperas que te toque el timbre?

-Maldito enano ya estabas aquí-me colgó el teléfono abriendo de inmediato la puerta- Te la presto cuando hayas terminado de escuchar mis condiciones- y ahí comenzó a decirme cuanta pendejada se le ocurría, primero que debía hacerle reverencias porque la motocicleta se dignaba a llevarme por mi futura novia, después que debía lavarla cuando la entregara, un rayón que él le encontrara a la motocicleta era motivo de que me fuera despidiendo de mi virilidad porque él como buen dueño de su moto era capaz de vengar esa falta de respeto a la moto con mi miembro, vaya eso me dolió solo de imaginarlo.-

Fin de flash back

Iba en dirección a la preparatoria por Mina, la motocicleta de Usui era roja, tal vez no era tan genial como la mía pero aun así derramaba sensualidad a mi paso. Llegue a la entrada de la prepa y ella no estaba, comencé a desesperarme ¿Cómo me molesta que lleguen tarde a las reuniones? Pasaron unos minutos y visualice el gran moño de la rubia- ¿De nuevo ese moño? ¿Qué no tiene otra cosa que ponerse?- dije en voz alta, después llego ella saludándome con un beso en la mejilla, al hacer eso hizo que me estremeciera ¿no sé porque pero lo logro?

-Hola Yaten ¿Tarde mucho?

-No Mina, nada de eso…

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- le preste el casco y conduje rápidamente a casa de mis padres, ahí seria la reunión ya que nuestro departamento era muy chico para reunir tanta gente. Llegamos después de varios minutos, la ayude a bajar mirándome desconcertada-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es que nunca me había subido a una moto, esta fue mi primera vez.

-Uy Mina y lo que te falta por conocer, si te juntas conmigo conocerás miles de cosas y siempre será tu primera vez- ok eso lo dije en doble sentido espero no lo entienda-

Entramos a mi casa, ella saludo a mi madre y a mi padre quienes se encontraban en la sala con Serena, Seiya, Ami y Taiki. Todos la saludaron respetuosamente.

-¿Les parece si ya vamos al comedor para dar inicio a la comida?- Mi madre, una experta en dar inicio a las cosas, mi padre solo nos miraba serio, algo no estaba bien, siento que algo o alguien no le agrado del todo. Por favor Dios, si eres tan amable de que mi padre pueda impedir el noviazgo de mi hermano con la estúpida de Serena seria genial.

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor, Taiki ayudaba a mi madre a traer los platos y comenzar a servir, Serena se sentó a un lado de Seiya quien estaba a un lado de mi padre, mi madre se sentó al otro lado de él para continuar Mina y yo, después Ami y al final Taiki.

La comida dio inicio, solo espero que nada salga mal de todo esto.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado mucho mi nuevo capitulo. Antes de despedirme solo quiero decir que... Ross se que me mataras pero es excelente como planee esto jaja y que los nuevos alumnos no son malos, al contrario son bien buena onda._

_Ahora si me despido diciendo gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos en la próxima._


	7. ¿Que es el amor?

_Hola a todas, gracias por leerme de nuevo, espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo_.

* * *

Capítulo 6

¿Que es el amor?

Yaten POV

La comida transcurrió en silencio, bueno podría decirse que no mucho silencio, escuchar como mastica la comida Serena es aberrante, por eso no quería que viniera a comer. Mi padre de vez en cuando miraba inquisidora mente a Seiya por traer a su monstruosa novia. Después de pasar al postre que mi gloriosa madre había preparado comenzaron a platicar.

-Y cuéntame Mina ¿eres novia de mi hijo?-WTF! ¿Porque carajos pregunta eso mi padre? Claramente note que la chica se sonrojaba, já lo sabía ella me ama pero se niega a decirlo-

-No, Yaten solo es mi amigo…-¡maldición! Niña ya acéptalo, me amas-

-¡Me parece perfecto! La verdad creí que tendrías la mala suerte de estar con mi hijo como novia- vaya mi padre ¿así o más sincero?-

-Kyouya deja de ser tan duro con Yaten- mi madre, como la amo-

-Y usted señorita Ami ¿va en el mismo año que mi hijo?

-Sí, de echo compartimos algunas clases juntos

-Que bien, es excelente de casualidad ¿eres la que compites con mi hijo en las calificaciones más altas?-la chica sin chiste se sonrojo-

-Bueno, yo no lo tomo como una competencia para mí el estudiar es algo que se me da fácil.

-Me gusta como piensas Ami…

-Y usted señorita Mina ¿También está en las mismas clases que mi hijo Yaten?

-Si compartimos clases juntos- todo el tiempo se la paso preguntándoles cosas a Ami y Mina pero ¿Dónde queda Serena? ¿No se supone que mi hermano venía a presentarla como su novia oficial?-

Al parecer a mi hermano no le importaba pues estaba tan embobado diciéndole a Serena lo linda que se veía, el agradable perfume que traía encima y lo magnifica que lucía con ese peinado ¡pero si es el mismo de todos los días! Mi padre no hacia ni el menor intento por hablarle a la rubia de las coletas, a decir verdad siento que algo malo va a pasar y no tardara en suceder.

-Padre- hablaba Seiya- Quiero hablarte de algo- ¡Lo sabía! mi hermano el bobo echara a perder esto-

-¿Que sucede Seiya?- respondía muy serio mi padre, era raro pues hace escasos minutos se estaba riendo con Mina de algo que no recuerdo que le había dicho-

-Bueno, yo hice esta reunión más que nada para que conocieras a mi novia y a presentársela oficialmente-

-¿No crees que estas muy chico para pensar en noviazgos formales?

-Lo entiendo padre, pero solo quiero que sepan que amo a Serena y que… ¡quiero casarme con ella!-¡WTF! ¿Escuche bien? ¿Mi hermano quiere unir su vida con la loca esa? Está bien que mi hermano este descerebrado pero esto es irse a los limites, yo no puedo tener a Serena de cuñada, el fin del mundo aun no llega, soy muy joven para ver semejante atrocidad, porque si de eso se va a tratar ¿porque mejor no nos mandan una invasión zombi para exterminarnos? Digo soy muy guapo y prefiero morir siendo un zombi a soportar a Serena en mi familia.

Seiya POV

Mi padre me miro muy pero muy molesto, sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era algo prudente pero yo pensaba diferente, yo creía que el amor no tenía edad y podría ser feliz con ella, ya hasta había planeado como viviríamos, que haríamos en un futuro, para mí lo único importante en esta vida era Serena y eso mis padres no me lo iban a impedir.

-¿Estas tu loco? – mi padre se levantó molesto- aun no terminas la prepa, estas muy joven para tener una familia ¿no sabes los problemas que se tienen en una relación así? ¡Definitivamente estás loco si piensas que te dejare que eches a perder tu vida con esa niña!

-¿Padre? ¡Tú ya hiciste tu vida con mi madre, no es justo que yo por ser menor de edad y por no tener experiencia como según tú dices no me dejes estar con mi Serena!

-¿Tu Serena? - mi padre volteo a ver a la rubia – ¿Tú has tenido algo que ver con mi hijo?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta padre?-esa pregunta era estúpida-

-Pues el hecho de que quieras estar con ella bien puede ser ¡porque la embarazaste!

-¿Padre? ¿Crees que una simple unión de dos jóvenes se puede dar de esa forma? ¡Claro que no! ¿Y el amor dónde queda?- Mi padre tomo asiento, masajeo su cien y bebió un poco de agua, mis hermanos y sus acompañantes optaron por levantarse de la mesa hasta que…-

-¿Y ustedes a donde creen que van?

-Es mejor que esto lo arreglen entre ustedes padre- respondía Yaten-

-¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con esta relación?- mi padre los miro de una forma tan molesta-

-¿Padre?- decía Taiki- a nosotros no nos beneficia ni nos perjudica lo que mi hermano haga con su vida, tal vez nos sea molesto saber que está pasando por un mal momento pero siempre a final de cuentas él va a ser quien lo tiene que resolver mas no nosotros.

-¿Entonces ustedes ya sabían de la atrocidad que quería hacer su hermano?

-Nada de eso padre- respondía Yaten- mi hermano tomo su decisión por sí solo, al menos yo puedo decir que jamás me dijo nada.

-¿Y tú quieres que haga eso?

-Como dijo Taiki, a nosotros no nos beneficia –mi hermano, si quería podría apoyarme y espero lo haga- pero para ser sinceros a mí me molesta la presencia de esa chica…- estúpido Yaten, porque se le ocurre decir esas tonterías de mi Bombón-

-Es mejor que se retiren, como dice Yaten esto es entre Seiya y sus padres- mis hermanos salieron del comedor dejándonos a solas- ¿niña? ¿Tu amas a Seiya?- la pregunta del millón, mi padre por fin dijo algo que a mí me encanta escuchar cada vez que estoy con ella-

-¡Claro! Lo amo como jamás a nadie he amado en este mundo – mi padre la observo por un largo rato, mi madre quien se mantenía aun en silencio lo tomo de la mano dándole apoyo, después me miro para comenzar a darme su sermón-

-Hijo, creo que eres muy pequeño para tener una relación así, ahora tú no sabes lo difícil que es mantener unida a la pareja, los problemas a los que se enfrentan, tanto monetarios como del corazón ambos son importantes, dime ¿Cómo le harás para mantenerla? Porque si ambos decidieron casarse es por lo mismo que tienen con que mantenerse. Otro punto también importante es ¿Qué piensan tus padres de esto señorita?

-Mis padres están siempre de viaje así que por ellos no hay problema, yo trabajo medio tiempo en una cafetería, bien podría ayudar a Seiya a que entre ahí para que trabaje y así ambos estemos bien…

-¿Donde vivirán? ¿Por qué aquí no los puedo tener? Y mucho menos pueden vivir con sus hermanos de él.

-¿Madre?

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?

-Yo había hablado de esto con Taiki y él me había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con dejarnos el departamento para Serena y para mí.

-¿Y Yaten que dijo?

-A él aún no se lo he planteado…- mis padres me miraban decepcionados, yo creo que no era para tanto, si Serena y yo nos amamos creo que no importa lo demás. Aún recuerdo el día que se lo propuse fue precisamente el día que nos reconciliamos-

Flash Back:

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?- le preguntaba seriamente a Serena-

-¿Pues tu estas muy a gusto con Kallen o no?

-Serena no discutamos- me acerque a ella, nos encontrábamos en una banca de la preparatoria-no me castigues de esta forma, sabes que te amo y que sin ti no existo, el que no me dejes probar tus labios es lo peor que me ha pasado, continuemos bien y olvidémonos de todo, sé que tuve la culpa por ser tan celoso pero prometo no volver a ponerme así…

-¿Me lo juras?- la mire a los ojos acercándome poco a poco para darle un beso- ¡no! ¡No me beses si no es cierto lo que me estás diciendo!

-Serena jamás te mentiría, sabes que por ti muero.

-Bueno si es así entonces bésame-el beso que le di por primera vez en muchos días me resulto agradable, no me gustaba que no me besara-

-¿Serena?- le pregunte-

-¿Dime?

-Quiero que vivamos juntos, ya no quiero alejarme de ti porque sería dejar de respirar…

-Seiya yo también quiero lo mismo… ya no quiero estar lejos de ti yo te amo…

-Entonces el sábado que vayamos a ver a mis padres lo hablamos con ellos, ya no quiero estar ni un minuto más sin ti… Serena ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- le preguntaba como en todas las películas de romance- tal vez no tenga ahora tu sortija para que me des el sí pero prometo comprártela de inmediato…

-Si Seiya, quiero ser tu esposa- y así con un beso de amor cerramos ese juramento-

Fin de flash back.

-¿Seiya?

-¿Si madre?

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? ¿De ese gran paso que vas a dar?

-Si madre, estoy completamente seguro, es más jamás había estado más seguro en la vida.

-Seiya- hablaba ahora mi padre- Yo no puedo permitir que hagas eso con tu vida – lo mire muy sorprendido ¿En verdad mi padre no me iba a dejar que estuviera con mi Bombón?- Lo único que puedo decirte es que… si tú quieres unir tu vida con ella está bien pero no acepto que te cases, para que tengas una idea de cómo es la vida en unión pareja quisiera que primero vivieran en unión libre y ya después de un tiempo valoren si en verdad quieren casarse y tener la relación más formal, tienes 17 tal vez en un año estés más seguro y me demuestres esa seguridad porque ahora solo te veo como un niño pequeño que tiene un juguete que le encanta y lo quiere para siempre, pero después llega algo mejor que ese juguete y lo cambia

-Padre yo…

-Déjame continuar Seiya Kou, la vida en pareja es difícil espero me esté equivocando y esto sea para siempre…

-Hijo nosotros hablaremos con Yaten le diremos que él junto con Taiki regresen a la casa y te dejen el departamento, a partir de que consigas trabajo tú te harás cargo de los gastos así que apresúrate porque no será por mucho tiempo…

-¡Gracias mamá y papá!- me acerque a abrazarlos-

-Gracias ya verán que esta relación no es una pérdida de tiempo- Serena se acercó a abrazarlos, aunque mi madre acepto gustosa el gesto mi padre solo hizo como que no la veía-

Pensaba que mis padres no me dejarían estar junto con mi Bombón, sabía que sería difícil pero yo creo que con amor todo se puede, será muy fácil estar juntos y eso se lo demostrare a todos.

Yaten POV

Estaba en mi recamara escuchando Vocaloid con Mina, al principio ella estaba algo seria por lo que había sucedido en el comedor pero después de la segunda canción había adquirido confianza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece Vocaloid?

-¡Es genial Yaten! Jamás lo había escuchado…

-Disculpa lo que paso en el comedor, jamás pensé que mi hermano fuera a cometer una tontería de ese nivel…

-Bueno, creo que es normal, tu hermano ama mucho a Serena así que no lo juzgo por querer unir su vida a ella…

-¿Pero porque con ella? ¿Por qué no con otra persona?

-¿Yaten a ti quien te gusta?- me preguntaba muy seria-

-Bueno no tengo a alguien especial ahora…-esa pregunta me saco de onda-

-Dime un nombre, el que sea…

-Bueno me gusta Izumi…

-¿La capitana de las porristas?

-Si ella… ¿tiene algo de malo?

-No, ella es buena persona siempre nos entiende cuando estamos entrenando.

-Ah es verdad, tú también estas con las porristas…

-Si… bueno el punto es ¿Qué pasaría si tú quisieras estar con ella y ella también quisiera pero tus padres te lo prohibieran? ¿Qué pasaría si tus padres te dijeran: "Yaten para ti es mejor Mina"?- ok ¿Porque había dicho su nombre y no el de otra persona?-

-Pues me molestaría, la verdad ellos ya hicieron su vida ahora me toca a mí equivocarme y decidir con quién quiero pasar el resto de ella.

-¿Ya ves? Tu hermano lo hizo porque la ama…

-Él no la ama, simplemente es una ilusión lo que tiene, hay mejores mujeres que Serena…

-¿Por lo que veo odias a Serena verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Hablas de ella como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, siempre haces una cara de desagrado cuando te refieres a ella.

-Es que ella es….

-Yaten se sinceró ¿no me digas que te gusta?

-Claro que no- respondía enojado- simplemente ella es una persona desagradable, abusa del amor que le tiene mi hermano, siempre que come lo hace de una forma horrible, es una niña mimada, es odiosa, es aprovechada es…

-Mi futura esposa…-voltee hacia la puerta topándome con la mirada molesta de mi hermano-

-¿Qué?-pregunte ingenuo-

-Lo que escuchaste Yaten, ella va a ser mi esposa y espero se lleven bien…

-¿Estás loco verdad? ¡Mi padre no pudo haber aceptado esa pendejada, es una tontería!- Mi hermano se retiró de mi puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca- ¡oye!

-Mina me disculpas un momento.

-Claro...- corrí para alcanzarlo, él estaba en la habitación de Taiki, al parecer Ami y Serena estaban con mi madre mientras mi padre había salido a despejar su mente-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estupidez es esa de que será tu esposa?

-Lo que oíste Yaten, Serena se casara conmigo, tal vez no ahora pero por mientras viviremos juntos en el departamento en unión libre…

-¡Oye no! ¿Estas operado de la cabeza o qué? Esa también es mi casa y si no acepto que ella viva con nosotros no tienes por qué hacerlo…

-Pues que crees Yaten, también es mi casa y si quiero que viva ahí es algo que debes aceptar o bien ¡largarte!

-Hijo de….

-¿De qué Yaten? ¿Porque te molesta tanto mi futura esposa? ¿Qué te hizo?

-¿Es necesario que también a mí me tenga que hacer algo? Si lo hace soy capaz de mandarle a que le partan la madre porque ya estuvo bien de que abuse de un Kou…

-Es mi problema si a mí me gusta que sea así conmigo

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿No te das cuenta que solo te está usando? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? ¿Tan masoquista?

-¡Es mi vida! ¡Joder deja de estarme chingando con lo mismo! ¡Total si no te cae es tu problema mas no el mío!

-Tienes razón Seiya, es tu problema porque no puede existir Kou más pendejo que ¡tú!

-¡Oye!

-¡Ya calmados los dos!-Taiki por fin entraba en la discusión- Tal vez a nosotros no nos parezca la forma de actuar de nuestro hermano ¿pero Yaten? Debemos apoyarlo… por favor no compliques esto más de lo que ya está…

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que tu aceptes esto?

-¡No lo acepto! Para mi Seiya no es lo suficientemente maduro para estar con ella.

-¿Insinúas que Serena es madura?

-No, a estas alturas ambos quemaran la casa aunque confió en que mi hermano madure…

-Gracias Taiki…

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, solo estoy facilitándote el problema. Sabias bien que Yaten no estaría de acuerdo y mucho menos ahora que tendremos que regresar a casa para dejarte el departamento.

-¡QUE! ¿Pero porque?

-Es orden de nuestros padres Yaten.

-¡Maldición! ¿Ya vez lo que provocas con tus cursilerías?

-Yaten debemos mudarnos a partir de ahora, mañana ellos comienzan a vivir juntos…- yo solo mire a mi hermano quien tenía la mirada baja, lo odiaba por a verme sacado de mi independencia, ahora tenía que regresar a las órdenes de mis padres, sus reglas ¡todo!-

-Solo espero no te equivoques Seiya y que así como te dejo el departamento para que estés con la estúpida de Serena no la traigas para acá y mucho menos hagas que la vea porque soy capaz de…

-¿De qué Yaten? Sabes no sé porque la odias, es más ni quiero saber porque pero sabes una cosa…- me miro en burla- odias a Serena pero no te das cuenta de que Mina es igualita a ella… solo suéltale el cabello a Serena y es lo mismo- esto me calo-

-Yo no quiero a Mina para decirle las cursilerías que tú le dices a Serena, ella no me gusta como novia, si yo la traje es porque teníamos planes como amigos más nunca como novios…

-¿Crees que te quieren para novio? ¿A ti? –comenzó a reír- por favor Yaten si no sabes ni la mitad de lo que se dice de ti en la prepa!

-Me vale madre lo que digan ¿Creo que para eso son las mujeres no? ¿Para usarlas? No caeré como tú en decir "es que es el amor de mi vida" "sin ella no respiro" "es mi vida" y todas las mamadas que dices- me di la vuelta y los deje a ambos solos-

No regrese a mi habitación, no podría estar ahí por mucho tiempo, estaba encabronado por las pendejadas que mi hermano había dicho. Salí al jardín, mi padre estaba recostado debajo del árbol lo mire y decidí mejor irme a otro lado para no conversar con él. Camine unas cuantas calles encontrándome con un pequeño parque, decidí sentarme en uno de los columpios para pensar.

Mi mente me hacía recordar aquellos momentos en que mi padre y madre nos llevaban de paseo, mi madre siempre me consentía comprándome lo que yo quería, mientras mi padre se la pasaba regañándome por ser tan caprichoso, mis hermanos solo reían pero los tres nos divertíamos mucho, siempre fuimos muy unidos jamás nos separábamos.

Llego la temporada en que entramos a la primaria, mi hermano Taiki era el que iba en tercero mientras Seiya estaba en segundo y yo en primero. Recuerdo que unos niños querían quitarme mi lonchera de spiderman que traía mi sándwich y un jugo de manzana que mi madre me había preparado, esos chicos iban en cuarto año, recuerdo cuando me acorralaron con mi loncherita queriéndomela quitar pero en eso llegaron mis dos hermanos y les dieron una golpiza por intentar maltratar a su hermanito. Los suspendieron dos días pero valió la pena, solo así nadie más volvió a acercarse a mí. Llego la temporada en que entramos a la secundaria, bueno más bien entre yo porque mis otros hermanos ya estaban en ella, recuerdo que no conocía bien las instalaciones hasta que Seiya me las mostro, después nos encontramos con la chica que le gustaba a él, me da risa ese momento porque le dijo "tu hermano es tan lindo" eso prendió a Seiya pero logro que le diera suerte con la chica ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque a las dos semanas mi hermano ya era novio de ella.

Siempre estábamos ahí para apoyarnos, ellos siempre me ayudaban en todo, me protegían de todo y ahora era mi turno de regresarles el favor, Serena no iba a estar en mi familia y de eso me encargaría yo. Tal vez se pregunten porque la odio… pero eso no puedo decirlo aun.

-¿Yaten?

-Mina perdón por dejarte...

-No te preocupes no importa, entiendo tu problema y creo que lo mejor a veces es salir a caminar, así te despejas de tus problemas…

-Gracias Mina por entenderme, pero no fue muy cortes de mi parte dejarte sola en mi casa ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

-Tu padre vio para donde te habías ido, así que solo seguí la dirección y mira ¡te encontré!

-Bueno es cierto, él me vio…- mire hacia el cielo mientras ella tomaba asiento en el otro columpio-

-Yaten no seas tan duro con tu hermano, trata de entenderlo o bien intenta no decirle nada.

-No puedo, por más que lo intento las ganas de gritarle a la tonta de Serena que deje a mi hermano es imposible detenerlas, la veo y…

-Tranquilízate, Yaten piensa en que ya es un martirio estar con ella para que tú vengas a reclamarle a tu hermano.

-¿Y si sabe que es un martirio porque no la deja?

-Ya te dije, eso es amor.

-Mina, ella no lo ama…

-Entonces deja que él se dé cuenta por sí solo, deja que sea responsable de sus actos.

-Pero yo me siento mal al verlo así…

-Es obvio, es tu hermano pero él es el único que tomara la decisión al final. Yaten ¿nunca has amado en tu vida?- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que responderle-

-¿Qué es el amor?- pregunte como cualquier hombre estúpido-

-Amar, amar es lo más hermoso que existe en la vida, el amor es entregarse por completo, es sentirse en las nubes sin tener temor a caer, es algo en lo que no existe el tiempo, es que te comprendan, es la persona por la que estas dispuesta a darlo todo aunque los demás te digan que estás loco.

-No, no he amado a nadie… tal vez por eso actué como lo hago.

-Yaten, no tienes por qué decir eso, tal vez aun no es tu turno de amar o bien aún no encuentras a la persona indicada.

-¿Entonces por eso no veo las cosas como mi hermano?

-Exacto, el amor es algo muy duro, es hermoso pero también doloroso pero eso solo la persona que está dentro de eso puede saber cómo superarlo, claro a través de sus tropiezos y caídas aprendes con el tiempo a ser mejor en el amor.

-Tienes razón…

-No sabemos qué es lo que sienta Serena por tu hermano, no sabemos si esa relación dure pero yo espero por el bien de tu hermano que así sea, porque a final de cuentas siempre la persona que lo entrega todo es la que sale perdiendo…- Mina bajo la mirada, pude notar a través de sus cabellos que cubrían su rostro como un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, quería abrazarla pero sentía que tal vez me rechazaría-

-¿Te ha pasado a ti?-preguntaba en voz baja-

-Miles de veces- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, de mi pantalón saque unos kleenex le extendí la bolsita, ella tomo uno limpiando enseguida sus lágrimas- gracias.

-Perdón por acerté recordar algo que no es agradable…

-No te preocupes, es algo que ya paso… aunque duele…

-¿Es reciente?

-Podría decirse que sí, yo tenía un novio que se llamaba Armand lamentablemente él me fue infiel con una de mis amigas, yo lo perdone me propuse cambiar para que me amara pero no fue suficiente, a los pocos días me cambio, termino la relación y se fue con mi amiga.

-Lo lamento…

-Es una estupidez, cambiar por alguien.

-Tu eres linda así como eres-un ligero sonrojo llego a sus mejillas-

-Gracias…

-¿Mina?

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Porque cuando pusiste el ejemplo de que yo estoy enamorado de Izumi y mis padres dijeran que eres mejor tu… porque pusiste tu nombre?

-No se me ocurrió otro…¿querías que dijera Serena?

-¡Nooo! Ni se te ocurra jamás decir ese nombre.

-Ok prometo jamás decirlo de nuevo.

El atardecer se hacía presente, un poco de aire frio comenzaba a llegar, lo mejor era marcharse y regresar a casa a tomar un poco de chocolate o bien café caliente.

-Regresemos a casa, aun no término de mostrarte las mejores canciones.

-Me encantaría escuchar más…- me levante poniéndome frente a ella para ayudarla a salir del columpio, ella me dio su mano y al momento de ayudarla quedamos muy cercas el uno del otro, mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, su aroma inundaba mis sentidos, ese increíble aroma a fresa que tanto me encantaba, su cabello rubio olía magnifico. Ella se sonrojo al sentirme tan cerca, yo la mire a los ojos contemplando el hermoso azul de ellos, era hermosa. No me contuve así que termine por besarla, un beso con delicadeza y pasión al mismo tiempo, esos labios tan finos y suaves, el increíble sabor que tenían me provocaban la ansiedad de explorar más allá de un beso sencillo, intente ingresar más para tocar su lengua lo que me sorprendió porque ella lo permitió. Comenzamos la danza de ambas lenguas jugueteando y explorando el más mínimo rincón de nuestras bocas, perdiéndonos en un mar infinito de sensaciones ¿acaso era amor? Minutos después nos separamos agitados por no tener suficiente oxígeno, sonrojados y con los labios algo hinchados nos echamos a reír. Creo que esto comenzaba a gustarme y no me importaba que mi hermano dijera que mi Mina era idéntica a Serena, yo sabía la verdad… Mina era… era única.

* * *

_Ok espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y no intenten matarme *me esconderé en el baño* Ross si lo sé me quieres matar pero relax ;) jaja Mi querida Pizza gracias por leerme sé que estarás molesta también pero vamos! denme tiempo y prometo dejar a Seiya como el príncipe que es jajaja bueno mejor no prometo nada esperen mi siguiente capitulo y veremos como desea reaccionar Seiya muajaja._

_Gracias por leerme Pizza, mi querida Ross y mi Sandya, a las demás lectoras gracias nos leemos pronto._

_ATTE: YatenKaname ;)_


	8. Revelaciones-

_De nuevo un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero les agrade._

* * *

Capítulo 7

Revelaciones.

Yaten POV

Me encontraba en la habitación de lo que sería mi ex departamento, guardaba todas mis cosas en una caja, estaba molesto por tener que abandonar lo que es mío ¿porque demonios mi hermano no pidió un crédito para una casa? Ah ya… aun no trabaja.

Era domingo y Serena ya estaba haciendo y deshaciendo el lugar, le decía a Seiya que colocara el sillón cerca de la ventana para ahorrar luz… pff ¿que no sabe que ahí toda la luz le dará a la tv y no podrá disfrutar muy bien los videojuegos? Ah cierto, mi hermano dejara de jugar videojuegos para mantener la pasión en la relación.

Taiki mantenía la calma cada vez que escuchaba que Seiya y Serena discutían un punto, ya sea lo que comerían o bien que planta va dentro de la casa y cuáles no, para mi todas son plantas y tener una mejor me compro un hámster.

Después de unos minutos salimos con todo y cajas, mi hermano y yo nos encontramos en el pasillo a Serena quien tenía una cara de satisfacción al ver que le dejábamos el lugar libre ¡maldita zorra!

-Nos vemos Serena les deseo mucha suerte- hay mi hermano Taiki como es a veces ¡tan menso!-

-Gracias Tai- Serena se acercó a él abrazándolo- Te quiero mucho- mi hermano acepto el gesto de amabilidad de ella- Yat también a ti te quiero- ¡momento! ¿Intentara abrazarme?- sabes que te considero parte de mi familia ahora- maldita tu eres la que te metiste en mi familia ¿y dices eso? Definitivamente Serena intento abrazarme a lo que yo retrocedí-

-¡Serena morena! A mí no vengas a darme esas demostraciones de afecto ¡no estoy de humor para que una bruja como tú me abrace!

-¿Yat que dices? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-¡Y otra de las cosas me llamo Yaten mas no Yat!

-Pero es que eres mi cuñado favorito y quiero decirte así…

-Mira mejor evitémonos ponernos sobrenombres porque créeme que el tuyo no te va a gustar.

-Yat no seas así de malo conmigo, yo los quiero a los tres…-comenzó a hacer un puchero-

-Si tú aja quiéreme lo que quieras, todavía falta que yo lo crea y que lo acepte- la mire muy molesto y salí de la habitación mi hermano Taiki me siguió, Seiya solo me miro molesto pero no dijo nada-

Subimos al auto donde ya estaban la mayoría de nuestras cosas, a decir verdad quería bajar del auto e incendiar el departamento, obvio primero sacaría a mi hermano pero eso sería difícil ya que es capaz de lanzarse él primero de la ventana para que Serena no caiga al suelo y se lastime, él será quien amortigüe la caída.

Llegamos a la casa horas después ya que el tráfico estaba a la hora pico, entramos a nuestra casa y comencé a desempacar, de nuevo colocar mis cosas en donde antes iban. Minutos más tarde mi madre nos llamó a comer, bajamos ambos hermanos encontrándonos ya a mi padre en el comedor.

-Y bien ¿tienen algo que estudiar? ¿O estarán perdiendo el tiempo?- sabía que eso sería lo primero que mi padre diría –

-Yo tengo que estudiar –respondía mi hermano-

-Yo no, yo estoy bien- mi padre me miro molesto ¿Qué no tiene otra cara?-

-Pues aun así debes repasar alguna materia Yaten, sabes bien que mi amenaza aún está en pie…

-¿Y ya me regresara mi moto?

-Bueno, sé que estas molesto por cederle el departamento a tu hermano Seiya así que podría decirse que yo podría regresarte la moto como premio de consolación…- genial! Ya se había tardado en decir algo sabio- Pero…- hay dios de nuevo esa palabra- debes estudiar muy bien para no reprobar ninguna materia…

-Si padre, prometo estudiar para no reprobar materias- mi padre me extendió las llaves de la moto- gracias.

La tarde transcurrió en calma, mis padres salieron de paseo mientras mi hermano el ñoño leía poesía y yo jugaba algunos videojuegos. A veces eso era lo que me relajaba mucho, jugar Gran Theft Auto 4 me desestresaba, es un juego muy violento pero me divierto, ver como los policías gordos corren tras los asaltantes, explotar un auto, golpear los puestos de comida, todo lo que no eres capaz de hacerlo en la vida real puedes hacerlo en ese juego.

La noche había llegado, me encontraba en mi cama recostado pensando ¿en qué? Pues en cierta jovencita de cabello rubio… nooo no es Serena esa ni de loco pienso en ella, era mi Mina, ese beso que me había dado había significado mucho para mí y a su vez me había dejado queriendo más de ella. Creo que en verdad le gusto a ella porque ¿Cómo podría explicar que no me haya rechazado cuando la bese? Bien podría haberme dado una cachetada pero no lo hizo ¡momento! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo? ¿Que acaso es amor? Espero y no porque me he dado cuenta de que eso deja muy bobos a los hombres y yo no quiero formar parte de esa secta.

Un nuevo día había llegado, me encontraba en los pasillos de la preparatoria buscando a Usui, no es que fuera un chismoso pero necesitaba algún consejo o algo, aunque podría recapacitar en preguntarle ya que sé cómo reaccionara y no quiero que comience con sus bromas.

-¡Yaten!

-¿Qué onda Usui?

-Es lo que pregunto yo ¿Qué carajos hace tu hermano Seiya con Serena?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Se corrió el rumor en la escuela que ambos están viviendo juntos ¿eso es cierto?

-Hay Usui aunque quisiera que no lo fuera es la verdad…

-No ma… ¿Y dónde están viviendo?

-Nos sacaron a mí y a Taiki de nuestro departamento para que ellos vivieran ahí…

-¿Y ustedes están viviendo de nuevo con sus padres?

-Sí, debo volver a las órdenes de mi padre, así que será difícil hacerme tonto todo el tiempo…

-Hay enano ya olvídate, ve el lado positivo ya casi no veras a Serena…

-Ni te creas, con eso de que ellos en si querían casarse no dudo que al rato vengan diciéndome que ella ya está embarazada y que seré tío…

-Mientras no quieran que seas su padrino.

-Ni loco.

-¿Que clase tienes ahorita?

-Pues estoy libre dos horas ¿Por qué?

-¿Vayamos a desayunar no? Es que muero de hambre- los dos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ahí nos encontramos a Kamui quien estaba en la entrada de la cafetería con Nina-

-¿Que hace ese tipo con la ñoña de la prepa?

-No tengo idea- ingresamos a la cafetería, ordene un capuchino mientras observaba a Kamui quien escuchaba muy atento lo que Nina le estaba diciendo, veía como el respondía negativamente moviendo la cabeza, ella volvía a decir algo pero el continuaba negándose- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes leer los labios?

-Créeme que en este momento quisiera hacerlo.

-Parece que ella le está confesando sus sentimientos…

-¿Ahora resulta que lees la mente?

-Bueno podría decirse que soy muy observador- minutos después tomamos asiento mientras Kamui terminaba de batear a Nina, a los pocos segundos Lelouch se nos unió-

-¿Qué onda?

-Hai Lelouch...

-¿Que tanto están mirando?

-¿Que hace Kamui con Nina?

-Parecen mujeres, les encanta el chisme…

-Bueno mientras se trate de otra persona y no de alguien que me importe creo que está bien.

-¿Es verdad que Seiya está en unión libre con Serena?

-¿Y tu como carajos sabes eso?-preguntaba molesto-

-¿Sera porque Serena fue a restregármelo en la cara?

-Ya en serio Lelouch ¿Por qué tienes problemas con ella?- Usui no sabía nada del pasado de Lelouch, yo sabía poco pero él aún mantenía en secreto los puntos principales del porque el odio de Serena hacia él-

-Es una historia muy larga mejor luego se las cuento.

-Lelouch te estas tardando, tengo dos horas libres así que puedes tardarte el tiempo que quieras en contármelo.

-Si Lelouch cuéntalo- Kamui se nos había unido-

-¿Mejor tu cuéntanos que quería Nina contigo?

-Yo lo cuento si tu cuentas ¿porque te odia Serena?…- uyy cuando estos dos se proponían competir en algo siempre salía algo bueno-

-Vaya ¿no dirás nada si yo no digo nada?

-Exacto…

-Ya cuenten, de aquí no saldrá nada- respondía Usui-

-¿Que van a contar?-Zero se nos unía junto con Shaoran y Suzaku-

-¿Alguien más quiere saber porque no me habla bien Serena?

-¿Si quieres lo voceo por toda la escuela? Por mí no hay problema Lelouch.

-Ya cállense y siéntense que es algo largo.

-Genial por fin contaran algo bueno-decía riéndome-

-La historia comienza cuando ingresamos a la preparatoria, yo era novio de Elizabeth desde la secundaria y el que ella haya quedado en la misma preparatoria conmigo era maravilloso, ambos íbamos bien con la relación hasta que ella conoció a Serena y a Nakuru, comenzó a juntarse con ellas y a mí me dejo en el abandono, yo creí que era lo mejor pues a mí no podía contarme lo que a ellas si podría decirles, yo para ese entones había conocido a Seiya quien aún no era amigo de nadie

-Seiya no se juntaba con nadie porque siempre Taiki era el que venía por él.

-Gracias Zero por resolverme esa duda-respondía Lelouch- yo comencé a frecuentar a Seiya como amigo gracias a un trabajo que nos habían dejado, ahí había comenzado la amistad y el comienzo del final de la relación con Elizabeth. Ella siempre me invitaba a fiestas y yo iba con ella pero siempre terminaba por dejarme solo en una silla como mueble abandonado, poco después conocí a Serena quien me hablaba muy bien e inclusive comenzábamos a tener una excelente amistad. Tiempo después ella se me declaro obvio yo la rechace por lo mismo que tenía novia y aparte ella no me gustaba, era muy infantil para mis gustos, Elizabeth se enteró y se molestó conmigo porque Serena le había dicho que yo fui el que se le declaro a ella, mi novia lo tomo a mal y me termino…- vaya que le dolía aquel recuerdo a Lelouch, se le notaba un aire de tristeza tal vez porque él si amaba a Elizabeth- después supe que ella estaba detrás de Seiya, eso me molesto pero tuve que fingir importancia ya que bien dice el dicho "si la amas déjala ir" y lo hice pero aun dolía. Después Seiya me comento que a él le gustaba mucho Serena y que haría todo por conquistarla yo lo anime a que lo hiciera pero no contaba con que ella lo rechazaría y le diría que yo le gustaba. Tiempo después Seiya se enteró y se molestó conmigo porque se enteró que Serena lucharía por mí, a los pocos días me dijo que fuera novio de ella porque no quería verla sufrir, pero obvio no acepte porque a mi Serena no me gusta, no es alguien de mi agrado, se me hace muy manipuladora, muy egoísta muy…

-Zorra- dije-

-Mira a mí me vale lo que ella sea porque jamás me intereso así que mientras no me moleste es más que suficiente, eso fue lo que cobro la amistad entre Seiya y yo así que por eso casi no nos llevamos y Serena ni que decir ella aun me odia por haberla mandado lejos.

-He hiciste bien Lelouch- respondía Kamui-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Yo solo digo lo que sé que puedo decir por ahora, después ustedes me entenderán…

-Bueno creo que ¿Kamui sabe algo que se niega en decirnos?…- Zero miraba insistentemente al paliducho- ¿Por qué no lo dices de una buena vez?

-Porque no quiero tener problemas eso es algo que no me concierne y si sucede lo explicare pero mientras no…

-Y se respeta- dije- creo que a veces no nos conviene decir ciertas cosas hasta que estemos seguros de que es verdad.

-Gracias Yaten y si así es…

-Bueno yo ya conté lo que tenía que decir ahora te toca a ti Kamui ¿Qué quería Nina contigo?

-Quería ser mi novia…

-¡Que!- todos gritamos en la cafetería-

-¡Shh cállense! Si ella quería ser mi novia pero para mí ella es muy "x".

-¿Y quién te gusta Kamui?- preguntaba Shaoran-

-Te puedo asegurar que no es Sakura –comenzó a reír- no es nadie especial, es mas no me hago ilusiones mejor me dedico a terminar bien la prepa.

-¿La conocemos?-pregunte-

-Sí, puede ser- él chico miro su celular- me retiro, tengo clase de estadística nos vemos luego- y se perdió entre la multitud-

-¿Y tú porque odias a Serena, Yaten?

-No puedo decirlo, es mejor esperar para después revelarlo.

-Ok entonces les parece si ¿hacemos un club de hombres que odian a Serena?

-¿Y tú porque la odias Usui?

-Porque tú la odias, solo por eso.

-No jodas-comencé a reír- ese no es pretexto…

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-¿Yaten?-voltee inmediatamente a ver quién era la persona que había dicho mi sagrado nombre-

-¿Mina? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-inmediatamente todos los tontos que estaban a mi alrededor comenzaron a hacerme burla como "uuuu ya se supo" y otras tonterías que no quiero recordar-

-Claro Mina, salgamos de aquí que está lleno de ¡animales!

-¡Oye!- gritaron todos pero pude escuchar como Lelouch dijo algo mas como: "me las pagaras inútil". Salí con la rubia a la explanada, tomamos asiento en una de las banquitas cercanas a la biblioteca donde podía dar los primeros rayos de sol en el día-

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Pues me preguntaba si de casualidad tú quisieras…

-¡Hola Yaten!-¡oh god! ¿Qué es día de todas acérquense a Yaten? Elizabeth la mamacita de tercer semestre se había acercado a mí a saludarme de beso en la mejilla, obvio Mina lo noto y pude observar cómo se molestaba-Hola Mina- la saludaba con esa hermosa y melodiosa voz que tenía-

-Hola Elizabeth- respondía de mala gana Mina-

-Bueno Yaten venía a invitarte a comer a mi casa ¿Qué dices?

-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo?-respondía muy alegre-

-Bueno es que el sábado hare una parrillada en mi casa y quisiera que fueras, si quieres invitar a alguien por mí no hay problema, Mina si quieres ir también estas invitada- Mina solo sonrió hipócritamente y dejo que continuara- ¿entonces te espero el sábado?

-Claro que si Elizabeth me encantaría ir a tu reunión…

-Por favor dime C.c. es más corto…

-Ok C.c- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-Entonces hasta el sábado- se despidió de mí de un dulce beso en mi mejilla retirándose como solo ella lo hacía, así de elegante, de sexy, impresionante. Minutos después Mina hablo-

-Bueno Yaten me retiro debo ir a mi clase de tutoría…

-Oye pero ¿no me ibas a decir algo?

-¿Ah? –Comenzó a reír nerviosamente- olvídalo es algo sin importancia –volvió a reír- nos vemos luego- se fue sin decir nada, tengo la leve impresión de que debía decirme algo. Regrese con los chicos que estaba riendo de algo, me uní a ellos y enseguida comenzaron las preguntas-

-¿Qué quería Mina?-preguntaba Usui-

-uyy que chismoso es el nene.

-¡Ya responde Yaten!

-Y otro que le hace segunda- le decía a Lelouch-

-¡Cuenta!

-Hay hermanitos raigual – dirigiéndome a Suzaku y Shaoran-Bueno la verdad no sé qué es lo que quería, después me abandono cuando Elizabeth me invito a su parrillada.

-¿Elizabeth te invito a ti solo?

-¡Claro que no! Vamos a ir todos ¿o no?

-¿Quiénes son todos?

-Pues obvio ustedes o ¿Qué no quieren ir?

-¡Claro que sí! -Respondía Zero- ¿invitaras a tu hermano?

-Pff ese ni me lo nombres…

-Oye ya cambiando de tema ¿entonces Mina no te dijo para que te quería?

-No, no me dijo nada

-¿Y fue después de que Elizabeth te invitara?

-Si ¿por?

-Si serás estúpido- respondía Lelouch que acababa de sacar un libro- obvio son celos.

-No creo, ella solo es mi amiga…

-¿Yaten?-Usui me miro seriamente-El día que estuvieron en tu casa escuchando vocaloid ¿no pasó nada entre ustedes?-Me comencé a reír y respondí-

-Bueno nos besamos y…

-Ahí está el porqué de sus celos..

-¿Zero de que hablas?

-Hay Yaten ¿no lo ves?

-Tú también Shaoran?

-Yaten, ella esta celosa por la invitación que te hizo Elizabeth-respondía Suzaku-

-Y más si te le quedaste mirando así de menso como siempre lo haces, no puedes disimular que no te gusta la chica esa, es más babeas por ella-Usui respondía con una sonrisa- hay mi buen Yaten, si te gusta Mina debes ser más relax con las demás chicas…

-¡Oye! Yo no dije que me gustaba…

-¿Entonces porque la besaste?-preguntaba Lelouch-

-No sé, tal vez impulso…

-Impulso es lo que te dará ella a un barranco si sigues jugando con sus sentimientos. Recuerda que a las chicas no les gusta que las beses y después digas que no significo nada, además Mina no es de esas, no es como Rin para que después se le olvide que la besaste y lo tome bien.

-Oye pero no estoy jugando con ella, en ningún momento dije que ella era mi novia ni nada por el estilo, yo solo la bese pero eso no significa nada además jamás andaría con ella, odio su moño y…

-Vaya ¿Él gran Yaten Kou hablando mal de Mina Aino?

-¿Serena?-Todos miramos a la rubia que acababa de llegar, al parecer ya tenía rato escuchándonos hablar porque se le notaba muy sonriente- Espero esto no le importe tampoco a Mina, si a ti ese beso no te importa pues yo creo que a ella tampoco o ¿sí?-maldita zorra esta mujer echara a perder todo- hay Yaten ahora si te tengo en mis manos, pero que podía esperar de ti que tan mala fama tienes y luego juntándote con estos- se dirigió a mis amigos- sufrirás mucho Yaten-ella se retiró riéndose de la mesa-

-Yaten ahora si estas jodido-respondía Lelouch-

La verdad si me importaba lo que fuera a decir ella a Mina pero debía soportarlo no iba a ir rogarle que no le dijera nada, aún tengo dignidad y con ella jamás la perdería.

Mina POV

Iba muy molesta a mis clases de tutoría, jamás me había sentido tan mal, tan celosa, tan enojada, tan… tan avergonzada ¿Qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza? Porque se me iba a ocurrir invitar a Yaten Kou al cine, sabía bien lo que toda la escuela decía de él y yo de tonta creyendo que no es verdad. Aunque pensándolo bien creo que… podría ser mentira lo que dicen de él, bien dicen que debes conocer bien a las personas antes de juzgarlas pero ¡ahhh! Siempre decían eso de él, que era un mujeriego, un chico mala onda y sin sentimientos. Todo eso me hace sentir mal, es más pienso que no es buena idea acercarme a él…

Llegue al salón y tome asiento, espere a que el maestro llegara pero demoraba mucho, las demás chicas comenzaban a hacer sus bolitas donde siempre se comían a las demás chicas, Rin quien era la que encabezaba la bolita miraba a todos lados, la bolita la formaban aparte de Rin, Rei, Rima y Nina, después llamaron a Sakura quien llego junto con Tomoyo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Ah!- me sobresalte- ¡Yuffi hola!

-Hola Mina ¿Qué hacen ellas?

-Pues no sé, apenas acabo de notar que todas las chicas se están reuniendo con ellas…

-Esperemos no empiecen a hacer sus reuniones para comerse a las demás chicas

-Puede ser que lo hagan…-Rin comenzaba a hablar, la verdad no podía escuchar claramente lo que decían, me interesaba y mucho pero ¿Cuál era ese tema?-

-¡Mina! ¡Euphemia! –Hablaba Rima- porque no vienen con nosotras ¡vamos les gustara el tema!

-¿Vamos?-me preguntaba Yuffi (Nota de mí: a Euphemia le dicen Yuffi es algo del anime así que es algo x)-

-Pues vamos, no creo que perdamos algo- ambas nos acercamos sonrientes, tomamos asiento y escuchamos de que se trataba la plática-

-Pues yo creo que el más sexy es Zero ¡ese chico lo tiene todo!-decía muy animada Rei-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Seiya es el más guapo!

-Pero si Seiya ya tiene a Serena así que no tendremos oportunidad de conquistarlo nunca-decía desanimada Nina-

-¿Y eso que?-respondía Rin- él estará con Serena pero a esa nadie le asegura que sea solo para él.

-Bueno en eso si tienes razón, pero yo creo que él más guapo es Lelouch y Kamui-respondía Nina-

-Si admito que son guapos y muy parecidos.

-Recuerden que aquí tenemos a la hermana de Lelouch – Rei dirigió la mirada a Yuffi- ¿Euphemia podrías decirnos si tu hermano ya tiene novia?-La chica se sonrojo un poco –

-La verdad no tengo idea si es que tiene novia, él nunca me cuenta acerca de sus amoríos.

-Pero Shirley y Kallen quieren con él…

-Yo no puedo hablar de eso, la verdad a mí no me concierne hablar de ello…

-Bueno ya haber continuemos ¿Qué les parece Taiki?-preguntaba Rima-

-Alguien sin chiste- respondía Rei- se me hace muy ñoño…

-A mí se me hace alguien sexy, no tanto como sus hermanos pero lo es…-respondía Rin-

-Uyy Yaten también es muy sexy y más cuando llega con su cara de malo en su moto- hablaba Tomoyo- a mí me gusta pero no es mi tipo…

-¿Por qué?-pregunte-

-Por lo que se dice de él en la escuela, que es un mujeriego e infiel.-respondía Rei-

-No nos consta-respondía indignada-

-Mina yo fui novia de él en la secundaria y él me dejo por otra tipa-respondía Rin-

-Yo no puedo juzgar porque lo hizo, tal vez sus razones tiene además…

-Algunos piensan que los hombres son iguales, tal vez si tal vez no, todo depende de cómo seamos con ellos, aunque a veces por más que nos portemos de la mejor manera ellos abusan, lo único que podemos hacer es conocerlos, no juzgarlos antes de tiempo, Yaten se ve que es buena persona y en el poco tiempo que lo he tratado a mí se me hace un buen amigo, tal vez de novio actué diferente pero como les digo eso es cuestión de tiempo, a veces no terminamos de conocer a las personas pero es algo que aunque queramos nos es imposible hacerlo. ¿Porque no darle una oportunidad a Yaten y tratar de conocerlo? Rin lamento mucho que él te haya sido infiel pero ¿Qué tal si se arrepintió después? Debemos saber sus motivos-Sakura nos había dado una lección que debíamos ponerla en práctica, tal vez tenía razón en lo que había dicho al menos eso es lo que yo quería hacerme a la idea, después las chicas continuaron con la plática-

-Bueno también el que es muy guapo es Len.

-¡Oye con mi Len no te metas!

-Vamos Rin, solo estamos diciendo quienes son guapos mas no que nos los vamos a ligar.

-Bueno esta aclarado Len es mío ¿ok?

-También Senri es muy sexy y que decir de Hanabusa y Gino están echos unos papacitos…

-A mí los que me gustan son los chicos nuevos Shaoran y Suzaku aunque Eriol también esta guapo- Sakura se sonrojo a las palabras de Nina-

-Kei, Touya y Light también tienen lo suyo lamentablemente con Light, Misa nos sacaría los ojos

-Ni lo digas de broma Rin ya sabes que Misa lo protege mucho.

-¡Kaname!- agregaba yo- ¿no le gusta?

-Si es muy guapo y serio pero de esos son de los que más hay que cuidarnos.

-Ikuto y Usui también se ven muy bien-respondía Euphemia-

-¿Supieron lo que hizo Ikuto con Serena en la fiesta de Light?-vaya con estas chicas el chisme siempre está primero-

-No ¿qué fue lo que paso? Cuenta Rin cuenta.-decía Rima-

-Bueno me conto Kaito bueno no solo a mi sino también a Len, me dijo que según Ikuto y Serena se habían quedado en la habitación de light por 10 minutos por un castigo en un juego de botella- ¿momento juego de botella? ¿Cuando paso eso que ni yo supe?- se supone que Ikuto y Serena estuvieron a punto de tener relaciones…

-¿Como en 10 minutos?-preguntaba Nina-

-Si pero solo llegaron al franeleo…

-¿Franeleo?-preguntaba Sakura- ¿Qué es franeleo?-todas la miraron con una sonrisa burlona-

-¿No sabes que es franelear?-respondia muy divertida Rin-

-No, no sé qué sea eso..

-Hay eres tan ingenua e inocente a tus 16 años-decía burlándose-

-¿No me van a decir que es?

-Descúbrelo tu sola cuando Shaoran te vea más allá de lo niña que eres- Rin y sus amigas se levantaron de sus lugares dejándola sola, Rima aun volteo a mirar a Sakura quien solo tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo-

-¿Sakura estas bien?-pregunte-

-Sí, no importa…

-Tranquila, no les des mucha importancia a ellas en lo que dicen.

-Es que soy muy niña como ellas dicen…

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué aun eres virgen y ellas ya no?

-Mina sabes bien que yo no he tenido novio por causa de mi hermano, la verdad si me gustaría tenerlo, saber que se siente amar, besar…

-Y lo sabrás Sakura, es solo que aún no es tu tiempo, espera a que llegue y veras que será tu mejor experiencia-Sakura solo me miro por varios minutos para terminar marchándose con Tomoyo, era difícil competir con Rin y sus amigas, ellas eran las más experimentadas en lo relacionado al amor y las relaciones íntimas, yo no podría decir lo mismo de lo último ya que aún no tengo nada que ver con nadie, si es que lo hago quisiera que fuera con la persona que en realidad amo ojala y no me equivoque en eso.

* * *

_Gracias por leerme a todas, si soy cruel por dejarle hasta ahi pero vienen sorpresas _

_Gracias a Pizza Hawaiana (Sakurita) a Ross y Sandy por el apoyo chicas sin ustedes no estaría aquí escribiendo estas locuras -.- *_


	9. No son celos son maripositas encabronada

_Aquí__ un capitulo nuevo de esta historia... Antes que nada esto es sin afán de molestias ni nada por el estilo, solo es con el fin de entretener :D _

_Antes de que continúen este capitulo es algo cursi pero que digo los hombres también somos cursis, aquí encontraran la canción Me enamore de ti de Chayanne_

* * *

Capítulo 8

No son celos "son maripositas encabronadas"

Yaten POV

Me encontraba en clase de Historia, el profe siempre me aburría además de que lo odiaba por ser Darien Chiba, aquel hombre que compite con mi hermano por el amor de Serena…

Estábamos haciendo una investigación de… no sé qué carajos pero estaba con unos chicos en equipo, las chicas incluyendo a Mina estaban también reunidas. Sabía que algo aún estaba mal entre Mina y yo ya que ella no me ha mirado en todo el día, pensé que ese beso no significaba nada aunque aún no estoy seguro, primero debo preguntarle para así actuar sobre ello.

El profesor continuaba explicando no sé qué cosa, yo intentaba por todos los medios pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Mina pero al parecer mi estúpido cerebro tenía planeado hacerme sentir mal.

Termino la clase y todos salieron corriendo, en eso vi algo que llamo mi atención, Darien recibía una llamada de alguien, al parecer su esposa porque él hablaba de sus hijos y del que no lo esperen a comer porque saldría tarde. No le tome mucha importancia y salí rápido del salón hasta encontrarme con algo que en verdad me molesto mucho ¿Mina hablando muy sonriente con Kamui? Ok ahora si el mundo se volvió loco ¿Qué demonios hace Kamui sonriéndole como estúpido a Mina?

Pase a un lado de ellos fingiendo importancia, continúe caminando hasta el salón de inglés donde aún no había ningún alumno, me senté cerca de la ventana mirando hacia el estacionamiento de la prepa, me puse los audífonos y le subí el máximo volumen a mi mp3, deseaba olvidarme de todos, estar solo, no escuchar a nadie, no sabía las razones del porque lo estaba haciendo pero sentía que solo así se me pasaría el coraje. Entre canciones de amor y desamor me veía bombardeado en esos momentos, sabía que no era buena idea escuchar ese tipo de canciones pero entre cambio y cambio de canción me llego una que en realidad me dejo todo hipnotizado…Me enamore de ti de Chayanne ¿en que momento descargue esa canción en mi mp3? Hablaba de un amor muy fuerte hacia una chica, sentirse vacío si ella no está, no poder respirar, en fin ella es su todo en esta vida.

La canción estaba comenzando recordarme a Mina ¿Qué acaso era amor? ¿Por qué demonios me está pasando esto? Yo tan liberal en todo, no puedo estar atado a un amor, no puedo estar celoso de verlos a ellos juntos, además ¿ella solo es mi amiga o no?

_**Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza**_

_**Has alimentado el amor de mi alma**_

_**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,**_

_**¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?**_

Estoy exagerando, ella solo es amiga de Kamui y ya, no pueden ser nada más que unos amigos… aunque… ¿Cómo es que ella lo conoce si él es de quinto semestre? Demonios ella no puede estar enamorada de él ¡ella es mas de chicos guapos como yo! más nunca como él.

_**Si no estás conmigo**_

_**Se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**_

_**Estando en tus brazos**_

_**Sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.**_

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada,**_

_**Me muero de frío.**_

_**¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado**_

_**Pierdo los sentidos...**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...**_

_**"me enamoré de ti" me enamoré de ti…**_

Si, está bien es molesto ver que eso está pasando, me fastidia saber que ella está con él, pero no puedo doblegarme a ello ¿Qué tal si ella solo lo usa como arma para molestarme al igual que Elizabeth lo hizo con ella? Claro la sexy de Elizabeth lo hizo sin intención pero esto ya es complicidad entre ellos.

_**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo soñaba...**_

_**Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...**_

_**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,**_

_**¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?**_

Maldición soy Yaten Kou, él chico más sexy de primer semestre, el chico que no tiene novia oficial, al que no le importa lo que digan de él, al que siempre le ha gustado ser de todas y de nadie, simplemente "no puedo estar celoso de ver a Mina con Kamui" Solo es una estupidez, tal vez es solo un malestar en el estómago solo eso o como le dice Usui… "no son celos son maripositas encabronadas"….

_**Si no estás conmigo**_

_**Se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**_

_**Estando en tus brazos**_

_**Sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...**_

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada,**_

_**Me muero de frío.**_

_**¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado**_

_**Pierdo los sentidos...**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...**_

_**Me enamore de ti…**_

Demonios no puedo estar enamorado, no ahora es más nunca debo estar enamorado, me puede pasar lo que a mi hermano y no quiero que suceda, no puedo ser así no puedo entrar a esa etapa de zombi, debo continuar tal y como soy. Mina no es la única chica en el mundo y yo no puedo decir que ella es el amor de mi vida, siempre trae ese estúpido moño que me molesta, es siempre muy entusiasta y optimista es muy alegre lo contrario de mí, no puede ser mi primer amor… ella no puede serlo…

_**Si no estás conmigo**_

_**Se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**_

_**Estando en tus brazos**_

_**Sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...**_

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada,**_

_**Me muero de frío.**_

_**¡Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...**_

_**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir…**_

Continuaba escuchando esa canción, parece que mi estado de masoquismo se había activado porque por más que quisiera cambiarle de canción mi mano no reaccionaba. Demonios Mina ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Solo fue un beso, solo eso… el amor no existe, es solo una ilusión es solo eso…

Flash Back:

-¿Qué es el amor?- pregunte como cualquier hombre estúpido-

-Amar, amar es lo más hermoso que existe en la vida, el amor es entregarse por completo, es sentirse en las nubes sin tener temor a caer, es algo en lo que no existe el tiempo, es que te comprendan, es la persona por la que estas dispuesta a darlo todo aunque los demás te digan que estás loco.

-No, no he amado a nadie… tal vez por eso actué como lo hago.

-Yaten, no tienes por qué decir eso, tal vez aun no es tu turno de amar o bien aún no encuentras a la persona indicada.

Fin de flash back.

_**Si no estás conmigo**_

_**Me quedo vacío.**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que fingir...**_

_**Me enamoré de ti**_

¿A caso Mina seria la persona indicada para mí? ¿En verdad seria mi primer amor? Mina tus labios fue lo más exquisito que he probado en mi vida pero… ¿En verdad es amor? Ok ya olvidado, si estoy celoso ¿¡Y que!? ¡Es eso son los estúpidos Celos!

-¿Yaten?

-¿Mina?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues escuchando música ¿por?

-Llevo rato llamándote y no hacías caso…

-Ah perdón Mina es que estaba muy buena la canción…

-Si es lo que veo…- ella me miro muy seria, vaya que me daba miedo esa reacción en ella- La profesora de inglés no vendrá así que nos dio la hora libre.

-Ah bueno –me levante del asiento y me le quede mirando-

-¿Qué?

-Nada ¿Estas molesta por algo?

-No ¿porque debería estarlo?-decía algo molesta, era obvio que lo estaba-

-Bueno es que te noto algo distante conmigo…

-No es nada Yaten, mejor olvidemos eso…

-Mina- la detuve antes de que intentara marcharse-

-¿Ahora qué?-shaaalee ¿porque hice eso?-

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir en la mañana?

-Ya te dije que no era nada importante…

-No ¿Sé sincera dime que era lo que sucedía?

-Nada, no es nada.

-Mina por favor dime que era…

-Nada importante.

-A mí me importa todo lo que tengas que decirme, todo lo que pienses me importa, lo único que no es importante es que tú lo consideres algo insignificante…-Al parecer deje impresionada a Mina porque me miro sorprendida-Mina ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?-ok lo que dije lo dije sin pensar espero y no salga nada malo de mi acto tan impulsivo, ella me miro por varios segundos hasta que respondió-

-¿Es enserio?

-Claro que es enserio ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por alguien que juega con las chicas?

-No, no es eso- la vi que se quedó pensativa ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿acaso pensaba que jugaba con las chicas?-¿Entonces?

-¿Cuando?

-Hoy mismo... vamos ahora mismo al cine…

-Pero ¿y las demás clases?

-Vamos Mina, olvidemos eso por ahora así que… ¿nos vamos?

-Está bien vámonos

Salimos del salón juntos, íbamos caminando por los pasillos de la prepa y todos se nos quedaban mirando, me tope a Usui quien algo me iba a decir pero lo ignore, después me encontré a Taiki al que le hice lo mismo. Salimos de la prepa y nos dirigimos a mi moto, le preste mi casco y ayude a subirse, después me subí yo e inmediatamente me abrazo lo que provoco que comenzara a latir rápido mi corazón, algo no estaba bien conmigo y debía descubrir que era. Puse en marcha la moto y acelere perdiéndome en el camino junto con Mina, esperando encontrar un motivo de mis nerviosismos y celos.

Seiya POV

Me encontraba entrenando con el equipo de futbol americano, el profesor Kurogane nos dejó entrenando para irse a no sé qué junta, después de un rato todos dejamos de hacerlo para irnos a descansar a las bancas mientras regresaba el profe.

-¿Seiya que te sucede?

-Nada Zero ¿Te dije que soy muy feliz?

-Si como un millón de veces…

-Entonces esta es la vez un millón uno…

-Ya Seiya, todos sabemos que eres feliz con tu "Bombón" pero ya bájale ¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho al unirte con ella?

-¿Porque siempre me dicen lo mismo todos? ¿Acaso se ponen de acuerdo para hacerlo?

-Yo solo te estoy dando mi humilde opinión, pero si quieres que no diga más nada mejor deja de repetirme que eres feliz con Serena todas las veces que me vez…

-Ok perdóname quieres…- pude observar como los demás chicos me miraban mucho y se reían ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Desde que llegue a la prepa note que todas las miradas se posaban en mí, algunos se reían otros simplemente murmuraban algo pero jamás supe ¿Por qué? ¿Porque carajos no me dicen las cosas en mi cara? iba a ir a reclamarles cuando Zero noto mi acción-

-Mejo no lo hagas, son muchos y no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo

-Pero es que no entiendo porque se ríen de mí, llevo notando que desde que me vieron desde temprano no dejan de reírse de cada vez que me ven.

-No les tomes importancia, mejor olvídate de ellos y continua con lo tuyo ¿no que eres muy feliz?

-Si pero tú no quieres que este diciéndote mi felicidad…

Después de unos minutos el profe regreso dando por terminada la clase. Me fui con Zero a comer algo a la cafetería encontrándome con Usui, Taiki y Kaname

-Qué onda- dije-

-Qué onda Seiya….

-¿Y bien que cuentan?

-Nada, aquí Usui que vino con el chisme de que tu hermano se fue con Mina de la prepa.

-¿Ha si? Wow que bien que se animó mi hermano.

-¿El enano tendrá suerte con Mina?-preguntaba Usui- no lo creo

-Yo creo que debemos esperar a interrogarlo, así sabremos qué onda-respondia Zero-

-Es raro saber que mi hermano esta con Mina, ella no es muy su tipo…-agregaba Taiki-

-A estas alturas puedo creer que Yaten saldría con Nina-comencé a reír-

-No exageres Seiya, tu hermano no es tan tonto como para fijarse en ella- en el momento que iba a responder Shirley, Kallen y Yuuki ingresaban a la cafetería-

-Hola chicos- nos saludaron a todos con un beso en la mejilla, Kallen se me acerco un poco más a mí pero por respeto a Serena retrocedí un poco-

-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntaba Yuuki mientras se sentaba en medio de Kaname y Zero-

-De nada importante preciosa…-respondia Kaname-

-¿Sabían de la parrillada que hará Elizabeth? Ya estamos todos invitados

-¿También nosotros? –pregunte-

-Claro que si Seiya-respondia Shirley- ¿Llevaras a Serena?

-Claro que la llevare, es mi amorcito y debe ir conmigo…-Kallen solo bajo la mirada al parecer le molestaba esa revelación mía-y por cierto ¿Dónde está Serena, Shirley?

-Se quedó en clase de Historia con el profe Darien, al parecer repasarían una lección que a ella no le quedo muy clara…

-¿Y a ustedes no les da clases particulares?-ellas me miraron algo raro, como si algo no estuviera bien-

-Chicas debemos irnos a natación-respondia Shirley rápidamente-

-¡Hola chicas! Bang bang –Hanabusa el chico bang bang acababa de llegar lo que impidió que yo intentara obtener respuesta de Shirley-

-¿Hanabusa como estas?-respondia Yuuki-

-Bien ¿Y ustedes chicas?

-Aquí retirándonos a nuestra clase de natación…

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Artes?

-Sí, casi voy a esa clase…- Hanabusa me miro por unos momentos para después voltearse y reírse-

-¿Seiya?- hablaba Zero-debemos irnos a clase de Historia

-Si vámonos- ambos nos retirábamos del lugar dejando a las chicas con Hanabusa…-

Llegamos al salón donde estaban ya la mayoría de los alumnos, tomamos asiento Zero y yo juntos, enseguida entro el profesor Darien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la verdad odiaba a ese tipo, aunque no podría decirlo frente a Serena porque siempre terminábamos en discusión así que mejor me guardaba mis comentarios para cuando estaba bañándome. Después de unos minutos él profesor comenzó la clase hablando sobre el inicio de la segunda guerra mundial. Varios minutos hablo sobre eso pero yo sin prestar atención lo miraba, buscaba ¿por qué Serena se sentía atraída a él? obvio es mayor que yo pero ¿no es mejor estar con alguien de tu edad? ¿Porque siempre las chicas se van por lo mayores? al menos eso es lo que siempre he escuchado de mis amigas, que un hombre mayor es más experimentado pero ¿eso qué? ¿No es mejor aprender con alguien de su edad?

Termino la clase dejándonos mucha tarea para la próxima semana, esperaba terminar ya ese semestre, solo faltaban dos meses para su término y con ello me olvidaría de ese profesor por un tiempo.

Salí con Zero del salón encontrándome con Serena, ella me saludo muy alegre pero decidió esperar fuera del salón porque según tenía clase, la verdad no recordaba que la tuviera después de mi pero por no desconfiar de ella me retire dándole un beso en la mejilla ya que aun no queríamos hacer tan publica nuestra relación. Solo quiero ser feliz con ella y si ella dice que me pare en una sola mano lo hago por ella.

Lelouch POV

Estaba en la explanada de la escuela disfrutando del día, tenía clase hasta la ultima hora y para eso aún faltaban 2 horas así que decidí sentarme en una banquita disfrutando de los rayos del sol, veía como los demás pasaban a sus clases. Observe como Shirley junto con Kallen, Yuuki, Misaki y Himawari se acercaban a mí.

-Hola Lelouch-me saludaba Shirley y las demás de un beso en la mejilla-

-Hola- respondí-

-¿Qué haces?

-Bueno esperando a que mi siguiente clase comience-enseguida ellas tomaron asiento a mi lado-

-¿Lelouch iras a la fiesta de Elizabeth?

-Pues al parecer si, Yaten me invito.

-Que bien, entonces nos veremos ahí también…- Shirley se me acerco mucho casi intentando abrazarme, la verdad sabía que yo siempre le había gustado a ella pero era difícil saber si ella me gustaba a mí, éramos buenos amigos pero jamás intente acercarme más a ella-

-¿Y Seiya lo han visto?-Kallen preguntaba-

-Debe estar por ahí con Zero…-respondí-

-Desde que Serena se hizo su novia casi no se le ve.-agregaba Himawari-

-Y eso que Serena no anda junto a él como su novio que es-respondia Yuuki-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Shirley-

-Yo no creo que esa relación dure mucho tiempo, Serena es una zorra y Seiya todo un caballero así que ambos no hacen buena mancuerna- De que demonios hablan estas chicas, vaya que si se trata de comerse vivas ellas son siempre las mejores-

-¿Sabían de la apuesta que hizo Serena con Nakuru?-Himawari la amiga íntima de Nakuru hablaba-

-No- todas respondían-

-Bueno des pues lo sabrán…- Himawari se levantó dejándonos solos-

-¿Qué quiso decir esa chica?-preguntaba muy curioso-

-Ni idea Lelouch, desde que Seiya se hizo novio de Serena han corrido miles de rumores sobre ellos

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunte-

-Bueno- respondia Misaki- al parecer algunos han corrido apuestas sobre cuanto durara esa relación, otros simplemente dicen que es una apuesta pero nosotras no estamos seguras de nada de eso.

-Serena se la ha pasado mucho con Darien el profesor de historia, a decir verdad es muy rara esa unión profesor- alumna pero si ellos dicen que él está enseñándole a ella sobre la materia es mejor creerlo- Shirley comentaba muy preocupada mientras destapaba una paleta de mango con chile- solo espero que Seiya no sufra…

-¿Por qué dices eso Shirley?- Ahora Kallen molesta preguntaba-

-Bueno Kallen, sabemos que Serena prefiere a los hombres mayores ella misma nos lo dijo la otra vez así que…

-¿Shirley estas insinuando que Serena tiene un amorío con Darien?-preguntaba Misaki, yo solo me limitaba a estudiar la situación, la verdad conocía a Serena y la creía capaz de todo así que eso no me impresionaba-

-Yo solo doy mi punto de vista, yo no sé cómo puede ser capaz de serle infiel a Seiya.

-Shirley lo único que podemos hacer es limitarnos a ver lo que sucede, Seiya es el único que puede solucionar su problema, si alguna de nosotras le lleva ese rumor y no es cierto él podría dejar de hablarnos-Yuuki hablaba algo molesta-

La verdad espero que por el bien de Seiya nada de lo que ellas estén diciendo sea verdad, él tipo me cae bien como amigo lamentablemente su único error fue enamorarse de la chica equivocada. Después las chicas comenzaron a hablar de un club de fans que según ellas le crearían a los chicos de futbol americano, entre ellos Zero y Seiya quienes eran los principales protagonistas del triunfo continuo del equipo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo lo crearan?-preguntaba Misaki-

-Debemos reunir varias chicas para así formarlo-respondia Shirley-

-Para mí el favorito es Zero-decía Yuuki-¿y para ti Kallen? ¿Creo que la pregunta es tonta verdad?

-Sí, sabes que yo prefiero a Seiya sobre todas las cosas-Wow serias palabras de la chica pelirroja, pensé que yo le gustaba-¿Y tú Shirley?

-Mejor eso luego lo comentamos-respondia sonrojada-

-Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros-decía Misaki- me acompañan?

-Yo me voy a natación ¿nos vamos Shirley?-preguntaba Kallen-

-No, adelántate te alcanzo luego- todas se retiraron dejándonos solos a Shirley y a mí, callados solo con el ruido de las demás personas pasando y escuchando el plástico de la paleta de Shirley, la mire y le sonreí-

-¿Y tú porque no dices quien es tu favorito?- note un leve sonrojo, vi como jugo con el dobladillo de su falda-¿perdón te incomode con la pregunta?

-No, no es eso Lelouch…

-Entonces si quieres no me digas…

-Tampoco es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que sucede es que mi favorito no está en el equipo de futbol americano…

-¿Entonces? Ya se ¿en el de futbol soccer?

-Tampoco…

-¿Esgrima? ¿Lectura? ¿Artes?

-Noooo

-Entonces ¿Ajedrez?

-Siii- la mire por varios minutos-

-¿Y quién es? Es Kei?

-Obvio no-decía con cara de fuchi-

-¿Kaname?

-No, él no

-¿Entonces el profesor?

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-Si no me dices el nombre jamás lo sabré…

-Lelouch-volteo a mirarme, me tomo de las manos acercándose un poco a mí-Tu eres mi favorito, tú eres él que me gusta, solo en ti puedo pensar… me gustas mucho- y con eso se acercó mucho más para besarme, un beso tan cálido y delicado que solo con ella probé por primera vez ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? -

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Si lo se soy re cursi pero como lo dije al principio, nosotros también somos cursis seee pero bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias a Ross, Pizza y Sandy por su apoyo. Nos leemos en la próxima._


	10. Preguntas indecisas

_Nuevo capitulo espero les agrade._

* * *

Capítulo 9

Preguntas indecisas.

Yaten POV

Me encontraba en una plaza de la ciudad con Mina, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ¡pedirle que fuera conmigo al cine! Fue algo sorpresivo para ella y para mí, para ella el que yo se lo pidiera y para mí el que ella aceptara.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de dicha plaza, por más que intente dejar cerca la moto no había donde estacionarla, al parecer había mucha gente. Después de encontrar un lugar ayude a Mina a bajar para ingresar al interior. Entramos subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas, ambos íbamos muy callados, a veces el silencio me molestaba mucho pero esta vez era un silencio muy agradable.

-¿Y cómo que película quieres ver?-me preguntaba-

-La que tú quieras, a mí me da igual el género…

-¿Hasta una de amor?

-Está bien, todo menos de amor por favor-decía mirando a otro lado-

-Pero ¿y si yo quiero ver una de esas?

-Entonces por ti tendré que aceptarlo…-Esperen un momento ¿yo dije eso? Ella comenzó a reír, como me encantaba el sonido de su risa, sus gestos cuando se reía sinceramente, su cara… todo me encantaba de ella…-

-Pues gracias por aceptar, mira que no todos los chicos les gusta el romance…- después de unos segundos llegamos al segundo piso, caminamos entre todas las tiendas a veces nos quedábamos mirando los aparadores, en mi caso los aparadores de tenis mientras ella veía los de zapatillas. Entramos a una de esas tiendas con miles de zapatillas al parecer se llamaba zapatillalandia, porque podrías encontrar hasta las que traía la cenicienta esas que son de cristal. Ella tomo unas y me las mostro.

-¿Te gustan?

-¿Pues no sé qué decirte?

-Solo responde sinceramente ¿Qué piensas de esas zapatillas?

-Están lindas-respondia sin interés-

-Se ve que no te gusta venir de compras ¿verdad?

-No es eso, es solo que no tengo idea de que decirte en cuanto a esas zapatillas.

-Solo di la verdad

-¿Te las probaras? Solo así puedo ser sincero…-Sin siquiera esperar a que la chica que atendía le diera su número se las puso, ella traía un pantalón muy ajustado azul deslavado, una blusa que estaba muy pegada de color blanco y unas botitas negras de piso, a mi ver lucia muy bien me encantaba lo que traía puesto. Las zapatillas eran negras de tacón muy alto con la suela roja, dios cuando se las puso me gustó mucho, se le veían tan bien que comencé a fantasear con eso-

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gustan?-me decía con ambas manos colocadas a un lado de su cintura- ¿y bien?

-¿La verdad?-le dije en broma-

-¡Hay Yaten ya responde!

-Sí, se te ven bien es más… me encantan como se te ven…- al parecer alague a la chica porque se sonrojo de inmediato. Se las quito y las dejo en su lugar, salimos del lugar para buscar el cine, después de unos minutos lo encontramos-

Nos debatíamos en que película seria la que veríamos, estaba entre ver una de terror como Resident Evil, una de acción como Batman, una de caricatura como la Era de Hielo 4 o una de romance que no recuerdo el nombre. La verdad me llamaba más la atención las dos primeras pero ahora sí que sería decisión de Mina, duramos varios minutos eligiendo una hasta que me sorprendió diciendo que quería ver Batman yo muy sonriente acepte. Estábamos en la taquilla esperando a comprar los boletos, había bastante gente solo esperaba que hubiera aun boletos para la función más cercana en cuanto horario se trataba, al llegar con la chica de la taquilla nos dijo que la próxima función seria dentro de tres horas, para ese entonces eran ya las 4:00pm así que sería a las 7:00pm, saldríamos muy noche. Mire a Mina para preguntarle si aceptaba entrar a esa hora, ella muy alegre me dijo que si así que ya no importaba a qué hora saliéramos, pedí los boletos para después irnos a recorrer las demás tiendas de la plaza.

Vagamos por toda la plaza hasta que llegamos al área de comida, decidimos comer algo ya que el café que había tomado con los chicos fue mi único alimento. Ordenamos unas hamburguesas en la famosa franquicia Burger King, con papas y refresco, tomamos asiento comenzando el martirio para mi… ella me ponía muy nervioso.

-Y dime Yaten ¿ya estas mejor con tu hermano?

-No puedo decir que este feliz con su decisión pero me he resignado a que si él es feliz yo lo acepto.

-Debe ser difícil, yo en tu lugar estaría igual.

-¿A caso sabes algo que yo no sepa?

-No, no lo digo para que me malinterpretes pero te entiendo, yo también tengo hermanas y es difícil no decirles lo que piensas de sus relaciones- bebí un poco de mi refresco mirándola fijamente, algo me decía que ella sabía algo de la situación de mi hermano pero no podría sacarle nada al respecto-

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Solo dos, uno más grande que yo y una más pequeña, pero son un amor ambos…

-A estamos igual entonces…

-Si… -la chica guardo silencio mientras continuaba con su hamburguesa-

Después de que ambos terminamos nos quedamos sentados reposando la comida, su celular de ella sonó, al parecer era su hermano pero ella le explico que estaba con una "amiga" en el cine. Depuse de que él hermano se creyera lo que ella había dicho continuamos con la plática.

-¿Y porque me invitaste al cine? Es raro en ti que invites a alguien a salir- esa pregunta me saco de onda ¿Por qué decía eso de mi si ni si quiera me conoce?-

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Casi no se te ve salir con nadie, me sorprende que me hayas invitado…

-Bueno, soy un chico que le encanta dar sorpresas.

-Gracias por invitarme…- la observe por unos minutos-

-¿Mina?

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué era lo que tenías pensado decirme en la mañana?

-Ya te dije que no tiene importancia- de nuevo observe como se molestó un poco-

-¿Qué fue lo que te molesto para que dijeras que es algo sin importancia?

-Nada, no fue nada, simplemente me di cuenta de que no valía la pena lo que te iba a decir.

-A mí me importa todo lo que tengas que decirme, nunca me dejes con esa duda porque así no puedo conocerte bien…-ella me miro por varios minutos, al parecer la he sorprendido con lo que le dije, aun no entiendo porque se pone así pero lo averiguare ahora mismo-

-¿Mina puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que gustes…

-¿Prometes ser sincera? ¿No importando de que se trate mí pregunta?

-Ni que me fueras a preguntar si soy virgen- al decirme eso me hizo que me sonrojara y riera de nerviosismo, esa pregunta me había hecho formularme más preguntas acerca de eso pero no era el momento de hacerlas-

-No, no es eso…-volví a reír- es algo diferente, solo quiero que me respondas lo más sincera posible.

-Está bien Yaten, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Eres un libro abierto conmigo?

-Claro ¿somos amigos o no?

-Me parece perfecto, casi no tengo amigas así que me alegra que me consideres un amigo.

-Sí, pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Si quieres que yo sea un libro abierto contigo, tú también debes serlo.

-Ok me parece razonable lo que me estas pidiendo-respondí-

-¿Entonces es un pacto?

-¿Con el meñique?

-Claro-ambos entrelazamos nuestros meñiques haciendo cerrando el pacto, el que lo rompa se quedara sin dedo, bueno eso es lo que dice la promesa-ok ya que hemos cerrado un pacto, ahora si ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a preguntar?

-¿Te cae mal Elizabeth?- pregunte pero al parecer le molesto la pregunta porque enseguida hizo un gesto de molestia, miro a otro lado y bebió de su refresco, duro varios minutos sin contestarme-Entiendo que tal vez no quieras responder pero…

-Guarda silencio Yaten Kou, te contestare lo que acabas de preguntarme pero no sé con qué palabras hacerlo…

-Solo hazlo Mina, a mí no me importa como lo digas, solo quiero tu respuesta.-dije muy serio-

-Yaten, antes de responderte quiero saber algo…

-¿Me respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta?

-Así es… ¿aceptas?

-Está bien.

-¿Te gusta Elizabeth?-su pregunta me saco una sonrisa, la verdad mis sospechas estaban siendo respondidas sin siquiera saber su respuesta de ella, bueno esa no era la pregunta de mis sospechas y a decir verdad solo lo estaba haciendo para saber si Lelouch tenía razón en que ella estaba celosa-

-Es necesario que te responda eso para que tú me respondas mi pregunta ¿verdad?

-Así es- me tome mi tiempo al igual que ella para responderle, no sabía que decirle para no dañar más la relación o para no ponerla más celosa de lo normal-

-Mira para mí una cosa es que me guste y otra que la ame…

-Yo solo te estoy preguntando si te gusta…

-Bueno si es linda la chica.

-¿La tendrías como novia?

-Oye esa ya es otra pregunta y tu aun no me respondes la mía…

-Está bien-me miro haciendo un puchero- ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

-¿Te cae mal Elizabeth?

-Algo…

-¿Por qué?

-Esa es otra pregunta, entonces ahora respóndeme la que te hice…

-Está bien-decía algo inconforme- No, tal vez ella no me ve como alguien más que un simple amigo…

-¿Y si ella te viera así?

-No crees que deberías contestarme ¿Por qué te cae mal Elizabeth?

-No la he tratado mucho pero es una de esas chicas que con solo verlas te cae mal por cómo se comporta con los demás, es muy vanidosa y…

-Haber me estás diciendo que por ser vanidosa ¿te cae mal?-preguntaba curioso-

-No precisamente, es solo que su forma de ser no me cae…

-Pero me estás diciendo que no la has tratado ¿cómo puedes decir que no te cae su forma de ser?

-Porque me doy cuenta como trata a los demás, es por eso que no me cae… ahora responde lo que te pregunte.

-Haber ¿Qué haría si ella me viera más que un simple amigo?-me quede pensando unos minutos, me agradaba la idea de que Elizabeth me viera de esa forma pero creo que eso era imposible- Tal vez si ella me viera como novio –respondí- podría ser que ella y yo fuéramos novios… pero mientras no suceda no puedo decir que si…

-¿Pero entonces si te gusta?

-Algo, aun no la conozco mucho…

-¿Y es importante para ti conocerla antes de un noviazgo?

-A ella sí, casi no hablo ni nada con ella, así que sería una prioridad para entablar una relación…

-¿No crees que con el tiempo de noviazgo puedan conocerse mejor?

-Hay diferentes puntos de vista, es como si yo te preguntara ¿Te gusta Kamui?-sorprendida de mi pregunta comenzó a reírse-

-¿Y porque debe ser Kamui el nombrado?

-Porque te vi con él hablando, por eso.

-¿Estas celoso?

-Claro que no-respondia molesto- tu solo eres mi amiga, es solo que si estamos diciendo que seremos un libro abierto creí que era importante esa pregunta, es algo muy equis si quieres no me contestes- ella me miro por varios minutos con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba disfrutando verme así, ella sabía que me estaba muriendo de celos y aun así no se atrevería a responderme ¿porque todas son así? ¿Disfrutan vernos sufrir?-

-Bueno si solo soy tu amiga no veo que deba contestarte eso-la mire rápidamente a los ojos- pero como quedamos ser un libro abierto responderé a tu pregunta-bebió un poco de su refresco para continuar con mi martirio- Si, si me gusta Kamui pero no veo nada de relación, creo que es alguien en quien puedo confiar como mi amigo solo eso puedo decir.

-Gracias por responder, aunque no era obligatorio que lo hicieras- vaya que soy hipócrita, claro que era necesario que respondiera, ella solo se rio-¿de qué te ríes?

-De nada, me encanta la expresión que pones cuando estas molesto por algo…

-No soy bufón…

-No dije que lo fueras, solo me gusta verte así…

-Ah entiendo…-creo que si quería responder mis preguntas sobre el porque me sentía así debía hacerlo ahora-¿Ya me vas a decir porque te molestaste en la mañana?

-Yo no me moleste ¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería?

-Entonces ¿ya me vas a decir lo que me ibas a preguntar en la mañana?

-Ashh está bien, solo te iba a invitar al cine-eso me sorprendió- pero después tú lo hiciste y…

-¿Y te saque de onda porque lo dije?

-Exacto

-Y ahora me pedirás que te responda ¿Por qué te invite?

-Por favor-comencé a reír, no sabía que decir pero debía hacerlo ahora tratar de ser sincero para cambiar su forma de pensar de mi-

-Mina, la verdad no sé porque lo hice, lo único que puedo responderte es que…- la mire a los ojos, me encantaba su mirada, sus enormes ojos azules que me hipnotizaban, esos labios que me invitaban a deleitarme de nuevo con su sabor, su nariz afilada para darme un beso de esquimal, su cabello rubio largo que me encantaba su aroma, su enorme moño rojo… su cintura delgada… todo de ella me encantaba, no sé por qué pero siempre había algo que me encantaba de ella. Me daban ganas de levantarla de su asiento y abrazarla fuertemente, besarla hasta que ambos quedáramos sin aliento, pasar el tiempo sin importarme nada-

-¿Qué es lo único que puedes responderme?-me preguntaba con una sonrisa, observe como se sonrojo al ver que yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mordió su labio lo que hizo que tuviera más ganas de besarla, no sabía qué hacer, quería besarla pero y ¿si se molestaba? No perdía nada con intentarlo pero creo que no era el momento-

-Me gusta estar contigo, por eso te invite…

-Gracias Yaten, a mí también me agrada tu compañía…

-Entonces es mutuo el sentimiento…

-Sí, jamás me había sentido así con alguien, me tranquilizas mucho…

-Gracias Mina, espero tengamos más salidas en un futuro como estas…-Dios cuando se trata de que sea re cursi soy re bueno-

-Me agrada mucho la idea Yaten…-Iba a intentar besarla pero lo mejor era esperar, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya casi eran las 7:00pm-

-Ya es casi la hora ¿nos vamos?

-Si- ambos nos fuimos al interior del cine, entramos y compramos unas palomitas de chile con dos refrescos grandes, las palomitas las compartiríamos así que sería una función muy entretenida-

Entramos a la sala acomodándonos en las filas de en medio y los asientos de en medio para así disfrutar mejor la función, la sala casi no se llenó así que podríamos disfrutarla sin tanto ajetreo de gente. Comenzaron los cortos y ambos ya habíamos comenzado a comer de las palomitas, la película dio inicio y yo estaba más nervioso que cuando hice mi examen de Ciencias Sociales, varias veces nuestras manos chocaron provocando más mis nervios, ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa. La función transcurrió con tranquilidad, mi mente en vez de estar centrada en la película estaba pensando miles de maneras de besar a Mina, debía conseguir un beso más de ella. Al término de la película esperamos a que la mayoría de la gente saliera para después salir con tranquilidad, ya afuera notamos que había comenzado a llover y eran las 10:30pm.

-Ya es muy tarde-respondia ella-

-Sí y con esta lluvia nos empaparemos mucho

-¿Si pero qué tal si no para de llover? Tardaremos horas en irnos y la plaza ya será cerrada…

-Pues toma-le extendí mi chamarra de piel- póntela, lo importante es que no te mojes…

-No ¿cómo crees y tú?

-Yo no importo ahora, tú debes llegar bien a tu casa.

-No Yaten, creo que mejor póntela tú y…

-Ya te dije que no, ponte la chamarra y ya, además no es conveniente que alguien como tú y con una blusa blanca sea mojada por la lluvia ¿no sabes lo que puede pasar?

-Ya lo sé pero…

-Nada, póntela…- de mala gana se puso mi chamarra de nuevo hizo un puchero y quien sabe cuántas cosas dijo en voz muy baja después de hacerlo-

Bajamos por las escaleras eléctricas hasta llegar al estacionamiento ahí la deje para ir en busca de mi moto, obvio la lluvia aún continuaba era una lluvia a cantaros así que se veía que no terminaría rápido, subí a mi moto y fui por Mina quien estaba entre la multitud de gente esperando a que pasaran por ella, le pase el casco y con mi ayuda se subió, salimos rápido del estacionamiento, acelere lo más rápido posible para llegar rápido lamentablemente el trafico estaba a su punto.

Media hora después habíamos llegado a casa de Mina, la lluvia aún continuaba pero con menor intensidad, baje de la moto y la ayude a hacer lo mismo, se quitó el casco luciendo sus hermosos ojos, me miro.

Nos quedamos al pie de la entrada de su casa mirándonos sin hacer nada, la lluvia no nos molestaba en lo absoluto, rápidamente su cabello junto con su moño quedaron mojados por la lluvia que no tenía intenciones de parar, me entrego el casco e intento quitarse la chamarra.

-No, por favor no lo hagas, luego me la das, ahora quédate con ella para que no te mojes.

-Pero tú te mojaras, te hará daño y…

-Yo solo quiero que tú no te enfermes…

-Gracias Yaten, la pase maravilloso contigo…

-Igual yo, jamás había disfrutado estar así con alguien.

-Pues ya somos dos…-nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, mirándonos bajo la lluvia y la poca luz que había en la calle, me encantaban sus ojos… no sé cuántas veces lo he dicho pero es que me impresiona su belleza-

-¿Yaten?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué me besaste la otra vez?-esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, jamás pensé que lo fuera a decir-¿Qué significo ese beso para ti?

-Mina… ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

-Claro ¿Ahora quiero saber porque Yaten Kou me beso?

-No lo sé, fue un impulso mío y créeme me agrado mucho-la tome de la mano, una mano fría pero que con mi calor se entibio rápido, su suavidad me encantaba-¿qué significo? No sé la verdad no tengo idea lo único que puedo decir es que… me fascino, tus labios son adictivos, me encantas… Mina-me acerque a ella, humedecí un poco mis labios e intente darle un beso pero ella puso su mano en mi mejilla acariciándome- ahora tu dime ¿te gusto? ¿Te gusto ese beso?

-Claro que me gusto Yaten, me fascino tanto que…

-Que ¿Qué?

-Que me hizo desear otro, la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento yo quiero que…

-Mina estoy loco por ti…-ella abrió más los ojos de sorpresa-

-Yaten yo…

-Shh no digas más, mejor –me acerque a sus labios y la bese, de nuevo esa descarga eléctrica volvía a llegar a todo mi cuerpo, me dejaba pidiendo más, me hacía querer más, desear estar más cerca de ella, me fascinaba toda ella, en realidad ¿así se siente el amor? Fui preso de sus besos, me hacía querer seguir a algo más, me adentre más a su boca comenzando a explorarla de nuevo, me fascinaba su sabor, su suavidad, todo lo que me hacía sentir me agradaba. Después de unos minutos terminamos de besarnos, Mina estaba toda mojada y que decir de mí, la lluvia había hecho de las suyas con nosotros, ambos nos sonreímos continuando dándonos besos de piquitos- Mina me encantas, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti yo…

-Yaten, a mí me pasa igual…

-Se mi novia…-la deje sorprendida con mi pregunta-

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro, jamás había estado tan seguro en mi vida.

-¿Es algo muy rápido no crees?

-¿Y eso qué? Con el tiempo nos conoceremos además… te quiero para mí, solo para mi…

-¿Debo responder ahora?

-Yo quisiera que si…

-Te digo mañana- demonios eso no me gustaba-

-¿Por qué mañana? ¿Qué tienes que pensar?

-Si tú y yo nos veríamos bien de novios…

-Claro que nos veremos bien –guiñe un ojo- ambos somos guapos, así que seremos la mejor pareja…

-¿Yaten? ¿Dame tiempo quieres?

-Está bien- ella me beso en la mejilla y se retiró a su casa, subí a mi moto algo decepcionado con su respuesta, espere a que entrara a su casa para después ponerme el casco, encendí la moto y salí disparado hacia mi casa, era molesto saber que no me había dicho que si ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan indecisas?-

Llegue a mi casa empapado, mi madre comenzó a interrogarme el donde estaba pero explicándole basto para calmar su ira. Me di un baño rápido para enseguida terminando irme a dormir y soñar en lo que podía haber sucedido si Mina me daba el sí definitivo.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿algo re cursi? Espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el próximo capitulo._


	11. El comienzo de la guerra

_Nuevo capitulo, nueva aventura..._

* * *

Capitulo 10

El comienzo de la guerra.

Yaten POV

Al día siguiente me dirigí a la prepa, llegue dirigiéndome a mi salón de matemáticas, estaba con mucho sueño de echo no tenía ganas de ir a la prepa, tal vez si mi padre no se hubiera encargado de levantarme no hubiera venido, total ya casi termina el semestre. Ingrese al salón tomando asiento rápidamente, coloque mi mochila en mi mesita y me recosté sobre de ella, lo único que quería era que el profe no llegara y me dejaran dormir hasta el día siguiente. Escuche como todos los alumnos comenzaban a llegar, voltee a la entrada dándome cuenta que el escandaloso era Len Kagamine quien traía de la mano a Rin junto con Rei, Nina, Rima y Senri. Deje de mirarlos y continúe intentando dormir hasta que el estúpido de Len me interrumpió.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Elizabeth?- lo mire queriéndolo matar con lo primero que tuviera en la mano-

-¿Importa si te digo mi respuesta? ¿Qué acaso si yo no voy no estas feliz? ¿O porque la pregunta?

-Solo quiero asegurarle a Elizabeth que si iras, ella esta interesada en ti y créeme que eres suertudo en eso…

-¿A si?-me incorpore mejor- Mira mi querido Len, puedes decirle a Elizabeth que no se preocupe, que si iré a su fiesta así que relax

-¿Vaya entonces si te gusta Elizabeth?

-¿Creo que ya resolví tu pregunta no?

-Bueno nos vemos en la parrillada- y con eso se retiró, note como Mina había escuchado todo ya que había tomado asiento detrás de donde Len se había parado así que no pude verla, la mire saludándola con un movimiento de mano, ella correspondió el saludo pero no hizo el intento por decir algo más, neta no entiendo porque se ponen así ¿Qué hago mal para que ella se ponga de ese modo?-

El profesor no llego, lo que me era molesto porque por su culpa tengo ahora más sueño, pude haberme quedado dormido un par de horas más, pero nooo el profe no vino a impartir sus clases. Salí molesto del salón dirigiéndome a mi clase de inglés, observe como Mina iba con Kamui ¿de nuevo? Decidí ignorarlos para continuar mi camino solo, quería pensar en otra cosa, ahora me daba cuenta de que jamás obtendría una respuesta afirmativa sobre si Mina quería ser mi novia. Llegue al salón antes que ella, de nuevo tome asiento observe como ella se quedaba toda ilusionada mirando a Kamui, por mí si quiere que se quede con él ¡Ya! ¡ME VALE MADRE SI NO QUIERE SER MI NOVIA! Intentare pensar en otra cosa, cuando mire a la puerta observe como Mina se dirigía a mí pero gracias a no sé qué milagro la profe de inglés entro detrás de ella, hay genial estoy salvado. Ella se sentó detrás de mí, me sentía nervioso no quería ni voltear, trataba de mirar a otro lado con tal de no encontrarme con sus ojos, sé que si los veo cambiare de opinión y me doblegare ante ella y eso no es de personas con autoestima alta como la mía. La profesora continuaba hable y hable en inglés; atención le ponía pero no mucha, cuando termino la clase me levante y salí más rápido que todos, la profesora aun no salía del salón y yo ya estaba en las escaleras rumbo a la cafetería, entre rápidamente pidiendo algo de comida y un buen refresco súper frio, me acerque a donde estaba sentado mi hermano Taiki junto con Kaname.

-Hola-salude sin interés-

-Qué onda Yaten- me dijeron, yo solo continúe con lo mío, comencé con mi comida para evitar hablar de algo que no tenía ganas de decir. Usui entro junto con Misaki y Lelouch, inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en mí, de seguro vendrá a preguntarme que onda con Mina.

-¿Porque tan solito?-preguntaba Usui- pensé que ya serias novio de Mina…

-Pues pensaste mal-respondia mientras bebía de mi refresco-

-¡Uyy que pinche genio te cargas! ¿Carajos Yaten que coño te paso?

-Nada, así que deja de molestar…

-Tal vez eso sea motivo de su mal humor- Lelouch decía mientras veíamos entrar a Mina con Kaito amigo de Len-

-¡Puta madre! ¡Primero el estúpido de Kamui y ahora este pendejo! ¿Que todos están en mi contra?

-Tranqui Yaten ¿Qué paso?-me preguntaba Usui mientras se comía lo sobrante de mi comida-

-Nada, no es nada, ahí me doy cuenta de que no vale la pena estar con ella…

-¿Porque dices eso Yaten?-Misaki enojada me miro-

-Porque anoche le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella no acepto… dijo que luego me decía…

-Entiéndela es difícil para una chica aceptar salir con alguien que tiene un historial enorme como el tuyo.

-Haber –me frote mi sien- ¿a qué te refieres con un historial enorme como el mío?

-Yaten- me miro de cercas- todas saben que fuiste novio de Rin, que andas detrás de Elizabeth y que tu lema es "soy de todas y de ninguna" ¿crees que eso le gusta a las mujeres?

-Pero oye, eso es diferente a como soy en verdad ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me juzguen sin conocerme?

-Nadie lo hace, pero es que tú no permites que te conozcan…

-No, Misaki así no son las cosas, no es que yo no permita que me conozcan es que ustedes se dejan guiar por chismes y por eso no se acercan a mí.

-Yaten dale tiempo además no porque este con Kaito signifique que son algo más…

-A mí no me consta…-en eso mire como Kaito le besaba el dorso de la mano mientras ella la retiraba rápido -Esto es suficiente…-deje ahí a mis amigos y me salí rápido de la cafetería, estaba molesto, encabronado enpu…. Por lo que ella acababa de hacer ¿Qué carajos fue eso? De la rapidez con la que salí me encontré a Elizabeth, quien por cierto casi cae del golpe que sintió al chocar conmigo-Lo lamento…

-Vaya Yaten sí que venias molesto…

-¿Perdóname quieres? No fue mi intensión lo que pasa es que iba rápido a ver a…

-Mejor acompáñame a mis entrenamientos de las porristas solo así te perdonare…

-Está bien-ella me tomo del brazo mientras caminábamos juntos-

-¿Y porque el gran Yaten Kou salía rápido de la cafetería?

-Por nada, salía a buscar a… Shaoran…

-¿Ah sí? Bueno pero te encontraste con alguien mejor…

-En eso tienes razón- llegamos a las canchas donde me dejo sentado en una banquita-

-Ahora vengo voy a cambiarme-me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me guiñaba un ojo cuando se iba, hay esa mujer es la hermosura andante, me encanta verla de esa forma tan coqueta conmigo-

Observe como minutos después salían todas las porristas con sus pompones, sus mini falditas y sus tops de ombligueras, mi Elizabeth se veía hermosa, esos ojos de color ámbar, su piel blanca como la misma nueve, su cabello largo y hermoso. Ella se acercó a mí junto con sus amigas Rin, Nakuru, Ruka y Milly.

-Y bien Yaten ¿Qué tal nos vemos?-esta chica es el diablo en persona, como se le ocurre mirarme así de picara, preguntarme eso de esa manera tan sensual y…mirarle sus largas piernas más su hermoso estomago que dejaba ver un lindo ombligo… simplemente maravilloso-

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-¿Porque debería bromear?

-Eso no se pregunta si con la mirada te estoy contestando-ellas comenzaron a reír, tan lindas y hermosas-

-¡Vaya! ¿Él sexy Yaten me está coqueteando?

-Te ves hermosa Elizabeth-ella me sonrió ampliamente, después observe como Euphemia, Sakura y Mina salían de los vestidores, me impresiono ver a Mina con todo su cabello atado en una coleta y su enorme moño rojo, a decir verdad me encantaba verla con ese uniforme blanco, su mini top blanco, su falda tableada que al girar traía mucho vuelo, su mini short rojo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas firmes y hermosas… simplemente me dejo sin aliento; todo eso más su cabello recogido con una coleta me encanto-

-¿Yaten?

-¿Disculpa decías algo?

-Sí, te decía que si quieres ir a comer después conmigo, saliendo de clases ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto…

-¿Te quedaras en el entrenamiento?

-Uhmm solo un momento porque tengo tutoría y pss debo estar temprano…

-Bueno si es que no te veo nos vemos a la hora de la salida frente al estacionamiento ¿te parece?

-Está bien- escuche como la profesora Kohane les llamaba, ella se despidió de mí y se fue corriendo con sus compañeras, note como Mina me miro molesta ¿Quién la entiende? ¿Primero esta con Kaito y ahora me mira de esa forma? La vi cómo se fue con su entrenadora quien las puso a estirarse, vaya que se veían re bien todas, esa Euphemia lucia muy linda con su largo cabello, han de decir que soy muy coqueto con las chicas pero eso no es verdad, solo digo que son hermosas más nunca emprendería una relación con ellas… bueno solo con Euphemia.

-¿Yaten?-voltee y mire que era mi hermano-

-¿Qué sucede Taiki?

-Estuve buscándote por todos lados.

-Ya me encontraste ¿ahora que deseas?

-¿Hoy llegaras de nuevo tarde?

-No, ayer fue porque no tenía idea que me tardaría mucho en el cine pero hoy llegare temprano…

-Bueno

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por Ami a natación…

-¿Ya es tu novia?

-Casi, le falta poco para que acepte serlo

-Ah-era raro ver a mi hermano de esa forma hablar de Ami, pensé que era más serio en cuanto a noviazgo pero creo que no- Voy contigo…

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno ver a Kallen, Shirley y Himawari en traje de baño es algo que no todos los días puedo hacer- me levante siguiendo a mi hermano quien iba riéndose por lo que le había dicho. Llegamos al área donde estaban las piscinas y varios trampolines de varios metros de altura, alcance a ver como Kallen se ponía en posición para su salto, se veía muy bien…-

-Taiki-La chica sin chiste llegaba a nuestro lado-Hola Yaten-se acercó a saludarme

-Hola Ami-saludaba a la chica-

-Solo me voy a cambiar y regreso rápido para que nos vayamos- de un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Taiki, mi hermano sonrió como tonto-

-Lo olvidaba Taiki tal vez llegue tarde pero no mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Iré a comer con Elizabeth

-Wow entonces ¿vas muy enserio con ella?

-No, no quiero nada de seriedad con ninguna chica, aun quiero ser libre; eso de estar como Seiya no es lo mío.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que dices- me reí, tal vez tenía razón pero al menos yo sabía que con Elizabeth no tendría nunca una relación seria, a ella le gustaba ser libre al igual que a mí-

Continuamos observando los clavados de las chicas, vaya que eran muy talentosas en lo que hacían, además de que con ese mini traje de baño se veían hermosas. Minutos más tarde llego Ami ya cambiada, ella y Taiki se fueron dejándome ahí solo mirando. Tiempo más tarde me aburrí por lo que decidí irme a mi siguiente clase, Lectura y redacción ya que se me había hecho tarde para tutoría. Llegue al salón encontrándome ya con Mina quien estaba sentada a un lado de Kaito ¿de nuevo ese tipo cercas de ella? Agite mi cabeza tratando de eliminar cualquier pensamiento celoso sobre ellos, seguí mi camino sentándome y colocándome mis audífonos antes de que siguiera con la idea de Mina. Pasaron los minutos y la profesora no llegaba, mi desesperación estaba llegando pero aun no podía irme ya que ningún alumno se retiraba, me quite un audífono escuchando la conversación de varias chicas, hablaban de todas las chicas que ya tenían novios, salió mi hermano con la mensa de Serena, Lelouch con Shirley y después Mina con Kaito. ¿Qué demonios? ¿No se supone que ella pensaría seriamente en ser mi novia? ¿Porque mejor no me dijo que no quería nada conmigo? Maldición eso me pasa por poner mi cara de estúpido con ella, ahora si jugaron con Yaten Kou pero esta vez sería la última, si Mina iba a jugar conmigo de esa forma le demostrare quien soy yo.

Llego la profesora ingresando por completo con el tema, me aburría mucho esa materia bueno en si todas pero esa era la más aburrida, siempre estábamos leyendo como niños de primaria. Dos horas más tarde termino mi martirio, salí rápido en busca de Elizabeth al menos ella aun me buscaba porque le llamaba su atención.

-Yaten…-iba saliendo cuando Mina se me cruzo en mi camino-

-¿Qué sucede Mina?-dándome vuelta sobre mis propios talones y mirándola con flojera le pregunte-

-¿Me estas evitando?

-Nada de eso ¿debería hacerlo?

-Bueno es que te veo molesto y…

-Nada de eso Mina, no estoy molesto contigo es mas no tengo porque estarlo ¿o sí?

-Yaten sobre lo de anoche yo…

-No, no me respondas ya esa pregunta creo que no tiene importancia así que mejor olvídate…

-Oye pero…

-No Mina, creo que tal vez como tú dices es muy rápido para ingresar una relación sin siquiera conocernos…-observe como me miro sorprendida-

-Gracias por entenderlo Yaten, me has facilitado el problema.

-¿Entonces era un problema para ti?-pregunte con un tono de molestia, si me era molesto ¿Por qué decía eso de mí?

-Pues algo, la verdad no estoy segura de querer una relación con alguien que quiere ser de todas y de ninguna…

- Mira Mina-dije aclarando mi garganta- no me conoces aun, no sabes ni siquiera como pienso, así que por favor evítate juzgarme sin antes conocerme, dices que soy un problema para ti pues entonces no te me acerques sirve que así también tú no eres un problema para mi…

-Oye yo…

-Nada Mina, olvidemos el problema… discúlpame por actuar así contigo…-con eso ultimo me retire dejándola sola, estaba súper molesto por su reacción conmigo ¿que se cree en realidad piensa que soy así? Demonios pensé que era diferente a las demás chicas-

Llegue a el estacionamiento, aun Elizabeth no llegaba, vi como Usui pasaba junto con Misaki, se despidió de mi de un movimiento de mano, después salió Zero junto con Seiya y Serena, detrás de ellos venia Elizabeth-

-Perdón ¿Tarde mucho?

-No como crees ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Pues vayamos a la plaza a comer te parece?

-Me parece perfecto- note que traía falda, vaya que lucía hermosa con esa mini faldita y sus zapatillas altas- creo que no es buena idea que vayamos en moto…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que-la mire de pies a cabeza-

-No te preocupes, me encanta subirme a esta clase de transporte así que estoy acostumbrada además no creo que vaya mostrando toda mi lencería por el camino- se me acerco abrazándome-esa mejor te la muestro en privado a ti- Wow esta chica sabe lo que un hombre quiere-

-Bueno pero ten cuidado-la ayude a subirse mientras le prestaba mi casco, después me subí yo – ¿estas lista?-voltee a verla-

-Claro más que nunca- se acercó a mí abrazándome fuertemente dándome un beso en mi mejilla, una sonrisa salió de mis labios mientras notaba como Mina había visto todo junto con Euphemia, vi como su mirada era de molestia y tristeza, está bien ella así lo había pedido ahora tiene a Kaito así que mejor de una vez que se vaya olvidando de mí. Voltee de nuevo al frente acelerando para que ella me viera como me iba contento y feliz con Elizabeth, sé que es algo estúpido pero ella así lo quiso pues así tendría guerra.

Mina POV

¡Maldito Yaten! ¿Qué demonios se cree al hacerme eso? ¡Maldición que no se supone que yo lo volvía loco! ¡Porque actúa así!

-¿Mina estas bien?-Euphemia quien me venía acompañando me vio como derramaba algunas lágrimas-

-Sí, estoy bien…

-¿Porque lloras?

-Por nada, no importa…-le dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas sin que lo notara-

-¿Mina? ¿Sabes que somos amigas verdad?

-Si lo sé y te lo agradezco.

-Mina ¿Qué sucede?-ella me miro triste- no me gusta verte así…

-¿Podríamos ir a tu casa?

-Ok vamos- subimos al bus que iba directo a su casa de ella, la verdad necesitaba desahogarme de lo que Yaten me había hecho, como fui tan tonta de creerles sus tonterías ¡soy una estúpida!

Llegamos minutos después a su casa, saludamos a su hermana mayor y a su otro hermano que se llamaba Schneizel; tenía otro hermano aparte de Lelouch,después nos dirigimos a su habitación, entramos ella me dijo que me sentara donde quisiera mientras iba por algo de refresco. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, quería golpear a Yaten, ahorcarlo darle donde más le doliera ¡todo! Ahhhhgg ¿cómo le hago?

-Volví Mina- Euphemia traía unos vasos de refresco- toma bébelo te calmara un poco-bebí un poco del vaso que me entrego pero no lo soporte mucho-

-¿Oye esto trae alcohol?-comenzó a reírse-

-Creo que ambas lo necesitamos.

-¿Y tú porque?-pregunte sonriendo-

-Primero cuéntame que te sucede y luego hablamos de lo mío que te aseguro es más relax, aunque a decir verdad no es nada solo tengo ganas de beber con mi amiga.

-Eres una tramposa Yuffi.

-Nada de eso Mina así que mejor ve contando-Comencé a relatarle lo sucedido con Yaten, desde su problema con Seiya y el beso de ese día hasta lo que había sucedido ayer cuando se me declaro. Le conté sobre que Kaito me había invitado a comer pero yo no había aceptado, es solo que cuando entre a la cafetería él estaba en la entrada así que no me quedo de otra más que entrar con él, después observe como Yaten se iba con Elizabeth a los entrenamientos con las porristas-

-¡No puedo creer que Elizabeth la zorra esa se llevara a Yaten a verla como entrena!

-Espera haber-Yuffi se levantaba- este refresco se acabó así que espérame - salió corriendo de la habitación pero así como salió rápido volvió de nuevo- mira -traía con ella una botella de tequila de esas enormes de 5 litros-ahora si Minako vamos a brindar y a beber por lo estúpido que son los hombres

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Siii, así que llama a tu casa que esta vez no te vas de aquí.

-¿Y mi ropa?

-Yo te presto algo, tu relax-me sirvió un poco de alcohol en mi vaso- ahora prosigue

-Bueno lo vi como la miraba en el entrenamiento para después verme a mí y no sonreírme ni nada ¡no que le gustaba mucho! ¿¡Porque carajos me dijo eso!?

-Bueno Mina tal vez…

-¡Nada! Se largó para después verme en clase de lectura e ignorarme, salí a decirle que si quería ser su novia y me dice que lo olvide que fue un error ¿¡que carajos le pasa!?

-Es un tonto-respondia mientras se volvía a levantar saliendo rápido, me quede sentada mirando por la ventana después sentí como regresaba con limones, creo que era el kilo de limón porque eran muchos además de que traía un cuchillo- debemos acompañarlo con limón porque si no, no sabe

-Hay Yuffi nos vamos a embriagar.

-¿Y?

-¿No se enojaran tus hermanos?

-Mi hermana es relax así que problema no hay y mi hermano ya se fue y no regresara hasta mañana ¿bueno eso creo?, Lelouch no puede decirme nada y mis padres están de viaje así que tranquila Mina ¡hagamos fiesta! ¿Pero primero cuéntame qué onda con eso que te dijo Yaten?

-Pues sí, me dijo que no importaba ¿qué es eso? No entiendo primero me dice que lo vuelvo loco y después me dice que lo olvide que es un error lo que dijo ¿Quién lo entiende? Y luego salgo y lo veo como se le cae la baba con mirar a la zorra de Elizabeth ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

-Ahh… uhmm ¿lo virgen? –Comencé a reírme- ¿qué? Oye ella no es virgen y tú sí, eso es algo que los chicos quieren siempre así que…

-¡Pero no quiero dar mi virginidad a cambio de que Yaten me pele!

-Pero bien lo podemos traer loquito Minako.

-¿Qué?-la mire seriamente mientras bebía de golpe mi trago que para ese momento era el 5to-

-Bueno Minako.

-¡Solo dime Mina!

-Bueno ya Mina, haber Yaten esta celoso por verte con Kaito eso se ve de aquí hasta china, obvio Elizabeth es una excusa para que tú lo mires y sientas celos, así que si observamos detalladamente como se viste Elizabeth y como actúa bien tu podrías provocar a Yaten y así traerlo babeando por ti y en el momento que se te declare ¡zaz! Lo bateas y ahora si –se levantó con una mano en alto – ¡Mina Win!

-¿Entonces cómo debo hacerlo?

-¡Déjamelo a mí y mi hermana!-se levantó corriendo saliendo rápidamente, vaya Yuffi estaba loca pero me gustaba como pensaba, la verdad esa idea sonaba bien, ahora si obtendría venganza contra Yaten. Minutos más tarde regreso con su hermana, una chica muy hermosa-Mina te presento a mi hermana Cornelia, es un amor mi hermana y le encanta hacer sufrir a los chicos.

-¿Linda con que un tonto te hace sufrir?

-Algo así….

-Vamos a dejarlo más tonto de lo normal, pedirá no eso no ¡implorara que lo mires a los ojos! tu déjamelo a mí –me guiño un ojo-Primero que nada debemos saber qué tipo de mujer le gusta a él, ¿saben sus gustos?

-Si-respondia Yuffi- él es de esos que les encanta ver las piernas de las chicas, una linda sonrisa y moverse bien al caminar lo enloquecen.

-¿Espera Yuffi como sabes eso?-pregunte ingenua-

-Hay Mina, Yaten es una persona que solo con observar lo que él mira te das cuenta de lo que le gusta, hoy por ejemplo note como en el entrenamiento no te quitaba la vista de encima, además de que le encanta mirarte las piernas y ver tu cabello levantado así que ahí está, de Elizabeth le encanta verla que sea coqueta con él, que le diga lo que él quiere escuchar así que si solo lo observas bien, lo estudias mientras hablas con él descubrirás lo que él quiere.

-Me sorprendes Yuffi-le decía riéndome-

-Yo también me sorprendo –comenzó a reír-¿Hay Yuffi están bebiendo?

-Hay hermana, es que Mina estaba depre pero ahora que nos ayudaras a vengarnos de Yaten será mejor y ella ya no estará triste

-¿Bien cómo le pondremos de nombre a esta misión?-preguntaba la hermana de Yuffi-

-¿Qué les parece… uhmm desesperando al señor Kou?

-Y si queremos dar informe de eso ¿así lo llamaremos?

-Bueno entonces Minako la maquiavélica…-decía Yuffi levantando la mano en señal de venganza-

-No Yuffi mejor nos quedamos con tu primera opción.

-Bueno chicas, ahora si comencemos.

Su hermana corrió a su recamara para traer todo lo necesario para comenzar con el proyecto Yaten Kou, como al final decidimos llamarlo. Traía con ella estuches de maquillaje, un montón de ropa, algunos accesorios para el cabello, pintura para el cabello, zapatillas y todo lo necesario para un cambio de look.

-Debemos cambiarte el look Mina, Yuffi ¿Tienes alguna imagen de la chica que le gusta a Yaten?

-Claro-fue corriendo a su celular donde traía las imágenes de las porristas- mira es esta

-¿Esta es Elizabeth? Oye pero es la ex de Lelouch…

-Sí, es ella…

-Bueno, es linda la chica pero es una zorra, recuerdo cuando andaba con mi hermano pero créeme no te deja nada abajo Mina así que no te preocupes que haremos que Yaten este a tus pies…

-¿Oye pero me pintaras el cabello?

-Sí, cambiaremos tu look, así él se dará cuenta de que te veas como te veas siempre serás su mejor opción

-Pero yo…

-Tranquila, no te pintaremos todo tu cabello pero si te haremos unas luces rojas que combinaran bien con tu cabello, el moño lo dejaremos para las ocasiones que tengas que estar con las porristas

El tiempo se nos fue volando, pasamos horas conmigo arreglándome, entre cambio y cambio de ropa, peinado tras peinado; creo que esto será extenuante pero al fin obtendré una respuesta de este niño.

Seiya POV

Me encontraba en mi laptop bajando una información para mi tarea de historia, debía apresurarme a terminarla rápido porque con lo de mi inicio en el trabajo no me daría tiempo. Hoy saliendo de la prepa me dirigí junto con Serena a la cafetería donde trabajaba por las tardes, después de un tiempo el dueño de la cafetería accedió a contratarme; comenzaría lavando platos pero no me importaba si estaba con Serena. Me sentía muy feliz con ella, jamás imagine que vivir con la persona que amas se sentiría de esa forma, la amaba con todo mi corazón, es más si ella me lo pidiera me sacaría el corazón solo para ella, soy capaz de entregarle mi vida entera…

La media noche estaba llegando y me encontraba en Facebook mirando los comentarios que ponían mis amigos de la prepa. Usui preguntaba si alguien sabía algo de Yaten, Lelouch le comentaba que dejara de preocuparse, después aparecían los comentarios de las chicas hablándole a Lelouch, preguntándole como estaba, etiquetaban fotos de todos nosotros donde solo pasábamos a darle like y uno que otro inconforme decía que jamás lo volvieran a fotografiar, busque el perfil de Serena quien acababa de hacerse su Facebook ya que decía que era una pérdida de tiempo pero después no sé a qué milagro recapacito y lo creo, aun no me aceptaba como su amigo pero siempre me pasaba a mirar lo que le publicaban. Observe como algunas chicas le comentaban que era genial tenerla aquí en Facebook, vi varias imágenes donde ella aparecía, poemas de amistad y algunas amistades que eran casi las mismas que las mías pero… algo no me agrado mucho, ver que tenía a un tal Tuxedo Mask ¿Quién diablos se pone ese nombre tan estúpido aquí en Facebook? Entre al perfil de ese tipo pero aun no tenía ninguna imagen de él, solo algunos comentarios de Serena y de algunas chicas que le decían que lo querían mucho. El modo celositis se activó así que deseaba saber quién carajos era, decidí enviarle la solicitud de amistad pero me detuve a pensar que tal vez él no la aceptaría ya que no era mujer, me sentía molesto pero debía calmarme porque aún no pasaba nada entre él y Serena, lo que se comentaban no era para que me pusiera así, entonces decidí que lo mejor era retirarme de ahí y calmarme; cerré mi sesión y me dirigí a dormir, ahí ya se encontraba mi Serena descansando, me recosté a su lado conciliando inmediatamente el sueño.

* * *

_¿Y bien que tal? ¿malo? ¿bueno? ¿malisimo? No olviden hacerme feliz comentando en el cuadrito de abajo a la de ya!_

_Gracias a Tomoyo mi mini pizza que ahora también me lee, pizza, Ross y Sandy ahh y por ultimo mi hija Rima las quiero chicas._


	12. Cambios

_Nuevo capitulo espero les agrade..._

* * *

Capítulo 11

Cambios.

Yaten POV

Llegue con Elizabeth a la misma plaza donde estuve con Mina el día anterior, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el área de comida, no sabíamos que comer. Después de elegir nuestra comida paseamos un rato por toda la plaza, a decir verdad me estaba aburriendo, quería algo de acción no se risas algo. Mirábamos todos los paradores de las tiendas, ella se ilusionaba con toda la ropa que veía, de hecho estuvo a punto de entrar a una tienda a hacer sus compras pero gracias a un milagro había olvidado su tarjeta de crédito. Horas más tarde decidimos irnos, traía un fuerte dolor de cabeza al escuchar las diferentes marcas de ropa que existían y cuales eran mejor, Elizabeth era experimentada en eso y a mí la neta eso no me importaba.

Llegamos a su casa, la ayude a bajar mientras ella me regalaba una sonrisa, nos quedamos parados sin hacer nada por unos minutos, ese momento se me hizo desesperante ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Me sentía muy incómodo.

-Gracias por comer conmigo Yaten.

-De nada.

-Me encanto pasar la tarde contigo, espero se repita.

-Si pienso lo mismo- ella se acercó robándome un ligero beso, no sentí nada cuando ella me lo dio, creo que lo recibí más que nada por inercia pero no me gusto- No vemos luego-subí a mi moto y acelere hasta perderla de vista-

Llegue minutos más tarde a mi casa, estaba aburrido y fastidiado de todo además del horrible dolor de cabeza que estaba enfrentando en esos momentos, quería terminar ya con ese día fue el peor de todos. Primero Mina con Kaito, maldición aun no puedo quitármelos de mi cabeza, también verla con Kamui era un terror ¡maldición! Porque no simplemente que abandone mi cabeza y ya.

Me recosté en mi cama intentando pensar en otra cosa, me quede profundamente dormido hasta el día siguiente.

Me desperté súper temprano, fui a desayunar con calma antes de vestirme para irme a la prepa, mi madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno a mi padre.

-Buenos días-dije a todos-

-Buenos días hijo…-respondia mi madre-

-Buenos días Yaten-respondia mi padre- ¿Ese milagro que despiertas temprano?

-Bueno los milagros existen-respondia mientras mi madre me servía mi desayuno-

-No comiencen tan temprano a discutir.

-¿Sabes algo de Seiya?-preguntaba mi padre-

-No, no sé nada, de echo era lo que le quería preguntar-ambos nos miramos-¿Por qué permitió que mi hermano se juntara con Serena? ¿No es algo precipitado?

-¿Tú crees que porque deje que tu hermano se juntara con esa niña estoy feliz? Claro que no Yaten, eso a mí se me hizo una estupidez pero si él no aprende de sus errores jamás lo hará, si quiere vivir así que sufra como todos, nada se le dará a lo fácil.

-Si padre pero eso de sacarnos a nosotros de nuestro departamento ¿estuvo bien?

-Yaten, si te molesta vivir con tus padres entonces comienza a buscar un trabajo para que así estés solo, ahora –me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- esa relación no durara, Seiya se dará cuenta de que es un error vivir con ella así que tendrán su departamento pronto- esperaba que mi padre tuviera razón en eso, no me importaba ya el departamento a mí lo que me importaba era que mi hermano estuviera bien pero sin Serena-

Termine de desayunar despidiendo a mi padre quien salía a trabajar, subí rápidamente a bañarme y cambiarme, terminando salí rápido para tomar el auto, era un Peugeot 206 rojo; me encantaba ese auto. Subí rápidamente dirigiéndome a la prepa, en el camino iba pensando en Elizabeth, tal vez me aburrí ayer con ella por lo mismo de que estaba de malas por ver a Mina con Kaito, tal vez hoy las cosas serían diferentes.

Llegue temprano, ahí ya estaba Usui en su moto junto con Shaoran, Suzaku, Eriol, Zero y Seiya, llegue a estacionarme a un lado de ellos.

-¡Qué onda!-decía mientras bajaba del auto- ¿Que hacen aparte de hacerse mensos?

-Ja ja ja Yaten que gracioso-decía Suzaku- ¿y qué? ¿Ya eres novio de Elizabeth?

-Y ustedes no pueden dejar de pensar que cada vez que salgo con alguien no es para que sea mi novia.

-Bueno ya relax, la verdad no queremos que te esponjes tan temprano.

-Seiya mis padres quieren que les llames, dicen que están preocupados por ti- mire a mi hermano quien se veía muy sonriente-

-Gracias Yaten, lo hare ahora llegando a casa.

-¿Y bien que cuentan?-preguntaba a todos-

-Nada que estamos esperando a Lelouch…

-Miren ahí viene-decía Usui- oigan ¿viene acompañado de alguien?-Lelouch venía dando la vuelta con su auto, se estaciono a un lado de nosotros, bajo sin siquiera mirarnos para ayudar a su compañera -

-Tal vez es su hermana-decía Zero-

-Puede ser –Suzaku se arregló la vestimenta para recibir a el amor de su vida, Lelouch abrió la puerta de su acompañante dejando ver a una preciosísima chica rubia-¿Mina?

-¿Es Mina?-decía Zero impresionado-

-Si es Mina-Shaoran miraba a la rubia, voltee a verla y en definitiva era ella, traía una mini falda blanca que terminaba en picos, de cinto tenía un moño blanco y su blusa era una negra sin mangas muy pegada a su cuerpo, unas zapatillas como las que me había mostrado la vez que estábamos en la plaza… se veía hermosa y que decir de su cabello, lo traía todo levantado además de que le había agregado unos mechones rojos… simplemente hermosa. Ella venia del brazo de Lelouch ¿Qué demonios hacía con él? Paso a un lado de nosotros, él nos saludó con un movimiento de mano, mientras ella se acercaba a saludarnos-

-Hola chicos- saludo de un beso en la mejilla a todos pero a mí me dejo sin saludo, solo me miro y dijo hola y ya ¿Qué le pasa?-Nos vemos en unas horas- entraron a la prepa dejando igual de estúpidos a los demás chicos-

-Wow esa Mina esta como quiere…- Zero no dejaba de mirarla-

-¡Oye!

-Bueno Yaten debo decir la verdad y créeme que si tu ni Lelouch hacen nada por tenerla de novia yo si hare el intento y lo lograre-

-Calmado Zero ¿Y Yuuki?

-Hay Seiya, sabes que si ella no se anima conmigo pues debo buscar a alguien más ¿o no?

-Si pero Mina es mía Zero- todos me miraron sorprendidos, jamás pensaron que de mi boca fuera a salir esas palabras- así que no te atrevas y ninguno de ustedes tampoco-mire a todos e ingrese a la prepa, Mina me había dejado impactado por cómo había llegado, estaba en shock por… por toda ella era… extremadamente sexy. Fui a mi clase de inglés donde ahí la encontraría, en el camino me encontré a Lelouch quien venía riéndose- ¿Qué hacías con Mina?-le pregunte molesto-

-Wow ¿Hola Lelouch como estas?- me dijo sonriendo- primero salúdame y después me agredes.

-Bueno haber ¿"hola Lelouch como estas"? ¿Qué haces con Mina?

-Hola Yaten, bien gracias uhmm no sé ¿tal vez la traje porque ella se quedó en mi casa con mi hermana?

-Si ¿y tu hermana?

-Créeme que si te digo te reirás.

-Estoy esperando que me des una buena explicación – me cruce de brazos esperando que dejara de darme pretextos y me dijera ¿Que hacía con mi Mina?-

-Bueno haber, lo que sucede es que Mina y ella estuvieron bebiendo toda la tarde y mi hermana amaneció con una cruda terrible así que no vendrá a la prepa hasta mañana, hoy Mina me dijo que si podría traerla así que le dije que sí.

-Aja ¿Y Shirley es tonta o qué? ¿No pensaste en eso?

-Oye Shirley aun no es nada mío así que no comiences.

-Lelouch sabes bien que yo…

-Que eres un idiota y que te has dado cuenta de que Mina te importa…

-Oye tampoco me digas así…

-Yaten-puso una mano en mi hombro- sufrirás pero espero sepas ganártela-y así con la duda de lo que me había dicho se retiró dejándome solo-

Entre al salón, aun la profesora no llegaba me di cuenta de que Mina estaba rodeada por Len y Kaito quienes parecían perros en brama ¡estúpidos! Continúe mi camino sentándome dos asientos más atrás de Mina, observe como aun la estaban estudiando como cualquier lobo tras su presa. Los miraba de lejos fingiendo interés, escuchar música y perderme en ello era lo mejor, demonios ¿porque estoy así de celoso? ¿Porque no dejan de comérsela con la mirada? La profesora entro minutos más tarde, no podía concentrarme de nuevo en la clase ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? No soy malo en ingles pero en definitiva debo lograr hacer que Mina salga de mi mente ¿Y si me tiro de las escaleras y me incapacito para así no tener que verla? pero si lo hago no sabré que pasa con ella, además de que siempre estaré con la duda de que alguien ya es novio de ella ¿maldición que estoy diciendo? en definitiva no puedo hacer eso.

La clase termino y con ello todos salimos rápido del salón, observe como Len y Kaito acompañaban a Mina, no la dejaban sola un minuto hasta que…

-¿Y ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-Kamui había llegado- déjenla de molestar-hizo que ella lo tomara del brazo para irse con él, obvio eso me molesto pero creo que esta mejor en manos de él que de esos estúpidos-

Continúe mi camino hasta encontrarme a la sexy de Elizabeth, nos saludamos y acordamos irnos a desayunar juntos. Llegamos a la cafetería donde ordenamos ella una ensalada y yo un buen sándwich. Nos fuimos a sentar hasta el final de la cafetería.

-¿Y cómo has estado?

-Bien Elizabeth ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Bien, de echo tengo clase de Física, aunque tengo flojera de entrar pero debo hacerlo-de ahí comenzó a hablar sin parar, provocándome un aburrimiento terrible; note que Mina entraba a la cafetería sola, me levante esperando que me mirara pero me di cuenta de que Zero llego detrás de ella ¿Qué planea el menso ese? Vi como él me vio desde donde ordenaban ambos, después se dirigieron a mi mesa que compartía con C.C-

-Hola chicos ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? –Zero sonreía como imbécil, creo que ya sabía lo que tramaba, Elizabeth hizo una mueca así que yo conteste-

-Claro tomen asiento- los dos se sentaron sin decir nada, era muy desagradable el silencio hasta que-

-¿Elizabeth iras a clase de Física?-Zero le preguntaba-

-¿Si por?

-¿Te parece si nos vamos?-Elizabeth sonrió-

-Ok, Yaten nos vemos luego-se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla-

-Nos vemos Yaten-Zero se la llevaba dejándonos solos a Mina y a mí-

-¿Y cómo has estado?-pregunte-

-Bien gracias-me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos-

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?

-¿Porque debería estarlo? ¿Creo que no me has hecho nada o sí?-uyy que fría es-

-Bueno es que te noto…

-No notes nada ¿mejor olvida todo lo que paso ok?

-¿Así directo?

-¿Así directo qué?

-Sí ¿así directo quieres que lo corte?

-Pues tu dijiste que yo mejor me olvidara de lo que paso ¿o no? Dices que es un error lo que dijiste entonces yo ahora te pido que lo hagas ¡que te olvides de eso!

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, es lo mejor así que ya deja de preguntar…

-Está bien-la mire por varios minutos, me sorprendía su actitud; quería levantarme por lo que ella me había dicho, me molesto que me hablara de esa forma pero en parte sabía que tenía la culpa- Es tarde ¿iras a clase de Matemáticas?

-¿Si por?

-Podríamos ir juntos… ¿claro si tú quieres?-me miro fríamente, sabía que aún estaba molesta pero pss no se algo había que no me permitía separarme de ella-

-Está bien vámonos-la ayude a levantarse, vaya que se veía muy bien con eso que traía puesto, había notado que no traía su moño y se me hacía algo difícil de acostumbrarme dándome cuenta de que me encantaba ese moño-

-¿Y porque el cambio de look?

-Nada más ¿me veo mal?-me miro a los ojos, su maquillaje era ligero pero lo que se había puesto en los ojos había hecho que resaltaran más lo azul y hermosos que eran.

-No claro que no, a decir verdad te ves muy bien…-me detuve para admirarla más detalladamente, sus largas piernas me encantaban con esas zapatillas-

-¿Qué sucede?-volteo a mirarme-

-Nada, es solo que me gusta mucho como te ves y…- ella se acercó más a mí, casi sus labios rosaban con los míos, sabía que ella pedía a gritos un beso y ¿Quién no? Sé que soy tan deseable como ella ahora; lo malo es que cuando intente dárselo comenzó a reír-

-Vaya Yaten ¿te pongo nervioso?

-Obvio no-dije haciendo una mueca-

-Seguro-se acercó más a mí-

-Es solo que pienso que no deberíamos estar tan cerca o más bien en estas condiciones –está bien ella si me pone nervioso ¿algún problema?-

-¿Porque? ¿Te da miedo?

-No, pero…-me dio un beso en la mejilla y continúo riéndose-

-Entonces vámonos a clases ¿o no quieres entrar?

-Obvio no pero…

-¿Y a dónde iríamos?-paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, vaya que si estaba poniéndome bien nervioso-

-¿Me estas seduciendo?

-¿No sé? Tómalo como quieras…

-¿Te irías conmigo?-le dije sensualmente al oído-

-Bueno dime primero ¿a dónde iríamos?

-Vamos te llevare a un lugar que te encantara, aún es temprano así que no llegaríamos tan tarde ¿quieres?-ella dudo mucho en su respuesta, después de varios minutos me miro sonriendo-

-Está bien vámonos –la tome de la mano asegurándola de mi propiedad, todos me miraban y que decir de las chicas quienes estaban también sorprendidas, llegamos al estacionamiento donde se quedó parada unos minutos- creo que no estoy vestida apropiadamente para subirme a una moto…

-No te preocupes preciosa, no traigo moto traigo auto así que no te pasara nada-la ayude a subir al auto y obvio lo primero que vi fue su escote y sus piernas, cerré la puerta evitando traer conmigo cualquier pensamiento impuro, subí al auto y vi que aún no se ponía el cinturón, voltee a verla estirándome hasta tomar el cinturón de seguridad de ella para colocarlo, me acerque mucho a ella, su perfume me encantaba, termine de colocarle el cinturón mientras ambos nos veíamos de cercas, en verdad quería besarla quería algo más de ella-

-¿Creo que debemos irnos no?-decía mirándome a los ojos-

-Ah si- le dije con una mueca- ¿estas segura?

-Creo que sí, si no llegaremos tarde- resignado a lo que me dijo volví la mirada al frente poniendo en marcha el auto, me era desesperante que estuviera resistiéndose a mis encantos. Debía continuar insistiendo, no creo que dure mucho tiempo de esa forma pero eso lo descubriría en unas horas.

Lelouch POV

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro de Literatura para mi tarea del día siguiente, estaba con mucho sueño gracias a mi hermanita y su amiga.

Flash Back.

_**Si te vas si te vas si te marchas  
mi cielo se hará gris  
si te vas si te vas ya no tienes  
que venir por mi  
si te vas si te vas y me cambias  
por esa bruja pedazo de cuero  
no vuelvas nunca más, ya no estaré aquí.**_

-Hay dios mío ahora ¿qué desmadre trae mi hermana?-apenas iba ingresando a mi casa cuando el sonido de una canción bastante grave para chicas con resentimiento invadía mis oídos ¿qué demonios le pasa a mi hermana? ¿Suzaku le hizo algo? Continúe mi camino a mi habitación, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras encontré a mi hermano Schneizel que venía bajando con una cara de enojado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu hermana y su amiga que están dolidas con el amor…

-¿Y eso? ¡Momento! ¿Cuál amiga?

-Una rubia, al parecer están bebiendo…

-¿Y tú lo permitiste?-sorprendido lo mire-

-No me pidieron permiso- y con eso siguió su camino dejándome con el ruido de la música de mi hermana-

_**Toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien  
luego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdas  
cuando las arrugas le corten la piel  
y la celulitis invada sus piernas**_

Camine por el pasillo que daba a mi habitación encontrando la puerta abierta de mi hermana, mire hacia adentro encontrándome con ¿¡Mi hermana Cornelia, Euphemia y Mina cantando!? ¿Qué carajos paso aquí? Neta me dejaron muy impactadas al ver semejante cosa ¿Están arreglando a Mina? Abrí mas la puerta mirándolas más detalladamente

_**volverás desde tu infierno  
con el rabo entre los cuernos  
implorando una vez más  
pero para ese entonces  
yo estaré un millón de noches  
lejos de esta enorme ciudad  
lejos de ti el mundo ya me da igual**_

-¿Qué está pasando?-las tres voltearon a verme con una sonrisa en los labios-

-¡Hermanito!-Cornelia se me acerco más a mí abrazándome- Aquí la amiga de Yuffi que está compitiendo con tu ex para gustarle a un chico.

-Oye eso no es cierto- con trabajos y podían hablar, Mina se sonrojo al escuchar decir eso a Cornelia-

_**Si te vas si te vas si te marchas  
mi cielo se ara gris  
si te vas si te vas ya no tienes  
que venir por mi  
si te vas si te vas y me cambias  
por esa bruja pedazo de cuero  
no vuelvas nunca más, ya no estaré aquí**_

-¿Mina? ¿Tú crees que Yaten ama a Elizabeth?

-¿Y no es verdad?-La chica me miro muy sonriente-

-Bueno Mina, esta guerra la tienes ganada así que suerte no puedo desearte pero si deseo que tengas paciencia porque hasta a mí me desespera Yaten.

-Gracias Lelouch- y por ultimo me dio un guiño, vaya que era linda la chica pero solo la veía como una amiga-

Fin de flash Back

-Que sueño tengo- continuaba bostezando mientras hojeaba un libro cualquiera-

-Hola Lelouch-voltee a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Shirley?

-Si ¿Qué haces?

-Busco el libro de literatura.

-Yo lo tengo, creo que ya se acabaron las demás copias del libro.

-Si es lo que he notado-me di la vuelta dejando antes el libro en su lugar- bueno creo que tendré que buscarlo en internet o bien esperarme hasta que alguien entregue uno de los libros…

-¿O podrías ir conmigo a mi casa y estudiar juntos?-Wow esa respuesta me sorprendió mucho- bueno también si es que quieres…-la mire como estúpido en unos minutos- ¿Está mal?

-No, no por mi está bien… ¿a qué hora?

-¿Te parece ahora mismo? Tengo la tarde libre…

-¿No tienes clases de natación?

-No eso es mañana-me miro súper sonriente-¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, entonces vámonos-salimos juntos de la biblioteca para irnos a su casa en mi auto, debo afirmar que esta chica cada vez me sorprende más. Subimos a mi auto teniendo todas las miradas sobre nosotros ¿Qué les pasa? Ni que fuera la gran cosa ¿o sí?

Seiya POV

Mi primer día de trabajo comenzaba, había mucho trabajo en la cafetería, veía como Serena entraba y salía por las ordenes mientras yo lavaba y lavaba platos, tazas etc. Me sentía feliz por estar con ella, una nueva vida tenia y con ello el amor de mi vida. Observaba como Serena comenzaba a fastidiarse por todas las vueltas que daba en el trabajo, como dije había muchas órdenes y ella era la única que las abastecía. Nuestra media hora de descanso había llegado, nos sentamos juntos a comer.

-¿Qué tienes?-le preguntaba preocupado-

-Nada, estoy molesta y muy cansada, esto de estar trabajando no es lo mío-fastidiada se cruzaba de brazos-

-Bombón recuerda que debemos trabajar duro para estar juntos.

-Lo sé pero es frustrante que tenga a mi "casi marido" y él no me mantenga ¿no se supone que para eso me junte contigo? ¿Para no trabajar?

-Bombón dame tiempo de conseguir un mejor trabajo, después podrás tener todo el tiempo libre que desees.

-Si Seiya pero ¡yo lo quiero ya!

-Le pediré ayuda a mi padre para que así me ayude a conseguir un trabajo mejor o bien que él me ofrezca un trabajo en su compañía aunque sea de mensajero, ganaría un poco más que aquí.

-Si Seiya que ya estoy muy cansada- se acercó y me beso-

-Si amor prometo que lo haré por ti.

No se cómo lo haría pero si debía mantener a mi mujer contenta lo lograría, quiero que Serena sea feliz y que sea solo mía así que por ella hasta el fin del mundo iría. Soy su príncipe y ella mi princesa y para hacerla feliz lo que sea haría.

* * *

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerle por leer mis locuras, esto es sin afán de crear molestias entre el publico femenino._

_Respuestas a review, bueno el franeleo lo describiré en un capitulo futuro sé que aun tendrán esa duda pero pronto la resolveré._

_Pizza, Ross, Sandy, Rima, Tomoyo gracias por su apoyo me hacen querer continuar con esto._

_Gracias a las demás lectoras por leerme y nos leemos en la proxima._


	13. Verdades que duelen

_Nuevo capitulo siiii! espero les guste _

* * *

Capítulo 12

Verdades que duelen.

Mina POV

Iba en el auto con Yaten, me daban risa sus expresiones cada vez que lo miraba y él se sonrojaba, había caído completamente a mis encantos y eso me hacía muy feliz. Habíamos salido de la ciudad, exactamente no sé a dónde nos dirijamos ahora, me da un poco de temor pero a la vez siento que es una aventura a la que me estoy aproximando.

Después de una hora llegamos a un lugar… ¡de no sé dónde! Lo único que puedo decir es que era hermoso, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles se podía disfrutar una vista maravillosa, llegamos a un área donde se podía ver que la gente iba a pasar un buen rato con su familia porque se podía disfrutar de una cabalgata a caballo o bien disfrutar de las cuatrimotos y explorar todo el parque.

Yaten se estaciono cerca de un arroyo; al parecer podías ir en tu auto hasta donde quisieras. Bajo del auto para después ayudarme a bajar y sentir la maravillosa atmosfera del parque, inmediatamente sentí un frio que recorría por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede tienes frio?-me miraba Yaten sonriendo-

-Claro ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hacía mucho frio?

-Bueno es que lo olvide-vi cómo se quitaba su chamarra blanca Ferrari para ofrecérmela ¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado que este lugar era tan frio? Y luego yo vestida de esta forma moriré-toma póntela

-¿Y tú no tienes frio?

-No, yo por eso traigo mi playera de manga larga-me giño un ojo-

-Es muy lindo este lugar…-le decía evitando verlo a los ojos-

-Mi padre nos traía cuando éramos pequeños, ya hace mucho tiempo…-me tomo de la mano dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba el arroyo- siempre veníamos a acampar a este lugar…-se agacho para tocar el agua-

-No te imagino de pequeño.

-¿Por qué no?-me miro desde abajo-

-No se te me haces muy difícil ¿eres odioso lo sabias?-comenzó a reír-

-¿Por qué me dices así?

-Primero me ignoras, después me hablas bien ¿y luego que vendrá?

-¿Un beso?-se levantó tomándome de la mano-

-Ni lo intentes Yaten Kou-le dije mientras soltaba su mano para alejarme de él-

-¿Por qué no? Además tú me debes una respuesta…

-¿Te debo?-me reí un rato-¿y porque te debo una respuesta?

-De lo que te dije el otro día ¿lo olvidaste?-volvió a acercarse a mi muy traviesamente-

-¿Y tú olvidaste que dijiste que lo olvidara?-lo que dije lo detuvo y puso serio-

-¿Y lo tengo que hacer?

-Tú lo dijiste más no yo.

-Bueno ¿perdóname quieres? Estaba molesto…-regreso a donde estaba el auto recargándose metiendo sus manos en los bolsos de su pantalón, lo seguí para ponerme a su lado-

-¿Se puede saber porque estabas molesto?

-No, mejor olvidemos ese tema-su mueca de molestia comenzaba a aparecer al mismo tiempo que me daban ganas de atacarme de la risa, como dijo Yuffi él esta celoso y eso era algo que lo tomaría a mi favor. El viento corría entre nosotros, veía como su gran cabellera plateada se meneaba junto con el poderoso elemento, su perfume deleitaba todos mis sentidos; simplemente todo él me gustaba lo malo es que era muy precipitado en cuanto tomar decisiones además de que se molestaba mucho-

-Y bien ¿Ya eres novio de Elizabeth?-me cruce de brazos-

-¿Porque la pregunta?-volteo a verme-

-Simple curiosidad, pero si no quieres responder por mí no hay problema…- me encogía de hombros esperando molestarlo-

-Me gusta mucho Elizabeth pero no es lo que busco para una relación…

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas?-Wow eso es sorpresivo-

-Alguien que no me aburra en el centro comercial…-me miro a los ojos. ¡Oh! ¡Que no haga eso, por favor! sus hermosísimos ojos verdes siempre logran hipnotizarme, me voltee para no continuar mirándolo-

-¿Elizabeth te aburrió? Me sorprende de ella-la verdad no me sorprendía ya sabía que Elizabeth aparte de zorra era súper aburrida-

-Bueno así como lo escuchas, solo hablaba de ropa y eso a mí no me gusta.

-Bueno Yaten, bien podrías haber tomado la iniciativa y hacer algo de mayor productividad…-él me miro sorprendido, sabía que había dado en el clavo y ahora comenzaría parte del plan "desesperando al señor Kou"-

-¿Cómo qué?-se acercó poniéndose frente a mí-¿Qué podría ser productivo?

-Bueno podría ser ¿Qué hables de un buen libro?-su mueca de desagrado me encantaba-

-Oye eso no es nada productivo.

-¿A no? ¿Qué no te gusta leer?

-La verdad no, prefiero hacer algo de productividad con ese tiempo de sobra…

-¿Cómo qué? Si no me das una idea no sabré de que hablas-él se acercó más a mí con una cara de travieso, me tomo de la cintura cargándome, me sentó sobre el cofre del auto, tomo mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos-

-Bien Mina ¿quieres saber cómo que podría ser algo de productividad?

-Pues no sé…

-Oye ¿cómo que tenemos tiempo de sobra no crees?

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-Pues solo así puedo mostrarte lo que sería algo de productividad- le sonreí coquetamente mientras mordía mi labio inferior- ¡No hagas eso!

-¿Qué?

-Eso… no te muerdas el labio…

-¿Por qué no?-le dije mientras continuaba haciendo lo que según él no quería que hiciera-

-¡Por esto!- acorto más la distancia dándome un beso con desesperación, comenzando a acariciar mi cabello mientras continuaba besándome con fuerzas, me gustaba que él fuera así siempre me sorprendía con sus besos, la forma tan experimental que tenía en besarme y lograr que perdiera la razón, lamentablemente debía comenzar parte del plan, ingrese mis manos dentro de su camisa logrando acariciar su abdomen seguido de su espalda- estas fría-decía sin siquiera separar sus labios de los míos-

-¿Cómo no quieres que este fría si el ambiente es así? Además mis piernas lo están resintiendo

-Bueno en eso yo puedo ayudarte- me dio un ligero beso en mi nariz abrazándome por completo y frotando mi cuerpo para que dejara de tener frio, beso mis mejillas, mi frente- me encantas-me sonrió para que después volviera a posesionarse de mis labios mientras acariciaba mis piernas con ambas manos, sabía que esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más intenso así que ¿o lo detenía? o bien ¿lo dejaba súper caliente? Yo aún continuaba con mis manos tocando su cuerpo, me encantaba lo firme que era su abdomen, poco a poco viaje con mis manos a su ombligo donde logre que él me mirara con sorpresa. Entre los besos de pasión aun sentía sus tibias manos de él viajando de arriba abajo sobre mis piernas, sentí como su mano ingresaba cuidadosamente debajo de mi falda, abandono mis labios para continuar con mi cuello dando ligeros mordiscos y besos mientras recorría mi largo cuello. Debía detener esto si no quería que llegáramos a mas, la verdad quería hacerlo pero algo dentro de mí no dejaba que lo hiciera. Sus manos jugaron con lo elástico de mi braga, me encantaban sus caricias, sus besos todo. Lo acerque más a mi logrando que nuestros cuerpos rosaran, sentí que él ya estaba en el punto exacto para dar el paso a algo más serio así que aunque me doliera mucho no poder llegar a algo más le di un golpe en el dorso de su mano para que por fin dejara de acariciar mis piernas-

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! Eso me dolió…

-Lo lamento Yaten pero creo que esto ya es mucho.

-¿No quieres?

-¿No quiero que?

-Pues si ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?-comencé a reírme mientras me sonrojaba, no esperaba que lo dijera así de fácil-

-No, no quiero…

-¿Por qué?-me miro sacado de onda-

-En primera porque este no es el lugar apropiado, en segunda porque yo quisiera que mi primera vez fuera la mejor y en tercero porque tú no eres nada mío, además siento que solo me quieres para eso- él me abrazo mientras besaba mi cabello-

-¡Jamás digas eso! ¡No vuelvas a decirlo nunca!

-¿No es lo que buscan todos los hombres? Siempre quieren ser los primeros con una chica…

-En mi caso es diferente, si tu no fueras primeriza en esto tenlo por seguro que a mí no me importaría, eso es algo que las chicas siempre quieren hacerse a la idea pero yo soy diferente.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué siempre me juzgan sin antes conocerme?-me soltó, se veía muy molesto con lo que le había dicho-

-Porque tu no permites que te conozcan… cuando yo creí que eras buena persona tú mismo hiciste que cambiara de opinión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que te dije de que lo olvidaras?

-¡Si por eso!-Yaten estaba molesto se veía en su rostro, pensé que diría algo mas pero guardo silencio para alejarse de mi por un rato. Me dejo sola, la verdad solo vi cómo se alejaba sin siquiera mirarme-

Creo que no había dicho nada malo para que él se pusiera de esa forma, la verdad quería que entendiera que me dolió bastante que dijera que olvidara su propuesta y que había sido un error. A mí me gustaba mucho y si decidí hacer caso omiso de todas las advertencias de que él era malo fue porque creí ciegamente pensé que era un error hacerlo pero a todos se nos debe dar una oportunidad ¿o no?

Lelouch POV

Habíamos llegado a la casa de Shirley, su casa era muy hermosa. Al ingresar nos encontramos con un perrito que al parecer era de ella, enseguida el perro se me lanzo a saludarme.

-Noo poppi no seas malo-Shirley detenía al perro schnauzer quien atacaba mi rostro, lo levanto dejándolo fuera de la casa- lo lamento Lelouch pero es así de cariñoso…

-No te preocupes…

-¿No te gustan los perros?

-No mucho, pero son agradables…

-¿Te parece si subimos a mi habitación? Ahí podemos estudiar sin problemas.

-Como gustes- subimos las largas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación en colores pastel, era lila toda la habitación al parecer era su color favorito, tenía un escritorio cerca de la ventana donde dejo sus cosas-

-Mira toma asiento, voy por un poco de agua no tardo-salió corriendo, me quede observando toda la habitación, era muy agradable. A los pocos minutos regreso con unas botellas de agua- Y bien Lelouch creo que es el mismo tema el que debemos estudiar así que debemos sincronizarnos…

-Tienes razón

-¿Leemos y después sacamos los puntos importantes?

-Si me parece bien-Nos sentamos juntos mientras comenzábamos a leer el primer capítulo, algo no dejaba que me concentrara por completo, había cierta inquietud en algo pero no sabía que era, veía de reojo como sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban el libro ¿A caso era la inquietud de saber porque me beso la otra vez?-

-¿Qué sucede Lelouch?-decía sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos-

-Nada ¿a qué te refieres?

-Siento que no estas poniendo atención a lo que estamos leyendo…

-No, no es eso ya termine…

-No, eso no es verdad-volteo a mirarme a los ojos-¿Lelouch que es lo que te preocupa?

-Bueno… no es nada-le sonreí-

-¡Dilo! ¡Anda! ¿Somos amigos no?

-Si lo sé pero…

-¿Qué es lo que no deja que te concentres?-ok ¿o estoy loco o tengo ganas de robarle un beso a esta chica?

-Shirley-me acerque más a ella, note como sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, debía acortar la distancia, debía saber si era esto lo que me traía así, cuando estuve a punto de tocar sus labios alguien llamaba a la puerta sorprendiéndonos, ella se levantó para ir a abrir-

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntaba a su hermana menor-

-Kallen te está esperando en la entrada ¿la hago pasar?

-lo que pasa es que-note su nerviosismo, me levante de mi asiento-

-Shirley yo me retiro-me puse a un lado de ella-

-¿Pero aun no terminamos la tarea?

-No te preocupes, tal vez no entregue nada, además de que no es muy importante…

-Pero Lelouch yo…-su hermana nos miró sorprendida-

-Nos vemos mañana-me retire de su habitación para bajar solo las escaleras, llegue a la entrada encontrándome con Kallen quien sorprendida me miro, la salude con un movimiento de mano para salir de ahí, subí a mi auto esperando que se me quitara lo idiotizado de ver de cercas los ojos de ella, al parecer me estaba enamorando, pero ¿Por qué? Yo no quería que eso sucediera… yo solo quería ser feliz.-

Yaten POV

Estaba caminando a la orilla del arroyo, estaba muy molesto por saber que Mina pensaba eso de mí ¿acaso si era malo? Yo solo quería que ella me conociera tal y como soy, si tal vez soy muy alocado pero es mi forma de actuar. Debía pensar en otra cosa antes de perder la cabeza, en primera porque Mina me había dejado muy Hot y debía tratar de controlarme, después porque lo que dijo me había molestado y mucho. Mire por unos minutos el agua como corría, sabía que ya había demorado un poco y ella de seguro estaba teniendo mucho frio, regrese al auto para encontrarla dentro, entre para mirarla de cercas.

-¿Ya se te quito lo enojado?-me preguntaba sin mirarme-

-Algo-mire al frente-

-No era para que me abandonaras en pleno frio…

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué continuáramos calentando nuestros cuerpos de esa forma?

-Bueno no pero…-la mire sonriéndole divertido-

-Olvídalo ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

-¿Ya a casa?

-Bueno si… a menos que quieras…

-No quiero tener sexo contigo…

-Obvio no iba a decir eso…-hice una mueca de desagrado, creí que ella aceptaría-

-Bueno es que veo tu cara de pervertido…

-¿Mina?

-¿Si?

-Deja de llamarme depravado ¿quieres?

-Yo no te dije depravado…

-Bueno ya olvidémoslo-puse el auto en marcha, salimos del parque a donde la había llevado ingresando a la carretera para regresar a casa-

Quería olvidar lo que ella me decía pero era difícil hacerlo, tenía ganas de gritar que yo era diferente a como ellas pensaban que era, quería decirle a Mina que ese día le dije que olvidara mi propuesta porque la había visto con Kaito, estaba celoso de que él la estuviera acosando y de que ella se dejara. Mi mente se perdía en la carretera, evitaba mirarla porque sabía que podía decir algo que no era conveniente.

-¿Yaten?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Disculpa si te hice sentir mal…

-No te preocupes…

-¡No Yaten! Es verdad…

-Y ya te dije que no te preocupes…

-¡Maldita sea Yaten! ¡Que no te das cuenta de que me es molesto verte así!- Continúe conduciendo sin decir nada, observe que me acercaba a un lugar donde podía estacionarme y así terminar esto de una buena vez por todas, ingrese rápidamente frenando de golpe-

-¡Mira Minako! – Me voltee a mirarla- ¡¿NO debes hablarme de esa forma que no soy ningún tonto!? ¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta estar así? ¡Obvio noo pero al parecer te encanta verme sufrir! ¡No me gusta que hablen de mi sin siquiera conocerme! Es una estupidez lo que dicen, ahora tu dime- ella desvió su mirada a otro lado- ¡Mírame!-tome su mentón obligándola a mírame- ¡Mírame a los ojos y escúchame bien! ¿Tú crees todo eso? ¿Me crees capas de todo eso? ¿Soy tan malo como dicen?

-No, no lo eres, no eres malo, no te creo capaz de todo eso, no creo nada de lo que dicen...

-¿Entonces? ¡Porque no dejas de repetirlo!

-¡Por tu comportamiento! Porque me dijiste que me olvidara de lo que me habías dicho ¿no se supone que te encantaba? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer de un día para otro?

-Verte con Kaito… ver que Kamui te buscaba y observar como lo mirabas…-ella cerro los ojos, yo no sabía que decir… había mostrado mi vulnerabilidad a ella, jamás pensé que hiciera eso-

-No tengo nada que ver con Kaito, no me gusta…

-¿Y Kamui?

-Solo es mi amigo, no tengo nada con él… me agrada su compañía pero no se compara con la tuya…

-Mis celos se fueron al extremo… perdóname-la mire por última vez bajando del auto, necesitaba aire puro-

Observe como los autos pasaban, como el aire frio aun invadía mi cuerpo, quería correr y tirarme en el pasto para así quedarme dormido y olvidar todo esto. Cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme en otra cosa. Mina me encantaba pero todo lo que paso me desesperaba, sabía que era toda mi culpa pero aun así hubiera preferido que ella no pensara de ese modo de mí. Rin era la culpable ya que aún estaba molesta por haberla dejado, pero como no hacerlo cuando te das cuenta de que ella era tan coqueta, coqueteaba con los profesores, con los demás compañeros de la escuela ¿y así quería que yo si le fuera fiel al 100%? No, las cosas no eran así, si yo le propuse que fuera mi novia era porque me gustaba su ternura pero al descubrir su verdadera forma de ser me di cuenta de que era otra clase de persona, que era alguien que no se podría tomar enserio. Conocí a Katsura Kotonoha en segundo de secundaria, para eso yo ya era novio de Rin, lo malo es que con Katsura me la pasaba siempre porque era buena conversado, aunque era muy tímida siempre lograba abrirse conmigo en cuanto a charlar, la consideraba mi mejor amiga al igual que yo era su mejor amigo. El tiempo paso y con ello Rin noto que Katsura comenzaba a gustarme, pero jamás intente o pensé serle infiel, hasta que vi cómo se besaba con un tipo el cual odiaba, obvio me molesto lo que hizo que en el momento que estuviera platicando con Katsura le robara un beso, ella me lo correspondió y ahí fue donde Rin nos vio. Hizo un drama enorme, toda la escuela supo que yo fui el malo de la relación poniéndole el cuerno, Rin ataco a Katsura, siempre que la veía le decía cosas horribles; la atacaba de todo, le escondía su material, logro por fin hartarla y lograr que se cambiara de escuela dejándome a mí en la soledad. Los chicos me admiraban porque según ellos habían logrado estar con Katsura, la chica bien proporcionada de toda la secundaria… eso era mentira porque jamás la toque pero si ellos querían verme de esa forma no los iba a sacar de su duda. Mi popularidad aumento un 90% me sentía bien… mi primera vez fue con una chica hasta ahora no logro recordar su nombre…me volví una persona mala, me volví egoísta, grosero, infiel, arrogante, odioso… me valía todo lo que dijeran de mí, así es… las chicas a veces logran hacerte cambiar de parecer, admito que a veces nosotros tenemos la culpa pero ellas muchas de esas veces dejan de ser una palomita blanca.

Sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los ojos de Mina, me abrazo fuertemente yo correspondí ese abrazo, me gustaba que hiciera eso.

-Lo lamento Yaten… no debí pensar antes de conocerte…

-No te preocupes Mina, no tienes la culpa de ello al contrario yo soy el culpable, debo comportarme si no quiero que piensen mal de mí.

-¿Yaten podríamos comenzar desde el principio? ¿Fingir que esto no pasó?

-Creo que sería lo más conveniente…perdóname por gritarte…-nos quedamos varios minutos abrazados olvidándonos del tiempo y del lugar donde estábamos, quería pensar que por primera vez todo sería diferente- subamos al auto que ya es tarde-dije minutos después-

-Si vámonos que muero de frio-subimos al auto para regresar a casa, quería llegar rápido para tumbarme en mi cama y perderme por completo, quería olvidar todo esto.

Seiya POV

Estaba en casa descansando, fue un día muy pesado… mis manos me dolían mucho y que decir de mis pies, estaba muerto. Recordé que mi padre había pedido que le llamara, debía hacerlo o si no comenzaría a preocuparse, tome el teléfono marcando el número de mi casa, enseguida contesto mi padre.

-Padre soy Seiya

-Que bien que llamas, estaba preocupado por ti…

-No pasa nada, acabo de llegar del trabajo…

-¿Y qué tal?

-Pues normal-no le diría que estoy muriendo por dentro-

-Que bien, solo quería saber si ya estabas trabajando…

-Ya lo estoy padre, gracias por preocuparte…

-Bueno, tu madre está durmiendo pero ¿quieres que le dé un mensaje?

-No…-dude en decirle lo que quería-

-Bueno hijo cuídate…

-¡Padre espera!

-¿Que sucede?

-Me preguntaba si tendrías algún trabajo para mí en tu oficina…-tardo en contestarme-

-¿No te gusta tu trabajo en la cafetería?

-Lo que pasa es que no gano lo suficiente y…

-Te dije que no sería fácil…-me interrumpió-

-Lo se padre pero…

-Deja ver que tengo por acá y luego te aviso, cuídate-y con eso ultimo me colgó, sonaba molesto pero debía hacer la lucha por lograr que me diera un trabajo en su empresa, mi padre era abogado y de los mejores, así que no sería difícil que obtuviera una respuesta afirmativa de el.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿que les pareció bueno? malo? super malo? nee tal vez algunas cosas aun no están muy claras pero con el transcurso del tiempo estarán mas que resueltas._

_Gracias por leerme y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios._


	14. ¡¡Y comienza la fiesta!

_Nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade..._

* * *

Capítulo 13

¡Y comienza la fiesta!

Yaten POV

Había dejado a Mina en su casa, ya había obscurecido cuando la deje en la entrada, ambos estábamos más calmados y llegamos a la ciudad sin problemas ni discusiones. Ella bajo del auto despidiéndose de mi con un beso en la mejilla, observe como entraba a su casa para después retirarme a la mía, cuando llegue me fui directamente a mi habitación para tirarme en mi cama y no saber nada de nadie.

El problema aun existiría, sabía que aún me catalogarían como el tipo infiel y loco de la prepa pero me importaba y no lo que pensaran de mí, aunque quisiera cambiar nada sería igual, siempre estaría el rumor y nunca terminarían de agregarle más cosas al chisme. Acepte las disculpas de Mina para cómo según ella lo pidió comenzar de nuevo, tal vez tener una relación con ella sería difícil y por ahora no me sentía a gusto con pedirlo, ahora si estaba seguro de que sería muy pronto tener una relación con ella.

Seiya POV

La semana paso como el agua, la fiesta a la que fuimos invitados llegaba y yo discutía con Serena ya que ella no quería ir.

-¿Pero porque no quieres ir? ¡Eres mi pareja!

-Ya te lo dije, soy tu pareja más no propiedad.

-Pero debes ir conmigo…

-Yo no quiero ir, además de que eso me aburre…

-Pero es que…

-¡Ya! Seiya no quiero ir, además debo terminar unas tareas e ir a estudiar a casa del profesor Darien.

-¡¿Qué?!-la mire molesto-

-No comiences Seiya porque sabes que debo subir mis calificaciones…

-Es fastidioso todo esto…

-¡Seiya es por mi bien!

-Si lo que digas, es por tu bien siempre tener clases privadas con él, es por tu bien que él continúe dándote clases… y también sería por tu bien que yo dejara esta relación.-ella me miro-

-Pero…

-Olvídalo Serena- Salí rápidamente del departamento para evitar tener más discusiones, podía haber sacado el problema del Facebook, aquel día solo vi que era amiga de ese tal Tuxedo Mask pero días después ambos habían implantado una relación ¿Qué era eso? ¿No se supone que yo soy el novio? ¿Por qué me hace eso? Saber que ese tiene algo que ver con ella es difícil de admitir y más ahora me dice que debe estudiar con Darien–

Salí rápidamente tomando el auto, me dirigí a casa de Zero para llegar por todos los chicos, iba molesto pero debía cambiar mi expresión para que ellos no notaran que había discutido con Serena. Minutos más tarde llegue para que ellos salieran rápido y abordaran el auto, mi hermano me miro por unos minutos pero no dijo nada, espero transcurra la fiesta en paz.

Yaten POV

Seiya había pasado por nosotros a casa de Zero, la invitación era temprano en el jardín de Elizabeth, al parecer seria hasta morir la invitación porque en la noche estaba de invitado un dj.

Llegamos todos mis amigos y yo juntos, entramos para ser recibidos por Elizabeth quien al verme sonrió tomándome del brazo sin tener intención de soltarme.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! ¿Pensé que no vendrías Yaten?

Nada de eso Elizabeth ¿te dije que vendría o no?-le sonreí a la chica-

-Bueno ya está la comida lista si gustan servirse lo que quieran, siéntanse en su casa-pensé que me iba a soltar para irse a otro lado pero no fue así, me jalo con ella para llevarme donde estaban sus amigas-

-¿Recuerdan a Yaten?

-Si-respondia Milly-¿ya es tu novio?

-Aun no pero casi ¿verdad Yaten?-solo sonreí sin decir nada, la verdad no quería que ella se hiciera ilusiones conmigo, por ahora no me sentía con ganas de nada tal vez con el paso de los minutos cambie de parecer, por cierto Elizabeth se ve muy linda con ese vestidito pegadito-

-¿Estas molesto Yaten?-preguntaba Rei-

-No para nada…-les sonreí- me disculpan voy por algo de beber-las deje solas hablando de tonterías de chicas, si iba a escuchar a gente hablar era preferible que escuchara a los chicos y no a ellas. Llegue a donde ellos estaban, se encontraban bebiendo unas cervezas-

-Pensamos que no vendrías Yaten…-Zero me extendía una cerveza-

-Pues aquí me tienen ¿de qué hablan?

-Aquí que Suzaku está esperando a Euphemia, pero ya le dijo Lelouch que no vendrá…

-No te creo, pienso que Euphemia vendrá pero más tarde-mire a Lelouch quien estaba mirando su botella de cerveza fijamente-

-¿Qué piensas Lelouch?

-Nada, es solo que…

-¿Qué?-decía desesperado Zero- ¡llevas toda la semana así!

-Es algo sin importancia…

-Ese algo sin importancia se llama Shirley-agregaba Seiya-

-¡Cállate Seiya!

-¡Miren ahí viene Mina con las chicas!-Voltee a ver dónde Usui estaba mirando, vi que mi hermosa Mina llegaba junto con Misaki, Shirley, Kallen, Tomoyo, Sakura, Euphemia y Yuuki. De inmediato cada una se quedó con cada uno de nosotros, a excepción de Mina y Euphemia que se fueron a saludar a Gino, Ikuto y Hanabusa, eso me molesto pero debía comportarme-

-¿Y que están bebiendo?-preguntaba Yuuki-

-¡Cerveza! ¿Quieres una?-le decía Suzaku-

-Por favor pero light porque es menos amarga-Suzaku y Shaoran se dirigieron a donde estaban las bebidas trayendo algunas para las chicas. Yo no dejaba de ver a Mina, se veía tan bien con ese vestido negro entallado, al parecer noto que no dejaba de mirarla porque volteo y me sonrió-

La música comenzaba a sonar, Seiya continuaba bebiendo como loco y yo sabía bien porque era pero obvio no diría nada, no era conveniente echarle a perder la diversión. A los pocos minutos llego Kaname con Izumi, Kamui, Ami y Taiki.

-Pues pongámosle ritmo a esta fiesta ¿o no?-decía Kamui- la tarde es joven y esto debe terminar bien- Todos comenzamos a beber como locos, al parecer nadie estaba preparado para comenzar el desmadre, creo que no fue buena idea venir a la fiesta-

Mina no se había acercado a mí en toda la tarde, al parecer estaba muy entretenida con Ikuto quien no la soltaba, ambos no dejaban de reírse. Demonios de nuevo los malditos celos, está bien comencemos de nuevo, no estoy celoso, solo es un dolor estomacal… dolores en la guata…

La noche llego rápido, la casa de Elizabeth se había convertido en un antro con miles de luces neón, vaya que se veía muy bien. Estaba bebiendo con Lelouch que no dejaba de repetirse que debía pensar bien lo que debía hacer, la neta siempre le pregunte a que se refería pero siempre terminaba diciendo "olvídalo". Este wey estaba ebrio y eso me daba miedo, observaba como no dejaba de mirar a Kamui quien bailaba con Shirley, vaya todo va tomando sentido… Lelouch está enamorado y no se resigna a aceptarlo. Todos bailaban mientras yo estaba de aburrido con Lelouch, mire a Seiya quien estaba de la misma forma.

-¿Yaten?-voltee a ver quién me llamaba-

-¿Qué sucede Elizabeth?

-¿Bailemos? ¿O no te gusta bailar?-comencé a reír-

-Es que nosotros no bailamos… nos bailan-ella rio-

-No exageres, anda vamos-me tomo de la mano dirigiéndonos a la pista de baile, me encantaba como se movía esta chica, me agradaba toda ella, lo malo era que al convivir por unos minutos me aburría, a menos que ese día no haya sido mi día de suerte. Bailábamos felices y contentos hasta que note que Mina ingresaba también a la pista junto con Ikuto, vaya ella sabe bien que si se llega a meter con ese sufrirá las consecuencias. Fingí que no me importaba tomando de la cintura a Elizabeth, creo que como dije debo comenzar a evitar pensar que entre Mina y yo habrá algo-

Seiya POV

Estaba aburrido en un rincón cerca de Lelouch, la neta a veces me preocupa este wey creo que es bipolar. No me sentía con ánimos de estar en esa fiesta, además de que estaba comenzando a ver borroso… si ya estaba ebrio.

-¡Seiya!-voltee a donde me hablaban-

-¿Que sucede Kallen?

-Vayamos a bailar anda…

-No Kallen, no tengo ganas…

-Anda no seas aguado…-la mire por escasos minutos, se veía muy bien la chica, si vestido la hacía resaltar todas sus curvas y su enorme pecho, vaya que me impresionaba mucho-

-Está bien vamos-Me levante dejando mi cerveza en mano de Lelouch para así tomarla de la mano, fuimos a la pista a bailar, estaba sonando a todo volumen Gettin' Over You. Vaya que ver bailar a Elizabeth siempre me había impresionado pero ahora que estaba con Kallen me dejaba en la pendeja, jamás la había visto mover así todo el cuerpo… Yaten me miro, comenzó a reírse al ver mi cara de idiota que no dejaba de observar a Kallen. Inmediatamente mi cerebro comenzó a imaginarse cada imagen pervertida de kallen conmigo, ok yo tengo a Serena y debo serle fiel ¿o no? Continuamos bailando, me comenzó a gustar sentir a Kallen tan cerca de mí, nunca pensé que ella despertara el deseo, el deseo que jamás había sentido con Serena… obvio habíamos tenido un encuentro mi Bombón y yo pero no fue lo que yo esperaba, yo quería algo más fuerte, algo más intenso… pero Serena no me lo daba, por eso casi no la buscaba para ello, además de que Serena quería que no ejerciéramos mucho la intimidad porque quería cuidarse, yo le ofrecí múltiples formas para cuidarnos pero ella siempre me decía que no quería que su cuerpo se llenara de químicos así que tuve que respetar su decisión.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?-me decía hablándome al oído-

-Nada ¿por?

-Es solo que te veo algo impresionado-aun continuábamos bailando, ella siempre que me hablaba se acercaba mucho a mi logrando que yo me fijara en el escote que traía-

-No pasa nada-la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí- continuemos con el baile.

La noche era joven, el DJ había llegado comenzando a hacer sus mezclas, algunos le pedían música para bailar de enamorados, mi hermano Yaten no se alejaba de Elizabeth mientras Ikuto no dejaba sola a Mina, Kamui había tenido suerte con Izumi la capitana de porristas, bueno era suerte y no ya que solo estaban juntos, Zero estaba con Yuuki mientras Kaname estaba con la hermana de Elizabeth, Lelouch platicaba con Rei quien al parecer quería acercarse más al chico, Usui estaba con Misaki hablando, Taiki se encontraba con su inseparable Ami y las demás chicas se encontraban en bolita hablando.

Kallen no se separaba de mí, estábamos platicando cerca de la mesa de bebidas, me agradaba su compañía, era muy linda cuando se reía y que decir de su espectacular cuerpo bien dotado, ese vestido rojo que le iba perfecto con su cabello pelirrojo. Por fin habían complacido a Usui con su canción de amor, "I'm With You" de Avril Lavigne. Hermosa canción…

-Vamos Seiya a bailar

-Oye pero...-ella me tomo de la mano, coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para yo tomarla de la cintura, bailamos al paso de ella porque la verdad yo no sabía bailar eso. Yaten aún estaba con Elizabeth, ella estaba recargada en su hombro, observe como Mina los fulminaba con la mirada. Usui bailaba contento con Misaki quien al parecer estaba llorando por algo-

-¿Seiya estas bien?

-Claro que lo estoy-le respondia, ella se acercó más a mí para que habláramos-

-Te noto muy preocupado…

-No te fijes en eso, ahora debemos disfrutar el momento…

-En eso tienes razón, pero tú debes comenzar a tomarlo en cuenta…

-¿Creo que sabes bien porque estoy así o no?

-Sí, pero creo que eso tu solito lo has conseguido por necio…

-¿Entonces tú también crees que cometí un error?

-Sí, de hecho pienso que no quisiste conocerme más a mí…

-¿Y porque dices eso?

-Porque siempre que me acercaba a ti tú me rechazabas…

-Kallen entiende mi posición, yo…

-Olvídalo Seiya, aun estas a tiempo-se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos, vaya que eran hermosos sus ojos azules, no se comparaban con los de Serena, su increíble perfume invadió mi sentidos- puedes conocerme mejor-no sabía que decir, tenía ganas de… ¡al demonio con esto!-

-Tienes razón-acorte la distancia posesionándome de sus labios, el beso cobro vida propia y sus brazos de ella también, yo la abrace, rápidamente nuestros cuerpos se fundieron. Tenía unos labios maravillosos, suaves y voluminosos, con sabor a fruta. Continúe besándola dejando de pensar hasta que me di cuenta de que había perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo. Intente desesperadamente controlar la erección, pero era demasiado tarde, Kallen no dejaba de abrazarme. Poco a poco fuimos separándonos, me di cuenta de que solo mi hermano y Elizabeth habían visto el beso, aunque si los demás lo habían visto no me importaba.

-Vaya ¿así es un beso de Seiya?-decía suspirando-

-Y los que faltan…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero estar contigo todo lo que resta de la noche…

-Seiya yo…-puse mi dedo índice en sus labios evitando que continuara-

-No digas mas ¿quieres beber algo?

-Un buen trago de tequila…

-Ok vayamos entonces…

Yaten POV

¡No puedo creer esto! ¿¡Mi hermano besando a Kallen!? Vaya que es sorprendente, pero espero esto se haga realidad ya que me agrada más ella para cuñada que Serena.

-Yaten voy a bailar con Hanabusa ¿te importa?

-Claro que no Elizabeth, por mi baila con quien quieras.

-Gracias eres un amor-me dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios-

Mire como Mina reía con Ikuto, decidí mejor acercarme a Lelouch quien bebía como desquiciado.

-Ya párale Lelouch, no podrás levantarte al rato de ahí…

-¡Bah! ¿Eso qué? Neta no se a que vine Yaten…

-¿A pistear?

-Já ¿Qué es eso?

-Beber Lelouch, a eso viniste…

-Tal vez… ahhh no se…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Me estoy enamorando Yaten…

-Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo…

-¡De ti no wey!-se incorporó mejor para mirarme-

-Hay y yo que me había hecho ilusiones…

-Cállate, además no das la medida –comenzó a reír-

-Depravado-le dije-

-¿Bueno ya quieres saber de quién es?

-Es de Shirley ¿o no?

-¡Brujo!-me dijo-

-Bueno ya ¿porque no le dices lo que sientes?

-Me da pena, no se el temor de que me rechace…

-Haber-comencé a reír- ¿crees que Shirley te rechace? Estas pendejo Lelouch… Shirley siempre te ha visto como algo más…

-Si pero…

-¿Yaten?-volteamos a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Yo mejor me retiro, iré a sacar a ver a quien para bailar-Lelouch se puso de pie, primero perdió el equilibrio y casi cae, pero después se quedó quieto para ir en busca de alguien-

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-¡Claro que no!-tome una de sus mejillas- No pienses eso…

-Es que como…

-Nada Mina, no pasa nada…-la mire y wow me enamoro de nuevo-¿quieres beber algo?

-¿Una cerveza?

-Está bien, espera un momento aquí y regreso-fui a la mesa de bebidas, tome dos cervezas para regresar a donde estaba Mina sentada-Toma

-Gracias…

-¿Te estas aburriendo?

-No para nada, esto es muy entretenido.

-Si verdad…-bebí de mi cerveza sin mirarla-

-¿Y ya estas mejor con Elizabeth?

-¿Porque la pregunta?-¿Por qué siempre debía preguntar por ella?-

-Bueno los veo inseparables, hasta apenas que pude venir a hablar contigo…

-Bueno me pasó lo mismo, tú no te alejabas de Ikuto…

-Es gracioso, pero jamás tendría algo que ver con él…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque él es una persona que cambia de chica como de calcetines.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¿Yaten?

-¿Qué? Creo que puede cambiar…

-No me arriesgare a ver si puede o no hacerlo…

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa mucho verdad?

-Algo así, no me interesa para novio…

-¿Y quién si te interesa?- a veces para hacerme pasar por idiota soy muy bueno-

-Pues…-el DJ comenzaba a hablar, al parecer de nuevo Usui pedía una canción especial para él y Misaki-

-"Y aquí tenemos una canción especial para nuestro amigo enamorado Usui, Misaki señorita Misaki el joven Usui le dedica esta canción"-comenzó a sonar Todo cambio de Camila-

-¿Que romántico no crees?

-Pues…-hice una mueca-

-Hay Yaten, es tan romántico que alguien te dedique una canción y más que todos se den cuenta…

-¿Ah sí? No pues hasta ahorita entiendo eso…

-Se ve que no te encanta el romance…

-No es eso simplemente que…-mire como Usui tomaba de la mano a Misaki para llevarla a bailar, varias parejas como Len junto con Rin y Senri con Rima se encontraban en la pista de baile, ese trio de parejas eran los únicos que en verdad demostraban amor. Busque a Seiya quien estaba abrazado de Kallen, al parecer comenzaban a llevarse bien-

-Cuando en realidad ames a alguien entenderás lo que te digo…-se levantó para dejarme solo, al parecer iba al baño. Me quede pensativo por un momento, yo no sabía si era amor o no lo que sentía por ella, me agradaba su compañía y me encantaba toda ella, era la única chica que hasta ahora no lograba aburrirme, tal vez la consideraba mi mejor amiga pero después cambiaba de opinión cuando la veía cerca de cualquier tipo que no fuera yo… tal vez si era amor. Note como regresaba después de unos minutos-

-¿Te parece bien si vamos a bailar?

-Vamos- me tomo de la mano, para ir a la pista y bailar juntos. La mayoría de los invitados estaban ya ebrios así que la música cambio de una electrónica a banda, vaya que era ya mucho pero según Light quería bailar pegado con su Misa. Puse una mano en la cintura de ella para que comenzáramos a bailar, aún continuaba pensando sobre si era amor o no, ella me gustaba pero aun no podía olvidar lo que me dijo aquella vez, si ese es un grave error mío, soy bastante orgulloso-

Seiya POV

Estaba con Kallen abrazado, estábamos muy juntos y ya la mayoría lo había notado, la verdad no me importaba ya que tenía pensado terminar con Serena, eso no era amor y lo que sentía por Kallen era diferente. Ya estaba muy entonado con la bebida, Kallen estaba más leve que yo, me acerque a ella a besarla, me encanto, me encanta y me fascina lo que siento cuando ella lo hace.

Ya era más de media noche, el frio de la madrugada comenzaba a invadirnos a todos, aunque no era un frio desagradable algunos comenzaban a ingresar dentro de la casa de Elizabeth.

-Seiya creo que debo irme.

-¿A dónde?-le preguntaba a Kallen-

-Pues a mi casa, ya es muy temprano…

-No, no te vayas no me dejes solo-la abrace-

-No lo hare…-ella correspondió mi abrazo-¿Seiya?

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué harás con Serena?

-La terminare, por ti lo hare…

-Pero yo…

-Shh no digas nada-la abrace más fuerte, no quería que se alejara de mi ¿Por qué? No tengo idea pero es algo que me está sucediendo ahora- ¿quieres estar conmigo toda la noche?-me miro sorprendida, lo sé era algo que ni yo entendía porque lo había dicho-

-¿Pero dónde?

-No sé, vayamos a donde sea para estar juntos…

-¿Pero a dónde? No podemos estar vagando por ahí…

-Espera un momento- la solté para ir a donde estaba Zero-¡Zero amigo mío que bueno que te veo…!

-No tengo dinero Seiya…

-Ashh ¿y porque me dices eso? –Observe como Zero abrazaba a Yuuki-

-Bueno ya dime que es lo ¿qué quieres?

-Préstame tu depa…

-¡QUE!-Yuuki al igual que él me miraron sorprendidos-

-Cállate, no grites…

-Bueno wey es que es algo…

-Me lo vas a prestar ¿sí o no?

-¿Y yo donde me quedo?

-Puedes quedarte conmigo…- Lelouch llegaba con Shirley- No tengo a nadie en mi casa más que a mi hermana Euphemia, mis otros hermanos se fueron de viaje con mi padre…

-¿Entonces me das alojo?

-Si

-Está bien Seiya, toma-me entrego las llaves de su depa- no hagas desmadre y por favor cuídate…

-Si papá, oye si te habla Serena no le contestes…

-¿Y tú crees que me llamara?

-Bueno si lo hace, si no pss ni modo…

-Ya vete diviértete- y con eso ultimo me fui con Kallen para tomarla de la mano e irnos juntos al departamento de Zero. Salimos dirigiéndonos a mi auto, la ayude a subir para después subir yo y ponerlo en marcha, pero antes la mire esperando que ella dijera algo-

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-me pregunto-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, no quiero que el lunes las cosas sean diferentes, además de que estando solos puede pasar algo más…

-Kallen-le tome la mano- si tu no quieres que nada pase nada pasara, yo te respeto y si quiero estar contigo solo es porque no quiero alejarme de ti, pero no lo hago por que desee que pase algo…

-Está bien…-le di un ligero beso para después poner en marcha el auto, las cosas que le dije eran verdad, aunque también podría decir que fue causa del alcohol, no estaba tan ebrio pero me sentía feliz estando con ella y esto sería el comienzo de mi felicidad-

* * *

_¿Y bien? Dudas, comentarios o lo que sea en este cuadrito que esta abajo díganme, nos leemos en la próxima._


	15. Esto es amor

_Hola a todas! Este capitulo trae Lemon así que aviso para que sepan si es que quieren leerlo o no, yo indicare donde viene para que así no haya problema. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

Capítulo 14

Esto es amor…

Yaten POV

Observe como mi hermano salía con Kallen de la fiesta, yo aún estaba con Mina bebiendo, me estaba divirtiendo, me encantaba escucharla reír, siempre lograba que dejara de estar molesto para reírme junto con ella.

-¿Entonces te gusta que sean románticos contigo?-le pregunte-

-¿Y a qué mujer no le gusta?

-Bueno, yo no sé de eso…

-¿Y tus novias? ¿Qué nunca lo fuiste con ellas?

-No, jamás supe que era ser romántico…

-Hay Yaten…

-¿Mina?-ambos volteamos a ver que idiota se atrevía a hablarle a mi Mina-

-¿Qué sucede Ikuto?

-¿Bailamos?

-Claro- me miro por unos minutos- ¿te importa?

-No, ve a bailar además solo somos amigos…-eso ultimo le molesto mucho porque observe como hacia una mueca, la vi alejarse de mi para irse con él. Suzaku llegaba a mi lado-

-¿Qué sucede Yaten?

-Nada…-Él miro hacia donde yo veía para darse cuenta de que estaba molesto de que Mina se hubiera ido con Ikuto-

-Alguien está molesto…

-Y como no estarlo, ese se llevó a mi Mina…

-¿Tu mina?-me miro sarcástico-

-Bueno a Mina…

-¿Yaten ya te le declaraste?

-No, porque no creo que sea amor…

-¿No crees que sea amor? Estas pero bien ceguetas ¿crees que eso que estas sintiendo no es amor?

-¿Bueno entonces? ¿Lo es?

-¡Claro idiota! ¡Amas a Mina pero eres tan orgulloso para darte cuenta de que en verdad te gusta!

-Pero es que…-Mina bailaba con Ikuto, la vi que estaba de malas pero bueno eso ella se lo había conseguido al irse con ese idiota-

-Neta Yaten si no reaccionas te la van a bajar y mira que con gusto lo haría yo pero a mí me encanta Yuffi.

-Y aunque te atrevieras a hacerlo iría a partirte la cara…-voltee a verlo enojado-

-¡Ya ves! ¡Son celos de amor! ¡Ya Yaten dile que la amas!

-No se…-la canción había terminado, Mina se fue con Yuffi para después acercarse a nosotros-

-Yaten ya es tarde, me tengo que ir…

-¿Con quién te vas?

-Yuffi me llevara, también se va Tomoyo y Sakura

-Ya veo…

-¿Nos vemos en la prepa el lunes?

-Sí, hasta el lunes-me levante despidiéndome de ella con un beso pero me sorprendió notar que ella me abrazaba-

-Yaten, me gustas mucho y lo sabes pero a veces eres muy lento en darte cuenta de ello, me dio un ligero beso en mis labios para irse con las chicas, vaya que lo que dijo me dejo anonadado-adiós Suzaku.

-Adiós Mina –Mi amigo me miro -¿Ya vez Yaten?

-Ya, ya haber dime ¿cómo puedo conquistar a una chica?

-Uyy ¿No tienes ni una idea?

-No por eso te estoy preguntando…-le hice una mueca-

-Bueno Yaten debes tener una ligera idea de lo que puedes hacer…-me quede en la pendeja haciendo que mi cerebro se pusiera a trabajar, a los minutos llego Lelouch con Shirley, Usui con Misaki y Zero con Yuuki-¿Ya se van?-pregunte-

-Sí, debemos llevarlas a sus casas, ya es muy temprano y en unas cuantas horas amanecerá.

-Pues ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3:00 am -respondia Zero- ¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde consigo mariachis para una serenata? ¿O un trio para serenata? ¿Cuáles son mejores?-parecía que había dicho una estupidez porque todos me miraron por unos minutos sorprendidos-¿Qué? ¿Es algo tonto?

-Vaya ¿ya iras a declararle tu amor a Mina?-preguntaba curioso Usui-

-Sí, es lo que hare, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… la quiero para mí.

-Mira eres un romántico –respondia Misaki- que lindo de tu parte.

-Si Yaten, Mina estará encantada con eso-agregaba Shirley-

-Lástima que estos no pueden ser como tú-Yuuki decía mientras le daba un codazo a Zero-

-¡Oye eso dolió! además no somos como él porque ustedes no aceptan ser nuestras novias…

-¿Eso es verdad Lelouch?-Shirley le preguntaba al chico ojos violeta-

-Ejem pasemos a otro tema…-respondia inmediatamente-

-Vamos a buscar unos-respondia Suzaku, ya sé dónde hay-

-Yo voy con ustedes-agregaba Shaoran- además mi linda Sakura esta con Mina

-Bueno entonces para que no se pierdan yo también voy-decía Eriol-

-Oigan pero no me echen a perder lo que voy a hacer.

-No te fijes, nosotros estaremos escondidos-decía Shaoran- ahora vámonos-los cuatro salimos de la casa de la anfitriona para subir al auto de Suzaku, nos dirigimos a una plaza donde al parecer siempre había de esos tipos con sombrerotes y guitarras, lo que iba a hacer me iba a salir muy caro y que decir de la vergüenza que pasaría por demostrar que soy romántico ¡demonios! ¿Esto pasa siempre que estás enamorado? –

Bajamos en busca de unos mariachis que cantaran bien, Suzaku era el experto la verdad no sé porque, encontramos a unos con trajes blancos; se veía bien, después de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos en cuanto al precio nos dirigimos a casa de Minako, iba súper nervioso, era la primera vez que hacia esto y la última, además de que jamás imagine que hiciera esto. Llegamos a la casa de ella, al parecer todos estaban ya dormidos, aunque una habitación aun podía verse algo iluminada.

-¿Y bien Yaten? ¿Sabes cuál es su habitación?

-Demonios, no, no se cual sea…

-Hay haber- Suzaku sacaba su celular marcando el número de su amiga casi novia- Hola Yuffi, disculpa que te moleste pero ¿estás en casa de Mina?-espero que le contestaran-¿puedo pedirte un favor enorme?... gracias eres un amor, oye podrías decirme que habitación es la de ella… ¿te asomaras? … si estoy fuera de su casa… no claro que no es Yaten el que desea saber, de echo está a mi lado… ahora que veas de que se trata entenderás…. Bueno espero tu señal-termino la llamada- Listo Yaten Kou, Yuffi abrirá la ventana que es de Mina así que debemos estar al pendiente- esperamos unos minutos hasta que vimos que la ventana se abría, estaba cerca de nosotros así que debíamos comenzar rápido-

-Joven ¿Cuál le tocamos?

-Que paso señor mariachi ¿así nos llevamos?

-No joven, me refiero a ¿qué canción quisiera que tocáramos?

-Ah yaa! Haberlo dicho así antes- mire a mis amigos que estaban muriéndose de risa- Una de amor ¿qué no?-le respondia-Se saben la de ¿"deja que salga la luna"?

-Claro-los mariachis comenzaron a tocar mientras mi cuerpo temblaba como vil gelatina, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, que demonios me pasaba, mire a mis amigos para que me alentaran antes de que me alejara de ese lugar como cobarde, observe como Suzaku me levantaba el pulgar en apoyo-

_**Deja que salga la luna  
deja que se meta el sol  
deja que caiga la noche  
pa´que empiece nuestro amor  
deja que las estrellitas  
me llenen de inspiración  
para decirte cositas  
muy bonitas corazón  
yo sé que no hay en el mundo  
amor como que el me das  
y sé que noche con noche  
va creciendo más y más**_

Observe como la luz se encendía, se escuchaban ruidos y algunas maldiciones de no poder salir rápido. A los pocos minutos observe como Mina se asomaba por la ventana y me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre me derretía y me volvía el ser más estúpido de la tierra.

_**y sé que noche con noche  
va creciendo más y más**_

Le sonreí invitándola a bajar, me hizo la seña de que bajaría rápido, en eso vi como sus amigas se asomaban mirándome sorprendidas, lo sé soy un amor de persona pero ya estaba apartado para esta chica rubia que no deja de robarme el aliento, que todas mis noches mis pensamientos son para ella, que me ha vuelto la persona más vulnerable en estos momentos, por la que me he atrevido a despreciar a Elizabeth y la que quiero amar todos los días de mi vida.

_**Cuando estoy entre tus brazos  
siempre me pregunto yo  
cuanto me debía el destino  
que contigo me pagó  
es por eso que mi vida  
toda te la entrego a ti  
tu que me diste en tus besos  
lo que nunca te pedí  
yo sé que no hay en el mundo  
amor como que el me das  
y sé que noche con noche  
va creciendo más y más**_

Suzaku me dio unas flores que no sé de donde las había sacado; tal vez las compraron mientras yo estaba en mi trance de chico romántico, después se fueron al auto para dejarme solo recibiendo a mi Mina-

-¿Yaten? ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Para ti, el cielo entero…-dios sí que soy cursi-

-Yaten… yo…

-Mina no digas nada… te amo y quiero que lo sepas, además de que quiero que me respondas algo-le extendí el ramo de rosas, mientras me ponía de rodillas-

_**Y sé que noche con noche  
va creciendo más y más**_

-Minako esto es algo que jamás haría en toda mi vida así que seré breve…- la tome de la mano, ella me miro con una sonrisa- soy un idiota de 16 años, mi vida es un desmadre, soy adicto al alcohol además de que no soy buen estudiante, odio que la gente me diga lo que tengo que hacer, soy arrogante y me vale madre lo que digan de mi pero… Mina desde que te vi no puedo sacarte de mi mente, siempre me fue molesto observar que tu jamás me mirarías, me molestaba que todas quisieran algo conmigo menos tú, llegue a odiar tu moño pero me di cuenta de que es lo que me encanta de ti, que no te importa lo que digan las demás personas, tal vez no soy lo que estás buscando pero… Mina ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- Ya se lo que dirán, este ya cayo… ¡pues si! Estoy enamorado de ella y el amor te vuelve idiota. La mire por unos minutos, mi pierna comenzaba a tener frio, mire como los chicos salían de su escondite para pedirles a los mariachis unas canciones para las chicas que estaban dentro de la casa de Mina, no les tome importancia, que se luzcan si quieren, además fue idea mía- ¿Y bien que dices?

-Yaten…

-¿Dime?

-¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia!-y como si me hubieran dado un golpe me levante rápido para mostrar que ella era mía, la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí, la abrace y bese con desesperación, con pasión, quería que esos labios solo me besaran a mí, quería que entendiera que también soy solamente de ella y de nadie más. Si lo sé, soy un estúpido por actuar de la manera que antes lo había hecho pero deben entender que los celos en un hombre son muy pero muy ciegos, no diremos nada pero por dentro estamos que nos carga el payaso. Ahora que mis amigos se habían dignado en ayudarme, aunque sé que lo hicieron también por su propio beneficio, logre entender que en verdad era amor lo que sentía por Mina y así quiero que continúe. Entregare a ella mi verdadero yo y con el transcurso del tiempo lo continuare haciendo, hare que ella conozca mi yo romántico y comenzaría con amarla. Esto es amor, sentir que alguien puede hacerte llegar hasta el cielo con tan solo un beso, querer entregarte por completo, que te conozca tal y como eres, que solo te importe pensar en los tres, tu, ella y nosotros; sentirte feliz con tan solo mirarla.

Usui POV

Saber que Yaten por fin daría el paso definitivo para declarársele a Mina me sorprendía, jamás pensé que él enano lo hiciera, me agradaba la idea de verlo feliz con ella hacían la pareja perfecta. Iba de camino a casa de Misaki, iba a dejarla ya que yo fui el que me hice responsable de que ella aceptara venir a la fiesta. Llegamos a su casa, la ayude a bajar del auto para mirarla a los ojos, me gustaba mucho su forma de ser, siempre demostraba que era una persona fuerte y valiosa y eso yo lo tenía muy en alto.

-Gracias por venir a la fiesta, pensé que no irías…

-Y ahí estuve…gracias por las dedicaciones de amor que me diste en toda la noche…

-Soy sincero en mis declaraciones, me gustas y no me gusta verte llorar…

-Usui sabes que me hiciste llorar… por lo que me dijiste…

-Pero es la verdad, a mí me gustas tal y como eres, me encantas me fascinas…

-Ya Usui, sabes que no se puede…

-¿Porque no?

-Porque tú estuviste con Nakuru, además no quiero que me tomes a la ligera, no quiero que a los dos días me dejes como a ella…

-Misaki, Nakuru fue otra cosa, a ella no la considero especial como a ti, además… no te das cuenta de que me traes loco-la tome de la mano esperando una respuesta de ella-

-No Usui, no puedo dar un paso contigo porque siento que no será en serio…

-¿Misaki no lo entiendes?-la mire a los ojos-

-¿Qué es lo que según no entiendo?

-¡QUE YO TE AMO!-Para Misaki era difícil entender esa palabra, su antiguo noviazgo la había dejado desilusionada, no la juzgo y hasta cierto punto la entiendo, su ex la dejo por otra chica, pero después de unos meses la busco para regresar con ella, Misaki estaba feliz de la vida porque su ex la quería con él, lamentablemente no todo era amor y felicidad… él chico tenía a una novia embarazada así que cuando Misaki los vio todo su mundo se cayó. A mí no me aceptaba porque aún no estaba preparada para un noviazgo, además de que supo que me metí con Nakuru y ese fue el peor error de mi vida-

Yo la amaba bien y quería que ella lo entendiera, me gusta tal y como es y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara, siempre me preocupo por ella y sé que es lo mismo en su caso, tal vez yo no sea una blanca palomita pero quiero que ella me conozca tal y como soy y que así como cometí errores me permita borrarlos de su mente… la amaba y eso era lo importante, porque esto… esto era amor.

* * *

**_Aviso que aquí comienza el lemon así que... Tomoyo y Rima a dormir y no lean esto solo es para mayores _**

* * *

Seiya POV

Había llegado al departamento de Zero; estaba muy bien ordenado, nos dirigimos a la sala donde Kallen tomo asiento. Fui en busca de algo para beber ya que la cruda comenzaba a hacerme efecto lo que provocaba que tuviera mucha sed.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Agua, la verdad la necesito ya…-fui a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador para tomar dos botellas de agua, regrese con kallen para sentarme a su lado-

-Toma…

-Gracias-nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos-¿Seiya porque querías estar conmigo?

-No sé, me agrada tu compañía-la mire a los ojos- me gusta cómo eres conmigo, además me gustas…

-Pero antes no decías lo mismo…-bebí un poco de mi botella, era difícil decir lo que a continuación revelaría-

-Créeme que también recordé eso pero… pero tal vez era porque no me di la oportunidad de conocerte, como tú dices yo siempre te rechazaba y eso era lo malo, que me perdí en algo que se convirtió en una pesadilla para mí…

-¿Entonces estas consiente de que no eres feliz?

-No es eso… o tal vez si lo es, lo que pasa es que pensé que si estaba con Serena en unión pareja todo sería diferente, ya sabes… despertar a su lado y recibir los buenos días, un beso, abrazos y apapachos, ir con ella de la mano a la prepa y de ahí desearnos suerte, salir con ella y estar en casa juntos, preparar la comida para después lavar los platos juntos, después hacer las tareas para al final ir a dormir juntos, no se mínimo que haya interacción con ella, sé que no todo es amor y felicidad pero con Serena las cosas son diferentes, ella siempre está en su mundo mientras yo intento interactuar con ella, abrazarla decirle cuanto la amo pero ella siempre me evade, prefiere sus cursos con el profesor de historia, prefiere a sus amigas que a mí, prefiere estar en Facebook hablando con sus amigas que hablar conmigo, intento que me acepte en sus amistades pero ella no lo hace… siento que algo me oculta.

-Seiya es algo raro todo lo que me dices de ella, te comprendo y sé cómo te sientes, tal vez yo no haya vivido con alguien pero sé lo que se siente ser rechazado por la persona que amas-observe como bajaba su mirada, sabía que ella se refería a mí, siempre la trate mal y me siento el peor hombre de la tierra por hacerlo, mi madre siempre nos enseñó a ser caballerosos con las chicas, a tratarlas como unas princesas aunque no sean de nuestro agrado, sé que me comporte mal con ella pero yo quería que todos supieran que pensaba en Serena y que era serio lo que quería con ella, lamentablemente eso a Serena no le importa-

-Kallen-la tome del mentón para obligarme a que me viera a los ojos- perdóname por comportarme mala onda contigo, fui un estúpido por no decirte que no me interesabas en vez de dejarte siempre con la mano extendida o con el saludo al aire…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Seiya, tenías un porque para hacerlo…-dejo su botella al igual que yo en la mesita para que yo continuara con mi explicación-

-Kallen eres… eres la mejor persona que he conocido-me acerque más a ella- me gusta mucho tu forma de ser, tu sinceridad, tus atenciones conmigo…

-Seiya tu a mí me gustas desde que te conocí, tal vez no he hablado mucho contigo pero me encanta tu forma de ser, eres muy tierno, cariñoso, atento… eres el hombre perfecto de cualquier chica, lamentablemente la chica que te tiene en sus manos no te aprovecha…

-¿Y en qué forma podría aprovecharme?-le pregunte sin dejar de mirarla, podía sentir su respiración, podía oler su perfume, esos labios que me invitaban a extasiarme de ellos-

-Pues, que ella demostrara que te amara, demostrara que sin ti no es nada… que siempre te recibiera con los brazos abiertos-observe como se acercaba más a mí- que te recibiera con un beso- y con eso ultimo me besó en los labios yo solo cerré mis ojos permitiéndome disfrutar del momento, me gustaba sentir sus labios, eran tan suaves que me invitaban a probar más y más de ellos.

-Bésame otra vez-le dije cuando termino el beso, vi cómo se sorprendió a tal petición mía, obvio era natural ya que ni yo esperaba que dijera eso. Apoye mi frente en la de ella, sentía que mi pulso se aceleraba ¿Cómo era posible que un beso de ella provocara más pasión que un beso de Serena?-

Sentí como volvía a tomar mis labios entre los suyos, como comenzábamos a agitarnos por ese maravilloso beso. Me coloque sobre ella para besarla con mayor precisión, quería sentirla por completo. No me importaba lo que en la mañana ocurriera, ni a quien tuviera que enfrentarme, lo único que quería era vivir el momento con Kallen. Cuando la falta de oxígeno nos impidió continuar con aquel beso, deleite mi mirada con esos hermosos ojos azules que me envolvían en un mar de pasión, bese sus ojos, nariz, introduje mis dedos en su hermoso cabello para finalizar regresando a sus labios volviéndola a besar con más ímpetu. Sus manos bajaban por mi cuerpo, sentí como me acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, como sus delicadas manos continuaban con mi cabello. No podía controlar mi cuerpo, la necesitaba ya, quería estar mucho más cerca de ella… Comencé a tomar la iniciativa, acaricie su cuerpo mientras iba dejando besos por todo su cuello, ella continuaba con mi espalda mientras yo comencé acariciando su pecho para después retomar mi camino de nuevo a su boca, sentí como se arqueo en mi dirección para comenzar a desabotonar mi camisa, sus manos recorrían mi abdomen, me gustaban sus caricias, era un choque eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo. Al final se deshizo de mi camisa yo necesitaba hacer lo mismo con ella, comencé a bajar el cierre de su vestido que hasta ese momento aun estorbaba para tener un mejor contacto, cuando por fin termine de deshacerme de su vestido lo primero que vi me cautivo… su lencería, su cuerpo era perfecto era lo que más llamaba mi atención. La cargue para llevarla a la habitación, solo esperaba que estuviera en orden. La deposite tiernamente en la cama para continuar besándola, recorría su cuello para comenzar a trabajar sus pechos, bese uno por uno cuando aún tenía su sostén, la mire- ¿Me detengo?-pregunte

-No, no lo hagas…

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- susurre contra el cuello de ella-

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo Seiya… te deseo…

-¿Segura? Si no lo quieres podemos detenernos…

-¡NO! Seiya quiero ser tuya…

-Es tu primera vez-ella afirmo con un movimiento- debes tener en cuenta que para mí no lo es…

-No me importa… alguna vez has escuchado "¿no importa que no fuera el primero si no el ultimo?"

-No, jamás pero se escucha bien…-la cargue para ponerla sobre de mí. Mi contacto con la piel de ella era eléctrico calentándome la sangre. Kallen acaricio mi pecho desnudo, mientras yo me satisfacía con el calor de su cuerpo.

Nuestras lenguas entraban y salían, yo no quería que quedaran dudas en cuanto a mis deseos, la quería ahora. Ella bajo sus manos encontrando la hebilla de mi cinturón desabrochándolo rápidamente, abrió el botón y tiró de la cremallera, comenzó a despojarme de mis pantalones para dejarme en bóxer. Yo continuaba con sus pechos mientras desabrochaba ese estorboso sostén que aún no me dejaba admirar su cuerpo por completo, cuando por fin lo logre la mire con deseo, con ternura, acaricie cada uno hasta escuchar leves suspiros.

Tome una de sus manos para guiarla a mí, quería que me tocara e hiciera sentir más deseo por ella. Sus manos vagaban por todo mi bóxer, me deleitaba acariciándome para que yo comenzara a perder todo pensamiento puro, la abrace… quería sentir el calor de su piel desnuda con mi pecho. Su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que habría podido soñar, todo era perfecto en ella, sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas, sus manos… los labios…

Retome mi camino hacia sus pechos con ligeros besos, sentía que respiraba agitada a decir verdad yo también estaba agitado, mi cuerpo no soportaría mucho para saciar mi hambre de ella. Tome lo último que le quedaba de ropa para quitarle sus bragas, sonreí en satisfacción al saber que toda ella seria mía. Rodee sus pezones con mi lengua para después bajar mi mano hasta su sexo y comenzar a acariciar el calor que se anidaba entre sus piernas. La mire a los ojos notando el deseo que sentía, mi cuerpo cosquilleaba en mi entrepierna pidiéndome a gritos que deleitara ya mi ansiedad pero aún no era tiempo. Ella tomo parte de mi bóxer para lograr quitármelo, roso parte de mi miembro con su mano logrando sacarme un suspiro.

Me coloque sobre de ella para continuar con la exquisita tarea de causarle placer, busque el punto húmedo del deseo de ella empezando a acariciarlo, sentía como se retorcía debajo de mí, atónita por las sensaciones que lograba que atravesaran su cuerpo. Cuando deslice un dedo en su interior, ella gritó:

-Seiya -observe como se arqueaba contra mi mano-

Con una mano continuaba acariciando uno de sus pechos mientras la otra seguida dándole placer, mi boca se ocupaba de sus labios, sentía como ella estaba en el punto exacto al clímax, comenzó a convulsionarse de placer lo que indicaba que ella estaba ya al punto exacto. Me retire de ella para buscar un preservativo, sentí como me lo quitaba de mis manos para colocármelo, me encanto esa acción de ella, me éxito más.

Me coloque sobre de ella, colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, con la punta de mi miembro acaricie los pliegues de su sexo, comencé a deslizarme dentro de ella, sentí como se tensaba y como me miraba con placer, con ansiedad, deseo, amor…

-Te dolerá un poco después todo será placer…-ella afirmo con un movimiento, así que comencé a adentrarme-

Vi como tomaba la sabana con sus manos apretándola con fuerza, estando ya completamente dentro de ella me detuve por un momento para que ella se acostumbrara a mí.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí, estoy lista…

La tome de su cintura para comenzar a moverla a mi ritmo, primero con movimientos lentos para así ambos tener placer duradero. Ella comenzaba a moverse a mi ritmo logrando acercarnos cada vez al orgasmo. Contemple sus ojos entrecerrados por el deseo, sabía que ella aún estaba algo lejos del orgasmo así que decidí tomar por completo las riendas para comenzar de nuevo a moverme primero con movimientos superficiales y luego más profundos, enterrándome en ella hasta el fondo. Kallen se acopló a mi ritmo, deslice una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos encontrando el botón caliente y húmedo que era el centro del deseo de ella. El orgasmo la atravesó dejándola sin aliento. Sentí como tembló alrededor de mí, así que comencé a aumentar el ritmo de mis movimientos. Momentos después me uní a ella en el clímax murmurando su nombre.

La abrace besándola con posesión, quería que se sintiera tranquila, protegida, ella gimió suavemente contra mis labios

-Eres muy hermosa –murmure apartándole el cabello de su frente-

-Y tú eres… impresionante…-comencé a reír-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, jamás imagine que mi primera vez fuera de esa forma…

-Bueno, podría haber sido mejor ¿o no?

-No sé, no lo juzgo…-me miro a los ojos- para mi estar a tu lado es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

La mire impresionado, creo que ella en realidad me amaba, puede ser que el que yo llegara a esto fuera por deseo o amor, cualquiera que sea el motivo por el haberme metido con ella ahora no me importaba, me gustaba estar a su lado para ponerme a pensar en eso, aún tenía que pensar en el problema que tenía con Serena y el cómo le diría que lo nuestro había terminado.

* * *

_¿Que tal el lemon? merezco la muerte verdad, no olviden comentar sus dudas o preguntas o alguna sugerencia. Nos leemos en la próxima._


	16. Cruda realidad

_Nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo_

* * *

Capítulo 15

Cruda realidad.

Mina POV

Horas después entre a mi casa junto con las chicas, la sorpresa que me dio Yaten también la aprovecharon los demás para así acercarse más a mis amigas. Estaba contenta de todo esto, por fin él era mi novio.

Después de unos minutos me recosté en mi cama, mis amigas ya estaban durmiendo y Yaten no abandonaba mi mente ¿Por qué simplemente no desaparecía por un minuto? Tal vez porque yo tampoco lo quería, a mí me encantaba pensar en él, me tranquilizaba siempre que estaba a su lado, me encantaba su aroma, su perfume, su cabello, sus hermosísimos ojos… todo de él me encantaba, no me importaba lo que los rumores dijeran de él, lo importante era que yo ahora lo conocería como en realidad era, ahora era mi turno de saber quién era Yaten Kou, si en verdad era un mujeriego o como dicen las demás "él es de todas y de ninguna" lo único de lo que estaba segura era que él era solo mío y así sería por mucho tiempo.

Yaten POV

Llegue a mi casa súper temprano, mis padres no podían quejarse de eso, la verdad esperaba no dijeran nada porque no estaba de humor, mi sueño es sagrado y ahora lo que necesito es estar en la cama ¡ya!

Yo estaba muy feliz por haber conseguido que Mina me hubiera dado el sí definitivo, la quería y mucho, me encantaba todo de ella así que fue la mejor decisión que haya tomado en toda mi vida. Me recosté en mi cama soñando con mi princesa, haría que todos los días que ella estuviera a mi lado fueran cada vez mejor que el día anterior, a decir verdad esto era amor.

El fin de semana había pasado rápido, no fui a buscar a Mina porque nos veríamos el lunes sin ningún problema. Esto comenzaba a ser interesante…

Seiya POV

Abría mis ojos descubriendo que estaba en un lugar extraño a mi casa ¡cierto! Estoy en el depa de Zero, voltee a ver a mi lado a Kallen… estaba dormida tan tranquila… ¿Por qué me siento mal? Busque mi celular que estaba en mi pantalón, al lograr sacarlo sin que despertara a Kallen note como tenía 20 llamadas de Serena perdidas más 3 de Zero- Puta… ahora si me van a colgar- Note como Kallen comenzaba a moverse.

-Buenos días Seiya-me abrazo, dios comenzaba a sentirme el peor chico de la tierra-

-Buenos días Kallen…

-Creo que debemos irnos, de seguro Zero…-en eso sonó mi cel., era mi amigo; me sentí aliviado por un momento-

-¿Qué sucede Zero?

-¿Dónde carajos estas?

-¿En tu depa?-me incorpore sentándome en la cama-

-Wey estoy en casa de Lelouch ¿y no creerás quien está aquí?

-No, no se quien está ahí-dije mientras daba un masaje a mis ojos-

-Serena te vino a buscar acá, según ella porque no sabe dónde vivía yo.

-¡No mames!

-Si Seiya, así que tienes que apresurarte me está presionando para que le diga donde estas.

-No le digas, aunque si le dices me ahorrarías una excusa, ya voy a terminar con esto de una buena vez…

-¡No maaa! ¿Yaa por fin serás libre wey?

-Sí, ya no quiero nada con ella…

-Ok entonces pss a ver cómo te ayudo-termino la llamada-

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntaba mientras se cubría con una sábana-

-Serena me está buscando…

-¿Y qué harás?-me decía desconcertada-

-Pues nada, debo enfrentarla…-la mire por unos minutos, el problema apenas comenzaría pero debía solucionarlo, abrace a Kallen para que así no tuviera miedo, le di un beso en su frente-

-Bueno entonces vámonos…

Me levante en busca de mi ropa, la ayude a que también tuviera la suya cerca. Terminamos rápido de vestirnos para así dejar la habitación de Zero en orden. Salimos rápido para ir dejarla a su casa, llegando a esta nos quedamos en silencio…

-Seiya… yo…

-Nada Kallen, discúlpame todo lo que paso…

-¿Fue un error?-me miro-

-No, no digo eso…

-¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Sexo? ¿Hacer el amor?

-Me gusto estar contigo…

-¿Pero no puedes decir que fue hacer el amor?

-Kallen…-la tome de la mano- me gustas pero aun no puedo decir que…

-¡Olvídalo Seiya! Anoche me dijiste otras cosas ¿y ahora sales con esto?

-Kallen sabias bien que yo aún estoy con Serena.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Tu dijiste otras cosas de ella pero está bien si no quieres me vale!-con eso salió del auto para dejarme como estúpido -

Conduje hasta la casa de Lelouch, sabía que me había comportado como un estúpido pero estaba nervioso a mis sentimientos, debía ver como lo tomaba Serena el decirle que quería dejarla. Llegue a la casa encontrándome a Lelouch enojado fuera de ella, estacione el auto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira Seiya será muy tu pinche vieja pero si vuelve a poner un pie en mi casa juro que le parto la cara, viene a mandar como si fuera su casa, viene a exigir que le dé explicaciones de ¡donde estas! No soy tu madre y mucho menos tu padre así que contrólala-vaya que estaba enojado el chico, observe como salía Zero corriendo-

-Seiya, Serena te va a matar, esta que llora del coraje de no verte ¿a donde le dirás que fuiste?

-Pues le diré que estuve en casa de mis padres.

-De allá viene.

-Entonces le diré que me quede en casa de Kamui…

-¿Seiya?

-¿Qué sucede Zero?

-¿Y Kallen?-el chico me miro molesto- ¿Terminaras con Serena verdad?

-Si Zero, terminare con ella…

-El punto al que quiere llegar Zero-agregaba Lelouch- Kallen es buena persona y no porque te hayas metido con ella anoche debes fingir que no pasó nada y seguir con Serena, sería la peor estupidez que hicieras…

-¿Bueno y porque tan defensores de Kallen?

-¿Sera porque abusas de ella porque sabes que te ama?

-Haber yo no abuse de ella…

-Seiya, preferimos por tu bien a Kallen que a Serena…-Zero me miraba serio, sabía bien que desde que yo conocí a Kallen él decía que ella me iría mejor de novia-

-¿Porque dicen eso?-preguntaba-

-¿Sera porque sabemos de lo que Serena es capaz?- Lelouch agregaba, Zero me miro como él amigo que siempre te dice "te lo dije pero no me hiciste caso".

-¿Qué?-dije-

-Nada wey, la neta estas bien pinche loco.-respondia Zero levantando las manos-

-¿Por qué?

-Nada wey pero la neta pienso que fue un error que te juntaras con esa tipa.

-¿Porque?-dije de mala gana-

-Mira cómo te trae, siempre estás de malas, cambias mucho de estado de animo y después ¿Qué más? ¿Ojeras y canas de los corajes que te hará pasar? Seiya piensa bien las cosas, si tus padres no te permitieron que te casaras al menos piensa por qué lo hicieron.

-Por fastidiarme y no dejar que haga mi vida, que afirme que Serena es mía…

-Estás loco, aunque te cases con ella nadie te asegura que sea tuya, recuerda que dentro del departamento puede ser tuya pero aun así sus pensamientos pueden estar con otra persona, además para serte sincero creo que solo en tu mente es tuya porque dudo que sea algo más en la vida real-voltee a mirarlo molesto-

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

-Nada, nada no te esponjes-nos quedamos en silencio ambos-

-Creo que estas equivocado- agregaba Lelouch- lo que dices son puras pendejadas, primero dices que terminaras con Serena, después que andarás con Kallen ¿y ahora regresas con que quieres afirmar que Serena es tuya? No estas más loco por que no estas más pendejo-Lelouch me miro muy molesto, se retiró dejándonos solos a Zero y a mí-

-Piénsalo bien Seiya, lo que estás diciendo no está bien.-deje a Zero solo después de entregarle sus llaves, ingrese a la casa de Lelouch, ahí estaba Euphemia con una cara de amargada, jamás la había visto de esa forma-

-Hola Yuffi.

-Seiya…-me miro para después indicarme con un movimiento de mano donde estaba Serena. Ella estaba en la sala con la cabeza entre sus manos y mirando hacia abajo, cuando la vi sentí algo extraño pero debía continuar con lo que debía hacer-

-Serena…-inmediatamente dejo que mirara su rostro, traía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado mucho-

-¡Seiya donde estabas!-se levantó para llegar a mi lado-

-Estaba en casa de Kamui…

-¡No me mientas que no soy estúpida! ¿Con quién pasaste la noche?

-¡Con nadie!

-¡Seiya Kou dime la verdad!

-¡Esa es la verdad!

-¿Porque no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no atendiste mis llamados? ¡Toda la madrugada estuve marcándote y tu ninguna de esas respondiste!

-Porque no lo escuche, estaba muy ebrio para saber dónde estaba mi celular-Serena me abrazo e inmediatamente comenzó a olerme-

-¿Con quien estuviste? ¡Este no es tu perfume!

-Hay Serena no exageres.

-¿¡Seiya con quien fue!?

-Con nadie ya mejor vámonos a la casa, debo hablar seriamente contigo

-¿De qué?

-Vámonos y después te digo…-la tome del brazo para sacarla de inmediato de ahí. Me despedí de Zero con un movimiento para después subir a Serena al auto para irnos de ahí-

Sería difícil lo que haría pero no me importaba, la decisión estaba tomada y debía actuar, todos sabían que Serena no me convenía pero lo que no me explicaba era ¿Por qué me siento así? Llegamos al departamento, de inmediato ella se fue a la sala, fui por un vaso de agua para encontrarme minutos más tarde con ella.

-¿Con quién te metiste anoche?

-Con nadie ¿es forzoso que tuviera que estar con alguien?

-Ese no es tu perfume, te noto extraño…

-Serena no exageres…

-Tu si te puedes poner celoso cuando voy a mis clases, pero yo no te puedo decir nada…

-Haber Serena, yo te invite que tu no hayas querido ir conmigo es otra cosa, además a tus clases…

-A mis clases nada, ya basta Seiya de que quieras verme la cara de tonta-la mire sacado de onda ¿a que se refería con eso? ¿Me estaba cambiando los papeles?-

-¡Serena Ya! Debo decirte algo muy importante…

-Pero no creo que sea tan importante como lo que yo debo decirte…

-¿Qué es?

-Te amo Seiya y me preocupaste mucho, esperaba que no estuvieras en problemas…-corrió a abrazarme-

-Serena basta…-hice que dejara de abrazarme, no quería sentirla cercas-

-¿Basta de qué?

-Serena tú y yo terminamos…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-note como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

-Ya no quiero seguir contigo, me siento engañado ya no me siento como antes y…

-Estoy embarazada…-la mire por unos minutos, lo que dijo me impresionó mucho ¿Cómo que está embarazada? Solo hemos tenido sexo un par de veces-di algo-me dijo al ver que no podía reaccionar ¿Qué digo? ¿Que se dice en estos momentos de incomodidad….?

Yaten POV

El inicio de semana había llegado, debía llegar temprano a la prepa, estaba re happy por tener mi relación con mi Mina, salí rápido de mi casa tome mi moto y acelere rápido para llegar a la escuela, quería ser el primero en verla y esperaba serlo. Llegue al estacionamiento y la espere ahí, vi como llegaba mi hermano que ni si quiera me hizo caso, después llego Usui quien decidió quedarse conmigo.

-¿Qué haces enano? ¿Por qué no entras a la prepa?

-Porque aún es temprano y quiero ver quiénes son los que llegan…

-¿Estás loco verdad?

-No, nadita nadita- de pronto visualice a mi amada, deje a Usui ahí parado como idiota, comenzó a gritarme no sé qué tonterías pero yo ni caso hice, lo único que deseaba era llegar con mi amada, llegue por detrás cubriéndole los ojos, ella de sorpresa volteo a mirarme sonriente-

-Yaten ¿querías sorprenderme?

-Si ¿lo hice?-le decía mientras le daba un beso en su boca-

-Yaten, tu perfume lo tengo identificado así que sé cuándo estas cerca.

-Uyy entonces a la próxima no me perfumo…

-No, no te atrevas, me encanta tu aroma.

-Gracias- ella se acercó de nuevo a mí y me planto un beso de esos que te hacen desear otro más intenso-

La tome de la mano dándole un beso en el dorso, pasamos a un lado de Usui quien nos miró con unos ojos tipo platos, después me sonrió levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Entramos a la prepa y todas las miradas se fueron sobre nosotros, Shirley, Kallen, Misaki, Yuuki, Kaname, Rin y Len comenzaron los rumores, la verdad no me importaba lo que dijeran, a mí solo me importaba estar con Mina.

-¿Qué materia tienes ahora?

-Pues tengo que ir a mis clases de tutoría pero ¿te veo en un par de horas?

-Me parece bien, yo tengo que ir a Artes.

-Bueno entonces ¿te busco en la cafetería?

-Claro- ella se acercó dándome un tierno beso, después me acaricio mi mejilla para darme un último beso en la nariz, se despidió y se fue dejándome en la explanada-¡Oye!-grite para que me volteara a ver, cuando lo hizo- ¡Te amo!- ella me respondió con un beso en el aire, hay esto es amor-

Me fui a mi clase de Arte, ahí ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos, la profesora Kohane comenzó la clase pidiéndonos que expresáramos el sentimiento que tuviéramos en ese momento, obvio yo tenía mucho amor así que ya sabría lo que debía pintar. Comencé con mi inspiración, recordar el beso que ella me había dado era genial así que sería fácil expresarme. Comencé pintando un atardecer uyy si bien chido para después pintar una pareja que se encontraba abrazándose mirando la magnitud de esa belleza.

Horas más dejamos a medias nuestros trabajos por falta de tiempo, me dirigí a la cafetería para encontrarme con mi Mina, ahí estaba Lelouch, Usui, Kamui, Zero, Suzaku, Shaoran, Eriol y Yuuki decidí sentarme a un lado de ellos junto con un sándwich que me había comprado.

-¿Y bien?- me miraron todos después de que Usui dijo eso-

-¿Y bien qué?-respondia sin mirarlos-

-¿No nos vas a decir?

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas menso Yaten ¡responde yaa!

-¿Qué?-Yuuki se enojó y contesto-

-¿Cómo que ya eres novio de Mina?-comencé a reír-

-Ah ¿eso es lo que querían saber?

-¡Ya responde! – Decía Lelouch molesto-

-Bueno ya, al parecer la serenata le encanto y pss ya somos novios…

-¿Yaten?-preguntaba Kamui- ¿No que eres de todas y de ninguna?

-Pues ahora solo soy de Mina…

-Me parece excelente tu respuesta.

-Vaya hasta que te animaste –decía Zero- me agrada como se ven ustedes dos.

-Gracias-de repente mire hacia la entrada y vi que venía Mina con Euphemia, Tomoyo, Sakura, Kallen y Shirley-

-Hola-decían las chicas, Mina se acercó a darme un beso mientras yo le hacía un espacio para que se sentara a mi lado, las demás saludaron a todos con un beso en la mejilla cuando llegaron a mi preguntaron-

-Solo lo saludaremos de beso en mejilla ¿ok Mina?

-Está bien chicas, creo que soy su novia mas no su dueña…-Las chicas me saludaron, voltee a ver a Lelouch quien estaba muy sonrojado-

-¿Y tú que tienes?-pregunte al aire-

-¿Quién yo?-respondia Lelouch-

-Si

-Nada, no pasa nada…-Shirley se sentaba a un lado de él, algo andaba raro con esos dos-

Todos nos quedamos platicando, reíamos platicábamos de cualquier cosa, note que mi hermano Seiya no estaba, lo que se me hizo extraño de seguro algo le había pasado.

-¿Zero?

-¿Que sucede?-todos los chicos nos miraron, mientras las chicas hablaban de cosas sin importancia-

-¿Y Seiya?

-La verdad no tengo idea, lo vi que llego en la mañana pero no lo he visto en las clases-miramos a Kallen quien nos miró preocupada-

-Que le habrá pasado-Kallen se acercó a nosotros-

-¿Le sucedió algo a Seiya?-preguntaba preocupada-

-¿Qué les parece si mejor salimos a hablarlo afuera?-Zero se levantó, kallen y yo lo seguimos hacia la explanada, obvio antes avise a Mina que no tardaba, ya afuera comenzamos a hablar-

-¿Qué le sucedió a Seiya?-preguntaba Kallen desesperada-

-Kallen tranquila…

-No, Seiya está mal por la estúpida de Serena y nosotros aquí esperando a que aparezca…

-Kallen, sabemos que quieres mucho a Seiya pero yo como su hermano estoy igual de preocupado por él.-Kallen se sentó en una banquita mirando hacia el suelo, la chica estaba mal ahí se notaba que en realidad estaba enamorada de Seiya. Minutos más tarde vimos como Seiya caminaba hacia donde estaba control escolar, Zero corrió hacia él para traerlo a donde nosotros estábamos-

-Seiya estábamos preocupados por ti-le decía-

-Seiya, amor ¿está todo bien?-Kallen se ponía de pie para abrazarlo pero recibió un rechazo del chico-

-Debo hablar con ustedes seriamente…-Kallen lo miro triste, yo iba a decir algo pero preferí que era lo mejor esperar a que diera su discurso- Yaten márcale a mi hermano Taiki porque es urgente que estén ustedes dos, Kallen también tú debes estar…

-¿Y yo?

-Zero eres mi amigo así que si estas a mi lado te lo agradecería-todos nos miramos entre sí, marque el número de mi hermano Taiki para que en menos de 5 minutos estuviera a nuestro lado-

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?

-¿Les parece bien si tomamos asiento?

-La cafetería se está vaciando, porque no vamos a sentarnos allá- entramos a la cafetería, Mina iba saliendo de ella, le hice con una señal que luego nos veíamos, ella acepto para después unirme a mis hermanos en la mesa más alejada de toda la cafetería-

-Y bien Seiya ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte-

-Antes que nada Kallen… creo que tú serás la más perjudicada…

-Seiya yo estoy dispuesta a esperarte a que le digas lo nuestro a Serena…

-¿Lo nuestro? Exactamente ¿qué es lo nuestro?

-Seiya… ¿porque me preguntas eso? Sabes bien de que se trata.

-No Kallen, no hay nosotros en este caso…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Serena está embarazada y debo hacerme responsable de ese niño- Kallen casi se desmaya de la impresión, Taiki cambio la expresión de seriedad en su rostro por una de molestia, Zero bajo la mirada desilusionado y yo… yo quería matarlo-

-¿Por qué demonios no te cuidaste?

-Yaten es algo que paso así como así, yo me cuide pero…

-¿Pero qué?-lo mire serio- no me digas que crees que por obra del espíritu santo Serena está embarazada, eso es una estupidez, si te cuidaste es obvio que ese niño no es tuyo.

-¿Y de quien es entonces? Serena solo ha tenido relaciones conmigo…

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-agregaba Zero-Por favor Seiya, ya la que quiere sale embarazada además tantas cosas que existen para que se cuiden…

-A Serena no le gusta tomar nada de medicamentos además dice que su cuerpo no lo resiste y yo…

-Y tu nada Seiya…-agregaba Kallen- Conmigo te cuidaste, traías preservativo ¿eso no pudiste utilizarlo con ella?

-Lo use pero dice que a veces no es de fiar…

-Está loca-agregaba Taiki-su efectividad es de un 97% así que eso que te dice ella está mal, tú quieres creerlo que es otra cosa, eres estúpido Seiya, estas dejando que esa niña te manipule y no haces nada al respecto-Taiki se levantaba de su lugar- mis padres estarán desilusionados de ti y más porque jamás imaginaron que su hijo fuera tan tonto en no darse cuenta de que solo lo están utilizando… Suerte Seiya y si yo fuera tú le haría una prueba de paternidad a ese niño, pero antes una buena prueba de embarazo ya que yo no estoy seguro de que ella este embarazada.-y con eso salió del lugar dejándonos solos-

-Yo…-Kallen también se ponía de pie- olvídalo Seiya, me doy cuenta de que solo me utilizaste para intentar olvidar a Serena

-No Kallen eso no es cierto-agregaba Seiya-

-Olvídalo ¿quieres?-se levantó retirándose del lugar, yo continuaba sin decir nada mientras Zero miraba a Seiya.

-¡Eres un idiota Seiya!-le decía en voz alta-

-Oye Yaten yo…

-Ni madres Seiya, estas bien tonto por dejar que esa niña te manipule así, ya le rompiste el corazón a Kallen por tus babosadas ¿ya eres feliz? ¿Era lo que querías o no?

-No, yo quería terminar bien la prepa pero…

-¡Pero decidiste tomar la estúpida decisión de juntarte con ella! Así que veo que no terminaras la prepa ¿o sí?

-No, debo comenzar a trabajar para lo del bebe, por eso iba a darme de baja a control escolar

-Eres un idiota-me levante muy molesto para irme a mi siguiente clase, aunque para ser sinceros no iba a entrar, estaba muy molesto por lo que mi hermano había hecho o más bien por lo que le habían hecho, Serena no estaba embarazada de eso todos estábamos seguros, ella quería perjudicar a mi hermano y eso solo él tenía la solución de eso.

Kallen POV

Iba caminando a mi salón, no tenía ganas de nada, saber que la persona que amas es la que más daño te hace es algo… difícil, vaya que duele todo esto del amor. Seiya estaba siendo engañado por Serena y eso me molestaba mucho, tenía ganas de partirle la cara a esa rubia estúpida pero ahora que estaba embarazada no podría tocarle un cabello. Me dirigí a la parte más escondida de la prepa, casi nadie pasaba por ahí y eso para mí era favorable, no quería ver a nadie, quería pensar y olvidar lo que pase con Seiya. Me encanto mi primera vez con él pero creo que solo quedaría en un recuerdo, debía comenzar a olvidar su cara de deseo que tenía cuando me veía.

Me sentía una tonta, me sentía usada… quería ahgg quiero, no más bien amo a Seiya pero…

-¿Kallen? ¿Qué haces aquí?-voltee a ver de quien se trataba y observe que era Nakuru con Touya-

-Hola Nakuru, nada pensando…-ella se acercó a mí-

-¿Touya nos vemos después si?-el chico solo le sonrió y se fue-¿Qué tienes Kallen?

-Nada, cosas de amor…

-Ha ya… ¿Seiya de nuevo?

-Algo así…

-Kallen- me miro – eres hermosa yo no sé porque no eres novia de alguien que en verdad te valore, Seiya solo te uso el día de la fiesta de Elizabeth, ahora uhmm como decirlo…

-¿Decirme que?-decía algo molesta-

-¿Quieres que Serena deje de ser novia de Seiya?

-Sí, es lo que quisiera, aunque sé que ella lo hace feliz…

-¿Feliz? –Comenzó a reírse- Kallen, yo sé algo que a ti te interesa saber…

-¿Y eso que es?-ella se acercó a mi diciéndome el secreto que Serena ocultaba, vaya que era impresionante hasta donde llegaba la astucia de la rubia esa, quería matarla, ahora si podía salvar a mi adorado Seiya pero… dudaba de ello-

* * *

_¿Y bien? sé que aun no respondo lo de ¿que sucede entre Darien y Serena? pero eso saldra próximamente al igual que el franeleo, en eso estoy trabajando. De nuevo gracias por leer y nos escribimos pronto bye._


	17. Secretos

_Nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo. Antes que nada Rima, Fay este capi es para ustedes vienen sus amadisimos personajes asi que espero les guste._

* * *

Capitulo 16

Secretos.

Yaten POV

Caminaba molesto por el edificio de los laboratorios, tenía clase de Física con el profe Fay, aun nadie llegaba así que aproveche para dejar que mi mal humor saliera. Me recargue en la bardita que había para que pudieras ver hacia abajo del edificio; observe como todos mis compañeros apenas subirían al laboratorio, estaba preocupado, mis padres pegarían el grito en el cielo por lo que mi hermano había hecho, su carrera o más bien el inicio de su carrera seria tirada a la basura por un bebé, yo sé que no es nada malo pero en su caso aún es muy joven.

-¿Yaten?-voltee a ver a la chica que me llamaba-

-Mina… perdón por dejarte sola pero…

-No importa Yaten ¿sucedió algo malo?

-Pues sí, es algo complicado…

-¿Quieres que lo hablemos?

-Te parece si lo hablamos en la siguiente hora, ahí viene el profe-el profesor Fay ingresaba al laboratorio, entramos detrás de él para que rápidamente diera inicio la clase.-

Estaba distraído, confundido y un poco molesto, era mi hermano y él pasaría por ese problema, aún no me resignaba a que Serena lo atrapara por completo. Quise dejar de pensar en eso para mejor centrarme en lo que hacía el profe. Pasaron las horas para que saliéramos rápido e irnos a un lugar a descansar, fuimos a las bancas de la explanada, ahí podría hablar tranquilamente con mi Mina, tomamos asiento mientras ella sacaba unos dulces de su mochila.

-¿Quieres uno?

-¿Qué es?

-Gomitas de chile, saben muy ricas –tome una de la bolsita donde venían- ¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?

-Serena está embarazada-decía sin mirarla-

-¿Qué?-mi respuesta hace que casi se atragante con la gomita que traía, me miro rápido desconcertada- No puede ser posible ¿o sí?

-No lo sé, yo no soy mujer y no se mucho de eso…

-¿Cuánto tiene tu hermano con Serena? ¿Cuánto tiempo de noviazgo?

-No lo sé, como un mes o algo así-le robe otra gomita, quería evitarme la fatiga de pensar cuanto tiempo tenía el trauma de mi hermano con Serena-

-Bueno, tampoco tengo una idea exacta de eso pero… espero ella no lo este, no le conviene a tu hermano…

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

-No estoy segura de lo que estuvieron diciendo y para ser sincera yo no quiero meterme en problemas con tu hermano

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Solo que Serena se metió con Ikuto, pero no saben bien que fue lo que paso en esos minutos que estuvieron juntos…

-Fue en la fiesta de Elizabeth, tú no fuiste a esa fiesta…

-¿Y tú sí?-me volteo a ver rápidamente-

-Yo fui porque me invitaron y…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-su cara de enojada me ponía nervioso, no podía decir lo que había pasado, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara para salir rápido de eso-

-Nada, no pasó nada… Oye que linda te ves el día de hoy ¿no te lo dije?

-No, pero no me has dicho que fue lo que paso ese día

-No Paso nada ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

-La verdad…

-Esa es la verdad además… ahora estoy contigo-me acerque a ella dándole un beso- no te pongas así, mejor abrázame que ando necesitado de amor…

-¿Ah sí?-me abrazo, después de un rato me recosté en sus piernas, ella no debía saber lo que había pasado con Elizabeth, no quiero que haya problemas después por eso, ahora lo que importa es el presente y mi futuro con ella. Me acaricio mi cabello hasta lograr relajarme, me encantaba que hiciera eso, siempre lograba calmar mi yo demoniaco por así decirle-

-Deberíamos ir a un antro un día de estos…

-¿Y eso que quieres ir a un antro?

-No sé, quiero presumirte a todo el mundo, quiero que sepan que tengo la chica más hermosa de todo el universo…

-Uyy eso me agrada, piensa bien cuando quieres y vamos.

-Bueno es un hecho, pero te quedas conmigo en mi casa ¿ok?

-Y tus padres-me decía rápido-

-Tu déjamelo a mí no te fijes en eso-me levante para darle un beso, quería que supiera que me encantaba la idea de que estuviera conmigo, la amaba y mucho-

Seiya POV

Estaba esperando que la directora Yuko me recibiera en su oficina, había ido a tramitar mi baja de la prepa, necesitaba comenzar a trabajar tiempo completo, ahora que un bebé venia al mundo no debía faltarle nada. Control escolar me habían rechazado mi petición, decían que solo la directora podía autorizar mí salida del plantel, era estúpido todo ese trámite, yo ya estaba grande para saber que hacer o no con mi carrera académica.

-¿Kou Seiya?-salía su secretario Watanuki-

-Si soy yo.

-La señorita Yuko lo está esperando en su oficina-me levante para entrar donde se encontraba la directora- ¿se puede pasar?

-Pasa Kou-ingrese a una oficina muy amplia con colores claros, la directora estaba sentada fumando uno de esos cigarros que son medio raros, tenía una copa de alcohol a su lado-toma asiento Seiya-me senté frente a ella- Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a tramitar mi baja escolar.

-¿Y eso?-decía sorprendida- ¿cambiaras de escuela?

-No, nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Por motivos personales necesito que me den de baja, debo comenzar a buscar un empleo.

-Y dime Seiya –se incorporó en su asiento para mirarme mejor- ¿Cuáles son esos motivos personales?

-Son muy personales, no puedo decírselo-respondia algo molesto-

-Está bien Seiya, pero debo darte una mala noticia…

-¿Y cuál es esa noticia?

-Deben venir tus padres a darte de baja, yo no puedo hacerlo solo porque tu vienes a pedírmelo así porque si, dile a tus padres y en el momento que ellos vengan yo te entrego tus papeles.

-Pero necesito que me dé de baja ahora, no puedo esperar mucho además…

-¿Me dirás cuáles son esos motivos?-la mire por un momento, observe como se ponía de pie para acercarse a mí. La directora siempre me pareció muy hermosa y simpática pero en estos momentos me daba miedo- Seiya, cualquiera que sea tu problema- se sentó en la orilla del escritorio mirándome-sea cual sea podemos ayudarte en la prepa, no debes abandonar así tus estudios.

-Lo lamento directora pero es algo muy difícil y si no me dará mi baja entonces debo decirle que no me presentare ya a clases, ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme-y así salí rápido sin decir más-

Subí a mi auto para irme directamente a la cafetería, debía terminar ese día para así hablar con mis padres o más bien mi padre para que me diera una oportunidad en su empresa, sabía bien que comenzarían los regaños, me iría muy mal pero ¿Qué hago? ¿Finjo que no está embarazada? Ese niño es mío y así como tuve relaciones con ella debo hacerme responsable.

Llegue a la cafetería, Serena no estaba, de seguro había pedido el día libre. Trabaje toda la tarde hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche, estaba cansadísimo por la jornada laboral, debía descansar muy bien para mañana comenzar a buscar trabajo.

Eran las nueve y yo apenas llegaba a casa, ingrese en ella para darme cuenta de que Serena no estaba, no tenía idea de donde se había metido. Marque varias veces a su celular pero en ninguna ocasión me contesto, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, tal vez ella quería hacerme lo mismo que yo la otra noche. Pensando que era eso decidí sentarme en la sala a esperarla, encendí la televisión para que comenzara a ver un programa de realitys, ese donde se ve que la chica sale embarazada a los 16 años y MTV graba todo el proceso de su embarazo, vaya que hasta la tv se pone en mi contra en estos momentos. Minutos más tarde escuche como abrían la puerta de la casa, me incorpore en el sillón ya que me estaba comenzando a quedar dormido, espere a ver el rostro de ella para encontrarme con la verdad… mis padres.

-Seiya que bien que te encontramos-decía mi madre mientras corría a abrazarme-

-Madre, padre ¿Qué sorpresa?-puse cara de sorprendido, ahora si debía enfrentarlos-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quieren algo de beber?

-Ahórrate la cortesía Seiya-mi padre agregaba, se veía molesto-Nadeshiko ¿podrías dejar de consentirlo?

-Kyouya es nuestro hijo, no puedo dejar de hacer eso-mi padre hizo a un lado a mi madre para colocarse frente a mí-

-¿Quieres explicarme porque la directora me llamo diciéndome que querías tu baja del plantel? ¿Seiya que demonios te pasa para hacer eso?

-Padre tengo mis razones…

-¿Y me las dirás?

-No, no puedo… aun no, además es algo muy personal y…

-Y yo soy tu padre, yo aún te mantengo, pago el alquiler del departamento, tu colegiatura ¿algo más por lo que no puedas decirme las cosas?

-Padre yo…

-¡Seiya responde!

-Serena está embarazada…-mi madre me miro sorprendida, mi padre solo hizo lo que mi hermano Taiki, bajo la mirada para tomar asiento en el sillón, observe como masajeo su cien quitándose sus lentes, después de unos minutos mi madre hablo-

-Eso es imposible, ella no puede estar embarazada, hijo solo tienen casi un mes juntos además de que… ¿te estas cuidando o no?

-Si madre, pero nos falló y…

-No puedes darte de baja de la prepa-mi padre enojado se cruzaba de brazos- yo no sé cómo carajos le harás con ese bebé pero no dejaras la prepa, debes prepararte bien, no estoy seguro de que ese hijo sea tuyo además de que primero debes estar completamente seguro de que esté embarazada.

-Hijo ¿le hiciste una prueba de embarazo a Serena?

-No madre, aun no porque ella dice que tiene el retraso y…

-Entonces es mentira-mi padre se levantaba de su lugar-Quiero una prueba de que está embarazada y la necesito a la de ¡ya! Ahora no abandonaras la prepa, yo te daré empleo en la empresa, no ganaras mucho pero algo es algo, debes mantenerte estudiando para que tengas aun el empleo ah y con eso quiero decir que también no debes abandonar el equipo de futbol americano, lo abandonas, bajas las calificaciones y olvídate de trabajo, departamento y auto así que ya sabes Seiya, no estoy seguro de que ese niño sea tuyo pero si quieres engañarte a ti mismo veamos cuanto duras con ello, quisiera que hicieras la prueba de embarazo y espero sea pronto.

-¡Padre pero el departamento y el auto son míos!

-Serán tuyos pero debes comenzar a hacerte más responsable ¿querías comenzar a jugar al chico adulto no? Pues ahora sufrirás como toda persona…

-Hijo es por tu bien, debes pensar bien las cosas y no tomar decisiones así como así…-mi madre tomaba la palabra-

-Pero madre, yo quería trabajar solo para el bebé pero…

-Seiya eso está bien, piensas muy bien pero date cuenta de la edad que tienes, apenas tienes 17 años, eres excelente chico, tus calificaciones se mantienen en el rango de las mejores, eres el capitán del equipo de futbol americano ¿crees que será fácil para ti encontrar trabajo a tu edad?

-Pues mínimo de mensajero…

-¿Y crees que con eso saldrías adelante? Se vienen gastos fuertes, pañales, leche, ropa, educación, comida, todo lo que se necesita para un bebé, hijo será difícil y más si no tienes una excelente preparación ¿Dónde quedaron las ganas de ser abogado como tu padre?

-Aun las tengo madre pero esto se salió de control y…

-Es por eso que tu padre quiere una prueba de embarazo, yo también quisiera que la pidieras pero ya es cuestión tuya si no quieres obedecernos, te queremos y nos duele que esto esté pasando, continuaras la prepa mañana…

-Y saliendo vas a mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo para ti-mi padre agregaba mientras se dirigía a la salida-

-¿Y dónde está Serena?-preguntaba mi madre-

-Está descansando en su habitación y…-en ese momento Serena ingresaba-

-¡Suegros! Buenas noches-observe a Serena quien venía algo agitada, aparte de que su blusa estaba medio desabotonada, mi padre y madre lo notaron rápidamente-

-Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Seiya.

-Hijo cuídate-salieron mis padres sin decir nada más, me deje caer fatigado en el asiento, ahora comenzaba lo difícil-

-¿Dónde estabas Serena?-preguntaba mientras ella se servía agua-

-Salí a caminar, fui a buscar a Yuuki

-Ah ¿y que te dice Yuuki sobre tu embarazo?

-Ella no sabe nada, debo ir mañana a darme de bajar en la prepa, ahora que tu padre ya te dio un nuevo trabajo me imagino que ya no será necesario que continúe con la prepa y con ese miserable trabajo en la cafetería

-No Serena, debes ayudarme aun con los gastos, cuando tengas cinco meses de embarazo entonces ahí si dejas de trabajar pero mientras no…

-¿Y crees que te hare caso? Seiya estoy embarazada y debo comenzar a cuidarme, así que si tu no me ayudas puedo perder al bebé-cuando termino de hablar se retiró a la habitación, desilusionado de lo que había dicho decidí mejor dormir en el sofá, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, quería estar solo, pensar… todo se había convertido en un caos-

Los días pasaban al igual que las semanas, mi desempeño en los estudios estaban cayendo, llegaba con mucho sueño a la escuela para después entrenar en el equipo, comenzaba a fallar lo que comenzaba a notarse, después de entrenar debía salir rápido para ir al trabajo, ayudaba a mi padre en uno que otro caso, aparte de que era mensajero, secretario y preparador de café, llegaba a las 11 pm a casa para comenzar mis tareas de la prepa, me dormía a las 3 am para levantarme de nuevo a las 6 y salir corriendo para ingresar a las siete a la prepa.

El profe Kurogane siempre me llamaba la atención por no poner toda mi atención al equipo, llego a peligrar mi puesto de capitán, de echo habían comenzado a sortear el lugar, entre ellos estaba Gino, Len y Kaito. Gracias a Zero aún tengo el puesto pero debo volver a ganarme la confianza del profesor.

MI cuerpo comenzaba a resentir mi desgaste físico, mental y emocional, me deprimí por no tener vida social, veía como mis hermanos iban y venían de fiestas, como mi mente se dormía en plena clase y como caía rendido al final de los entrenamientos. Comencé a tener ojeras, adelgace mucho y que decir de mi apetito, había disminuido, estaba siempre de malas, mi carácter cambio y con ello muchas personas dejaban de hablarme.

Entre esas personas estaba Kallen, quien solo se limitaba a observarme de lejos, me sentía mal al respecto, ella me entrego su confianza y yo la defraude cortándola secamente. Quería pedirle disculpas pero sabía bien que no serían muy bien recibidas, debía mejor alejarme, terminar bien la prepa y continuar con mi familia, era duro de decir pero debía hacerlo.

Me encontraba capturando algunos datos en la oficina de mi padre, este día lo terminaría temprano, así que decidí llevar a Serena a comer, habíamos tenido una discusión semanas antes, bueno una de tantas ya que siempre era costumbre discutir por nada y nada entonces quería llevarla a comer para decirle cuanto la amaba y que no me gustaba pelear con ella. Marque al departamento diciéndole que saldríamos a comer, ella rechazo mi invitación porque según tenía que salir con sus amigas, resignado colgué para ingresar a mi Facebook, aun no me aceptaba entre sus amistades, revise todas mis notificaciones, Mina y Yaten ya eran pareja oficial en Facebook… me alegraba por ellos, hacen bonita pareja, llevan casi el mes de noviazgo, vi mensajes de Zero con Yuuki donde Kaname ingresaba a echarle a perder las dedicatorias, pase por todas las notificaciones de mis amigos hasta notar algo gracioso, Tuxedo Mask quería ser mi amigo… dude en aceptarlo pero había algo que descubriría si lo tenía de amigo. Le di aceptar y de inmediato todo lo que le publicaban aparecía en mi muro, chicas diciéndole que dejara la relación con su novia, dedicaciones de amor y después algo que me dolió mucho… ese tipo le decía que amaba intensamente a Serena Tsukino, que las noches de pasión que le había dado eran las mejores… ¿Qué putas madres es esto?

Termine mi trauma para dirigirme a mi casa, iba muy molesto con lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba beber algo, una cerveza algo para quitarme todo este coraje. Decidí que lo mejor era llegar temprano y dormir con Serena, tal vez era una estupidez todo eso.

Llegue a mi casa encontrando a serena dormida, lo único que hice fue darme un baño para después caer rendido a su lado, la abrace pero ella me rechazo, intente darle un beso y paso lo mismo ¿Por qué actuaba así? Opte mejor por dormir y dejarla dormir tal vez había tenido un día pesado en la prepa, ya que aún no la abandonaría hasta que se notara más su embarazo.

La mañana había llegado, desperté para darle el buenos días a mi amorcito pero al darme vuelta ella ya no estaba, me levante a buscarla pero no había nadie. Encontré una nota en la cocina diciéndome que se había ido temprano porque debía pasar por unas cosas con Yuuki y que nos veíamos más tarde en la prepa. Me molesto un poco pero me di cuenta que se trataba de la prepa así que debía entender que debíamos poner todo nuestro empeño en ello.

Salí temprano a la prepa, no tenía ganas de desayunar solo, lo mejor era tomar un café con los chicos, llegue temprano a la prepa, entre buscando a alguien conocido encontrándome enseguida con Zero.

-¿Qué onda?

-Hai Seiya –busco a alguien entre las personas a mí alrededor-¿y Serena?

-Salió desde temprano a casa de Yuuki

-¿Con Yuuki? ¿Y para que fue a su casa?

-No sé, según me dijo que tenía que pasar por alguna tarea o yo que sé-decía fastidiado-

-Seiya, sin que te molestes Yuuki llego hace escasos minutos con Kaname-ok si me molesto esa revelación, la verdad intentaba pensar algo por lo que Yuuki estuviera con Kaname y que Serena no haya llegado aún-

-Tal vez ya llego Serena

-Espero sea cierto-en ese momento que mi amigo dijo eso me di cuenta que acababa de llegar el profesor de Historia junto con Serena-

-Maldición-intente acercarme a ellos pero Zero me detuvo-

-No hagas tonterías Seiya, mejor deja que ella te explique…

-Es que…

-No Seiya, recuerda que él es profesor y podrías estar en peligro

-¿Qué me puede hacer el imbécil ese?

-Reprobarte, expulsarte, dejarte sin prepa, mal recomendarte ¿quieres más?-me miro molesto- habla primero con ella y después actúas, además recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre.

Zero tenía razón sobre lo que pensaba hacer, podría peligrar mi semestre y con ello el que repitiera el curso, no era buena idea pero los celos me consumían. Trate de tranquilizarme, Zero me llevo a la cafetería y ahí nos quedamos un tiempo sin hacer nada, me trajo un café expreso y se sentó a mi lado mirándome

-Hola chicos- Yuuki junto con Kallen acababan de llegar- ¿Qué hacen? ¿No entraran a clase?

-No ¿Yuuki como estas?-Zero se levantaba a saludar a las chicas-Hola Kallen- las chicas correspondieron el saludo, Yuuki me saludo de lejos pero lo que fue Kallen intento acercarse a mí a saludarme de beso a lo que yo la rechace-

-¿Qué tienes Seiya?

-Yuuki ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que quieras-respondia sonriente-

-¿Serena fue en la mañana a tu casa?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, gracias por aclarármelo-me levante de mi lugar dejando solo a Zero con las chicas, debía salir de inmediato de ahí, decidí mejor irme a otro lugar, un parque, un bar, un lugar solo, quería pensar en que es lo que había hecho mal para que Serena estuviera actuando de esa forma y debía ser ahora mismo-

Shirley POV

Estaba en clase de Economía con el profesor Takuma, me agradaba mucho ese profesor, aparte de que era muy atractivo… eso solo podía decirlo en mi mente porque la persona que en realidad me importaba era Lelouch, aunque es muy lento en darse cuenta de lo que le trato de decir.

Termino la clase y salí del salón, buscaba a Kallen pero no la vi por ningún lado, tal vez estaba mal por Seiya… de nuevo, me siento mal por ella, entregarse a una persona y que esa después te trate de la peor manera. En definitiva los hombres son lo peor, Mina también sufrió por Yaten, tal vez no de la misma forma pero lo hizo, ahora el chico se había dado cuenta de que en realidad la amaba y ya hasta pareja son, me agrada verlos juntos siempre tan alegres.

Camine por toda la preparatoria para ver si encontraba a Kallen o a alguien para hacerle compañía, vi que Misaki y Yuuki estaban con la directora Yuko, de seguro era algo relacionado con el fin de semestre. Cansada decidí que lo mejor era sentarme en una de las banquitas de la explanada, tenía un poco de frio así que el sol de casi el medio día me haría bien…

-Hola Shirley-mire a la persona que me llamaba-

-Hola Hanabusa ¿cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Por qué tan solita?

-Pues creo que hoy me abandono Kallen…

-Ya veo…-lo mire por un rato, él chico era muy guapo pero sabía que era un mujeriego, observe como Lelouch salía con sus amigos de la cafetería ¿conque ahí estaba? Por eso no se presentó a clase de Economía Pensé que era más serio en sus estudios pero veo que ha cambiado el chico-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Nada, pensaba ir a comer algo afuera ya vez que tenemos clase hasta dentro de tres horas y como que comer aquí es muy aburrido…

-Si, además de que el menú siempre es el mismo…

-¿No quieres ir a comer conmigo?

-Pero…

-Es solo una comida entre amigos, no pienses mal de mí…

-No, no lo hago es solo que se me hace extraño…

-¿Extraño porque?

-Normalmente siempre estas con Light…

-¿Ah por eso? –Comenzó a reír- ahora procuro alejarme de Light, además a él no le gusta ir a comer a donde yo quiero ir por eso…

-Ya veo…

-¿Entonces aceptas o no?

-Ok, vayamos a comer-el chico me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, obvio la tome pero jamás pensé que él no me soltara-

-Donde te voy a llevar preparan los mejores cortes de carne de la ciudad-me iba platicando de sus anécdotas en el restaurante mientras no soltaba mi mano, me sentía algo intimidada pero de pronto recordé algo que Yuffi me dijo la otra vez "los celos vuelven estúpidos a los hombres, pero a veces los hacen tomar las decisiones correctas" así que pensé que si Lelouch me veía con Hanabusa podría cobrar interés por mi…-

-¿Y entonces a Light no le gusta comer lo que a ti te gusta?

-No, a pesar de que es muy refinado no le gusta el vino tinto.

-Ya veo, a mí me encanta.

-Entonces haríamos excelente pareja juntos-lo mire por unos momentos, eso me sorprendió-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A que tu estas solita, te gusta el vino tinto al igual que a mí y tal vez descubra más coincidencias entre tú y yo… eso nos haría la pareja perfecta.

-Si verdad-decía nerviosa-

Salíamos de la prepa para irnos al estacionamiento donde encontraríamos el auto de Hanabusa, ahí nos encontramos a los chicos, Zero me miro y me sonrió saludándome de lejos, cuando Lelouch volteo a ver de quien se trataba se dio cuenta de que era yo, su cara de felicidad porque en ese momento se estaba riendo con Suzaku, cambio por completo a una de enojo, di en el clavo, se molestó al verme de la mano con Hanabusa-

-Hola Lelouch-decía mi acompañante cuando noto la mirada de insistencia de Lelouch, este último solo lo miro sin decir nada subiendo inmediatamente a su auto y acelerando hasta el fondo, se escuchaban solo el rechinido de sus llantas cuando frenaba, vaya que estaba molesto- vaya veo que Lelouch está enojado…

-¿A si? Tal vez algo le hicieron sus amigos-decía haciéndome la desentendida-

-Pues entonces vámonos.

Subimos al auto para después encontrándonos en un semáforo a Zero en su auto y a Lelouch, obvio estaban esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Quedamos en medio de ellos, del lado izquierdo estaba Zero, después seguía el auto de Hanabusa para terminar por el lado derecho con Lelouch quien noto que lo vi ya que estaba a mi lado. Escuche como Lelouch aceleraba, como se desquitaba con su auto, Hanabusa me miro sin saber porque hacia eso así que no le tomo importancia, vi como Zero comenzaba a reír lo que hizo que yo también riera hasta que note que Rei acariciaba el cabello de mi Lelouch… ok eso si ya me molesto. Mire a Lelouch muy molesta al igual que él también, ambos nos aniquilamos con la mirada ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se deja que le toquen el cabello? ¡Es mi Lelouch y eso lo voy a probar!

El semáforo cambio a verde y el polvo fue lo único que se vio en el lugar donde estaba Lelouch, Zero acelero para alcanzarlo pero se veía difícil que lo hiciera. Yo estaba molesta, quería matar a Rei por eso pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si Lelouch no me veía como yo a él.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Que tal? _

_Querida Coneja, sé que deseas saber muchas cosas pero ya están prácticamente escritas para que sepas como esta el asunto, se paciente solo unos capítulos mas._

_Ross, si lo sé soy malo, malisimo jaja pero bueno relax ya después Seiya sera el mismo chico teto de siempre, sé que no sale mucho Hanabusa pero ya merito sale un poco mas... tiempo solo dame tiempo._

_Pizza que decirte, solo que no me mates por lo que pasara jjajaja_

_Sandy lo mismo que a rossquita denme chance así es como se tenia que comportar Seiya... ya después sufrirá por dejar a la sexy Kallen jajaja _

_Gracias por leerme de nuevo y psss hasta el siguiente capi _


	18. ¡¡Al rescate!

_Nuevo capitulo _

* * *

Capítulo 17

¡Al rescate!

Kallen POV

Me dolía mucho ver que Seiya aún me rechazara ¿Por qué dejaba que Serena lo manipulara de esa forma? Salí de la cafetería muy enojada, quería golpear a alguien, sé que no es la forma de desquitarse pero ¿Qué otra forma podría utilizar para eso?

Camine por toda la prepa hasta llegar a las canchas de futbol, no había nadie entrenando, solo Light con sus amigos estaban molestando a un chico de primer semestre, parecen niños chiquitos.

-Hola Kallen ¿Qué haces aquí?-Kamui acababa de llegar a mi lado-

-Hola Kamui, nada ¿y tú?

-Venía a buscar un lugar solo para pensar pero creo que no hay ninguno.

-Ya veo…

-¿Ya comiste?

-No, no tengo hambre.

-¿Y porque una chica tan linda como tú no ha comido?

-No sé, he perdido el apetito…

-Entonces te invito a comer, vamos conozco un lugar excelente…

-¿Pero y las clases?

-Nunca faltamos Kallen, ahora no creo que nos haga mucho daño ¿o sí?

-No se Kamui…-él se sentó a mi lado, lo veía triste-

-¿Aun estas mal por lo de Seiya?-me preguntaba-

-Creo que es normal que piensen eso…

-Kallen eres muy linda para solo fijarte en él, puedes tener al chico que quieras… solo es cuestión de que lo hagas…

-Gracias Kamui… pero ¿y tú qué me dices? ¿Has olvidado a Mina?

-¿Y tú como sabes que me gustaba Mina?

-Lo acabo de confirmar-comencé a reír- Hay Kamui, eres muy inteligente para muchas cosas pero para esto yo te gane.

-Bueno pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok?

-Uhmm eso te costara caro…

-Entonces acepta mi invitación a comer ¿crees que con eso pueda pagarte?

-Uhmm está bien Kamui, vamos a comer-lo tome del brazo después de que se puso de pie, salimos de la prepa subiendo a su auto, no sabía bien a donde iríamos pero algo de distracción me ayudaría mucho-

Llegamos a un restaurante muy bonito en el centro de la ciudad, vendían pizza de todos los tamaños, entramos al establecimiento para sentarnos cerca de la ventana, ordenamos una pizza Hawaiana junto con una de peperoni para comenzar a platicar-

-Y bien Kallen.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te va en natación?

-Me va muy bien, me encanta nadar, me quita el estrés.

-Uyy entonces debo ponerlo a prueba…

-¿Y el esgrima no te ayuda a eso?

-No, de hecho estoy pesando dejar el grupo, quiero relajarme pero sé que Ikuto intenta superarme y por eso no lo dejo.

-Entonces eres rival de Ikuto.

-Y en muchas cosas-decía mientras nos entregaban las pizzas, después de que la señorita se retiró continuamos con la plática-

-¿Como en qué cosas?

-Bueno, sé que él quiere quitarme el primer lugar de esgrima, aparte de que siempre estamos en continua competencia, sé que quiere estar con Mina así que entenderás la situación.

-Ya veo… pero Mina ahora esta con Yaten así que no creo que pase a más.

-Y yo tampoco lo pienso, es solo que Ikuto y sus amigos son muy vengativos.

-Si te entiendo… también conozco como son las chicas.

-Sí, de hecho me da miedo lo que sucederá cuando se sepan muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-No puedo decirlas Kallen.-vi cómo se incomodaba por lo que había preguntado-

-Dime, mira que yo también tengo unas y Nakuru me las dijo.

-¿Sera lo mismo que yo sé?

-Pues si no dices jamás sabremos si es así.

-¿Lo decimos al mismo tiempo?-decía Kamui-

-Pero si no lo dices te doy un zape.

-Está bien y si tu no lo dices ¿me aceptas una invitación a un antro?

-¿Antro? Pero… me es extraño que me invites a un lugar de esos.

-Bueno es que no conozco uno y sé que tu si los conoces.

-Antes los frecuentaba mucho pero ahora…

-Piénsalo bien Kallen- me miro curioso- ¿entonces lo decimos al mismo tiempo?

-Si, a la cuenta de tres.

-una…

-dos…

-tres…

-Serena aposto con Nakuru que Seiya sería su novio y que lo tendría para siempre a su lado-ambos nos miramos, esa era la verdad-

-Sé que Nakuru lo dirá pronto-agregaba Kamui-

-¿Y porque dices eso?

-Light tiene planes para eso, lo conozco y se de lo que es capaz así que tendrás a Seiya soltero en un tiempo…

-Pero no porque este soltero Seiya regresara a mí.

-Bueno, tu bien podrías conquistarlo

-No, ya no-baje la mirada, no quería que él me viera llorar por un chico, quería cambiar, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie más me viera vulnerable por lo que Seiya me hizo, me entregue en cuerpo y alma, eso él no lo aprovecho entonces ahora me tocaba a mi ser lo suficientemente fuerte y demostrarlo-¿Kamui cuando vamos al antro?-el chico sonrió, sabía que me haría bien irme de fiesta y Kamui me ayudaría en eso, además de que a él también le haría falta, Mina lo había dejado mal, no tanto como a mí me dejo Seiya pero si se notaba la tristeza del chico.

Yaten POV

Deje a Mina en su clase de tutoría, yo tenía una hora libre así que lo mejor era irme a la cafetería a ver con quien perdía el tiempo. Llegue encontrándome con Lelouch, Usui y Zero, tome asiento con ellos.

-¿De qué hablan?

-De nada, aquí que Lelouch por fin se le declarara a Shirley-me respondia Usui-

-Vaya, ya te habías tardado-decía riéndome-

-Cállense, aún no está decidido al 100% así que no digan nada-respondia Lelouch- además primero debo encontrar las palabras exactas para declararle que quiero ser su novio…

-Si wey ensayaras mucho para que después le digas lo que todos… sé mi novia…-Zero comenzaba a reírse- neta Lelouch no lo pienses mucho.

-Oye Zero-le preguntaba algo sacado de onda- ¿Y Seiya?

-Se fue hace unas horas, estaba muy molesto…

-Tal vez por lo que vi en la mañana…

-¿Qué viste en la mañana?-preguntaba Usui-

-Vi a Serena llegando con ¿Darien?

-¿Qué onda con esa vieja? ¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntaba Lelouch-

-No lo sé, me sorprende ver que mi hermano no le pone un alto…

-Oye hay que hablarle…-sugería Usui-

-Tienes razón- Zero saco su celular y comenzó a marcar, al principio no le contestaban hasta la segunda vez cuando casi estaba por colgar le contestaron- ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde carajos estas?

-Ponlo en altavoz- le ordenaba a Zero-

-Haber ahora si dime ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en un oxxo ¿qué quieres?

-¿Como que en un oxxo? ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

-¿Comprando cerveza? ¿No quieren venir a mi depa? ¡Va a ver mucho alcohol! Ya hasta compre una botella de tequila…

-WTF Seiya ¿qué onda contigo? –Decía molesto Zero-

-Seiya, soy Yaten deja de decir tonterías y ya ven a la prepa-dije mientras tomaba la palabra-

-¡Yaten! Ven wey vamos a beber anda, te preparo tu bebida favorita, es más tráete a Elizabeth a Kallen, a… ¿cómo se llama la chica rubia de las porristas?

-Milly-respondia Lelouch-

-¡Esa, vaya Lelouch también ven! Anda vamos a tomar no sean nenas.

-¿Seiya estas ebrio verdad?

-Shh Zero, solo poquito apenas va mi segundo six de chelas ¡ya vénganse!-ok mi hermano estaba perdido en el alcohol-

-¿Seiya en que oxxo estas?-preguntaba Zero-

-En el que está cerca del departamento, ya vengan a beber que estoy solito.

-Seiya vamos para allá-y con eso termino la llamada- ¿Y bien que haremos?

-Suena interesante-decía Lelouch-la verdad me agrada la idea de perderme en el alcohol…

-Ok ¿Qué le hiciste al verdadero Lelouch?-lo mire raro-

-Ya Yaten, eso es lo que pasa por juntarme con ustedes.

-Ahora échanos la culpa a nosotros.

-¿Bueno ya que haremos?-preguntaba Zero algo serio-

-Nada, debemos ir a verlo antes de que haga una tontería…

-¿Y quiénes iremos?-preguntaba-

-¿Pues debemos avisar a Taiki o no?

-Taiki se molestara, además tiene clase de Lectura…

-¿Entonces invitaremos a las chicas?-voltee a ver a Lelouch quien realmente me estaba preocupando su actitud-¿Qué? Digo Seiya lo pidió y…

-Vayamos solo nosotros, debemos estar relax y procurar ayudarlo en lo que sea, esta depre por ver a Serena con Darien…

-Entonces si fue esa estúpida.

-Si Yaten, además… es mejor que no digas nada

-¿Pero cómo no decir nada? Ves como esa zorra lo trata ¿y no decirle nada?

-Relax Yaten, ya mejor vayamos con tu hermano.

-¿Qué onda chicos?-llegaba Kaname con Suzaku, Eriol y Shaoran-

-¿A dónde van?-preguntaba Shaoran-

-Nada, debemos irnos al depa de Seiya-respondia Zero- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nosotros también vamos-decían los que acababan de llegar-

-¿Para qué tantos?-preguntaba Lelouch-

-Lo mismo digo ¿a qué vas Lelouch?-decía Usui-

-Pues si se está colando Kaname ¿porque no he de ir yo?

-Si soy el problema no importa, al cabo que no quería ir…

-¿Va a ver alcohol?-preguntaba Eriol-

-Algo así…-respondia Usui- Ya vámonos, al fin a Seiya le hará bien ver a todos sus amigos

-Ya si van a ir ya vámonos todos- respondia Zero, todos salieron rápido de la cafetería, yo me adelantaba a avisarle a Mina que no estaría en la prepa así ella no se preocuparía por mí. Llegue a su salón llamándola desde la puerta, ella pidió permiso para salir-

-¿Yaten que sucede?

-Me tengo que ir, debo ir a buscar a mi hermano al parecer está deprimido…

-¿Está muy mal tu hermano?

-Está en el oxxo comprando alcohol, la neta ya se escucha que esta entonado y para que no haga nada malo debemos ir.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Serena?

-Sí, la vio llegar con Darien…

-Yaten, ten cuidado…

-Sí, te hablo en la noche.

-¿Me llamarás?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hare? ¿Eres mi novia o no?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces? ¿Sabes que te amo?

-¿Me amas?-me miro sorprendida-

-Sí y mucho…

-Yo también te amo Yaten, pero ten cuidado ¿beberás?

-No sé, me amenazo que me prepararía una bebida de las que me gustan, no se amor aun debo ver qué onda, además lo que no quiero es que haga una estupidez…

-Bueno, entonces me llamas-se acercó a mí para besarme-

-Sí, ¡te amo! te llamo en la noche-corrí al estacionamiento para encontrarme con los chicos-

-Yaten tu traes moto, debes irte aparte… pero te llevas a alguien…

-Demonios, mejor me quedo.

-Ni madres Yaten-respondia Usui- me llevaras a mí, quiero ver que tal manejas –comenzó a reír-

-Los demás pueden irse con Lelouch y los otros conmigo-decía Zero-

-¿A dónde van?-Elizabeth acababa de llegar nos detuvo, venia junto con Rei Nakuru y Milly-

-A ningún lado-respondia Zero-

-Vamos Zero, no mientas- Nakuru se acercaba mucho al chico-

-Hola Yaten-me saludaba Elizabeth-

-Hola Elizabeth.

-Uyy que serio…

-Creo que así soy.

-Desde que eres novio de Mina has cambiado…

-Soy él mismo.

-Qué lástima-respondia sarcástica- si fueras mi novio te hubiera enseñado otras cosas, Mina es más seca…

-Vámonos ya Yaten- Usui se subía a la moto siendo él el conductor, subí detrás de él y salimos disparados al departamento-

Los demás chicos se quedaron con ellas, yo mientras iba pensando en lo que acababa de pasarme, siempre soñé que Elizabeth me hablara y quisiera algo más conmigo, ahora lo hacía y me sentía raro, tenía ganas de lanzármele y no se tal vez besarla pero algo me decía que no debía hacerlo, yo tenía a Mina y debía respetarla, no podía ponerle el cuerno mucho menos ahora que sé que la amo y que ella también siente lo mismo por mí.

Seiya POV

Salía del oxxo para dirigirme al departamento, estaba triste, molesto, decepcionado, desilusionado, herido… todo tenia. Me sentía muy mal ¿porque cuando por fin pienso que Serena se comportara ella me trata así? ¿Porque me cambia por ese maestro? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? Es molesto saber que tu novia casi esposa te cambia por su profesor.

Entre a mi departamento donde estaba solo, lo observe detalladamente, recordé cuando mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos, estábamos felices porque haríamos muchas fiestas. Yo soñaba con que Serena seria mi novia y sería feliz, pero veo que eso no es verdad.

Deje las cervezas en el refri, abrí la botella de tequila sirviéndome un trago, el tequila casi no me gustaba pero ahora era mi mejor amigo, pasaba muy bien el líquido por mi garganta, era placentero… sentirte feliz sin ninguna razón… olvidar todo.

Me lleve la botella al sofá desparramándome en él, tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas, quería desquitarme con alguien, ganas no me faltaban para ir a partirle la cara a ese estúpido profesor ¿aunque de quien era la culpa? ¿Mía o de Serena?

Recordé la canción: "Mía, aunque quieras negarlo eres mía aunque tenga mis manos vacías procurando sentir tu calor… Mía, aunque estés con él durmiendo sabes que eres mía… mía, porque le mostré a tu piel lo bella que es la vida y tú sabes bien que es así."

Debería mejor olvidarme de ella y seguir adelante… pero la cruel realidad regresa a mi… un bebé está en camino y es mi hijo…

-¿Seiya?-mire hacia la entrada dándome cuenta de que era mi hermano-

-Yaten que bien que viniste.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-Nada wey ¿Por qué?

-Estas bebiendo como loco y mírate…

-¿Que no puedo beber sin dar explicaciones?

-No hablo de eso, simplemente ¿porque no dejas a esa zorra?

-No puedo Yaten además de que no es por ella porque estoy así…

-¿Entonces? ¿Las materias te hacen sufrir? Seiya te conozco perfectamente y sé que es por Serena.

-Nada de eso, es solo que pensé que sería más fácil tener una relación de novios…

-No Seiya, estar de novio es fácil pero tener una relación en pareja en unión es difícil y más si no trabajas, más si aún eres un estudiante…

-Seiya-hablaba Usui- sé que casi no nos llevamos mucho pero… tu error fue juntarte con Serena, debías conocerla mejor antes de pensar en algo más serio, créeme que aunque yo amo a Misaki y si ella fuera mi novia yo no tomaría la decisión de juntarme con ella, primero quisiera una relación de novios y ya después pensar más serio según cómo te lleves con ella, Misaki es un amor pero siento que no la conozco lo suficiente, quiero hacerlo pero con el tiempo pasara…

-Debo pensar en eso…

Yaten y Usui me miraron, mi hermano estaba molesto y tenía razón en estarlo, lástima que ya estaba echa mi unión con Serena… ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿No van a beber conmigo?

-Seiya ¿crees que eso remediara la situación?

-No…

-¿Entonces?-me levante molesto-

-¡Ya sé que no remediara la situación pero quiero olvidarlo por un momento, quiero pensar que estoy solo y sin ella, que mi vida es más fácil, que aun soy el mejor en el futbol americano, que todas las chicas están detrás de mí, que soy el mejor de los KOU que siempre seré feliz y que al final me convertiré en una mejor persona de lo que soy ahora!

-¿Ser el mejor Kou?-comenzó a reír Yaten- ¿vamos a competir por eso?

-¿Si tú quieres?-mi hermano continuo riéndose-

Lo que dije le causo risa, ya que él siempre se catalogó como el mejor de los Kou, siempre decía que a él las chicas lo buscaban mucho lamentablemente todas ellas lo conocían por mí.

Kamui POV

Me encontraba platicando con Kallen en un restaurante de pizza, me agradaba su compañía, era muy graciosa además de que era hermosa. Ella sabía lo que yo sentía por Mina y entendía como me sentía, me es molesto saber que Seiya solo jugo con ella.

-¿Entonces iremos a un antro?

-Si ¿Sabes de uno muy bueno?-pregunte-

-Pues algo así… podríamos ir al Moon Light es genial ese antro ¡me encanta!

-Me encanta la idea de ir ¿te parece si nos vamos el viernes?

-Uyy excelente idea, así amanecemos en el antro y pss todo el sábado a descansar ¿o no?

-Sí, me agrada la idea…-la note nerviosa- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Solo iremos nosotros dos?

-¿Quieres invitar a alguien más?

-No, por mi está bien… solo preguntaba…

-Kallen solo somos amigos, eso no lo niego y jamás lo negare, tanto tu como yo estamos dolidos por lo que nos sucedió con las personas que amábamos pero ¡Hey! Tal vez con el tiempo se de algo más, tal vez conoceremos a alguien que en realidad nos valore…

-En mi caso es difícil Kamui… yo me entregue por completo a Seiya y eso no se olvida, pensé que las cosas serían diferentes que no sería otra del montón…

-No digas eso –la tome de la mano- Kallen no digas eso, eres muy linda y creo que todos cometemos errores, algunos más graves que otros pero en tu caso no es grave, tu no tundras algo que sea de Seiya ¿o sí?

-No, de hecho nos cuidamos…

-Y está bien…

-Y tú porque te sientes mal ¿le dijiste a Mina que te gustaba?

-Noo, jamás… pienso que si se lo decía ella me dejaría de hablar, no se tal vez jamás le guste o que se yo… a lo mejor le caía mal o…

-¿No le gustabas?-comenzó a reír- Kamui ¿a qué chica no le gustarás? La que diga que eres feo merece ser decapitada porque no lo eres… a decir verdad eres muy guapo y… -note un ligero sonrojo en la chica, a mí también me apenaba que me dijera eso-

-¿Y?

-Me hubiera encantado mejor fijarme en ti….

-Aun estas a tiempo….

-Es raro que digas eso, siempre te me hiciste súper serio, además de que siempre rechazas las declaraciones de amor de todas…

-Ha bueno, es que algunas solo lo hacen así porque si…

-¿No entiendo?

-Bueno siento que algunas solo se dejan llevar por el físico, tal es el caso de Nina la chica de primer semestre, ella no me conoce y dice amarme…

-¿Y yo porque si tendría una oportunidad?

-Te conozco más de lo que tú crees, sé que compites con Shirley para ser una de las mejores en natación, sé que eres excelente estudiante, que en un principio estabas enamorada de Lelouch, que te entregas por completo en el amor y que eres excelente amiga, siempre pueden contar contigo.

-¿Me espías?

-No, pero es algo que he notado con solo observarte…

-Ya veo…

-¿Tu sabes algo de mí?

-Sé que eres la persona más seria de la prepa, no te metes con nadie a menos que sea un amigo tuyo, eres el mejor en esgrima y…-miro la mesa donde estaba mi pizza- que te encanta la pizza Hawaiana.

-Uyy ¿eso como lo descubriste? Es la primera vez que me ves comer pizza…

-Sera la primera vez pero noto cierta felicidad al momento que muerdes la pizza.

-Que observadora…

-Así como tú eres, me pasa igual a mí…

-Es algo que tenemos en común…

Me quede mirándola un buen rato, me encantaba su sonrisa y sus gestos cuando se molestaba por algo, siempre se me hizo muy amigable, tierna, generosa pero cuando se lo proponía podría ser ruda, de carácter muy fuerte… simplemente la chica ideal para mí.

¿Estaré dispuesto a conseguir su amor? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado... Nos leemos en la proxima_


	19. Los sexys machos alfa dominantes

_Hola a todas! antes que nada este capitulo trae un poco de lime así que prepárense, es leve así que no hay mucho problema._

_Ahora si disfrútenlo..._

* * *

Capítulo 18

Los sexys machos alfa dominantes.

Zero POV

Me sentía con culpa por dejar que Seiya se fuera y estuviera ahora en esas condiciones, soy su amigo y debí estar con él. Sabía que la estúpida de Serena lo trataría de esa forma, demonios en qué momento se enamoró de ella.

Flash Back.

-Buenos días alumnos de primer ingreso-un profesor rubio entraba al salón- Yo impartiré las clases de Química y Física, mi nombre es Takuma Ichijo- escuche como las chicas comenzaban a murmurar lo guapo que era-comencemos la primer clase.

Yo me dedicaba a mirar a mi alrededor en vez de poner atención ya que lo que decía el profe no era nada relacionado con la materia, así que problema no había. Visualice a un tipo delgado de ojos Lilas que fingía poner atención, a su lado estaba una niña muy linda al parecer era su novia, también vi a una chica pelirroja muy bien proporcionada, otra que también era pelirroja pero su cabello era un poco más claro; también era muy linda, a mi amada Yuuki ahh esa chica como me encanta, aunque siempre estoy molestándola siempre me ha gustado mucho, después vi a una rubia de coletas raras, otro tipo que solo bostezaba de escuchar al profesor y a un chico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la rubia.

El tiempo pasaba y yo iba conociendo más a mis compañeros, supe que Lelouch había terminado con su novia, al parecer la había engañado con la chica rubia; bueno eso es lo que se dijo en todo el salón pero no puedo juzgar sin saber las versiones de ambas personas. Me di cuenta de que Seiya y Lelouch se hicieron amigos pero tiempo después hubo una discusión entre ellos dando el fin a la amistad. Un día en un trabajo de investigación me uní a Seiya para hacerla juntos, al principio se me hizo un tipo muy vanidoso pero con el tiempo comenzó a caerme bien, creo que en su caso fue igual porque a las pocas semanas ya éramos amigos inseparables.

Él comenzaba a platicarme de sus problemas al igual que yo lo hacía, me comentaba de su hermano Taiki y su obsesión con la poesía, de su hermano Yaten con sus hormonas alocadas y de su amor a Serena Tsukino. Ahí comenzaba el martirio para todos, todo el tiempo se la pasaba diciéndome lo maravillosa que era, su cabello, sus ojos hasta su estúpida manera de comer, carajos comía sin modales esa chica ¿no sabía utilizar los cubiertos? Me era sorprendente como Seiya la idolatraba, como no le daba vergüenza arrastrar la cobija por ella.

Después de un tiempo, Serena y Seiya se llevaban muy bien, eran amigos inseparables. Él aun me buscaba y yo como amigo lo aceptaba, de echo ingresamos al equipo de Futbol Americano porque según Serena seria porrista, pero su torpeza impidió que lograra llegar a ser parte del equipo; aún recuerdo como Izumi Akazawa la rechazo de la manera más tranquila, Serena le grito diciéndole que era una fracasada y que su equipo de porristas no valían la pena, pero Izumi le dijo "Gracias por intentarlo", la cara de Serena aún no se me puede olvidar la impresión de saber que lo que dijo no le molestaba en absoluto.

Paso el tiempo, cambiamos de semestre y con ello nos convertimos Seiya y yo en los mejores miembros del equipo, varias chicas de las porristas querían ser más que unas amigas. Seiya recibía miles de propuestas de ellas no solo porristas si no también chicas de otras actividades, Rei por ejemplo siempre lo amo pero el día que se le declaro Seiya la bateo diciendo que solo la podía ver como amiga, la chica se derrumbó por semanas, Elizabeth fue la segunda en declarársele pero Seiya también la veía como una amiga. Cuando por fin se armó de valor Seiya se le declaro a Serena pero esta le dijo que él era su mejor amigo y lo quería como tal. Mi primera borrachera fue con él, ambos fuimos a un bar cercano de la prepa, obvio era ilegal que nosotros entráramos pero como era bar y casa al mismo tiempo pues no hubo problema, entramos y ordenamos una cubeta de cervezas, al parecer no fue suficiente para ahogar sus penas porque tuvimos que pedir otra cubeta más, es lo último que recuerdo ya que Taiki su hermano fue a recogernos.

Esta vez era igual, si él necesitaba alguien con quien ahogar sus penas ahí estaría yo y no estaríamos solos, ahora teníamos más amistades con quienes compartíamos nuestras tristezas, felicidad, desmadres y eso era lo mejor.

Lelouch POV

Nos quedamos con las chicas en el estacionamiento de la prepa, organizándonos como nos iríamos a casa de Seiya, hablaba con Suzaku de que su voluminoso cuerpo no dejaría entrar a las chicas.

-Ya súbete Shaoran no quiero demorar en acomodarlos de nuevo.

-¿Problemas con el enorme trasero de Suzaku?-comencé a reír por lo que decía Zero-

-Y tú que bien te fijas en eso…

-Nada Lelouch, solo repito lo que las chicas dicen ¿o no chicas?- volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban con nosotros-

-Suzaku es de buen ver-decía Milly- lástima que estés muy pequeño para mí.

-Uyyy ¿Milly prefiere a los hombre maduros?

-Claro Rei, los inmaduros no saben nada de la vida.

-Lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima –decía Elizabeth- cierto chico de cabellos plata me ha dejado con mala referencia sobre los menores-comenzaron a reírse-

-Ya apresúrense, debemos llegar rápido a casa de Seiya- Zero llevaría en su auto a Kaname, Eriol, Nakuru y Milly, mientras yo llevaría a Suzaku, Rei, Elizabeth y Shaoran-¿Miren no es Shirley?

-¿Y viene con Hanabusa?-decía impresionada Milly, escuche como Zero saludaba mientras yo volteaba con mi cara de estúpido a ver a Hanabusa como sonreía de la mano de mi Shirley-

Observe como Hanabusa saludaba con un movimiento mientras a mí me decía "Hola Lelouch" ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? Obvio no conteste, solo mire a Shirley molesto, quería romperle la cara por traer de la mano a ella, que le pasa ¿acaso son algo más que amigos?

Subí a mi auto esperando que los demás lo hicieran rápido, cuando Suzaku apenas tenía un pie dentro y otro fuera del auto encendí el auto acelerando sin ponerlo en marcha, cuando mi acompañante apenas cerraría la puerta yo ya había acelerado logrando que solo se escucharan los rechinidos de las llantas de mi auto.

Encendí mi reproductor de cd para comenzar a escuchar algo fuerte, quería olvidar lo que acababa de ver, lo primero que llego a nuestros oídos fue Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams, todos me miraron sacados de onda, pero no se atrevieron a decirme nada. Llegamos al semáforo donde Zero nos alcanzó, me miro quitando de en medio a Kaname, preguntándome que pasaba, obvio ignore esa pregunta. La música no estaba funcionando en nada… y mucho menos cuando Shirley llego en el auto de Hanabusa poniéndose en medio de nosotros. La mire molesto, quería que me explicara ¿qué clase de tontería era esa? Quería matar a Hanabusa con la mirada, apreté entre mis manos el volante mientras aceleraba esperando el verde, la canción había terminado y comenzaba la de Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit, buena rola relajante subí más el volumen a la canción para después sentir como una mano acariciaba mi cabello ¿maldición quien era la que se atrevía a tocarme el cabello? Vi que Shirley hacia una mueca de enfado lo que sentí alivio ya que ahora ella estaba molesta.

El verde llego y acelere a fondo, jamás había hecho eso con mi auto a decir verdad me sentía bien pero no calmado totalmente, veía como mis acompañantes trataban de mantenerse serenos en cada vuelta cerrada a 80 km por hora, Shaoran sostenía con una mano un rosario que no sé de donde había sacado mientras que con la otra se sostenía del cinturón de seguridad, las chicas mantenían los brazos a sus costados sujetándose del asiento como gato y Suzaku se sostenía del cinturón mientras cerraba los ojos cada vez que un auto pitaba o bien cada vez que frenaba de golpe.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del departamento de Seiya, cuando lo estacione todos suspiraron en alivio de que la tortura había llegado a su fin.

-Mierda Lelouch, eres una mamada conduciendo-decía Suzaku mientras limpiaba el sudor de sus manos en su pantalón-

-Puta mi vida paso por mi cabeza… no fue nada divertida ¿lo sabían?-decía Shaoran-

-Bueno necesitaba olvidarme de lo que me había pasado- agite mi cabello con mi mano alborotándolo- ustedes ayudaron mucho ah y gracias chicas por no decir nada…

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Marilyn Manson?

-Desde que su música hace que me sienta mejor, me relaja…

-Pero si son puros gritos…-agregaba Rei-

-¿Y? no hay problema eso me ayuda y miren que ahora mi auto también lo a echo, jamás lo había acelerado de esa forma.

-Conduces como bestia-agregaba Shaoran-

-¿Si?-comencé a reír- ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese rosario? ¿Creí que ibas a crucificarme por escuchar esa música?-Salí del auto mientras los demás me imitaban-

-No, a mí también me gusta pero no tanto como a ti… wow mi amigo es Rockero y Metalero….

-¿Y te sorprende?

-Algo… es genial…

-Es chévere –comencé a reír-

-Pero te vistes bien fresón…

-Es que aún no puedo cambiar eso-mire a Suzaku- Rei-la chica me volteo a ver- Jamás, nunca en tu vida pero nunca vuelvas a tocarme el cabello, odio que hagan eso y más personas que no conozco, hiciste que me molestara más así que por favor no lo hagas.

-Pero Lelouch yo…

-Gracias Rei por entenderlo-a veces podía ser la persona más cortante del mundo y ese momento era este. Observe como Zero llegaba con los demás-

-Pinche Lelouch, manejas como el mismísimo demonio-decía Zero cuando había bajado de su auto-

-Por algo me decían el rey demonio…

-¿Quién te decía así?-preguntaba Kaname-

-No sé, pero me gusta ese apodo.

-Ya wey deja de decir estupideces y mejor vayamos a buscar a Seiya.

Nos dirigimos al elevador subiendo los diez, llegamos a la puerta empujándola Zero para poder ingresar.

-¡Zero! Amigo mío que bien que viniste-Seiya estaba sentado en la sala junto con Yaten y Usui, al parecer Yaten había comenzado a llamarle la atención porque se le veía muy molesto-Ya se habían tardado y trajeron a las mamacitas de Elizabeth-se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, vaya que fue intenso porque hasta la chica se sorprendió- a la sabrosa de Nakuru- volvió a hacer lo mismo-ah Rei- a ella la saludo menos efusivamente - y que decir de la inigualable Milly- a ella la abrazo besándola en la mejilla- Siéntense ¿quieren algo de beber? Tengo vodka, Tequila, cerveza ¡vamos ustedes pidan o mejor sírvanse están en su casa!-Zero lo miro por varios minutos, lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del departamento, Yaten y yo lo seguimos-

-¿Seiya estás loco? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada wey, solo quiero beber ¿es delito? No quiero estar pensando en tonterías, ya se lo dije también a mi hermano y no entiende. Déjenme divertirme ahora y que mis preocupaciones sean mañana, ahora estoy muy dolido con todo lo que vi y simplemente quiero divertirme.

-¿Y esos saludos que fueron?-preguntaba Yaten-

-Nada, simplemente sé que ellas se mueren por mí y pss ahora les dejare probar un poco del sexy Seiya –guiño un ojo-

-¿Le serás infiel a Serena?-preguntaba ingenuo-

-Obvio no- me tranquilizo su respuesta- no estoy casado así que infiel, infiel no seré –me guiño un ojo, esta respuesta me dejo sorprendido- ya entremos-diciendo eso y entrando, los chicos y yo lo seguimos para eso ya estaban los demás bebiendo y haciendo la fiesta, Shaoran lucia avergonzado porque Elizabeth se acercó mucho a él, Nakuru bailaba con Suzaku quien estaba divertido. Al vernos Milly corrió hacia Seiya abrazándolo –

-Seiya ¿jugamos body shot?-abrí mas los ojos al escuchar eso- ¡anda di que sí!

-Claro nena ¿porque no?-Usui y Kaname llegaron a mi lado dándome una cerveza, al parecer también estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Seiya, pero ellos no dijeron nada para evitarse problemas-

-Lelouch ¿te sorprende?

-Algo, la verdad jamás había visto de esa forma a Seiya-le respondia a Yaten-

-Él está herido, lo que Serena le hizo le dolió mucho así que lo comprendo- Kaname agregaba mientras bebía de su cerveza-

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿No quieren jugar body shot?-Seiya estaba con un caballito de tequila en la mano mientras Milly traía varias rebanadas de limones en un plato- No sean nenas y vengan a jugar- Suzaku, Shaoran y Eriol se acercaron para poder jugar. Observamos como Seiya bebía tequila del cuello de Milly mientras ella traía la rebanada de limón en la boca, obvio cuando Seiya termino de beber para tomar el limón beso a Milly-

-Esto no está bien- decía Yaten mientras miraba sorprendido, en verdad me sorprende ese chico, antes él hubiera sido el primero en hacer eso pero ahora él se abstenía y Seiya era él que se comportaba como el antiguo Yaten-

-¿Te quieres marchar?-preguntaba Usui a Yaten-

-No puedo serle infiel a Mina de esa forma, debo irme…

-¡Vamos Yaten no seas aguafiestas!-Seiya iba por su hermano, jalándolo del brazo lo llevo hasta donde estaban las chicas- vamos date un body shot con Elizabeth-a la chica no le dijeron dos veces, lo recostó, abrió su camisa, paso su lengua sobre el abdomen del chico, derramo un poco de sal por donde recorrió su lengua y puso la rebanada de limón en la boca del chico-

-¿Estás listo Yaten?-Dios ¿Elizabeth habla enserio? Yaten intento levantarse pero Nakuru y Seiya lo detuvieron, observamos todos como Elizabeth pasó su lengua por donde estaba la sal, bebía rápido del tequila y le quitaba la rebanada de limón, Yaten solo miro impresionado y en el momento que sintió los labios de la chica la alejo de él. Yaten se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la salida, Usui lo siguió-

-Vamos Kaname ¿No quieres jugar?-Kaname miraba a las chicas sin decirles nada-

-¡Si Kaname no seas aguafiestas!-decía Seiya-

-No, yo no juego eso-Nakuru se acercó a él –

-¡Anda juega!- lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a jugar body shot con él, el chico ni se inmutaba a lo que le hacían ellas-

-¡Lelouch! ¡Es tu turno!-¿Elizabeth me hablaba?-¿O qué? ¿Aún me tienes miedo?-comencé a reírme-

-Obvio no Elizabeth, pero si quieres jugar rudo hagámoslo- ahora si la haría sufrir como a mí me hizo, bueno esa era mi idea al principio pero creo que no podría emplearla ¿o sí?-Recuerda que soy el mismísimo demonio cuando me lo propongo-obvio ella me miro sorprendida, si querían verme sufrir no lo lograrían, ya no ahora era mi turno de ser el malo de todo esto-

Elizabeth intento hacer el body shot conmigo pero obvio yo no la dejaría, si quería jugar rudo lo haríamos a mi manera.

-¿Qué intentas Elizabeth?

-¿Hacer el body shot contigo?

-Ni madres, yo lo hare contigo-la cargue para llevarla al sillón, la senté mientras la miraba maliciosamente, tome el tequila llenando un caballito casi al tope, le sonreí mientras se lo colocaba en medio de sus pechos, después comencé a derramar unas gotas de limón por todo el camino de su cuello espolvoree un poco de sal para finalizar colocando una rodaja de limón en su boca-estas lista Elizabeth-todos me miraron sorprendidos, Seiya solo sonreía satisfactoriamente, la chica afirmo con un movimiento- ok entonces comencemos-comencé a pasar mi lengua por su cuello, observe como se estremecía en cada paso de mi lengua por su cuello, llegue hasta sus pechos donde coloque un ligero beso en cada uno obvio por arriba de su ropa, después intente tomar con mis labios el caballito de tequila que se encontraba en medio de su voluminoso pecho, cuando por fin lo logre lo bebí rápidamente; ni si quiera lo sentí , terminando eso me apodere de los labios de la chica para así besarla con posesión, quite la rodaja de limón que nos estorbaba para que el beso cobrara más intensidad… Vaya que la deje impresionada porque respiraba muy agitada por lo que acaba de hacer- listo.

-¡WOW! ¡Lelouch eres mi puto héroe!

-Ya vez Seiya, así se vuelve loca a una chica-voltee a ver a Elizabeth quien estaba sonrojada y todavía un poco agitada, le guiñe un ojo- júntate conmigo y te enseñare varias mañas que he conocido.

-Lelouch, no conocíamos a tu doble…

-¿Mi doble?-le preguntaba a Nakuru-

-Sí, tu doble yo sensual… eso que hiciste hasta a nosotras has dejado impresionadas…

-Y eso que Elizabeth es la que siempre logra sonrojar a los chicos-agregaba Milly- ahora se la voltearon-comenzaron a reír mientras Elizabeth aun no lograba salir de su trance-

Ahora si me conocerían, sabrían quién soy yo, siempre me catalogaron como el tipo serio que no rompe ni un plato, pues ahora dejare salir lo que siento, dejare salir mis impulsos, mi deseo que tengo guardado, si una chica me coquetea yo haré lo mismo, si alguien se me declara solo será para un rato después buscare otra persona y así hasta que por fin mi nombre quede grabado en todas y digan "ahí va Lelouch el rey demonio"… ok creo que exagero pero quiero que todas me vean como alguien peligroso con quien no se juega… quiero que me tomen en serio.

Yaten POV

Me encontraba en la puerta del departamento, me sentía peor que cuando reprobé mi examen aunque eso no era nada a comparación con lo que acababa de pasar. Era el peor novio del mundo ¿y ese era el amor que le juraba a Mina?

-¿Yaten?

-Usui soy el peor novio del mundo…-dije si mirarlo-

-Relájate, debemos hacer que no pasó nada…

-Lo dices tan fácil, tú no tienes novia…

-Ya Yaten, tu no querías…

-No, no quería pero estuve en eso…

-¡Ya relájate! Yaten sabemos lo que sientes por ella pero no debemos decir nada, esto no debe salir de aquí. Además solo fue un juego, no paso a más Yaten entiende.

-No Usui, ahora si hice una estupidez.

-¡Ya! Debemos estar aquí por si Seiya intenta hacer algo mas además…-guardo silencio cuando vio que Rin, Len, Ruka, Ikuto y Himawari llegaban-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Seiya nos habló para que viniéramos a su fiesta- y así como dijeron eso entraron al departamento-

-Ok Yaten, no puedes irte mira todo lo que está pasando y…

-¡Yaten ya ven a beber conmigo!-Seiya salía del departamento-

-No Seiya, esto está mal, comprendo que estés así por Serena pero yo no puedo compartir tu libertad y…

-¿Porque? Yo no estoy pidiendo que hagas algo malo, solo quiero que entres como mi hermano que eres y te diviertas conmigo ¿es eso algo malo?

-No, pero me llevaste a un lado de Elizabeth para que ella…

-¡Por favor Yaten! ¿Dónde quedo "soy de todas y de ninguna"? No me vengas con eso porque no te va.

-¡Porque soy novio de Mina!

-¿Y eso qué? Ella no se va a enterar de lo que suceda aquí, además solo quiero que bebas conmigo ¡solo eso!

-¡No Seiya! ¡Si tú quieres serle infiel a Serena hazlo pero yo no puedo estar aquí soportando todo eso!

-Haber-decía mientras masajeaba su sien- ¿De cuando acá te importa si le soy fiel o no a Serena? ¿No se supone que te caía mal? ¿Quién demonios te entiende?-Y con eso regreso a su fiesta-

-¿Yaten?

-¡Que Usui!

-Neta no se te entiende, yo comprendo que quieras serle fiel a Mina pero solo vamos a beber y ya, si tu no quieres nada más es tu problema pero deja que los demás se diviertan…

-¡Oye! Yo no estoy diciendo que no quiero que se diviertan…

-¿Y a tu hermano? déjalo que se desquite de lo que la zorra de Serena le hizo, si quiere serle infiel ni pex y si te está pidiendo que lo acompañes no hay problema ¿o sí?-Está bien ellos tenían razón, yo estaba exagerando pero es que me conocía a mí mismo que podría hacer lo mismo que mi hermano-

-Está bien, vayamos a beber-entramos de nuevo al departamento, Lelouch estaba bebiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y eso me impresiono mucho-

-¡Yaten! Ya wey ¿ya estas más relax?-me decía Lelouch con una sonrisa de felicidad-

-Sí, si estoy mejor.

-Pss entonces a beber que el mundo se va a acabar- se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso largo y un caballito de tequila, introdujo el vasito de tequila dentro del vaso largo de modo que la base del vaso no permitiera que se saliera el líquido, después lo volteo con cuidado sirviendo cerveza hasta el tope… me sirvió una bomba- vamos Yaten no seas puto y tómatela- Ok Lelouch fue secuestrado por alguien porque este no es el chico relax que yo conozco-

-Ya wee, ahorita me lo tomo

-¡Noo! Yo quiero ver cómo te lo tomas- tuve que hacerlo, para mí eso era una bomba de tiempo el mezclar varios alcoholes hizo que se me subiera rápido y pidiera más-

-¡Hazme otra Lulu!-dije después de dos copas más-

-Shhh no me digas así mejor dime ¡Rurushuu!

-¡Es igual! Ya sírveme otra- Rurushuu me preparo otra bomba para que yo me la bebiera rápidamente-

-¿Y tú que Usui? ¿No quieres una?

-No, no mi buen Rurushu la verdad con eso me matas ¿mejor unos caballitos de tequila te parece?

-¡Va!-Lelouch sirvió tres caballitos de tequila, uno me dio a mí, el otro a Usui y el ultimo se lo quedo él-

-¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado o qué onda?

-Oye sí se olvidan de nosotros- Kaname, Suzaku y Shaoran llegaban a nuestro lado-

-Ashh también para que se tardan-Lelouch sirvió otros tres caballitos- ¿y bien brindemos por?

-¡Por ser súper sexys!-decía Usui-

-Nee ¡por ser los sabrosos de la escuela!-decía Kaname-

-¿De cuándo acá piensas eso Kaname?-le preguntaba-

-Desde que acepte a venir con ustedes, son un puto desmadre…. Además todas se mueren por nosotros ¿o no?

-Cierto-respondia Zero-

-Júntate conmigo Kaname y conocerás lo mejor de lo mejor-agregaba-

-Uyy suena interesante-comenzó a reírse- ¿entonces porque brindamos?

-Por ser únicos en nuestra especie-decía Shaoran-

-¡Ni que fuéramos perros!-respondia Suzaku-

-¡A cómo no!-agregaba Kaname- ¿no somos bien perros cuando nos provocan?

-Ok ¿o estoy ebrio o neta dicen puras pendejadas?-respondia Lelouch-

-Las dos cosas-decía -

-Yaa haber brindemos entonces por…¡ser los sexys machos alfa dominantes!-decía Usui, todos comenzamos a reírnos-

-Tas loco wee.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad es más hasta ateos somos…

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntaba Kaname-

-Porque no estamos como dios manda, estamos como queremos ¡bien sabrosos!

-¡Y nadie nos iguala!-respondia Kaname-

-¡Cierto!-

-¿Entonces? ¡ ¿Salud por los chicos X?!

-Si así va a ser entonces yo quiero ser ciclops - respondía Lelouch-

-¡Cálmate chico Geass!

-¿Lo dices por el anime?

-Sip, ya pues salud por lo ¡sexys que somos! ¡Los sexys machos alfa dominantes!-todos bebimos de nuestra copa rápido, así continuamos el resto del día, debía dejar de preocuparme como bien me lo había dicho Usui así que lo intentaría y lo lograría.

* * *

_Y bien? No olviden poner sus preguntas o dudas en el cuadrito de abajo, espero ansioso sus reviews y nos leemos en la próxima._


	20. Beber hasta ahogar las penas

_Capitulo nuevo..._

* * *

Capítulo 19

Beber hasta ahogar las penas.

Yaten POV

Horas más tarde ya todos estábamos súper entonados, nos dimos cuenta de que nos hacían falta dos personas más de nuestro grupito, obvio uno era Kamui y el otro… mi hermano. Optamos por mejor llamarle a Kamui para que se nos uniera, al parecer lo encontramos ocupado porque sonaba algo uhmm atontado como cuando estas en una cita y no quieres que nadie lo note. Después de hacerle burla de que tenía a su domadora a su lado él acepto por venir rápidamente con nosotros, obvio acepto cuando escucho la palabra alcohol gratis, a los 30 minutos ya estaba en el departamento de Seiya.

-Ya te habías tardado wey-decía Usui- pinche cotizado…

-Nel, estaba con una chica comiendo…

-Uyy ¿estabas comiendo o "te la estabas comiendo? Además ¿quién es esa chica?-preguntaba Kaname- ¿se puede saber?-todos comenzamos a reír-

-No, se dice el pecado más no el pecador. ¿Lelouch que esperas para darme una bomba como la que le diste a Yaten?

-Ya voy wey, no soy barman ni mucho menos tu gata…

-Uy mínimo pensé que eras superman pero con tu condición física neta no quedas en el puesto, ahora si quieres ser mi gata mínimo muévete bien que con ese cuerpecito de pecado no das para el puesto-Lelouch comenzó a reírse como loco, ya estaba ebrio, termino de prepararle la bebida a Kamui-

-Toma amor, espero con esto estés tranquilo.

Todos reímos por lo que el chico había dicho, observe como Seiya seguía divirtiéndose con sus amigos mientras nosotros bebíamos como locos.

-¿Ok cuantas copas llevamos?-preguntaba Eriol-

-Neta no las estoy contando-respondia Kaname- es más no me interesa contarlas.

-¿Oye wee y eso que estas bebiendo? Es raro en ti y también en ti Lelouch y que decir de ti Kamui-preguntaba Usui-

-Sera porque me junto con ustedes-respondia Lelouch-

-Nee wey nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tú seas un vicioso-decía Suzaku-

-Oye pero yo no lo dije por ti, lo decía por Yaten.

-¿Ahhh si? Ahora échame la culpa por tus tonterías-comencé a reírme como menso- bueno ya haber es mejor que seas así de aventado y fiestero sino siempre serás un chico amargado míster calambres.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-decía sacado de onda-

-Calambres…

-¡WTF Yaten! ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Porque así te conocí ¿recuerdas cuando confundiste tu muerte con un calambre?

-Ahhh si lo recuerdo.

-Todos lo recordamos Lelouch-agregaba Kamui- yo quería reír pero si lo hacia Ikuto podría rebasarme en la carrera que llevábamos…

-¿Tienes pleitos con Ikuto?-le preguntaba Eriol-

-No, pero siempre somos rivales…

-Se ve que es re mamon ese wey-agregaba-pero bueno ni decir nada porque aquí esta…

-¿Aquí esta ese wey?

-Si lo invito Seiya… ¿si es algo creído verdad?

-Algo, se cree intocable el estúpido pero un día le partiré su madre.

-¿Oye no era en contra de Light?-Usui decía riéndose-

-También a ese wey, por tratar de hacer que me uniera a su bolita de idiotas.

-¿Hizo eso?-preguntaba Zero-

-Trato de hacerlo, pero obvio yo no quise y mírame ahora estoy rodeado de idiotas bebiendo como estúpido en vez de estar en mi clase de esgrima.

-¡Ya wey! bien que te gusta-le decía en reproche-

-Bueno me caen bien y su compañía se me hace excelente pero así de gustarme neel.

-Pinche cotizado.

-Awiwi si no lo soy ahora ¿cuándo?

-¿Ya entonces alguien sabe cuántas bebidas llevamos?-preguntaba con insistencia Eriol-

-No tengo ni puta idea pero el tequila ¡se acabó!-Zero levantaba la botella agitándola en círculos-

-¡Lelouch vamos por más!-decía Kamui-

-Si vamos-ambos se levantaron y se fueron por más alcohol-

-Una cerveza ja ja dos cervezas ja ja ja –Suzaku comenzaba a hablar como el conde contar, al tiempo que lo decía iba levantando un dedo para continuar su cuenta- cuatro cervezas ja ja ja

-Oye te saltaste el tres-le decía Eriol-

-Así cuento yo ok, además así va la cuenta.

-Oye estoy pedo pero no pendejo-le decía mientras me cruzaba de brazos- ahí te falta un número.

-No manches si cuando dijiste cuatro levantaste tres dedos ya estas pedo Suzaku-decía Eriol-

-Nee déjame contar a mi manera.

-Ya Eriol-respondia Kaname- es que para él una es ninguna y la segunda es la mitad de una…

-Ya veo, por eso cuenta así.

-Exacto-bebí lo que quedaba de mi copa, voltee a ver a mi hermano quien estaba echando relajo con las chicas y con Len e Ikuto, al parecer comenzaban a llevarse bien. Me sorprendía verlo abrazado de Milly, de vez en cuando notaba que él le daba un beso y obvio ella lo aceptaba, de pronto se me vino a la mente Kallen… ¿Cómo estará ella? Deje ese pensamiento a un lado para continuar divirtiéndome con los chicos. Entre música de los Black Eyed Peas, David Guetta y LMFAO estábamos rodeados, creo que fue lo mejor para mi hermano y espero que con esto comience a tomar mejor sus decisiones. A los pocos minutos llego Kamui con Lelouch y una botella de tequila más una de vodka; la de tequila traía de regalo una más pequeña lo que significaba que esto iría para largo-

-¡Llegamos! ¿Nos extrañaron?-Lelouch continuaba preocupándome comenzaba a actuar diferente a como era siempre-

-Solo porque traes la botella.-agregaba Kaname-

-Shaa pues ¿solo por eso?-decía Lelouch-

- Ya Lelouch ¡pásame la botella!

-Oye ¿esa es una canción?-preguntaba Lelouch-

-Creo que si-respondia Usui- ¿la vas a cantar?

-Neel no estoy enamorado.

-¿Y Shirley que es?

-¿Ah?-Lelouch se quedó con cara de idiota mirándome un rato- cambiemos de tema.

-Neel Lelouch ahora sí cuenta que onda ¿Qué te traes con Shirley?

-Nada ¿por?

-¿Ya te le declaraste?-preguntaba Kamui-

-¿Declarármele?

-Uuuu ya se supo Lelouch!-dije en broma-

-No, aun no estoy esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo.

-Pues te estas tardando.

-Si ya lo hare en cuanto me sienta preparado…

-¿O sea que nunca?

-Cállate Yaten y bebe-Lelouch sirvió varios vasos con vodka- además no puedo declararle mi amor…

-¿Porque no?-preguntaba Kaname-

-Porque esta con Hanabusa…

-¡No mames!-respondia Kamui- pero si ella está loca por ti…

-Estaba, o al menos no puedo decir eso… creo que encontró a Hanabusa mas irresistible que yo.

-No digas pendejadas Lelouch-le decía- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hoy la vi salir con Hanabusa de la mano, obvio me molesto pero no puedo decirle nada, ella solo es mi amiga…

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No te gusta?-preguntaba Usui mientras bebía de su bebida-

-Si me gusta pero…

-Ya wey cuenta-decía Zero-

-No sabía si era atracción física o amor hasta que lo descubrí el día de la fiesta de Elizabeth…

-Pues ya decláratele…

-¿Qué parte de "Hanabusa está con ella no entienden"?

-Uy y si hubieran visto la cara de perro mal encarado de Lelouch cuando los vio de la mano, se hubieran volteado de la risa…

-¿Tú los viste Zero?-pregunte-

-Uy Yaten, si parecía que Lelouch estaba en una carrera de Gran Turismo o mejor de Need for speed, acelero rapidísimo, ni el polvo se le vio, cuando lo alcance en el semáforo llego después de mi Hanabusa en su auto, uyy Lelouch acelero como queriéndolo intimidar, eso me dio más risa aunque después note que Shirley también se molestó cuando Rei tomo el cabello de Lelouch para acariciarlo, ahí fue cuando el semáforo cambio a verde y ya no supe más de Lelouch… acelero peor que demonio.

-Y el trauma que era venir con él-agregaba Suzaku- neta su auto es súper rápido pero doy gracias a que Lelouch sabía manejar porque si no ahora estarían bebiendo café en nuestro nombre.

-Ya wey no exageres ¿Qué no les gusto esa aventura?-decía Lelouch-

-Si pero a la otra avisa para que mínimo traigamos pañal desechable porque casi ocurre un accidente en tu auto…

-¿Suzaku? No me jodas de esa forma porque te juro que si no conoces mi lado malvado ahí lo conocerás.

-Uyy que miedo-todos comenzamos a reírnos-

-¿Y tú Shaoran? ¿Cuándo te le declaras a Sakura?-preguntaba Lelouch-

-No yo no, de hecho creo que su hermano está comenzando a sospechar sobre lo de nuestra amistad.

-¿Y le tienes miedo?-preguntaba Kamui-¿si quieres te hacemos el paro?

-No, no es eso, no quiero meterla en problemas.

-No creo que lo hagas…-respondia Eriol- tú le gustas mucho pero es muy penosa, así que anímate.

-Sí y si Touya te hace algo nos avisas.

-Uyy ¿Kamui es protector?-decía en burla-

-¡Idiota! obvio sí ¿creo que si somos amigos debemos apoyarnos o no?

-Tiene razón mi gemelo-agregaba Lelouch-

-¿Gemelo?-preguntaba Suzaku-

-¿Obvio se parecen no lo has notado?-respondia Usui-

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Y tú Suzaku? Ya te le declararas a Yuffi-Zero preguntaba-

-¡Oye con mi carnala no te metas!-decía Lelouch-

-Ya wey bájale-agregaba Zero- tu hermana no puede quedarse a vestir santos, déjala que sea novia de Suzaku mira que si no lo dejas yo me aviento para que sea mi novia, esta re linda esa niña.

-Ashh ya Suzaku tienes chance de conquistar a mi hermana, pero pobre de ti si le haces algo porque será lo último que hagas…

-A si se habla mi buen Lelouch-Kamui chocaba su copa con la de Lelouch.

-Pues lo único que puede hacerle Suzaku a tu carnala es algo que le puede gustar a ella.

-Eres un depravado Usui-respondia Lelouch-

-¿Qué? Todos algún día tendremos algo que ver con chicas, al menos creo que ustedes ya se están tardando…

-¿Insinúas que todos somos vírgenes?-preguntaba Lelouch-

-¿A poco ya tuviste tu primera vez Lelouch?

-Bueno, aun no pero…

-Ni madres Lelouch, te estas tardando ¿estas esperando a la indicada?

-Algo así…

-No existe la indicada Lelouch-respondia Zero- si lo vas a hacer está bien hazlo con quien quieras, tal vez la ames y creas que es la indicada pero después las cosas cambian.

-¿Y bien quien más es virgen?-preguntaba Usui riéndose- ¿Shaoran? ¿Suzaku? ¿Ustedes son vírgenes?-continuo riéndose como loco- ¿o recurren a la mano amiga?

-Estás loco-comenzaron a reírse todos mientras Shaoran respondia- Obvio no responderé eso…

-¡Hey aquí tenemos a alguien que aún tiene su virtud!

-Ya Usui, si aún no la pierden está bien… el tiempo dirá con quienes lo harán.

-¿A poco tu Yaten eres experimentado en eso?

-¿Shaoran? No preguntes cosas que son obvias.

-Uyy ¿entonces sí?

-Se tiro a Rin-agregaba Lelouch-

-Oye no lo ventiles

-Hay sí, muy penoso el nene…

-Ya chicos, si se están tardando en perderla, pero es cosa de ustedes-agregaba Zero-ahora sírveme más que ya se me acabo-Lelouch volvía a servir más copas mientras Seiya y las demás chicas se nos acercaron, Milly estaba muy cercas de Seiya-

-¿Y porque no invitan a seguir tomando?

-Lo sentimos Milly pero estaban muy apartados de nosotros…

-Bueno ya Lelouch sírveme una copa ¿quieres?

-También a nosotras, a Len y a Ikuto-decía Nakuru, Lelouch continúo sirviendo-

-Y bien alguien cuente un chiste mínimo…

-Haber yo-decía Suzaku- yo contare un chiste

-Pero no nos salgas con tus cuentos de conde contar porque te regresamos al kínder.

-¿Ya solo porque comencé a contar las cervezas?

-Ya cuéntalo –decía Usui-

-Bueno va haber iba un jorobado caminado en lo que se encuentra a un calvo, en eso el calvo le dice ¿Qué llevas en tu mochila? A lo que el jorobado responde "tu peine"-todos lo miramos, algunos reían un poco-

-Ok Suzaku la neta eso no me dio mucha risa-decía Lelouch-

-Entonces cuenta uno.

-No porque no me se ninguno.

-Haber yo-decía Elizabeth- estamos rodeadas de caballeros así que haber nenes ahí les va un chiste feminista ¿En qué se parecen los hombres a los espermatozoides? –Todos la miramos feo, bueno solo los hombres-

-¿En que se parecen Elizabeth?-preguntaba Nakuru-

-En que de tantos millones sólo sirve uno-las chicas comenzaron a reírse pero nosotros no-

-Está bien Elizabeth tú lo pediste-respondia Lelouch- haber chicos ¿Cuál es el miembro más largo de una mujer?

-No pss ni idea -respondia Shaoran-

-Obvio la escoba-todos comenzamos a reírnos mientras Elizabeth le lanzaba el cojín en la cara a Lelouch-

-¡Tarado!

-Naa yo sé que aún me amas Elizabeth.

-¿Amarte? Vamos Lelouch eso ya termino.

-Cierto, olvídalo recuerda que la chancla que yo tiro jamás la vuelvo a recoger…

-Uyy sabias palabras del gran Rurushu-decía Eriol-

-Pero es verdad, Elizabeth sé que aún me amas solo que te resistes a mis encantos-observe como Lelouch la veía muy deseosamente-

-Uyy ¿Él joven Lelouch me está coqueteando?

-Tómalo como quieras… me da igual-comenzó a reír-

-Oigan ¿y si jugamos botella?-decía Rin interrumpiendo-

-No, yo no puedo.

-Yaten Kou ¡me sorprendes! Antes hubieras dicho que sí.

-Tu misma lo dijiste Rin, antes ahora es otra cosa.

-Uyy pues ¿Que te hizo Mina que te tiene tan embobado?

-Algo que ni tú descubriste cuando fuimos novios.

-Hey calmado con mi Rin.

-Bájale dos rayitas Len, recuerda con quien te estas metiendo.

-Ya basta los dos-decía Kamui- estamos chupando tranquilos ¿y ustedes comienzan?

-Ya conoces a estos locos.

-Y tú que dices Zero ¿jugaras botella?

-Uhmm pues ya que.

-Nadie te obliga-respondia Ruka-

-Está bien Ruka juguemos-comenzaba a rodar la botella yo solo veía como los demás estaban esperando a ver a quien señalaba-

La tarde transcurrió entre retos y verdades, al parecer la botella servía para eso yo solo me limitaba a mirar, hasta que me preguntaron a mí una verdad.

-Yaten si no quieres el reto minino una verdad-decía Rin-

-Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras Rin.

-A parte de Mina ¿Quién más te gusta?

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres saber eso?

-Sí.

-Bueno, solo me gusta ella.

-Naa, la verdad esa no es toda la verdad-decía Ikuto-

-Antes me gustaba Elizabeth pero ahora han cambiado las cosas.

-Y créeme Yaten que si no estuviera Mina de por medio ya serias mío…

-¿Y porque te tardaste?

-Tal vez porque me gustaba ver la carita de bobis que ponías cuando me veías.

-¿Ah sí?-me reí- ¿pues ya cambio la situación no crees?

-No, que tú quieras plantearte eso es otra cosa…

-Ya vamos a continuar bebiendo-decía Zero-

Continuamos así hasta que las botellas se terminaron, la verdad todos estábamos muy perdidos y eso incluía a las chicas también. Era el momento donde todos convivíamos sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, en lo que pasara mañana o en lo que diremos. Las horas pasaron con tranquilidad hasta que escuchamos un ruido medio feo.

-¡SEIYA KOU! ¿Qué demonios es esto?-si Serena acababa de llegar al departamento, ahora si mi hermano tendría que dar explicaciones, solo espero se libre de esa zorra.-

Seiya POV

Serena llegaba al departamento, yo estaba perdido en el alcohol así que este no era el momento exacto para que ella comenzara a reclamarme, podía decir algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

Serena comenzó a gritar incoherencias mientras todos la veían como si fuera una película de terror y al mismo tiempo de comedia, Milly quien estaba a mi lado no se inmuto al sentir que la agresión era para ella, la verdad no tenía por qué sentirse agredida, Serena no era estúpida como para tocarle un pelo en frente de todas sus amigas, sabía bien que ellas le podrían hacer la vida difícil si ella tocaba a una chica de la bolita de Light.

Después de que Serena se quedó sin aire de gritar miles de amenazas, comenzó a llorar… como siempre ¿qué quería? ¿Qué me apiadara de sus lágrimas? ¿Y de mí quien se apiadaba? ¿Dónde carajos quedaba yo y lo que sentía cada vez que la veía con Darien?

-¿No vas a decir nada Seiya?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-le dije sin importancia-

-¡Eres un sínico!

-Sí, Serena si quieres soy sínico, hipócrita, egoísta, infiel, culero… lo que quieras, neta ahora me da igual lo que me digas…

-¡Seiya Kou! ¡Lárgate antes de que haga algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte!

-¿Correrme de mi departamento?-comencé a reír- tienes razón, mejor me voy porque no quiero escuchar tus estupideces-mire a todos para que me siguieran, Lelouch y Kamui tomaron el alcohol que quedaba para irnos a otro lado a seguirle. Salimos del departamento para despedirnos de los chicos-

-Chicos-decía Ikuto- Me llevo a estas chicas y a Len a su casa, nos vemos luego-todos nos despedimos de ellos para quedar solo hombres en el estacionamiento-

Estaba muy molesto por la escenita que había armado Serena, yo tengo la culpa por pendejo, por hacer mi fiesta en mi depa, pero ahí estaba la realidad…. Es mi departamento y eso ella ni nadie lo cambiaran. Decidí olvidarme de eso para mejor irme a beber con los chicos, la noche era joven y aún quedaba alcohol con el cual matar las penas… eso era lo mejor.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo... nos leemos en la proxima._


	21. Estupideces

_Lo que hace uno por amor... _

* * *

Capítulo 20

Estupideces

Yaten POV

Nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio donde estaba el departamento, parecíamos vagabundos bebiendo tirados en el suelo. La música del auto de Zero sonaba mientras el alcohol era nuestro mejor amigo.

-Hagamos algo loco-agregaba Kamui- algo bien loco…

-¿Como que wey?-preguntaba Lelouch-

-¿Tatuaje express?

-¡No ma!-decía Usui- mejor una perfo…

-Lo que sea pero vamos… y así Puto el que se raje…-decía Kamui-

-Vamos-afirmaba Kaname- será divertido, quiero una perfo en mi ceja.

-Pues vamos-todos nos levantamos-

-¿Pero a dónde vamos?-preguntaba Eriol-

-Hay un lugar que tiene abierto las 24 horas en el centro.

-Pues vayamos-agregaba Seiya muy decidido-

-Yo me voy con Lelouch-decía Suzaku- su música me gusta.

Ignoramos eso, subimos todos en cada auto para así irnos al lugar donde nos haríamos nuestro tattoo o perfo. Íbamos escuchando canciones corta venas con Seiya, aunque algunas las íbamos cantando fuerte, otros solo se reían como tontos. Mientras con Lelouch era puro rock y metal, neta mejor me hubiera ido con él. Llegamos a un establecimiento con luces neón donde decía tattoo y perforaciones las 24 horas; que raro pero bueno ya estábamos ahí, entramos mirando por todos lados miles de imágenes de tatuajes y miles de piezas para las perforaciones.

-Yo quiero una en mi ceja-decía Kaname-

-Yo quiero un tattoo- decía mientras miraba un tatuaje de un dragón- quiero un logotipo chido a menos que mejor me haga una perfo en mi lengua

-Genial Yaten, yo también quiero una en la lengua-decía Lelouch- al fin y al cabo bebimos mucho alcohol y no pasara nada ¿y ustedes que se harán?-

-Yo creo que una perfo-decía Suzaku-pero en mi labio

-Igual, un tatuaje como que no-respondia Shaoran- mejor una en la ceja ¿o en la nariz?

-Yo quiero un fénix-decía Seiya- me hare un fénix ¿y tú Zero?

-No sé, quiero un tattoo también pero…

-Hagámonos un fénix ¿así quedara para siempre o no?

-Si pero ¿no sería muy gay?

-Bueno wey entonces hazte un burro un toro o lo que sea…

-Ya wey, está bien un fénix, renacen de las cenizas como nosotros.

-Yo me hare un Tattoo también, pero quiero un dragón pequeño-decía Kamui-

-Yo también, lo mío será un escorpión-respondia Eriol-

-Nel, yo solo una perfo e igual en el labio, espero Misaki no diga nada-decía Usui mientras miraba las piezas del piercing-

El joven que atendía el lugar trajo a uno de sus ayudantes, rápido se pusieron a trabajar con nosotros, las perforaciones fueron rápidas, así que los que ya teníamos nuestras perfos echas salimos al auto a esperar a los chicos Tattoos.

-¿Alguien trajo un poco de alcohol?-preguntaba Shaoran- ya me dio sed.

-Si toma-Lelouch le acercaba una lata de cerveza- cha wey neta duele esto que nos hicimos, aunque lo tolero un poco por lo ebrio que estoy pero creo que mañana me dolerá esto.

-Ya wey, nos veremos bien, además recuerda que dicen que un chico con piercing en la lengua besa mejor-le guiñe un ojo-

-Oye mi perfo en la ceja se ve bien.

-Y la mía en el labio también-respondían Suzaku y Shaoran-

-Ya ¿alguien trajo más cerveza?-preguntaba Kaname- tengo sed, Lelouch ¡pon música moderna!

-Ya te dije que solo tengo rock, metal y no sé qué más…haber-Lelouch busco por todo su repertorio hasta que encontró su USB- creo que aquí tengo varias canciones…-Coloque el dispositivo USB para así buscar canciones, de inmediato se escuchó una de Camila, Mientes-

-No mames Lelouch esto es bien corta venas.

-Haber wey deja veo el USB mejor-lo quite para que lo observara mejor- no manches este es de mi hermana.

-Si aja, como no Lelouch, le quieres echar la culpa a tu hermana que es otra cosa…

-Ya pon esa de Camila, me estaba gustando-Volví a colocar el USB para escuchar la canción mientes de Camila-

-Esta canción me llega al alma…

-Cállate Lelouch…-agregaba Shaoran-

-Shhh calla cantare…

-Nooooo- decíamos todos a Lelouch-

-Shh envidiosos…

-Yaa, no cantes Lelouch-decía Kaname-

-¡Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes… ya no tiene caso que lo intentes… no me queda ganas de sentiiiirrrr… llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte… busca tu camino en otra parte mientras busco el tiempo que perdí... ¡Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti…!-todos miramos como Lelouch cantaba a todo pulmón, vaya que estaba comenzando su estado depre-

-Chaa Lelouch ¿depre?

-Algo, Shirley se fue con el estúpido de Hanabusa, obvio Shirley me gusta pero eso que hizo me dolió…

-¿Y qué harás?-preguntaba Shaoran-

-Nada, creo que nada, veré como transcurren las cosas y ya después decido que hacer.

-No hagas tonterías-le decía a Lelouch- Piensa bien las cosas, no te vaya a pasar lo que a mí, tarde mucho y mira… ya soy novio de Mina pero después de cuantas cosas…

-En eso tienes razón… pero no se… el tiempo dirá qué onda

Las horas pasaron, ya casi daba la media noche y nosotros afuera del establecimiento con frio y un poco ebrios, después de un rato salieron todos los chicos con sus Tattoos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunte-

-Ya vámonos wey, continuemos con la party ¿o no?-Seiya se veía aun algo triste.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-preguntaba Kaname- No tenemos a donde irnos…

-Vamos a mi depa-agregaba Kamui-ahí nadie nos molestara-Subimos todos al auto dirigiéndonos al departamento, íbamos aun cantando canciones corta venas-

Llegamos al estacionamiento, pero antes pasamos por unas cervezas, subimos en el elevador para ingresar al departamento, ahí Lelouch coloco su USB para continuar con las canciones corta venas.

-¡Me has enseñado tuuu!-comenzaba a cantar Lelouch con mucho sentimiento-¡Tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir… si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti, no digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así… si te estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ti!-Lelouch continuaba cantando a todo pulmón para que después Seiya le hiciera coro-

-¡Me has enseñado tuuu maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti, maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz, maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo… te lo debo… te lo debo… te lo debo a tiii…!

-Ya weyes, están poniendo el ambiente muy melancólico- decía Zero-

-Pues digan algo, que ya me estoy durmiendo…

-¡Ya se!-hablaba Eriol-¡ cantemos!

-¡No wey!- todos le aventábamos latas de cerveza-

-¡Ya fue suficiente eso!

-Bueno dejen canto la última y ya ¿sale?

-No Lelouch, no mames, dices tonterías ¡Shirley no te es infiel!

-¡Shhh! Cállate deja busco una buena canción-Lelouch comenzó a buscar entre los cd de Kamui- ¿oye wey esto que?-saco un disco de Juan Gabriel- no mames ¡a poco te gusta como canta!

-Cállate y ponlo, hay una canción muy buena de ese tipo…-interrumpía Seiya la explicación de Kamui-

-Haber-Lelouch puso el cd para que se comenzara a escuchar La farsante de ese cantante-

-Yo creí que eras buena… yo creí que eras sinceraaa, yo te di mi cariño… resultaste traicioneraaaa, tú me hiciste rebelde tú me hiciste tu enemigooo… porque me traicionaste sin razón y sin motivo… ¡Este orgullo que tengo no lo vas a mirar! ¡En el suelo tirado como una basura!-wow ver a Seiya cantar esa canción era algo… raro…-

-Yo me quito hasta el nombre y te doy mi palabra de honor que de mí no te burlas yo te juro por todo lo que sucedió ¡Que te arrepentirás de este mal que me has hecho! ¡Sabes qué, que no descansare hasta verte a mis pies y eso dalo por hecho!-Lelouch le hacía segunda, vaya que estaban muy deprimidos, pero porque no mejor dejar eso a un lado…-

-Ya verás traicionera lo vas a pagar muy caro… yo soy bueno a la buena y por la mala soy muy malo… no quisiste ser buena y ya ves lo que resulta, yo no quise ser malo pero tú tienes la culpa…

-¡Y es que tú ya de mí no te vas a burlar hoy de puro capricho yo hare que me quieras ya verás que hasta vas a aprender como debes amar a Dios en tierra ajena!–Wow sin palabras neta estaban muy bien sincronizados los chicos-

-¡Porque tú a mis espaldas me hiciste traición! ¡Hoy por eso te voy a quitar lo farsante… voy a hacer que tu hincada me pidas perdón y me implores amor delante de tu amante!-los dos chocaban sus cervezas y cantaban a todo pulmón, Zero solo miraba divertido de la situación al igual que todos. Continuaron cantando canciones corta venas, entre risa y risa porque le cambiaban la letra, a Lelouch se le comenzaba a trabar la lengua y que decir de Seiya que el tequila no le hacía verse ebrio, al parecer se había pasmado (o sea que ya no podía embriagarse más).

-¿Saben de qué tengo ganas?-agregaba Kaname-

-¿Sexo?-respondia Usui-

-No, eso no…

-¿Entonces?-pregunte-

-Quiero ir a la playa… tirarme y ver a las chicas pasear en bikini.

-Suena bien…-respondia Shaoran-

-¡Vámonos a la playa!-decía Kamui-

-No mames wey, son las 3:00am ¿dónde nos quedaremos? mañana tenemos clases y…

-Bájale nerd-respondia Zero a Eriol- vámonos, neta hagamos como que no importa nada, es miércoles, casi clases ya no tenemos por lo mismo de que estamos a punto de terminar el semestre así que creo que ya lo tenemos dado por hecho de que pasamos, vámonos a echar desmadre… vámonos ya a Acapulco y así regresamos el viernes o jueves o que se yo, tal vez cambiamos de parecer….

Todos lo miramos por unos minutos, la propuesta sonaba tentadora, la solución estaba en algunas cosas, sería divertido ir con los amigos de fiesta y fingir que no pasa nada.

-¿Y el capital? ¿Quién lo pone o qué?-pregunte- tengo efectivo en la tarjeta pero eso no ayuda mucho…

-Yo tengo también en la tarjeta-respondia Kamui- vámonos…

-Yo también traigo varo-agregaba Kaname- entre todos aportamos para gasolina, casetas, comida y lo que más importa…

-¡El chupe!-decíamos todos al mismo tiempo-

Salimos todos decididos del departamento de Kamui, bajamos rápidamente para abordar el auto de Lelouch y Zero, traíamos aun botellas con alcohol, vaya que la cruda seria enorme-

Subí al auto de Lelouch junto con Usui, Kamui y Suzaku ya que no queríamos canciones corta venas, mi hermano se fue con Zero, Eriol, Shaoran y Kaname. Salimos del departamento para dirigirnos a una gasolinera donde compraríamos algunas provisiones y bien llenarle el tanque al auto.

Compramos papas, palomitas, cerveza, refrescos y unos chicles para el tufo del alcohol, Lelouch dejo de beber por lo mismo que iba a conducir, aunque bebía de traguito en traguito a mi cerveza aún se mantenía sereno, masticaba tres chicles al mismo tiempo por si una patrulla nos detenía, claro eso era antes de salir de la cuidad porque tocando la primera caseta y dando por hecho de que salíamos de la ciudad Lelouch acelero a todo lo que daba mientras bebía cerveza como desquiciado. Zero por no quedarse atrás acelero igual, la adrenalina se sentía en el ambiente, el desmadre estaba hecho. Se escuchaba como mi hermano iba cantando con Kaname, Zero se les unía de vez en cuando. Nosotros íbamos escuchando puro Rock, entre canciones de Marilyn Manson, Linkin Park, System of a down y una que otra de Bon Jovi. Neta me agradaba cada vez más Lelouch, era mi compa para desmadre, claro aparte de Usui y de los demás.

-Puta wey, tengo ganas de ir al baño….-decía Usui- ¡párate en los arbustitos para ir rápido!

-Te jodes Usui-respondia Lelouch- dije que si querían ir al baño en la gasolinera que pasamos, ahora no me detendré porque tu vejiga quiere orinar.

-Si no te paras me orino en tu auto ¿Qué dices?-Lelouch se frenó de golpe logrando que Zero hiciera lo mismo con su auto, casi le da un golpe al auto de Lelouch pero al parecer no paso a mas-

-Baja a orinar Usui, se libre tal cual perrito en la pradera…

-Gracias-Usui bajo rápidamente, obvio tuve que quitarme para que pudiera bajar, vi como Zero había bajado de su auto, un Ford Mustang Gt 2006-

-¡Puta madre, a la otra avisen que se van a parar a orinar! ¡Casi te choco wey!

-Dile a Usui, me amenazo con orinar el auto.

-¿Qué paso?-decía Seiya mientras bajaba- casi se me salen los ojos del frenon que hizo Zero.

-Ya wey, Usui con su vejiga-nos quedamos esperando a que Usui terminara sus cosas, los demás bebían aun mientras cantaban-

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Acapulco?-preguntaba Kamui-

-Aproximadamente dos horas- el amanecer estaba apareciendo, jamás había durado tanto tiempo despierto, el alcohol no hacía de las suyas como para mandarme a dormir- si continuamos con esta velocidad que llevamos llegaremos rápido, así que neta en dos horas veremos el mar y a las mamacitas en bikini

-¡Wey! ¡Es temporada de spring breaker!-decía feliz de la vida-

-¡No mames! ¡Veremos gringas por doquier!

-Pues ya vámonos, quiero que por comprarles un collar me dejen ver su cuerpecito-agregaba Eriol quien acababa de llegar-

-Neta Eriol, se ve que no rompes un plato pero eres ¡súper cachondo!

-Ya wey vámonos-Usui llegaba-

-¡Yaaa! Vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

-¿Alguien más pasara al baño?-preguntaba Lelouch-¿o más bien a regar un arbolito?

-¡NO!-respondíamos todos-

Subimos a nuestros respectivos autos para continuar con el camino, Lelouch se veía bien relax, me sorprendía ver que el alcohol no hacia aun de las suyas.

-¿Oye wey?

-Ahora que Yaten…

-¿Neta no te dopas?-comenzó a reír-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no veo que el alcohol haga de las suyas contigo…

-Pues no, creo que tengo mi cuerpo bien controlado para que haga eso… ¿está bien no?

-Sí, está bien… ¿otra chelita?

-Sale wey, pero ¿traemos aun light?

-Uhmm la última-le dije mientras le pasaba una lata-

-¿Oye no traes algo así como de David Guetta?-preguntaba Usui- es que tus gritos de tus cantantes me está dando dolor de cabeza…

-Ya wey haber, Yaten pásame el USB de mi hermana.

-El que dices que es de tu hermana, que yo te crea esta cabron…-le di el USB para que comenzara buscar una canción digna para los oídos de Usui-¡Esta esta buena!-sonaba Sexy chic del artista que quería Usui-

La música era especial para el momento, iríamos a la playa y veríamos carne nueva y fresca, haríamos un desmadre en todo el lugar, no importaba nada… ¡momento! ¡MINA!

-¡Puta madre!-dije mientras daba un leve golpe en mi frente-

-¿Que pasa mi gran Yaten?-decía Lelouch mientras se terminaba su cerveza-

-Quede de marcarle a Mina…

-¡Te van a re chingar!-agregaba Kamui-

-Nel, le marco ahora que lleguemos.

-Mejor un mensaje, así evitaras decirle donde estas…

-Puta tienes razón, ok uhm le mandare un mensaje ahora para que después apague mi celular.

Y eso hice, le mande el mensaje más amoroso a mi chica para que así no sospechara, le dije que aún estaba con mi hermano y que tal vez no aparecería en la prepa, luego le marcaria para avisarle. Con eso último apague mi celular para olvidarme de todo.

-¿Neta Lelouch no te dopas?

-¿Porque? ¿Quieres saber si alguna vez lo he probado?

-¿Lo has hecho?

-La verdad…

-Si la verdad…

-Sí, la he probado, solo marihuana la otra me falto.

-¿Coca?

-Yes, esa aún me falta por probar… ¿Y tú?

-No, aun no pruebo nada de eso.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Tal vez… aun no sé…

Wow eso me sorprendía de Lelouch, cada vez me impresionaba más con sus experiencias.

Zero POV

Íbamos lo suficientemente rápido para llegar rápido a nuestro destino, neta estaba contento con este viaje, veía a Seiya más tranquilo. La forma en que le había hablado Serena era la peor, tenía ganas de levantarme y decirle que cerrara la boca pero esa no era mi pelea, no era para que yo me metiera en sus problemas.

Aun continuábamos escuchando canciones corta venas, pero ahora eran en ingles así que ya casi no se notaba el ambiente nostálgico.

-Neta wey, esta chela me cayo re bien.

-Que bien Seiya…

-¿Ya no quieres?

-Uhm ¿ya no hay vodka?

-Ni una gota-decía Eriol- tú te la terminaste…

-No mames, haber hazles una señal a los de enfrente Seiya para ver si traen alcohol…-observe como Seiya les hacia la Britney señal comencé a reír- esa no wey, nos van a partir la madre si continuas haciendo eso…

-¿Tu dijiste una señal más nunca dijiste cuál?

-Baboso, obvio esa no.

-A ya-Seiya les chiflo para que ellos disminuyeran la velocidad y se pusieran a la par nuestra mientras continuábamos manejando- oye wey-preguntaba Seiya a Lelouch- ¿Qué si tienen vodka?

-Deja pregunto- Lelouch les pregunto a todos, al parecer Kamui no quería deshacerse de la botella -porque la traía muy bien agarrada- ¡ya wey pásasela al plateadito, que no ves que con eso sus conductores seremos felices!-Kamui soltó la botella después de darle un trago largo, para pasársela a Lelouch y que él nos la diera-

-Gracias Lelouch-grite, y con eso el chico de ojos lilas acelero hasta volver a tomar la delantera-

-¿Y tú porque no aceleras wey?

-¿Quieres unas carreritas?-preguntaba a Kaname quien me había cuestionado-

-¡Te estas tardando!

-Ahora veo porque Yuuki aún no es nada contigo…

-Cállate Eriol, que si no puedes salir volando del auto…

-¡Bueno ya porque no aceleras para alcanzarlos!-Shaoran gritaba-

-Ya wey, a ver nada más no se me orinen porque los ¡chingo!

Acelere hasta el fondo posicionándome en primer lugar ¡yeehhh sí! ¡Soy el mejor! Lelouch me miro molesto, Yaten iba gritando no sé qué tonterías lo que hizo que Lelouch se prendiera más y acelerara para así querer quitarme la primera posición.

-¡No dejes que te gane!-Gritaba Seiya-¡con huevos hay que ganarles!

-Puta Seiya ¿algo más?

-No, a menos que consigas unas buenas chicas para pasar el rato-lo mire diciéndole ¡no mames!-

-¿En verdad Seiya?

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo mis necesidades!

-¡Seiya!

-Ahora que Kaname…

-¡No ventiles lo que quieres ahora!

-Mira que lo más parecido a una chica es Eriol…

-¡Hey! ¡Shaoran no digas eso!

-¿Querías joder no? ¡Pues te chingas!

-Me duele el tatuaje wey…

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te sobe o qué onda?-le respondia a Seiya-

-Nel, pero si pensé que no dolería mucho.

-Ya wey no te quejes, al rato te quejaras más.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Tu padre te va a matar!

-¡Mi padre!

-¡Ya, solo escóndelo!-decía Shaoran-

-Espero funcione porque si no me deshereda.

-Uyy la herencia de la familia Kou…

-¿Qué? También me importa donde quedara todo eso, además me lo merezco mas que mis otros hermanos.

-Oye hablando de otros hermanos ¿Taiki no dirá nada?

-Taiki anda metido con Ami.

-¿Aun nada con ella?-preguntaba Kaname-

-Creo que no…

-A mi esa tipa se me hace sin chiste-agregaba Shaoran- tiene mejor ver mi Sakurita.

-Sí y por decir eso ahora todos vayamos a conquistar a la castañita de Shaoran.

-Cállate Zero

-¿O qué? ¿Me dirás lo que Yaten cuando acosamos a su Mina?

-Algo parecido.

Todos comenzamos a reír, era un desmadre salir con la banda y beber hasta no poder más, era divertido pensar que no teníamos problemas, o al menos que no importaban ahora. Seiya estaba contento, Yaten había olvidado lo que había pasado con Elizabeth, Lelouch estaba más tranquilo por lo que había visto y todos nos divertíamos tranquilamente.

-¡Cuanto falta por llegar!

-Ya llegamos Shaoran…

Le decía mientras veía el letrero que decía Bienvenidos a Acapulco "El Lugar de las Cañas".

-¡Ahora si chicos, a disfrutar de lo que el sol, la arena y el mar nos dan!

Bajamos la velocidad para ingresar a la ciudad, el calor abrumante comenzaba a invadirnos, las cervezas que aun traíamos estaban ya tibias, necesitábamos provisiones a la de ¡ya!

* * *

_¿quien no ha echo estupideces? la verdad yo lo hice... Espero comentarios..._


	22. Acapulco

_Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo._

* * *

Capítulo 21

Acapulco

Lelouch POV

Acabábamos de entrar a la hermosa ciudad de Acapulco, el calor nos invadía rápido, los chicos comenzaron a medio quitarse la ropa, las cervezas estaban súper calientes, parecían orines de camellos.

-No mames que puto calor hace aquí-quejándose como siempre Yaten comenzaba a utilizar su mano como abanico-

-Ya wey, es tempra y pss no se alquilamos un hotel o que se yo…-sugería Kamui-

-¿Si wey y que ropa nos pondremos?

-Vayamos de compras a esas tiendas donde a veces hay descuentos…

-Tienen razón, pero primero debemos ponernos de acuerdo todos, Yaten háblales para estacionarnos cerca de la zona hotelera- Yaten saco medio cuerpo del auto, les chiflo a los chicos para orillarnos en un lugar solo, cuando lo hicieron bajamos todos-

-¿Qué sucede Lelouch?-me preguntaba Zero-

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-¿Pues en primera ir a darnos un baño o no?

-¿Si wey pero dónde? Un hotel de estos nos saldrá súper caro-agregaba mientras miraba los hoteles de lujo que habían a nuestro alrededor-

-¿Y qué? ¿No vale la pena quedarnos en un hotel cinco estrellas?-reclamaba Eriol-

-Haber nena, en primera no traemos mucho efectivo-Zero comentaba- si buscamos un hotel más o menos moderado para nosotros nos saldrá más económico…

-Pero si eso sucede no veremos a las chicas sexys desde que amanece…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Déjenmelo a mi-respondia Eriol- ustedes solo díganme en que hotel cinco estrellas quieren estar y yo lo soluciono-todos lo miramos sorprendidos-

-Ya te habías tardado cuatro ojos-en burla le hablaba Shaoran- pensé que jamás dirías la palabra mágica.

-¿De qué carajos hablan?-pregunte molesto-

-Ya seleccionen el hotel-todos nos pusimos a pensar, el primer hotel que se nos cruzó por la cabeza fue el fiesta Inn pero sabíamos que era muy caro para la cartera del chico de lentes, volteamos a todos lados para toparnos con uno que se veía decente, hicimos una reunión sin el chico Eriol-

-¿Qué opinan?-pregunte- ¿creen que tenga para pagarlo?

-Pues si dice que él pondrá eso pss hay que ponerlo a prueba…

-Neta si no lo paga le damos unos zapes…-decía Yaten-

-¿Ya pues entonces le decimos que el Ritz?-preguntaba Kamui-

-Es cuatro estrellas, es moderado…

-Pues a decirle, a ver que piensa el chico-nos volteamos para decirle la respuesta a Eriol-

-Eriol-tomaba la palabra Kamui- Queremos el Ritz de Acapulco.

-Está bien…

-Pero…-agregaba Kaname- lo queremos con bufet.

-Me parece perfecto-el chico ni se inmuto, voltee a ver a los castañitos quienes tampoco decían nada. Subimos a los autos para dirigirnos al hotel, llegamos y los ayudantes del hotel nos abrieron las puertas para ingresar al gran hotel Ritz de Acapulco-

-Buenos días caballeros, esperamos su estancia sea placentera…

-Gracias-respondia Kaname-

Ingresamos a lobby donde se sentía el aire acondicionado que nos pegaba en la cara, por fin algo de aire fresco, observamos la amplia área del bar, la piscina y lo mejor la playa…

-¿Me acompañas Kamui?

-Claro Eriol-ambos chicos se acercaron para pedir una habitación, solo espero que si nos la den porque a todos nos hace falta un buen baño-

Kamui POV

Me acerque a la recepción del hotel junto con Eriol, pediríamos unas habitaciones para nosotros, solo espero que Eriol tenga el suficiente capital para pagar unas habitaciones dignas de unos chicos tan sexys como lo somos.

-Buenos días amable señorita-Eriol a veces era lo suficientemente cortes cuando se lo proponía- mire necesitamos unas habitaciones para mis amigos y para mi…

-¿Habitaciones dobles o sencillas?

-Dobles-Eriol le sonreía a la recepcionista- es que no me gusta dormir solito-mire a Eriol con una cara de asustado-

-¿Entonces sería una habitación doble para 10 personas?

-A si es…

-¿Con vista al mar?

-Seria genial que nos las diera de esa forma…

-Deje reviso en mi base de datos…

-Y que estén juntas las habitaciones por favor.

La chica comenzó a teclear, yo solo observaba como Eriol no dejaba de sonreír como imbécil, voltee a ver a los demás quienes estaban sentados en la estancia, algunos como Zero y Lelouch miraban a las chicas que pasaban por ahí, obvio las chicas hasta les guiñaban el ojo en aprobación. Yaten solo reía como tonto, mientras los castañitos se sonrojaban.

-Listo ¿Cuántos días se quedaran?-Eriol volteo a verme- ¿Cuántos días?

-¿Pues dijeron que el fin de semana? ¿No iremos a clases?-voltee a ver a Zero quien se acercó rápido a donde estábamos-

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos?

-¿Pues hasta el viernes o no? Debemos estar el fin de semana…

-No mames ¿faltaremos tres días a clases?

-Pues si ¿o no quieren?

-Yo tenía una cita el viernes…-agregaba-

-Hay wey pero pss estaremos divirtiéndonos por acá…

-Señorita nos quedamos hasta el sábado

-¡QUE!-respondíamos Zero y yo-

-¿Entonces hasta el fin de semana?

-Si-agregaba Eriol, comenzó a teclear para darnos el precio, cuando saco el precio pensé que era mucho pero como él no se ponía nervioso pensé que era lo normal. Observe como sacaba una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera.

-Cárguelo a mi cuenta por favor-la señorita paso la tarjeta y sin problemas ya teníamos habitación, Eriol me miro- ¿Qué no les parece que nos vayamos hasta el sábado?

-¡Nos van a colgar Eriol!-respondia Zero-

-Neel, si vamos a hacer las cosas hagámoslas bien, además si ahora no disfrutamos ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

-Tiene razón el cuatro ojos-agregaba Lelouch mientras llegaba- ¿tenemos el paquete con buffet?-preguntaba el chico-

-Sí, de hecho es la promoción, buffet más la barra libre

-Gracias-Lelouch volteaba a ver a los demás- ¡chicos tenemos alcohol gratis!-los demás celebraron-

La chica nos entregó las llaves de las habitaciones, antes nos colocó las pulseras que nos acreditaban como huéspedes del hotel y donde mostraba que podríamos beber alcohol hasta más no poder.

-Bien ¿quién se queda en que habitación?-preguntaba Eriol-

-Yo me quedo con Lelouch-decía Yaten-

-Entonces yo con Seiya-agregaba Zero-

-Bueno yo con Usui-decía-

-Entonces nosotros juntos-le decía Shaoran a Suzaku-

-¡No mamen, me dejaron con el más loco!

-Ni modo Kaname, te jodes por no ponerte las pilas-le dije- además tu estas cuerdo… tal vez Eriol te ayude a ser menos aburrido- todos comenzaron a reír-

-Momento, debemos ir a comprar ropa, no podemos estar así… mínimo algo para no tener tanto calor… a mí no me pueden ver así las chicas-agregaba Seiya-

-¿Entonces nos vamos antes de ingresar a las habitaciones?

-Pues si baka-le respondia a Eriol-

Bajamos por el elevador, por el camino nos encontrábamos con estudiantes que iban de excursión, con chicas que iban de viaje, con una que otra pareja casada… todas mirándonos… tal vez porque nuestras caras de borrachos no eran las mejores.

Llegamos al estacionamiento donde tomamos los autos para ir a esos centros comerciales a comprarnos algo de ropa medio decente. Encontramos una tienda donde rápido entramos buscando algo fresco para ese clima que estaba derritiéndonos. Tardamos alrededor de media hora, yo buscaba algo que llamara y no la atención, quería conseguir una aventura en la playa pero aun así dudaba de ello. Todos nos encontramos en la caja para pagar lo que habíamos comprado, salimos rápido de ahí, obvio antes ya habíamos pasado al área de vinos y licores, lo bueno era que Kaname era el mayor ahí porque él fue el que saco el alcohol, subimos rápido al auto para irnos al hotel y darnos un baño.

Llegando a nuestras habitaciones todos nos daríamos un baño quedando en un par de horas en el lobby para ir a comer algo y después salir en busca de chicas. Deje que Usui tomara posesión del baño antes que yo, me recosté en la sala durmiéndome rápidamente, pasaron escasos minutos cuando escuche mi celular sonar-¡Demonios! ¿Quién será?- saque mi celular dándome cuenta de que era Kallen la que me llamaba- ¡puta! ¡Ahora que hago!- desvié la llamada, no sabía que hacer ¿Qué digo? ¿Estoy con los chicos en una aventura que no queremos que se nos olvide, ah y estamos tatuados para que sea más inolvidable? Volvió a sonar el celular-está bien contestare-

-Hola…

-Kamui ¿Te sucedió algo?

-No ¿Por qué lo dices Kallen?

-Bueno, es que ninguno de ustedes se presentó a la prepa y todas estamos preocupadas, Mina esta como loca marcándole a Yaten y él no le contesta, Serena llego buscando a Seiya y al ver que no estaba se puso histérica, Milly dice que ella estuvo con ustedes pero que se fueron porque Serena se enojó por encontrarlos bebiendo…-putala ahora ¿qué hago?- ¿Kamui? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, uhmm estamos en casa de Shaoran si, te explico luego ¿ok? Me tengo que ir…

-No espera Kamui ¿vendrán a clases mañana?-y con eso colgué la llamada, no debía dejar que ellas comenzaran a sospechar donde estábamos, al menos no ahora-

-¿Quién era?-Usui salía del baño-

-Kallen, quiere saber dónde estamos, todas están preocupadas por nosotros porque nadie fue.

-¿Y qué les dijiste?

-Que estábamos en casa de Shaoran… ellas no deben saber dónde estamos…

-Debemos decirles a los demás…

-Primero báñate y después hablamos-entre al baño tomando una ducha relajante, que bien se siente que caiga agua caliente en tu cuerpo estresado… de pronto un dolor llego a mi espalda

-¡Maldición! ¡El tatuaje!-procure que no le cayera agua caliente al área donde estaba mi dragón del cielo tatuado en mi espalda-

Después de unos minutos salí del baño para encontrar a Usui dormido, maldición yo también tengo ganas de dormir pero ya es tarde, me tire a la cama para quedarme inmediatamente dormido, tenía mucho sueño pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por lo que diríamos el lunes que regresáramos a la prepa… debía cancelar mi compromiso con Kallen.

Lelouch POV

Nos encontrábamos en el lobby del hotel, esperábamos a los demás chicos mientras deleitábamos nuestra vista con las chicas sexys que pasaban, Yaten no les hacía caso como buen novio pero yo estaba decidido a tener la mejor aventura de toda mi vida de preparatoria.

Los chicos llegaron minutos más tarde, nos dirigimos al comedor donde ya estaba servida la comida buffet, llegamos sirviéndonos como desesperados, llenábamos los platos de comida, recuerden que tenía casi todo un día sin comer, solo alcohol en mis venas había ah y una perforación en mi lengua que comenzaba a doler.

-¿Y bien?-preguntaba Kaname ya cuando todos estábamos sentados con nuestros respectivos platos- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Creo que primero debo darles una mala noticia-agregaba Kamui-

-¿Cuál?-pregunte-

-Las chicas están como locas preguntando por nosotros

-¿Cuáles chicas?

-¿Pues las de la prepa?-respondia sarcástico Kamui- Serena esta histérica-volteamos a ver a Seiya-

-Prácticamente ahora no quiero saber de ella-respondia sin mucha importancia-

-Bueno, Mina está intentando comunicarse contigo Yaten…

-Maldición… -respondia el chico-

-Debemos pensar en lo que diremos el lunes que las veamos… obvio a los que tienen novia deben darles explicaciones pero en mi caso no es tan diferente, yo quede con alguien para salir el viernes y la cancelare… creo que lo mejor sería que todos apagáramos nuestros celulares y pensáramos el sábado en que es lo que diremos… recuerden que nuestros padres también estarán preocupados…

-Mis padres están de viaje, lo que me preocupa es Yuffi además de que si soy sincero con ella, le dirá a Mina y Yaten tendrá problemas…

-Eso luego veré con ella, le diré la verdad…

-Wow Yaten has madurado-Seiya hacia como que se limpiaba una lagrima-

-Cállate wey, es mi novia y debo serle sincero…

-¿Y si tienes una aventura con alguien? ¿Se lo dirás?

-Obvio aún no se si tendré aventura, cuando la tenga hare trabajar mi cerebro para tener el pretexto exacto o que se yo…

-Bueno después de que ya sabemos que nos están buscando… ¿Cuál es el plan?-mencionaba Zero-

-Creo que debemos dar una vuelta por la playa, ya casi sale el atardecer así que veremos a muchas chicas que van a los antros…-respondia Kaname-

-¿Y porque no mejor vamos a un antro?

-Seria genial eso…-decía Shaoran- ya estamos aquí, debemos divertirnos, vivir el momento y ya después… enfrentar nuestro destino…

-Uyy eso sonó muy Sailor Moon-respondia Seiya-

-Yo no vi eso-agregaba Kamui-

-Bueno, trata de una niña que se la pasa llorando por todo etc. etc… al final no se queda con el galán del anime porque tiene que cumplir con su destino que es al lado de un wey que lanza rosas…

-¡Que Gay!-Usui se reía- pero bueno ¿entonces paseamos por toda la avenida para llegar a un buen antro?

-Me parece perfecta la idea.

Todos terminamos de comer para después salir un rato al mar, ahí deleite mi pupila con algunas chicas que aún se paseaban e bikini, vaya que estaban de buen ver. Después de un tiempo decidimos vagar por la ciudad, buscar una aventurilla, la noche aún era joven se notaba que la vida nocturna apenas comenzaba, veíamos muchos grupos de chicos y chicas que iban a la zona de antros.

-¡Chaaa esto será genial!-decía Eriol- hagamos una apuesta…

-¿Cuál?-preguntaba Kamui-

-El que ligue primero debe invitar las chelas del próximo viernes

-Nel, el próximo viernes vamos a un antro-le respondia Kamui- así que ya saben…

-Me parece perfecto-agregaba Zero-

-Solo quiero dejar algo en claro-decía Seiya sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, todos lo miramos mientras continuábamos caminando- Si la puerta de la habitación tiene ahmm uhmm una toalla atada, es porque alguien tiene sexo con una chica, así que deben dejar que la personita esa termine lo que está haciendo…

-Si no lo vayan a dejar pasmado-todos comenzamos a reír por el comentario de Usui-

-Bueno lo digo por si tengo suerte, ahora ¿alguien más va a tener o piensa tener una aventura así?

-Creo que todos-respondia Zero-

-Bueno, entonces ya saben lo que deben hacer… ah y lo más importante "de aquí no sale nada, lo que paso en Acapulco se queda en Acapulco"-todos aceptamos eso, debíamos ser precavidos y entre todos cubrirnos-

Llegamos a un antro donde estaban tocando pura música de banda, nos quedamos mirando por fuera sin intentar entrar…

-No entraremos ahí ¿o sí?-preguntaba Kaname-

-Ya wey, hay que probar de todo-Kamui entraba sin si quiera preguntar si lo seguíamos, el lugar estaba muy limpio así que no había problema por completo. Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la playa, la brisa del mar se sentía genial, una mesera vino a pedirnos la orden.

-Dos cubetas de cerveza –decía Kamui-

La chica se retiró no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Yaten pero este no le hizo caso.

-En vez de que le hagas caso para que nos haga un descuento-reprochaba Suzaku- no seas idiota la chava no está nada mal

-¡No me gusta!-cortante Yaten dejo a Suzaku con la palabra en la boca-

La chica traía cabello rosado y unos lentes, se veía que tenía el carácter fuerte, después de unos minutos llego con nuestra orden.

-¡Brindemos porque este fin sea el mejor de todos!-decía Eriol- Y porque tengamos suerte con alguna chica-hizo una cara de pervertido que todos nos reímos-

El bar o antro se estaba llenando, chicos de nuestras edades llegaban abarrotando el establecimiento, varias chicas lindísimas se hacían presente lo malo es que algunas traían novio.

Yaten POV

Comenzábamos a beber, todos ya habían fijado a sus presas (chicas) habían llegado varios grupos de chicos y chicas de nuestra edad así que todos comenzaron a escanear a las que probablemente podrían tener chance con ellos.

-Esa chica de cabello lila se ve muy sexy-decía Kamui- pero esta uhmm no se algo le falta

-¿Qué?

-¡YO!-comenzó a reír- le falto yo para que se vea mejor-todos le aventamos las papas que teníamos en la mesa por decir eso-

-Uyy el Zero ya ligo-agregaba Shaoran- miren esa chica le está haciendo ojitos-era una chica de cabello plateado, muy voluminosa la chica- ¿vas a ir?

-Neel, si ella me quiere que venga a mi…

-Uyy ¿Zero se hace del rogar?-me burlaba de él-

-Neta si, por ahora debo esperar a ver si la chica en verdad quiere conmigo o solo está mirando a Seiya quien también le esta haciendo guiños-todos volteamos a ver a Seiya quien hablaba desde lejos con la chica que creíamos era para Zero-

-No mames Seiya, hay más chicas déjale esa a Zero-Usui reclamaba-

-Nel, yo la vi primero además Zero sabía bien que ella me estaba aventando el perro desde que me vio…

-Eso si-agregaba Zero-

Las horas pasaban y los únicos que tenían suerte eran Seiya, Kamui y Kaname, Eriol aun hacia la lucha con una chica de cabello castaño.

-Novatos-decía gruñendo-

-¿Si son novatos porque no vas y te ligas a esa rubia?

-Nel, yo le soy fiel a Mina.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te la tires, estoy diciendo que te la ligues solo eso, de ahí que no pase…

-Nel, mejor aquí continúo con mi bebida

-¡Pinche puto!-respondia Zero-¡ya wey ve!

-¡Que no!

-¡Ya una competencia!-Shaoran proponía-

-¿Haber cuál?-pregunte-

-Pues reto a ustedes tres que se liguen a esas chicas que están en bolita.

-¿Quiénes nosotros tres?-pregunte-

-Tu, Lelouch y Zero…

-¿Y ustedes qué?

-Yo ya le eche el ojo a esa chiquita que está cerca de ese wey

-No mames no te metas en pleitos Suzaku.

-Soy cinta negra así que no me puede hacer nada.

-Bueno haber dejen esto a un experto-Zero se ponía de pie para ir a donde se encontraba una chica de cabello morado, se veía linda la chica pero hasta ahí nada mas-

-¿Y tu Lelouch? ¿Yaten?-preguntaba Shaoran-

-Como que esa rubia me está gustando-agregaba Lelouch- dejen veo si quiere algo conmigo, me hare pasar por idiota al fin y al cabo así caen…-Lelouch se fue a donde estaba una rubia acompañada de otra que estaba muy de buen ver, ignore por completo la apuesta de Shaoran para continuar con mi bebida-

-¿Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Voltee a ver de quien se trataba, quien decía mi sagrado nombre para reclamarle, mi nombre no se dice a la ligera… voltee y me di cuenta de que había retrocedido años atrás… ¿era ella?

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, la verdad apenas comenzamos con el desmadre como así le llaman nuestros personajes, no olviden comentar si tienen dudas..._

_Nos leemos pronto_


	23. Apuestas

_Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste._

* * *

Capítulo 22

Apuestas.

Yaten POV

-¿Katsura?

-Sí ¡aun me recuerdas!

-¡Como olvidarte!- me levante para saludarla mejor, ella se acercó más a mí para darme un abrazo-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya vives aquí?

-Momento, primero una pregunta a la vez….

-Lo lamento, es que tiene mucho que no te veo… perdí por completo el contacto contigo…

-Sí, vaya que te perdiste.-me cruce de brazos-

-¡Bueno, sabes bien porque fue pero ahora nos volvemos a encontrar! Tal vez es el destino-momento haber tiempo dijo ¿Destino? ¿Eso qué es?-

-Ah…

-¿Katsura?-ambos volteamos a ver quién le llamaba, era un grupo de seis chicas-

-¿Qué sucede Sekai?

-Esta aburrido esto ¿nos vamos?

-Pero si acabamos de llegar…

-Bueno entonces preséntanos a tus amigos…-una chica de cabello azul le decía mientras no paraba de coquetear con Shaoran-

-¿Ah?... ah sí miren él es mi amigo Yaten lo conocí en secundaria…

-Hola mi nombre es Maya-una chica de cabello naranja, bonita pero que no cubría mis expectativas me saludaba- así que amigo de Katsura

-Y porque no nos dijiste que tenías amigos muy guapos-agregaba otra de las chicas-

-¿Ah? No… lo que pasa es que…

-¿Y tus amigos como se llaman?-la chica me pregunto refiriéndose a Shaoran, Suzaku y Usui-

-Yaten discúlpalas pero es que estamos solas y nos es difícil convivir con chicos…

-No te preocupes… ellos son Shaoran, Suzaku y Usui…-mis amigos las saludaron efusivamente-

-¿Porque no se sientan con nosotros?-Suzaku invitaba a las chicas, obvio ellas aceptaron rápido poniéndose a platicar con ellos-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-me preguntaba después de un rato Katsura-

-Pues vine de paseo con un grupo de amigos…

-wow ¿Él gran Yaten Kou de paseo? ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Porque es tan raro que este de paseo?

-Porque tú eres más serio, más estudioso, de esos que no rompe ni un plato…

-Hay Katsura si me conocieras en realidad entenderías…

-¿Cambiaste?

-Mucho…

-Pero si eras un amor antes…

-¿ah sí?-comencé a reír- nada de eso, era un desmadre y aun lo soy…

-No, tú eras un amor de persona, además-comencé a jugar con mi pieza de mi lengua lo que ella noto rápido-¡te perforaste la lengua!

-¿Se ve sexy no?-le guiñe un ojo-

-Pues si…-nos quedamos en silencio un rato, observe como Lelouch tenía suerte con la chica rubia, al parecer ya estaban bebiendo juntos, Seiya estaba con la chica de cabellos plateados, Kamui se encontraba con una chica muy voluminosa, vaya que era el más rifado de todos, Zero hablaba con la chica de cabello morado corto, Kaname estaba con una chica pelirroja muy linda y Eriol… él estaba con una chica que se veía que era igual que él- ¿Y cuántos vienen contigo?

-Somos diez en total.

-¿Y todos están aquí ahora?

-Sí, de hecho unos ya están ligando.

-¿Y tú?

-No yo no, por ahora quiero estar tranquilo… pero mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hacer mis prácticas con mis amigas…

-¿Qué estudias?

-Gastronomía, estamos en un hotel haciendo nuestras prácticas.

-Ah que bien… ¿no quieres una cerveza?-le preguntaba mientras tomaba una y la bebía rápido-

-Si… por favor-nos quedamos escuchando la música, mis amigos se divertían de lo lindo mientras yo veía como Katsura reía con Suzaku, me recordó a cuando éramos excelentes amigos, vaya que han cambiado mucho las cosas, ella maduro, se ve más linda y vaya que su cuerpo sigue más dotado que en la secundaria- Yaten…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Bailamos?

-¿Ah?

-Sí ¿o no sabes bailar?

-Claro que sí pero…

-Hay ándale no seas aguado-me tomo de la mano para llevarme a la pista de baile, ahí estaba Seiya con la chica, vaya que bailaban muy pegados- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano estaba aquí contigo?

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

-¿Y porque tan solito?

-Me gusta estar así…

Bailamos toda la noche, me divertí con ella pero algo hacía falta, bebimos mucho y que decir de mis amigos, ellos estaban más contentos que nada. Eran ya las 3:00am y todos nos retirábamos del bar, caminamos hacia nuestros hoteles.

-¿En qué hotel estas?

-Ritz ¿y tú?

-Igual…

-¿Cómo es posible que no te haya visto antes?

-Bueno tal vez porque llevo todo el día fuera del hotel

-¿Pues no que hacías tus practicas?

-Sí pero hoy fue un día libre, así que decidimos mejor divertirnos…

-Ya veo…

Llegamos al hotel, me despedí de ellas al igual que mis amigos, Seiya, Kaname, Kamui, Eriol, Zero y Lelouch se habían ido con las otras chicas para así continuar la diversión, nos habían invitado a nosotros pero lo rechazamos ya que los castañitos estaban emocionados con las amigas de Katsura, Usui solo hablaba de cosas sin importancia con las chicas lo que dedujimos que no le importaba ninguna de ellas.

Estaba ya solo en mi habitación, miraba hacia el mar… siempre me encanto su belleza y más de noche, se veía tétrico y a la vez te invitaba a aventurarte…

Recordé a Mina ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Decidí mejor llamarla, podría estar muy preocupada y yo acá divirtiéndome. Saque mi celular de mi pantalón, lo encendí y enseguida llegaron miles de mensajes de Mina preguntando donde estaba. Definitivamente me va a matar… marque su número esperando que me contestara…

-¡Yaten!

-Mina…

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?-su voz era de preocupación-

-Si amor, estoy bien…

-¿Por qué no me habías marcado?

-Mina te extraño mucho…

-¿Y tú crees que yo no?

-Por eso te preguntaré ¿me extrañaste?

-Te extraño mucho tontito… pero dime ¿Dónde estás?

-No me lo vas a creer…

-Pues si no me dices jamás lo creeré…

-Estoy con los chicos… salimos de viaje…

-¡¿Cómo que de viaje?!

-Mina yo…

-Yaten estoy muy preocupada por ti, te he mandado miles de mensajes, te he marcado miles de veces ¿y tú te estas divirtiendo?

-No me estoy divirtiendo… al menos tú me haces falta para estar feliz.

-¿Y porque te fuiste? Quedaste en llamarme y no lo hiciste… dime una cosa ¿Dónde estás?

-En Acapulco…

-¡QUE!

-Mina yo...

-¿Yaten y así me extrañas? No me avisaste que te ibas.

-Si te extraño.

-¿Porque se fueron hasta allá?

-Porque Seiya estaba mal y…

-¿Cada vez que Seiya se ponga mal harán eso?

-No…

-Luego hablamos Yaten, estoy molesta por lo que hiciste…

-Mina yo te amo y lo sabes, te extraño como no tienes idea y…

-Nos vemos hasta que te dignes en regresar….

Y con eso termino la llamada… me tire en la cama, quería correr para ir a verla y decirle que la extrañaba tanto… ¿me termino?

Kamui POV

Estábamos con un grupo de chicas bebiendo en una habitación de hotel, al parecer las chicas eran de dinero porque el hotel era mucho mejor que el de nosotros. Compramos varias botellas de alcohol para pasar la madrugada.

-Y bien Kamui… ¿tienes novia?-me preguntaba mi acompañante-

-No, soy soltero.

-¿Y porque un chico tan sexy como tu está soltero?-me preguntaba la acompañante de Kaname-

-Bueno es que no ha llegado la indicada…

-¡Hay que tierno!

-Mira Eri, este chico si vale la pena…

-¿Crees?-preguntaba la chica llamada Eri, ella era acompañante de Lelouch-creo que siempre dicen lo mismo, así que no me fiaría mucho.

-¿A si? Preciosa aun no me conoces bien-le respondia Lelouch-

-¿Y porque dices que no te conozco bien?

-Bueno, dices que todos dicen lo mismo.

-¿Y tú no?

-No, yo solo actuó, no digo nada de eso, si me quieres catalogar como una persona mala por mi está bien…

-Uyy tienes un lado obscuro Lelouch.

-Si Saeko, me encanta ser malo…

-Uyy eso me agrada en un chico… que sea malo-la chica me dejo para acercarse a Lelouch- aparte de malo eres muy guapo…

-Gracias…

-Bueno ya, después de alagar al chico de ojos lilas hagamos algo, no se juguemos o que se yo…

-¿Castigo de a prenda?-proponía Seiya-

-¿Pero hay que jugar algo o no?-respondia su acompañante-

-Pues Kaname se ve que no mas no jugara-volteamos a ver a Kaname quien estaba en el balcón agasajándose con la chica pelirroja-creo que él no juega hoy…

-¿Envidia Zero?-preguntaba Eriol-

-Ni madres, mejor juguemos antes de que le quite los lentes a este niño.

Todos nos pusimos en círculo para comenzar a jugar, estábamos en la sala que estaba junto a donde se encontraba Kaname quien aún estaba agasajándose con la chica en el balcón lo que hizo que Seiya corriera las cortinas por lo mismo de la privacidad no queríamos ver nada… aunque escuchar iba a estar cabron porque se escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que sucedía en la habitación.

-¿Verdad o castigo?-preguntaba la chica que se llamaba Mizore-

-Sí, si no aceptan la verdad, el castigo puede ser una copa de tequila o bien una prenda… pero ojo nosotros los chicos diremos cual prenda…

-Y si el caso es que es de ustedes el castigo ¿nosotras elegimos lo que queremos que se quiten?

-Es válido-agregaba Seiya- bien entonces juguemos-tomaron una moneda la que diría quien iría primero para preguntarle a quien quisiera, le toco a una de las chicas, yo solo esperaba el momento en el que debería actuar-

-Haber –decía Moka- Seiya Kou…

-¿Si?-Seiya quitado de la pena esperaba su pregunta o bien castigo-

-¿Tienes novia por dónde vives?

-¿Debo contestar eso?

-¿Bueno entonces prefieres el castigo?

-Prefiero el castigo…

-Bueno entonces elige… la copa de tequila o bien una prenda…

-Me subestiman mucho, obvio la copa de tequila…

-Ahh y nosotras que queríamos ver el cuerpo espectacular de Seiya-decía Saeko-

-Bueno haber me toca a mí-decía Seiya después de beber rápido- ¿Eri? ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de Lelouch para que no lo sueltes?

-Sus ojos, me encantan sus ojos… además se me hace muy interesante… quisiera saber que está pensando en este momento…-todos volteamos a ver a Lelouch quien bebía una copa de vodka con hielo, él nos miró sonriéndole a la chica-

-¿Eso es lo que me vas a preguntar?-le respondia- ¿te toca a ti o no?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces quieres que te responda?

-Porque eres tan misterioso Lelouch… ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Uyy Eri si te dijera no me creerías…

-Pues inténtalo-Lelouch se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído, la chica solo hizo gestos de sorpresa por lo que él le decía-

-Y bien ¿Qué opinas?

-Esta tentadora tu oferta...

-Solo búscame y ya sabes-le guiño un ojo, wow Lelouch si estaba tomándose en serio su papel de ser malo, había cambiado de un día para otro, eso era impresionante-

-¿Bueno ya continuamos o qué onda?-pregunte-

-Pues Seiya ya se fue

-¡¿Cómo que Seiya ya se fue?!-le preguntaba a Zero-

-Sí, se fue con Moka-ok al parecer Seiya ya había corrido con la suerte de meterse con la chica, vaya sí que es rápido…-

-Nosotros también nos vamos-decía Eri quien estaba tomada de la mano con Lelouch- nos vemos más tarde-y así ambos salieron sin decir más-

-¿Kamui y si damos un paseo por la orilla del mar?

-Eh? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, vayamos.

-Está bien-salí con la chica llamada Saeko, me atraía pero no era lo que buscaba por completo-

Zero POV

Me quede solo con Eriol, su acompañante y mi acompañante, me estaba aburriendo ya que no había diversión, aunque si veía a Eriol él estaba riéndose mucho con su amiga.

-Zero

-Dime-voltee a verla-

-Dime algo loco que hayas echo…

-¿Alguna etapa en específico?

-La que sea…

-Bueno, ahora estoy con mis amigos en Acapulco, faltaremos tres días a clases y nos tatuamos…

-Wow entonces ¿por eso están aquí?

-Es una forma de distraernos…

-Ya veo… ¿harías algo loco conmigo?

-¿Como que?-comencé a reír-

-Yo también quiero un tatuaje…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso donde lo conseguimos aquí?

-Conozco un lugar, vamos a divertirnos, vayamos a un bar donde siempre está abierto… ¿vamos?

Dude un poco en responderle, la chica era muy aventada para todo, era lo contrario de Yuuki, me gustaba que siempre tuvieran la iniciativa y esta chica llamada Mizore me estaba comenzando a gustar.- ¿a dónde iríamos?

-Vámonos, después preguntas-me tomo de la mano para salir corriendo, no sabía a donde iríamos pero sonaba interesante, total yo estaba soltero y lo que hiciera a nadie le perjudicaría-

Lelouch POV

Me encontraba caminando como cualquier cursi a la orilla del mar ¡maldición! Así no quería que sucedieran las cosas… aunque esta chica me recordaba un poco a Shirley, era casi igual aunque se parecía en lo físico a Elizabeth, ahora si tenía la mezcla de las chicas que me habían gustado… todas en una sola… Eri.

-¿Y tienes novia?

-No

-¿Pero porque? Eres muy lindo como para estar sin novia…

-Me gusta estar soltero aunque-sentí como la chica me tomaba de mi rostro para plantarme un beso, se posesiono de mis labios para dejarme saborear el sabor de los suyos, algo se había movido dentro de mí, aparte de que el beso estaba cobrando intensidad y mi amigo comenzaba a alertarse para querer algo más, aun no era tiempo, al menos no con ella… Termino el beso con pequeños mordiscos por parte de ella, me miro.

-Me gustas mucho Lelouch…

-Gracias Eri, tú también me gustas…

-Bueno seriamos una excelente pareja ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, creo que si…

Continuamos caminando por toda la playa, el amanecer estaba apareciendo y yo tenía más de 24 horas sin dormir como dios manda, decidí que lo mejor era dejarla en su hotel para así yo irme a descansar. Horas más tarde estaba en la entrada de habitación, quería llegar a poner mi cabeza en la almohada y perderme por completo hasta que los chicos me hablaran, quería que el dolor de mi lengua desapareciera, quería… quería matar a Hanabusa por estar con mi Shirley… sí... Lo volví a recordar. Entre a la habitación para que el sonido de la tele que estaba en el canal de MTV me recibiera, estaban pasando música para dolidos-¿Yaten que carajos pasa ahora?-pregunte al aire, camine por la recamara hasta encontrar al chico platita con dos botellas de vodka –¿estuvo buena la fiesta?-le pregunte- él solo me miro limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿ahora que paso?

-Mina… está enojada conmigo…

-¿Le llamaste?-le reproche-

-Ella estaba preocupada por mí y... se enojó… ahora no se si aún sea mi novia, no me contesta las llamadas y…

-Ya wey olvídate de eso, deja que se le baje el coraje, además quedamos en que no diríamos nada y tu rompiste la promesa…

-Ya cállate y mejor ven a beber conmigo.

-Nel wey, tengo un chingo de sueño y…

-¡Yaa! ¿Lelouch donde quedo el apoyo al hermano?-puta pinche Yaten ahora si esta cabron, beber dos días seguidos para continuar con el tercer día bebiendo, espero y no me dialicen por eso-

-Haber Yaten ¿qué tienes de alcohol?

-¡Vodka! Es lo que me está gustando ahora…

-Sírveme una… tengo algo que contarte…

-¡Una copa para Rurushu!

Y así comencé el día jueves, bebiendo y contándole mis penas a Yaten, él me escuchaba atento mientras yo relataba lo que había vivido con Eri, el recuerdo que me trajo de Shirley y Elizabeth, las ganas de volverme la peor persona del mundo y la locura de mi perforación en mi lengua.

-¿Y entonces que harás?-me preguntaba Yaten-

-Nada wey, me dan ganas de tirármela pero sería mi primera vez con ella…

-¿Y con quien querías que fuera?

-No sé ¿Shirley?

-Sabes, mi primera vez fue con… no recuerdo el nombre de la chica pero uhmm me arrepentí y no, creo que ya nadie soporta tanto así que... Lelouch te estas tardando wey…

-¿Y Shirley?

-Pues ya iras más experimentado con ella, ya ahí no habrá problema…

-¿Y tú que tal con Mina? ¿Ya le pusieron nombre al niño?

-No mames, no… aun no pasa nada entre nosotros, no lo niego si le traigo ganas pero solo estoy esperando el momento exacto para así nos entreguemos, aunque no sea la primera la amo y en el momento que nos entreguemos será amor, así que prácticamente es mi primera vez.

-¿Como la canción?

-Ándale esa…

-Uhmm entonces así como lo pones tal vez y yo haga lo mismo… puede ser que eso me haga falta…

Duramos horas hablando de temas de importancia para después pasar a decir puras pendejadas de borrachos, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, jamás había pensado que en el momento que conocería a Yaten me divertiría de esta forma, neta es mi mejor cuate y eso nadie lo cambiara… aunque el wey este bien pinche loco pero es chévere.

-¿Entonces esa chica se llama Katsura?

-Sí, iba conmigo en la secundaria…

-Está muy bien la chica aunque aún se ve muy inocente.

-Bueno, eso se quita con el tiempo

-Pinche wey…-lo mire-¿te la vas a tirar?

-No, no me gusta para eso…

-¿Y quién sí?

-La güerita que estaba a un lado de tu amiga…

-Uy ¿Sena?

-¿Así se llama?

-Sí, es muy cotizada la niña pero uhmm

-Yo se lo quito, déjamela 10 minutos y con eso la aplaco…

-uyy ¿Yaten podrá con la chica Sena?

-¿Apuestas?

-¡Va! ¿Qué quieres perder Yaten?

-¿Más bien que quieres perder tu Lelouch?

-Lo que quieras…

-¡Tu auto!

-Nel todo menos eso, sabes que ese auto es mi hijo...

-Bueno ya…. Haber…

-¡Tu pídeme!

-Haber Lelouch, si yo conquisto a Sena tú vas y te tiras a Eri ¡¿Va?!

-Me parece bien Yaten… ¿plazo máximo?

-Sábado, estoy pensando en pagar la tercera noche aquí en el hotel

-Bueno, me parece bien… es más yo la pago para que veas que soy cuate

-Va Lelouch y…

-Puto el que se raje-decíamos los dos-

Era algo que no me perdonaría luego pero ahora debía vivir el momento, nos iría bien y yo conseguiría lo que había apostado.

* * *

_¿Y bien? espero que les aya gustado mucho este nuevo capitulo, gracias a todas por leerme y a SakuraKouAino, Fabiola Kou Aino, Coneja, Ross, Sandy, Tomoyo o mini pizza, Rima o mas bien Neko 96 o sea mi hija y a mi pizza Sakurita._

_Gracias y nos leemos pronto._


	24. La venganza de las chicas

_Nuevo capitulo espero les guste._

* * *

Capitulo 23

La venganza de las chicas.

Mina POV

Iba a la prepa muy molesta al saber que Yaten se estaba divirtiendo sin mí, que poca tenia por largarse de esa forma, estaba bien que él podía divertirse con sus amigos pero ¿y yo donde quedaba? Porque no me aviso para evitar poner cara de tonta al no saber nada de él.

Entre a mi primera clase, observe como Yuffi me miraba muy seria, después vi como Tomoyo estaba molesta para terminar con Sakura quien no decía nada pero se comportaba muy seria. Salimos de clase para reunirnos en la cafetería, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de hacer sufrir a alguien, inmediatamente me pasó por la cabeza Ikuto, sabía que él se moría por mí pero uhmm caería muy bajo con él.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Eriol y los demás?-preguntaba Tomoyo-

-Neta deseo saber dónde están, ya me preocuparon y me siento mal ¿qué tal si les pasó algo grave? ¿Qué tal si están secuestrados…?-en ese momento llegaba Shirley, Kallen, Yuuki y Misaki-

-¿Secuestraron a Lelouch?-preguntaba horrorizada Shirley-

-No Shirley, es una teoría pero nada probable.

-Mina, lograste comunicarte con Yaten-estaba muy molesta, quería gritar que deseaba tener en ese momento a Yaten para ahorcarlo-

-¿Mina?-hablaba de nuevo Tomoyo-

-Eh? perdón ¿decías algo Tomoyo?

-Sí, que si sabes dónde están Yaten?

-Ah ya…

-¡Dime que si sabes algo de ellos!-me ordenaba Misaki- estoy súper preocupada por Usui, saben él y yo no andamos muy bien y…

-¡Se largaron a Acapulco!

-¡QUE!-todas me miraron sorprendidas-

-Esto no puede ser posible ¿y las clases? ¿O sea que?

-¡¿Cómo es posible que se hayan dicho sin decir nada?!-agregaba Tomoyo- ¡soy la novia de Eriol y así me trata!

-Bueno, ustedes pueden decir lo que quieran, pero nosotras no-interrumpía Sakura-

-¡Claro que podemos Sakura!-respondió Yuffi-¿qué hicieron la vez que Yaten le llevo serenata a Mina? ¿No se nos declararon diciendo que nos querían?

-Pero no somos sus novias…

-¡Pues para que nos tomen enserio… vamos a Acapulco a demostrarles que con nosotras no se juega!-Shirley había hablado, me impresionaba-

-¿Es que y si los molestamos?-agregaba Sakura-

-¡Les decimos que nosotras también fuimos a apoyar a una amiga que se sentía mal por un estúpido patán!-agregaba Misaki-

-¿Y quién es ese patán?-preguntaba Yuuki-

-¡Seiya! ¡Vamos a apoyar a Kallen para que olvide a Seiya!-respondia Shirley-

-Pero yo no estoy…

-Nada Kallen ¡debemos unirnos que para eso somos amigas!-agregaba Tomoyo molesta- debemos ir a Acapulco y hacerles ver que con nosotras no se juega, no sabemos qué clase de tipas zorras estén con ellos y nosotras aquí esperándolas como estúpidas, debemo asegurar lo que es nuestro

-¿Ellos estarán con otras? ¿Yaten me hará eso?

-Mina, tranquila, por eso vayamos a buscarlos…

-Tienen razón-afirmaba-

-Bien, primero debemos saber en qué lugar están… ¿Mina sabes en que hotel están?-me preguntaba Yuuki-

-No, solo me dijo Yaten que estaban en Acapulco pero no me dijo donde…

-Eso déjamelo a mí-decía Yuffi poniéndose de pie- mi hermano debe decirme si no quiere que mi padre le cancele la tarjeta de crédito, así que esa info la tendré en máximo…. 3 horas mínimo 2.

-¿Yuffi crees que te conteste?

-Mi hermano no puede apagar el celular, desviara las llamadas pero no puede apagarlo, si mi padre le llama y él no contesta adiós auto así que… yo le llamare-Yuffi se levantó corriendo para salir de la cafetería, todas la seguimos hasta llegar a la explanada donde ya estaba marcando el número de Lelouch, después de cinco intentos contesto el chico.

Lelouch POV

Estaba recostado en la alfombra de la habitación, me dolía la cabeza, no soportaba el dolor, quería quitarme la cabeza para que por fin el dolor desapareciera. Levante mi cabeza para ver qué hora era… el sol del mediodía llegaba a mis ojos-putala… que pinche fiestota- observe como Yaten estaba durmiendo con la mitad del cuerpo arriba del sofá, me reí un poco. Decidí recostarme en mi cama para así descansar mejor, no quería bajar a desayunar, lo único que quería era dormir hasta que por fin descansara bien. Coloque mi cabeza en la almohada decidido a perderme en el mundo de los sueños hasta que… mi celular sonó, me fijé de quien se trataba, al ver que era Yuffi la ignore y desvié, pero ahí no quedaba el problema, ella continuo marcándome varias veces, decidí que lo mejor era contestar, sabía bien que podría decirle a mi padre que no estaba yendo a clases, mi hermana era mi única ayuda para seguir con la fiesta- ¡que sucede Yuffi!-

-¡Hasta que contestas!

-¿Putala que no puedo perderme?

-No, sabes bien porque no puedes ¿o te explico?-mi hermana se escuchaba molesta-

-Ya… ya, a ver ¿qué quieres?

-¿Dónde estás?

-En Acapulco pachangueando con los cuates…

-¿Que parte exacta de Acapulco?

-¿Para qué carajos quieres saber?

-Solo por si aparece muerto alguien en Acapulco sabré que no eres tú…

-Vaya ¿tan mal te caigo que me quieres muerto?

-No Lelouch pero entiende mi posición de hermana preocupada…

-Vaya Yuffi, has madurado…

-¡¿Me vas a decir o no?!

-¿Solo no me grites quieres?

-Ya dime y dejo de molestarte

-Ok, estoy en el hotel Ritz de Acapulco, estamos cerquitas del mar… que por cierto esta hermosa la vista…

-¿Ah sí?

-Si ¿eso era todo?

-Gracias Lelouch, diviértete y ten por seguro que yo no diré nada… pero me debes una

-Si ya, ya déjame dormir.

Y con eso termine mi llamada, avente el celular al piso queriéndome olvidar de eso, inmediatamente me perdí en el mundo de los sueños, quería que mi mente, mi cabeza y mi lengua dejaran de sufrir… ¿porque me perfore la lengua?

Yuffi POV

-Bien chicas, ahora sé dónde están los chicos….

-Genial Yuffi, es maravillosa la noticia-agregaba Misaki-

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-preguntaba Sakura-

-Pues irnos a donde están ellos y así caerles en la movida…-respondia-

-¿Pero cómo iremos? Es algo… precipitado…-agregaba Yuuki-

-¡Eso déjenmelo a mí!-Tomoyo tomaba la palabra- yo me hago cargo de gastos de avión y de hospedaje…

-Pero Tomoyo eso es… muy caro-Kallen la miraba preocupada-

-Mi madre nos proporcionara eso así que no se preocupen…-inmediatamente saco su celular para marcarle a su madre, todas nos miramos entre sí, no sabíamos porque Tomoyo actuaba de esa forma-

-Pueden explicarme ¿Por qué Tomoyo tiene tanta confianza en eso?-preguntaba intrigada Shirley-

-La madre de Tomoyo es una gran empresaria, es la numero uno vendiendo productos infantiles así que… ahí es donde ella obtendrá la ayuda necesaria para que viajemos y nos hospedemos…-Sakura sabía mucho de Tomoyo gracias a que ambas eran amigas desde pequeñas-

-¿Entonces tenemos mayor chance de llegar el día de hoy y darles unos buenos zapes a estos niños?

-Así es Mina…

-¡Listo! Partimos hoy en la tarde, ya la secretaria de mi madre hará las reservaciones así que… ¿Qué piensan?

-¿Y las clases?-preguntaba Shirley-

-De eso no se preocupen-tomaba la palabra Misaki- yo y Yuuki nos encargaremos de que no nos afecte ahora que regresemos, recuerden que por eso somos presidentas del consejo estudiantil… así que eso está solucionado.

-¿Alguien se opone al plan?-Tomoyo preguntaba mirándonos a todas, obvio todas nos miramos pensando si era la mejor idea, era obvio que Mina y Tomoyo querían ir, las demás también lo deseaban así como yo pero era difícil decirles "¡Hey! Estamos aquí por ustedes" a los chicos cuando nos vieran-

-¡Me apunto!-respondia rápido Misaki-

-Yo también-decía Yuuki-

-Nos hará bien una escapada a la playa…-kallen era la que menos intentaba hacer que nos diéramos cuenta de su preocupación por Seiya-

-¡Va! ¡Debemos demostrarles que con nosotras no se juega!-Shirley afirmaba-

-¡Sí, quiero ver la cara de Yaten cuando me vea a los ojos!-Mina era la que más molesta se notaba-

-¿Yuffi? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué piensan?-Tomoyo nos miró-

-Yo acepto, no tolero ver a Suzaku con otra chica…

-Bien Yuffi ¿y tú Sakura?

-Está bien ¡vamos! Será divertido.

-¡Ok, terminamos las clases y nos vamos a hacer maletas, recuerden que regresamos el domingo así que lleven lo necesario, aparte de que iremos a darles una lección a esos niños también iremos a divertirnos así que a empacar el mejor bikini que tengamos para que se mueran de la envidia y se den cuenta de que las zorras que están allá no son mejores que nosotras!

Está bien, a veces Tomoyo me daba miedo pero en parte tenía razón, debíamos hacerles ver que nosotras somos mejores que ellos y que no se juega con una chica que está enamorada y peor aún si esta celosa…

Seiya POV

Era ya tarde, la luz del sol me cegaba por completo, voltee a ver en donde estaba… cruel realidad estaba de nuevo con una chica que ni yo conocía bien… ¿acaso me volveré todo un pirujo?

-Buenos días Seiya…

-Buenos días o más bien tardes…-respondia-

-Cierto-comenzó a reírse- ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

-Dormir mucho hasta la noche….

-¿Y entonces que harás en la noche?

-Irme de antro con los chicos…

-Uyy ¿no invitas?

-¿Ah?

-¿Moka?-tocaban la puerta- Moka debemos ir a desayunar, Takashi acaba de pasar por nosotras…

-¡En un momento voy!-la chica se levantó rápidamente de la cama para comenzar a cambiarse- lo lamento Seiya pero no podemos seguir acostados en la cama…

-Lo mismo digo-me levante para irme- nos vemos otro día.

-Eso espero, me agrada mucho tu compañía.

-Me pasa igual- le di un ligero beso en sus labios para salir de la habitación me encontré a un chico que inmediatamente me fulmino con la mirada, obvio no le preste atención solo sonreí dejándole en claro que era un ganador-

Baje por el elevador para dirigirme a mi hotel, camine por la orilla del mar deleitando mi pupila por los majestuosos bikinis de una que otra gringa, también una que otra latina colada… me di cuenta de que con mi galanura podía tener a la chica que yo quisiera prácticamente comiendo de mi palma… vaya que sería una persona cruel si hago eso… después se vino a mi mente Serena… ¡maldición! ¡¿Porque simplemente no desaparece y ya?! ¡Puta madre estoy mejor sin ella!

Minutos más tarde llegue a mi hotel, fui a beber un poco de café buscando a uno de los chicos, pero vaya sorpresa no había nadie. Bebí mi café para después subir a mi habitación, entre en ella pensando que Zero estaría dormido… lo raro era que no estaba-tal vez se fue de fiesta- y con eso me avente a la cama para perderme en mi sueño.

Kamui POV

Mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas, quería que eso terminara ¡ahora! Estaba recostado en mi cama observando el techo… daba miles de vueltas… vaya que eso no es bueno-¿Por qué bebí tanto?-

-¿Y ahora haces esa pregunta estúpida?-voltee a ver o a tratar de visualizar bien a Usui-

-En vez de que me des algo para esta borrachera…

-Tranquilo, traigo algo con lo que mejoraras-me acerco una taza de café que olía súper cargado y uno de esos medicamentos para la cruda-bebe el café y después te tomas eso… recuerda que aun debemos continuar con la fiesta…

-¿Aun? No ma, a estas alturas necesitare una diálisis…

-No exageres, recuerda que debíamos pachanguearla así que no digas eso…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3:00pm ¿por?

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-llegaste desde las 6 am ¿Dónde estabas?

-Madre te juro que estaba con unos amigos…

-Cálmate, si no quieres decirme no me digas…

-Estaba con…-comencé a intentar recordar su nombre- ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Yo? Usui ¿y tú?

-¡No wey! Tu no… la chica con la que estuve…

-Ahhh no pues no se…

-Ya, ¡Saeko! estaba con ella paseando por la playa cuando… no sé cómo llegamos a su habitación de hotel…-me quede pensando unos segundos-

-¡Te la tiraste!

-No recuerdo…

-No mames, no salgas al rato como Seiya que tiene embarazada a Serena…

-Obvio no paso eso… aunque ahora que recuerdo ¡sí! Si me la tire pero obvio si me cuide…

-Wow Kamui teniendo una aventura… esa si me la hubieran dicho cuando te conocí no la hubiera creído…

-Pues ya me conoces…-me termine todo el café para vaciar el polvo ese blanco que sirve para hacer miles de burbujitas en un vaso de agua, lo bebí rápido-

-Pinche Kamui, quien te viera…

-Ya, prometo portarme bien-Usui me miro con cara de "no me jodas"- prometo portarme bien pero hasta el lunes-comience a reír- mientras no, ahora me dedicare a echar desmadre…

-¿Y me dirás a mi quien es tu cita?

-¿Cita? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡No te hagas tonto! ¡Dime con quien estabas el martes!

-Ha ya… pero es secreto…

-Si wey, de aquí no sale…

-Iba a salir mañana con Kallen pero ahora debo cancelarlo…

-¡No maa! La mamacita de Kallen, uyy Kamui que suertudo, ella solo veía digno a Seiya pero veo que las cosas han cambiado.

-Ella está enamorada de Seiya, obvio yo no podre competir con ese sentimiento…

-¿Quien dice que no?

-Yo lo digo, ahora que sepa que Serena no está embarazada de Seiya obvio peleara por él…

-¿Haber qué? No mames eso es verdad…

-Si wey, Serena se está tirando a Darien y ese bebé es de él…

-¿Y porque si le gusta tanto tirarse a ese wey no se queda con él?

-Porque él es casado y….

-¿Y qué?

-Él no se hará responsable del niño…

-Haber y entonces ¿Seiya si lo hará?

-No puedo decir nada, yo solo debo esperar a que Seiya lo vea…

-¿Tu lo viste?

-Una vez que iba a mi clase de esgrima ellos estaban en el salón de música…

-¿Haciendo música?

-Exacto…

-Putala que mal pedo…

-Pues sí, pero eso saldrá rápido…

-¿Porque estas tan seguro?

-Porque Serena hizo una apuesta con Nakuru de que Seiya sería su novio, entonces Light se enteró de eso y ahora no dudo en que planee hacer algo en contra de los Kou…

-¿Pero porque en su contra?

-Recuerda que a Light le cae mal Seiya por lo mismo de que Kallen jamás le hizo caso, además de los problemas que tuvo con Yaten, ahora si sumamos eso más que Light quiere ser capitán del equipo de futbol americano… pues puede usarlo a su favor…

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

-Pues, seré el más serio, seré el más tranqui de la prepa, más que casi no tengo amigos… escucho todo lo que sucede, me doy cuenta de las cosas con tan solo darle una mirada…

-Das miedo…

-Por eso no decía nada…

-Pero así me caes bien Kamui, lamentablemente eres bien cotizado

-¿Porque?-comience a reír- prometo hacerles más caso mis pequeños saltamontes….

-Estás loco-vi como Usui se dirigía al balcón mientras yo entraba al baño para ducharme rápido, todo eso que yo sabía era gracias a los rumores entre Gino y Kei, sabía bien que toda la bolita de Light estaba enterada de eso, me sorprendía que aún no dijeran nada pero tal vez… tal vez yo tenía razón en mis sospechas… Light estaba esperando el momento indicado para darle el jaque a Seiya y así terminar con su racha de popularidad.

Shirley POV

Me encontraba esperando a Tomoyo en casa de Sakura, todas las chicas ya estábamos reunidas para irnos de viaje. Estaba algo molesta por la actitud de Lelouch y que decir el ver como la zorra de Rei acariciaba su cabello. Sabía que él también estaba celoso pero obvio no podía permitir que yo estuviera así de celosa.

A los pocos minutos llego Tomoyo en una camioneta donde todas nos subimos, nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto…

-¿Trajeron lo necesario para unas grandes vacaciones?

-¡Querrás decir mini vacaciones!-agregaba Misaki-recuerda que debemos ir a buscar a los chicos.

-¡Ni madres!-respondia Yuffi- debemos divertirnos, vayámonos de antro.

-Suena bien-respondia Yuuki-

-Debemos ver que tan buenas somos ligando-Kallen era la más ruda de todas, aunque no por eso significaba que era sin sentimientos, ella era la más vulnerable ahora, no sabía con qué sorpresa saldría Seiya, tal vez ya la había olvidado estando con otra chica-

-Suena perfecto eso que Kallen está proponiendo

-¡¿Mina?!

-¡QUE! Es la verdad ¿creo que si ellos se están divirtiendo porque nosotras no?

-En eso ella tiene razón-respondia Sakura-

-Será divertido, es más me encanta la idea de ir a un antro a la orilla del mar…

-Eso suena excelente Shirley…

Llegamos al aeropuerto abordando el avión privado de la compañía de la madre de Tomoyo, subimos para acomodarnos en los asientos, cada una iba aparte perdida en sus pensamientos, Mina se veía triste al igual que Kallen, Tomoyo estaba molesta, Misaki se veía desesperada y las demás aparentaban estar tranquilas, obvio no era así, todas íbamos por un propósito…encontrar al chico que amamos sin ninguna sorpresa que nos haga perder las ilusiones.

* * *

_Espero les haya agradado este nuevo capitulo así que nos leemos en la próxima._

_Antes de decir fin jaja quiero darles las gracias a todas las chicas que están leyéndome recuerden que es sin afán de molestarlas así que amm espero les guste y gracias a todas por seguirme, me hacen tan feliz que lloro TT_TT_


	25. Y llegaron ellas

_Nuevo capitulo espero les guste._

* * *

Capítulo 24

Y llegaron ellas.

Mina POV

Horas más tarde llegamos a la bella ciudad de Acapulco, bajamos del avión para ingresar a una camioneta que nos llevaría al hotel donde estábamos registradas. Ya comenzaba a obscurecer lo que daba a entender que la vida nocturna comenzaba. Estaba muy nerviosa por Yaten ¿Cómo lo encontraría? ¿A caso me es infiel? Malditos celos que hacen que te imagines un montón de estupideces, porque no simplemente me doy un golpe en la cabeza y me olvido de esto.

La camioneta llego a la zona hotelera, ingresamos al mismo hotel donde se suponía ellos estaban registrados, bajamos de la camioneta esperando no toparnos con ellos, aun no era el momento de hacerles ver que habíamos llegado, eso sería posteriormente. Tomoyo fue a la recepción para que comenzara el trámite de hospedaje, nos llamó a los pocos minutos para ponernos las pulseras que nos acreditan huéspedes, los maleteros se llevaron nuestras maletas al elevador dirigiéndonos a nuestras habitaciones o mejor dicho habitación. Todas subimos al elevador nerviosas, se podía notar que estábamos con los nervios de punta ¿y quién no? Mira que ir a espiar a tu novio o a tu pretendiente sí que es algo extremo… El elevador hacia una que otra parada en cada piso, todas nos tomábamos de las manos en apoyo de lo que fuéramos a ver… o más bien de a que chico nos encontraríamos al principio. En el piso 7 se detuvo el elevador, venia algo lleno por nosotras y nuestras maletas, cuando se abrieron las puertas lo primero que vimos nos impacto era Kaname, Suzaku y Kamui quienes estaban esperando el elevador, rápido nos escondimos detrás de los carritos con las maletas.

-No mames Suzaku ahí no cabemos-Kamui regañaba al castaño-

-Bueno yo pensé que ya iríamos a reunirnos con los demás, ya es tarde y ellos deben estar en el bar desesperados…

-Uyy que desesperados deben estar en el bar-agregaba sarcástico Kaname-

Y con eso último se cerraron las puertas permitiendo que nosotras respiráramos con mayor tranquilidad. Llegamos al piso 10 donde nos dirigimos a una habitación enorme para que todas cupiéramos bien, Tomoyo dio una propina a los maleteros para que se retiraran.

-¡Qué miedo!-decía Sakura desparramándose en el sillón-

-¡Debemos ir y decirles que aquí estamos y que no somos sus tontas!

-¡Misaki! Quedamos en que dejaríamos que ellos se divirtieran por ahora, debemos darnos un baño e irnos de antro, ya lo que suceda después… entre todas nos ayudaremos a salir adelante…

Eso no me gustaba nada, tenía un mal presentimiento, creo que la que sufrirá mucho seré yo…

Misaki POV

Todas comenzamos a prepararnos para salir de fiesta, la verdad no me sentía completamente segura de esto, a mi casi las fiestas no me gustan y eso del ligue no es lo mío, prefiero estar en casa leyendo un buen libro pero aquí estaba la realidad… Usui provocaba que me comportara de esta forma ¿estaba enamorada de él?

-¿Están todas listas?-preguntaba Tomoyo mientras salía con un vestido ajustado-

-Sí, ya vámonos-decía Kallen tirada en el sofá-

-¿Pero a dónde iremos?-pregunte-

-A uno de los antros de la ciudad, hay uno con vista al mar así que nos divertiremos mucho

-¿Nos iremos a pie? –Preguntaba Yuuki-

-Claro que no, la camioneta nos está esperando así que ¡vámonos!

Todas bajamos, obvio íbamos más tranquilas a sabiendas que los chicos no estaban en el hotel, llegamos al estacionamiento abordando el vehículo para partir al antro. En el camino todas íbamos observando las calles llenas de chicos guapos…. Vaya que será interesante todo esto, yo estiraba mi mirada para ver si de pura casualidad veía a Usui o a alguno de los chicos pero no había rastro de ellos.

Llegamos a una disco llamada Disco Beach estaba centrado en un lugar lleno de bares y antros, salimos ingresando inmediatamente a la disco… la música invadió nuestros oídos, las chicas se mantenían juntas por lo de evitar perderse, nos fuimos al área VIP; dios Tomoyo me sorprendía mucho. Tomamos asiento para comenzar a pedir cocteles…

-¿Cómo cocteles? ¡Eso es de nenas!-agregaba Kallen-¡queremos una botella del mejor tequila!

-Si eso me parece bien-respondia Mina- queremos una botella de tequila- el mesero se retiró para después llegar con nuestra orden –

-Uyy Minako mira ese de cabellitos plateados no te quita la mirada de encima-decía Yuffi-

-Ya no quiero platinados en mi vida, prefiero otro tipo de chicos…

-Pero si a Mina ese tipo no le quita la vista de encima aquél no le quita la mirada a Shirley-todas volteamos a ver a donde miraba Yuuki, era una bolita de ocho chicos, vaya que estaban muy de buen ver pero nuestro plan no era ese ¿o sí? ¿Debíamos ligarnos a alguien?

Usui POV

Estábamos en un antro cerca del Disco Beach, queríamos entrar pero Kamui estaba de nena y optamos por mejor entrar Baby lobster, ahí podíamos ligar sin ningún problema. Entramos deleitándonos con las chicas que estaban bailando.

-¡Seiya!-gritaba la chica con la que había pasado la noche anterior mi amigo-

-¿Moka?

-¿No me digas que estaremos con ellas Seiya?-preguntaba Kamui-

-Pues ya nos vieron…

-Si pero podemos largarnos a otro lado y descubrir más chicas ¿o no?

-En eso tienes razón Kaname pero tú y yo nos veremos mal y más porque pasamos la noche con una de ellas…

-Está bien, vayamos con ellas y divirtámonos otro rato-nos dirigimos a donde estaban las amigas de Seiya para comenzar una noche divertida-

-Que bien que te veo Seiya…

-Igual Moka ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues ahora que tu estas aquí ¡mejor!-la chica lo abrazo inmediatamente-

-¿Que sucede Zero?-le preguntaba Yaten-

-Nada wey me duele un chingo el nuevo tattoo que me hice con la chica.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerte otro tatuaje y más en el cuello

-¡Que! Se ve bien-decía Zero mientras tomaba en sus manos el tatuaje de su cuello-

-Sí, pero tus padres te van a colgar.

-Yaa, eso pasara

-¿Yaten la apuesta esta echa?-preguntaba Lelouch al enano-

-Si…

-¡Pues va wey como vas! A ligarte a Sena porque si no lo haces…

-¡Puto el que se raje!

-Así se habla Yaten

Al parecer Lelouch y Yaten habían apostado algo, desde que Lelouch llego Yaten está mucho con él y yo no sé mucho de lo que traman, pero me enterare pronto de eso.

-Hola-voltee a ver quien hablaba-

-Mira Usui-me hablaba Kamui- te presento a mi amiga Rei, es amiga de la sexy Saeko.

-Hola mucho gusto-salude a la chica-

-Hola mi nombre es Usui…

-Bueno el mío ya te lo dijeron- me sonrió la chica-¿No bebes?

-Ah? Si pero…

-¿Tequila que te parece?

-Ok bebamos- la chica estaba muy guapa, que decir de su cuerpo estaba muy dotado, decidí que lo mejor era pasar el rato con ella-

Lelouch POV

Yaten tenía que cumplir la apuesta, aunque a la vez no quería que lo hiciera, no estaba convencido de lo que debía pagar por ello. Yaten se acercó a Seiya para que le ayudara a comenzar a hablarle a la chica más cotizada de la bolita, esos dos se llevarían muy bien, son muy parecidos en todo así que será fácil para el enano cumplir con la apuesta.

-¿Oye Lelouch?-me acerque más a Eri, la chica que me había robado un beso-

-¿Que sucede?

-Dicen mis amigas que si les presentas a los castañitos que parecen gemelos…

-Claro-busque a los chicos- ¿Suzaku? ¿Shaoran?

-¿Que sucede Lelouch?

-Miren les presento a Renge y a Yakumo, ellas son amigas de Eri y de las demás.

-Mucho gusto-Renge tomo posesión de Shaoran para llevárselo a bailar al igual que Yakumo de Suzaku, ambos se desaparecieron de nuestra vista para perderse entre el grupo de gente que estaba bailando-

Observe como Seiya le hablaba a la chica Sena para presentársela a Yaten, vaya que esto sería entretenido y mucho.

Yaten POV

Me acerque a mi hermano para que me ayudara a hablarle a Sena, sabía bien que sería difícil mi misión pero no me dejaría vencer, mi único defecto es ese, no me gusta perder ante nada así que aunque el juego, la misión o lo que sea que haga no sea divertido para mi, cumplo con la misión de posesionarme en el primer lugar.

-¡Sena!- mi hermano le hablaba a la rubia, traía su celular en la mano y una copa de ¿whisky? Esta chica se ve que es ruda-

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?

-Mira, te presento a mi hermano Yaten, Yaten ella es la hermosísima de Sena…

-Mucho gusto-le dije mientras le extendía mi mano, ella dudándolo la tomo, vaya que era muy mamona la chica-

-Sena te lo encargo…

-¿Soy niñera?-comenzó a reír-

-Yaten te agradara, es igual que tu-la chica me miro mientras yo miraba a otro lado, si íbamos jugar a ignorarnos comenzaría yo, sé que las chicas odian que las ignoren así que ahí estará parte de mi treta.

-Y bien Yaten ¿en qué grado de primaria vas?

-Pues voy un año más avanzado que tú ¿creo que aún no sales del kínder o me equivoco?

-Wow, Yaten no juegues tan rudo conmigo que puedes perder…

-¿Quieres apostar a que te gano?

-Me agradas, tu sinceridad y seguridad es algo que busco en un chico.

-Pero a mí no me agradan las chicas cotizadas como tu…

-¿Porque? ¿Porque son las que más trabajo te cuesta conquistar?

-No precisamente, pero rogar no está dentro de mis habilidades así que… ¿o te la pasas bien conmigo ahora? o me pierdes…-dije sin importancia-

-Uyy rudo, está bien Yaten, juguemos pero a mi manera…

-¿Jugaremos a tu manera? –Comencé a reír- creo que estas mal, aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo.

-¿Si? ¿Estás seguro?-se acercó más a mí- creo que no sabes con quien te metes…

-¿No será al revés?

-Ni que fueras el diablo…

-Puedo considerarme así cuando me buscan…

-Uy que excitante es eso…

-¿Y entonces Sena? ¿Bebes whisky o algo para nenas como tú?

-Mejor whisky, siento que si pruebas algo para nenas tú te convertirás en una-comencé a reír-

-Graciosa la nena.

-No me digas así.

-Bueno entonces ¿me concedes esta pieza para bailar querida señorita?

-Así me agrada más-la tome de la mano para bailar algo pegado, el paso uno ya estaba, conseguí caerle lo suficiente bien para que acepte bailar, otra como ella si no le hubiera caído desde que le dije que pondría mis reglas me hubiera mandado lejos-

Observe como Lelouch me levantaba el pulgar en apoyo, yo solo reí para continuar con la chica. Cuando termino el baile nos sentamos en un lugar apartados de todos para irnos a beber y a platicar un poco de todo, debía conseguir ligármela aunque eso significaba el que debía llegar más lejos con ella y a su vez… serle infiel a Mina.

Kamui POV

Estaba con los chicos y las chicas platicando de estupideces, me reía a lo tonto mientras bebía de mi copa de tequila. En la mañana nos habían dado un buen susto ya que Zero no aparecía, Seiya fue a buscarlo a todas las habitaciones de nosotros, al ver que no estaba le marcamos a su celular solo para que minutos después apareciera en la habitación de Lelouch con un tatuaje en el cuello y una perforación en la oreja, todos le preguntamos donde andaba a lo que él respondió que se había ido con la chica que había conocido a hacer algo loco, la chica también traía un tatuaje en su espalda así que ambos estaban locos. Zero nos contó que fueron a un bar algo fuera de lo normal, ahí probaron todo tipo de alcohol y fumaron marihuana, vaya que eso me sorprendió pero bueno solo espero que no le hagan el antidoping porque si no ahí si perdería.

-Estas bien loco Zero-decía Lelouch- pero mis respetos para ti…

-Ya wey, neta me duele un buen eso…

-Pero se te ve bien-decía la acompañante de Usui-

-Rei tiene razón Zero.

-Vaya ¿hasta tu Usui?

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me lleves a hacerme uno?

-¿Quieres?

-No gracias.

-Me permiten un momento-la chica llamada Rei se retiraba a atender una llamada, todos los demás continuamos bebiendo, reíamos echábamos desmadre. Minutos después llego la chica para darles una información a sus amigas-

-Chicas me llamo Takashi, me dijo que está afuera del Disco Beach ¿que si queremos acompañarlos con unos amigos?

-No, ese Takashi solo está jodiendo, cree que porque venimos con él tiene derecho a decirnos que hacer y qué no hacer-Saeko hablaba molesta-

-¿Tú quieres ir Rei?

-No, tuve una pelea con él así que no quiero verlo.

-Bueno, entonces continuemos con nuestra fiesta.

Al parecer las chicas tenían a un guardaespaldas, yo ya sabía quién era, era un wey que se creía muy chingon pero no podría contra nosotros… a menos que se agarre al más menso-voltee a ver a Eriol quien estaba riendo con su amiga-

Mina POV

Aun nos encontrábamos en el bar bebiendo, la noche se estaba poniendo emocionante desde que los chicos que nos estaban tirando la onda no dejaban de mirarnos. La verdad yo dudaba mucho en hablarles, más que nada por la fidelidad a mi Yaten pero después regresaba ese sentimiento donde dices "Si él lo hace ¿Tu porque no?"

-Uyy la Minako, ese wey te trae ganas Mina-Yuffi sonreía de oreja a oreja- ya Mina lígatelo, el wey está pasable…

-No Yuffi como crees…

-Pues yo que tu si lo probaba-agregaba Yuuki- neta debemos probar de todo.

-¡¿Yuuki?!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, a nosotros nadie nos asegura que los estúpidos de nuestros compañeros, novios, pretendientes nos sean fieles…

-Pero eso no nos da la razón de meternos con el primero que se nos ponga en frente.

-En eso tienes razón Sakurita pero esos-agregaba Tomoyo- esos están muy guapos-todas comenzamos a reírnos, uno que otro tipo quería sacarnos a bailar pero obvio a veces no aceptábamos, tal vez fuimos a echar desmadre pero no con cualquier tipejo-

-¿Señoritas?-Volteamos a ver de quien se trataba, era el mesero-los jóvenes de la mesa de allá les mandan estos cocteles-nos fijamos en quienes eran los que nos hacían el favor de brindarnos una copita, obvio eran los chicos que no nos quitaban la mirada de encima-

-Gracias-decía Shirley- ¿pero cómo se llaman?

-El coctel se llama amor perfecto y está preparado con vodka-todas nos miramos sorprendidas, ese nombre nos había impresionado-

-Gracias-hablaba después de un rato Kallen, el mesero se retiró mientras cada una tomaba una copa y la levantaba dándoles las gracias a los chicos y obvio brindando desde lejitos-

-¿Amor perfecto?-decía muy confundida-

-¿Es sorprendente o no Mina?

-Bastante…

-¿Creen que debemos ir a hablarles?-preguntaba Shirley-

-Nel, dejemos que ellos vengan aquí-agregaba Kallen- además ellos son los que quieren conocernos, nosotras solo somos unas chicas que venimos en busca de diversiones…

-¿Y si se quieren pasar con nosotras?

-¡Entonces YO LA GRAN KALLEN LOS CASTIGARE!

-Uyy nuestra heroína ¡bravo!-todas aplaudíamos, en ese momento…-

-Buenas noches lindas señoritas…-volteamos todas ¿y qué fue lo que vimos? Los chicos más guapos de todo el antro… ese chico me recuerda un poco a Yaten…-

-Hola-respondia Misaki-

-¿Podemos acompañarlas?-preguntaba el que se veía más maduro, vaya que los ojos de ese chico son sorprendentes-

-Claro, tomen asiento-señalaba Misaki-

-Mi nombre es Gakupo- el mayor se llamaba de esa forma- él es Kaito Ace, Subaru, Tadase, Mikuo, Naoya y los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru-

-Hola mucho gusto-todas saludaban a los chicos-

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo y ellas son Mina, Sakura, Yuffi, Yuuki, Shirley, Misaki y Kallen.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar después de esto, las chicas se veían tranquilas a lado mío pero yo simplemente no podía calmarme.

-¿Hola?... ¿Mina?

-¿Ha?-voltee a ver encontrándome con esos maravillosos ojos, me impresionaron, me encantaron… me dejaron sin palabras-

-¿Si eres Mina verdad?

-Sí, hola ¿Ace?

-Sí, el mismo que viste y calza…

-Eso sonó gracioso-sonreí-

-Bueno yo soy gracioso, ahora te diré algo…

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Me encantaría- la disco tocaba desde música pop, baladas, techno, electrónica y banda, en ese momento sonaba una de banda, obvio no me gustaban mucho esas canciones pero ya había aceptado a bailar con el chico. Él bailaba muy bien pero aun no podía tomar confianza, era muy rápido… aunque cada vez que me ve a los ojos me derrite por completo ¡Maldición! ¿Yaten donde carajos estas para que vengas a salvarme de este joven lobo que puede comerme? Cuando por fin termino la canción, fuimos a nuestra mesa a platicar.

-Y bien Mina…

-¿Si?

-¿Porque estas tan nerviosa?

-Por nada en especial, creo que ya son los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Te gusto el coctel que les mandamos?

-Vaya que sabe delicioso… ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea de mandarnos ese coctel?

-A mí, ese coctel me encanta y creo que la situación lo amerita…

-¿Por qué lo amerita la situación?

-Uhmm tal vez más después te lo diga.

-¿Y porque no ahora?

-Porque es muy pronto y me tirarías de loco.

-Eso jamás lo haría.

-Bueno, eso mejor recuérdalo cuando te lo diga, pero por ahora ¿bailamos de nuevo?

-Claro.

Y así pase la mayoría de la noche con Ace, los nervios me estaban abandonando así que podía estar más tranquila con lo que después sucediera, me centraría en divertirme para después pensar en qué tipo de muerte le daría a Yaten.

Kallen POV

Estábamos ya entonadas con el tequila, algunas habían aceptado salir a bailar con los chicos que nos habían tirado la onda desde que llegamos, Mina por ejemplo se mordió la lengua para salir con el chico que se parecía un poco pero solo un poco a Yaten.

-Y dime Kallen… ¿vienen solas o traen guardaespaldas?-me preguntaba mi acompañante, vaya que era muy guapo, su madures, su cabello largo, sus ojos azules, su mirada… todo él era maravilloso-

-¿Ah? Pues venimos con un amigo pero él se fue a otro lado…

-Que lastima-bebió de su copa-

-¿Y ustedes vienen solos?

-Sí, preferimos la soltería-comenzó a reír- aunque yo busco a mi media naranja

-¿Tan rápido?

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

-Ni idea

-Tengo 18 años casi 19 y toda mi vida me la he pasado en el desmadre, ahora quiero a una chica que en verdad me ame.

-Pues suerte con ello…

-¿Y tú tienes novio?

-No, nada de eso, estoy mejor sola.

-Tienes razón, aunque una chica tan linda como tú no puede estar sola tanto tiempo.

-uhmm pues… sola no estoy, mis amigas están conmigo

-Eso es verdad, entonces brindemos por los amigos-nos servimos más tequila para así brindar, él tipo me estaba tirando la onda y no me era molesto aunque no lo conocía bien me agradaba-

-Entonces Gakupo ¿no tienes novia?

-No, tiene como un tiempo que termine con ella… diferencias que teníamos no las podíamos solucionar.

-Si te entiendo.

-Pero bien dicen que lo que es para ti aunque te quites.

-Es verdad-bebí un poco más de mi copa de tequila, en eso llego Mina de la mano del chico que la había uhmm no domado pero si la había calmado un poco-

-Hola ¿Kallen me sirves otra?

-Claro Mina ¿y tú?-me dirigí al chico que venía con ella-

-Ace… me llamo Ace.

-Bueno entonces Ace ¿quieres una copita de tequila?

-Claro, si no es mucha molestia-ambos se sentaron con nosotros para comenzar a platicar-

-Le preguntaba a tu amiga ¿Cómo es posible que sus novios no hayan querido acompañarlas? Son muy lindas y pss los chicos estarán detrás de ustedes….

-Bueno, Mina si tiene novio pero en mi caso es diferente yo prefiero estar sola.

-Pero ahora no lo estás-agregaba el chico con el que estaba- yo te acompañare-me tomo de la mano para ir a bailar, me tomo de la cintura para que ambos nos sincronizáramos en el baile, vaya que este tipo sabía lo que quería pero ¿era de fiar?

Mina POV

Me encontraba con Ace, era un buen tipo, lindo, sexy, carismático, amable, gracioso, guapo y lo mejor… esos ojos verdes me recuerdan a los de Yaten pero… obvio los ojos de mi amado son mejores, estos como que les faltan un poco de color pero bueno no todo es perfecto en esta vida.

-Y bien Mina, entonces ¿tu novio no vino?

-No, pero mejor evitemos hablar de él ¿quieres? Trato de estar relajada.

-Ok, háblame de ti…

-Ah? Bueno soy Mina, tengo 16 años y voy en primer semestre de prepa, estudiare para ser abogada o bien me gustaría triunfar en el medio artístico, eso aún no lo tengo bien decidido…

-Wow, y ¿tienes algún hobbie?

-Soy porrista, aparte de que me encanta el voleibol.

-Uyy porrista que sexy…

-¿Si y tú? ¿Vives aquí?

- Uhmm tengo 17 años, estoy en tercer semestre de prepa, juego futbol americano y no, solo vengo de viaje con mis amigos los que están con tus amigas, nos regresamos a la ciudad el domingo ¿y ustedes?

-Igual no somos de aquí y también el domingo nos regresamos a la ciudad.

-¿Y crees que podrías darme tu numero para llamarte?

-¿Qué rápido no crees?

-Bueno, si no soy rápido alguien más podría aprovecharte…

-¿Cómo quién?

-Pues aunque no quieras que hable de eso tendré que hacerlo… tu novio no te aprovecha entonces bien podría dejar que los demás sepamos valorarte.

Wow este chico dice lo que piensa, esta guapo y le daría una oportunidad si no tuviera a Yaten pero no puedo serle infiel a mi chico, mi conciencia siempre estaría torturándome con lo que hice mal… aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Yaten me será fiel?

-¿Y bien Mina? ¿Me das tu número?

-Claro-le di mi número de celular, obvio estaba nerviosa pero yo lo tendría como un simple amigo-

-¿Qué harán mañana?

-Pues tal vez estar un rato en la playa y después… no tengo idea pero algo para divertirnos, eso es lo que haremos…

-¿Entonces me aceptarías una invitación a un antro de lujo?

-¿Yo? ¿Solo yo?

-Bueno, lleva a tus amigas, mis amigos también irán y creo que serían muy felices si llevas a tus amigas para que ambos nos divirtamos mucho.

-Suena bien…

-¿Entonces te llamo para que nos quedemos de ver en un lugar específico?

-Si…

-¿Bailamos o seguiremos bebiendo?

-Mejor vamos a bailar-me tomo de la mano para salir, aún estaba nerviosa pero como dije él solo es mi amigo y ya-

Yaten POV

Había bebido mucho con la sexy de Sena, ella estaba súper perdida en el alcohol ya no sabía lo que decía, este momento lo podía aprovechar para bien acercarme más a ella y ligármela por las próximas Uhmm ¿48 horas? Qué más da, las horas que sean las aprovechare al máximo.

-¿Y dime Yaten? ¿Tienes novia?

Uyy esa pregunta es difícil, negar a Mina o bien admitir que la amo con pasión para estar aquí cumpliendo una apuesta.

-Uhm omitamos esa pregunta ¿quieres?

-Me parece bien… no me importa que tengas novia… mientras seas mío por estos días-y con eso se acercó a mi robándome un beso, la retire inmediatamente, no quería besarla, no podía hacerlo, me consideraba un cabron pero ahora no podría hacerlo… Mina confía en mí y no puedo desilusionarla de esta forma-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Yaten no quiere besarme?

-No es eso Sena, lo que pasa es que es muy rápido y yo no puedo abusar de tu estado.

-Uhmm aparte de sincero caballeroso, eres un amor Yaten…

-Discúlpame por este rechazo pero creo que ahora no es el momento…

-Me parece bien…

Me sentía mal por eso, no podría cumplir mi apuesta por quererle serle fiel a Mina, ella no se lo merecía, yo debía comportarme y dejar de jugar como niño pequeño, si quería que dejaran de pensar que soy mala persona debía ser ahora.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Tomatasos? Ya se flores? jaja gracias a todas por leerme y pues cualquier comentario o duda ya saben que hacer bye _


	26. Dolores del corazón

_Dos capítulos en un día espero lo disfruten_

* * *

Capítulo 25

Dolores del corazón.

Lelouch POV

Yaten me había impresionado, pensé que cumpliría su apuesta, pero veo que rechazo a la sabrosa de Sena, aunque debía preguntarle porque lo había hecho tal vez estaba esperando un momento en especial para por fin terminar su misión.

-¿Qué sucede Lelouch?

-¿Eh? Nada Eri…

-Pues creo que algo te pasa porque te veo muy serio y pensativo.

-No sucede nada Eri, mejor vayamos a bailar.

Estaba muy confundido en lo que sucedería después de esto, una apuesta es una apuesta pero esto me estaba costando mucho de asimilar.

Pasada la madrugada nos retiramos a nuestro hotel, por fin podríamos dormir bien y ahora si veníamos todos juntos, Seiya se quería quedar con una chica que había conocido pero después recapacito y mejor regreso con nosotros al hotel. Sena nos trajo en su camioneta donde venía consintiendo al estúpido de Yaten, según ella para que no le robaran a su sexy chico se ofreció a traernos a todos. Cuando la camioneta se estaciono bajamos todos agradeciendo a la chica rubia, Eri también venia.

-Bueno chicos ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Me parece bien Sena-respondia Yaten-

-Chicos-nos hablaba a todos Sena- le decía a Yaten que tengo la oportunidad de que vayan conmigo a el antro más popular de la ciudad… obvio deben ir bien vestidos porque así no los dejaran entrar-nos miró algo apenada-

-Lo lamentamos Sena pero venimos así sin más equipaje.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí…-todos miramos a Sena quien le contesto a Kamui-paso por ustedes en la tarde, iremos de shopping así que prepárense.

-Es algo que no podemos aceptar Sena además…

-Shh Kaname, no digas más, yo lo hago por estar con Yaten, me encanta su compañía al igual que tú le agradas a mi casi hermana Shana, así que no digan más que vengo por ustedes en la tarde para ir de compras y en la noche nos vamos al antro ¿les parece?-todos miramos a Yaten, todo lo que había conseguido en tan solo ¿4? ¿6 horas?- ¿Yaten nos vemos mañana amor?

-Claro Sena-la chica se acercó a Yaten dándole un beso cerca de su boca de mi amigo, nos despedimos de ella para proseguir a subirnos al elevador-

-¿Lelouch?-voltee a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Que sucede Eri?

-Lelouch nos vemos en la habitación-los chicos se despidieron de las chicas para retirarse y dejar de hacer mal tercio-

-Eri te espero en la camioneta-Sena se dirigió a la chica mientras yo la miraba ya que lucía algo nerviosa-

-¿Qué sucede?-ella se acercó más a mí-

-Espero si vayas mañana, quiero estar contigo… me agradas… y…

-¿Y?-dije seriamente-

-Quisiera que tú y yo…-se acercó a mi robándome un beso, volví a corresponderle… me encantaba y mucho, era magnifico sentir sus labios y experimentar esas sensaciones de cuando estás enamorado ¡Momento! ¿Dije enamorado?

Kallen POV

Salíamos del antro para ingresar a la camioneta de Tomoyo, los chicos se habían portado excelentes con nosotros así que tal vez en la noche saldríamos de nuevo. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde quedaron las ganas de vengarse de los chicos?

Íbamos rumbo al hotel, algunas iban un poco entonadas mientras otras aun estábamos estables pero con un poco de alcohol encima.

-Neta ahora que lleguemos iré a plantarle un beso al estúpido de Lelouch-ok pensé que estábamos estables en el alcohol pero veo que Shirley si esta ebria- ¿que se cree que lo esperare toda una vida? ¡Está loco si yo lo amo con desesperación!

-Hay Shirley ¿y Mikuo no te gusto?-preguntaba igual de perdida Yuffi-

-Uyy ese wey esta como quiere el chamaco… ¡pero! Mi Lelouch es único, amo a ese niño por sus enormes ojos lilas, su inteligencia, su carisma, su cuerpo, su condición física…

-¡Momento Shirley!-hablaba Mina- ¿Lelouch tiene condición física? No me hagas reír si es igual de huevas que Yaten.

-Bueno eso sí, pero aun así me gusta ese niño… ¿y tú que tal con Aceee?

-Muy lindo el chico…

-Uyy Mina ya se supo, está bien él chavo esta sabrosón…

-¡Yuffi!

-¿Hay qué? Yo solo digo a verdad, el chico llamado Subaru también me encanto y mañana o más bien hoy en la noche probaré algo más que una bebida de él.

-¿Y tú Tomoyo? ¿Qué tal el gemelito?

-Buen tipo, esta pasable…-decía mientras movía su mano en señal de aceptación-

-¿Y tú Sakura? El otro gemelito se ve que es más atrevido.

-Sí, pero así me lo receto el médico-todas comenzamos a reír- pero él que se ve que la que le interesó mucho a Gakupo fue Kallen.

-Bueno que quieren, él sabe que no puede perderse a esta hermosura de chica.

-¡Vientos Kallen, eso me gusta!

-Gracias Mina, pero tú también se ve que le interesas mucho a Ace

-Es lindo…

-¡Es tan lindo que le dio su número de celular!

-¡Eres grande Mina! Aunque yo también le di el mío a Gakupo…

-Por eso Ace quiere que vayamos con él al antro.

-Y vamos a ir chicas, ya se cual antro es el que dice, así que espero hayan traído algo decente.

-¿Insinúas que estamos fachosas?

-No es eso, pero a donde nos va a llevar Ace es un lugar VIP no podemos entrar de tenis.

-Oye si me puse mis mejores ropas-agregaba Yuuki-

-Lo sé, pero debemos impresionar más a estos chicos-agregaba Tomoyo- ahora las ebrias digan ¡whisky!

-¡WHISKY!-decía Shirley, Yuffi, Yuuki, Tomoyo y Sakura-

-¡Uyy están re aguadas!-decía Tomoyo- ¿porque no bebieron más?

-Porque no queremos perder tan rápido, además debíamos cuidarlas-reprochaba Misaki-

-Bueno chicas ya llegamos-todas visualizamos el hotel y algo que no nos gustó-

-¡Pero qué demonios es eso!-decía Yuffi- ¿es Lelouch besando a alguien?

-¡QUE!-Shirley se incorporaba para mirar más de cercas- ¡yo lo mato! ¡Párate señor conductor! ¡Mira que tengo que partirle la cara a ese idiota!

-No Shirley espérate -Misaki y yo la detuvimos- Tomoyo dile al chofer que se siga derecho, volveremos cuando él no esté-

La camioneta se siguió derecho, nos detuvimos unas tiendas más adelante, todas miramos a Shirley quien se veía decaída, vaya que fue impresionante ver eso.

-¿Shirley?-la chica tenía la mirada baja-

-Olvídenlo, sabía bien que podía ver esto…

-Shirley piensa en otra cosa.

-Es imposible Yuuki, duele ver a la persona que amas así…

-Yo si mato a mi hermano-Yuffi salía de la camioneta lo que todas la seguimos-

-¡No Yuffi, debemos esperar!

-¡NO! Son tonterías las que hace mi hermano ¿no que amaba a Shirley?

-¿Él dijo eso?-preguntaba la aludida-

-No, pero se ve en sus ojos así que…

-No podemos actuar así como así-agregaba Mina- yo también estoy de malas por no saber que está haciendo Yaten, los celos me están matando por eso no puedo divertirme por completo…

-¿Y entonces que quieren hacer?-pregunte- para mí también es difícil, pero obvio Seiya no es nada mío, sé perfectamente que es lo que voy a ver de qué forma estará cuando lo vea y eso me dolerá mucho pero ¿Qué hago? ¿Finjo que no me importa?

-Lo que debemos hacer es mejor divertirnos con los chicos que conocimos, así como ellos están haciendo de las suyas en los antros ¿Por qué nosotras no? Tal vez como dice el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo" tal vez nos ayude, debemos pensar de esa forma ¿Shirley?-la chica volteo a ver a Misaki quien había hablado- tu misma dijiste que Lelouch se enojó por verte de la mano con Hanabusa ¿o no?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Bien podrías voltearle la tortilla y demostrarle que con nosotras no se juega, tal vez nos veamos mal pero es lo mejor así que… Shirley en la tarde nos vamos a comprar una ropa extremadamente sexy y ahí es donde nos dejaremos ver, si ellos nos ven que se den cuenta de lo que se están perdiendo por sus estupideces ¿quieren jugar así o no? Bueno somos más cabronas que ellos y así les daremos donde más les duele, esto va para todas, no sabemos con qué sorpresa nos van a recibir estos idiotas, así que preparémonos desde antes, matémoslos de celos para que sientan que en verdad duele, obvio esto no nos quitara el dolor que sentamos cuando los veamos pero si podremos desquitarnos por completo o al menos hasta que regresemos a nuestra ciudad. ¿Están todas de acuerdo?-todas nos miramos por unos minutos, sería difícil y más para Mina quien estaba esperando el golpe de Yaten, tal vez tenía razón Misaki esto dolería pero debíamos hacer que ellos nos vieran como unas ganadoras-

-Te apoyo Misaki-le decía- creo que debemos demostrar que no somos débiles, ya cuando lleguemos a la habitación pues lloramos todas con una buena botella de tequila pero mientras en su cara no les demostremos que nos duele, al contrario comportémonos de la forma más fría que tengamos, seamos ganadoras.

-Tiene razón-Mina apoyaba nuestro plan- divirtámonos en la noche, vayamos de shopping y busquemos lo ma sexy que encontremos, dejemos a los chicos que acabamos de conocer impresionados, babeando por nosotras al igual que cuando nos vean los de la prepa, si algo aprendí de la hermana de Yuffi es a darle celos a los chicos y hacerlos sufrir de esa forma, ellos aun sienten algo por nosotras, tal vez sea algo leve pero aun así no les gusta vernos con otros tipos que no sean ellos, hagámoslo y triunfaremos.

-¿Esperas que Yaten esté haciendo otra cosa?-preguntaba Sakura-

-No lo sé, ahora mismo no sé qué pensar de él, pero lo decidiré ahora que lo vea, entonces ¿estamos todas de acuerdo?

-¡SI!-todas estuvimos de acuerdo, debíamos hacerlos sufrir de la peor manera posible-

Regresamos a la camioneta ya más relajadas, llegamos al hotel y Lelouch ya no estaba, subimos por el elevador muy calladas para así llegar a la habitación y perdernos en nuestras camas, eran las 3:00 am y nosotras habíamos pasado un momento de felicidad a un momento incómodo.

La mañana había llegado y todas despertábamos ya tarde, nos observamos cada una nos veíamos terrible.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-preguntaba Misaki-

-Pues primero desayunar y después irnos de compras-respondia Tomoyo-

-¿Y así nomas bajaremos sin cuidarnos?-preguntaba Yuffi-

-Con gafas de sol saldremos, debemos seguir adelante, que comiencen ellos a tener miedo cuando nos vean.

-Me parece buena idea-respondia Yuuki-

-¿Y Shirley?-pregunte-

-Aún no se levanta-respondía Sakura-

-¿Quien esta con ella?

-Mina, de echo le llamo para que nos fueranos a desayunar…

Me dirigí a la habitación de Shirley para así ver que era lo que sucedía, abrí la puerta y encontré a Mina preocupada, me acerque a ellas.

-¿Shirley? Vámonos a desayunar…-dije en voz baja-

-No tengo ganas, quiero quedarme aquí encerrada… es más quiero regresar a casa…

-Shirley no digas eso, no te dejes caer por un idiota como Lelouch…

-Él no es idiota, sabe que lo amo y así actúa, no puedo engañarme a mí misma es…

-Es terrible por lo que estás pasando Shirley pero debemos ser fuertes…

-¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿No te sientes mal por lo que hizo Seiya? ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan fuerte?

-Shirley, sé que tal vez demostré que no tenía dignidad pero ponte a pensar, yo sabía bien que él tenía a Serena y aun así me aventure a meterme con él, fui una estúpida pero no debo vencerme por eso, debo hacer que él vea que aunque aún lo amo no me he caído por lo que me dijo, por cómo me trata, ahora las cosas cambiaran y yo seré diferente con él aunque me duela mucho como lo vaya a tratar tendré que amarrarme bien mi orgullo y que lo vea ¡y tú debes hacer lo mismo! Y no soy fuerte, por dentro me está llevando el carajo pero la vida sigue y no porque esté sufriendo él volverá a mí, carajos no podemos morir de amor eso es para débiles ¡seamos fuertes Shirley!- la chica me miro por varios minutos, se notaba que había llorado toda la noche así que necesitaría una buena dosis de diversión para que olvidara al estúpido de Lelouch, lo admito a mí también me gustaba ese tipo pero me di cuenta de que mi mejor amiga Shirley siempre le había gustado así que lo mejor era hacerme a un lado-

Terminamos de prepararnos para bajar a desayunar, ya estábamos más relax en cuanto que hacer si nos encontrábamos a los chicos, llegamos al comedor para servirnos del buffet, nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada para así observar mejor los alrededores. Shirley se había colocado sus gafas de sol, al igual que la mayoría. Nos dimos cuenta de que Kaname había llegado al comedor minutos más tarde, además venía acompañado de Kamui, Suzaku y Zero. Obvio ellos no nos vieron pero nosotras si los teníamos bien checados, a los pocos minutos llego Yaten junto con Usui, Shaoran, Seiya, Eriol y Lelouch quien al verlo Shirley quería levantarse para dejarle caer su café súper caliente en la cabeza, después de que Mina la calmo continuamos mirándolos de lejos sin que ellos notaran nuestra presencia, obvio se veían peor que nosotras.

Una hora más tarde se retiraron para que por fin respiráramos tranquilas y habláramos de lo sucedido.

-¿Aun está el plan en marcha?-decía Tomoyo-

-Si-respondimos todas-

-Bueno chicas entonces vayamos de compras para así llegar temprano para comenzar nuestra rutina de belleza, a menos que quieran irse a asolear un poco.

-Me agrada esa idea pero creo que eso será mañana hoy como que aún no podemos exponernos mucho ¿o no?

-Tiene razón Mina, vayamos mejor de una buena vez de shopping así llegaremos temprano.

Dejamos el comedor para así salir al estacionamiento, no volvimos a ver a los chicos así que todo marcha tranquilo, nos fuimos a una tienda de prestigio donde gastaríamos mucho en un vestido digno de nosotras, mis padres me mataran cuando vean la cuenta pero no importa… es algo necesario, lo que me preocupa es ¿Cuánto tiempo duraremos sin verlos cara a cara?

Kaname POV

Estábamos en una plaza enorme donde buscábamos algo lo suficientemente formal para entrar a un antro. Sena había llegado por nosotros al hotel y obvio al primero que saludo muy efusivamente fue a Yaten, esa chica está loca por él, lo que me sorprende es ¿Yaten le habrá dicho que tiene novia? Por mi parte yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, soy soltero… aunque sé que amo a Yuuki ella aun no me da una respuesta definitiva para así ser novios formales, Zero aun existe y sé que también la quiere lo que me impide acercarme más a ella.

-¿Yaten amor? ¿no te gusta esto de vestir?-la chica lo mimaba hasta mas no poder, siempre le decía que se veía lo suficientemente atractivo con lo que ella escogía, Yaten tuvo que aceptar lo que ella quería que vistiera, obvio al chico también le gustaba ya que si no fuera de sus gustos obvio no se lo pondría-

Después de que todos tuviéramos una vestimenta digna para entrar al tan prestigiado antro, fuimos a la casa de playa de la chica, vaya que era hermosa su casa llena de lujos, la chica era de buena posición social, así que por eso era tan suelta con el dinero.

Yaten continuaba del brazo de la chica, vaya que sería difícil quitársela de encima, me daba un poco de pena Mina, mira que esperar a su novio quien ahora se está comportando como un pirujo esta difícil… pero bueno eso no lo diría ya que lo que pase aquí… aquí se quedara.

Lelouch POV

Estaba en el balcón de la casa de Sena, las chicas nos habían acompañado de compras… bueno algunas, Eri estaba conmigo, no me soltaba para nada e inclusive me ayudo a escoger algo para el antro. Aún estaba confundido con esta chica, me agradaba, me encantaba su compañía y su amistad pero… obvio no era amor. Se notaba que ella si sentía algo más por mí pero yo no podría darle falsas esperanzas, aún tenía que ver a Shirley, ella aún estaba presente en mis pensamientos y comenzar algo así como así con Eri estaba mal.

También estaba la apuesta que había hecho con Yaten, me sentía mal por él y lo que le dirá a Mina y por mí y lo que pasara con Shirley, tal vez el ser malo no sea buena idea, tal vez deba mejor cancelar la apuesta y continuar con mi vida como antes, dejarle en claro a Eri que solo la veo como una amiga y zaz regresarme a la ciudad y fingir que no pasó nada.

-Chicos los dejare en su hotel para que comiencen a prepararse, paso por ustedes a las 9:00pm o antes si es posible, no quiero que vean a mi Yaten e intente quitármelo cualquier zorra.

Neta esta chica me daba miedo, ya decía que era de su propiedad Yaten y él como idiota no decía nada, bueno solo espero que no haya problemas futuros. Salimos de la casa de Sena para así irnos al hotel, llegamos cansados de tantas tiendas que visitamos, chicos jamás salgan con unas chicas de compras… es lo peor.

Yaten POV

Ir de tienda en tienda buscando algo digno para mi cuerpo era difícil, Sena exageraba en ese aspecto pero exageraba más cuando se trataba de comprar ropa para ella. No lo niego se compró algo que la hacía recalcar sus perfectas curvas pero vaya que es indecisa.

Estaba en mi habitación con Lelouch, él se estaba dando un baño mientras yo estaba recostado en mi cama mirando a la nada, quería hablar con Mina pero si quería cumplir con, mi apuesta debía olvidarla por un rato para así no tener ninguna muestra de conciencia, vaya que dolía esa realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Lelouch después de que saliera de darse un baño-

-Nada…

-¿Se cancelara la apuesta?

-No se Lelouch, me siento mal por hacerle esto a Mina…

-¿Entones piensas lo mismo que yo?

-No sé qué sea lo que estás pensando…

-Shirley, siento que no está bien, a mi Shirley me encanta y Eri no llena su lugar…

-Entonces es lo mismo…

-¿Dejamos ahí la apuesta?

-Sera lo correcto?-nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, me percate que eran las 8:00 para meterme de inmediato a bañar, no sabía si Sena se le ocurriría pasar temprano por nosotros así que debía apurarme-

Salí de bañarme para cambiarme y estar preparado para lo que haría en el transcurso de la noche, estaba o más bien intentaba relajarme de todo, quería disfrutar al máximo estas vacaciones y eso nadie me lo impediría.

Lelouch marco a recepción a que nos agregaran la 4ta noche, todos ya estábamos de acuerdo con eso así que pasaríamos el sábado en la playa con las chicas, al menos ese era el plan, esperemos salga a la perfección.

Mina POV

Todas estábamos finalizando nuestra rutina de embellecimiento, Ace me había marcado horas antes para asegurarse de que iríamos con él, quedo en pasar por nosotras a las 8:30 para así llegar temprano y obtener la mejor mesa VIP del lugar.

Estaba contenta, este chico me encantaba por completo, pero aun debía ser paciente, yo tenía a Yaten y eso debía respetarlo…

-Chicas hablaron de recepción, Ace nos está esperando-nos informaba Kallen quien había tomado la llamada- ya vámonos…

-Sí, vámonos

Todas bajamos en el elevador sin ninguna sorpresa, llegamos al lobby donde estaba Ace con una enorme sonrisa, él se acercó a saludarme a mi primero, vaya que era impresionante.

-Mina-se acercó a mí- que hermosa te vez-me tomo de la mano depositando un beso en el dorso, obvio me sonroje y que decir de las chicas que me miraban sorprendidas- ¿están listas?-volteo a ver a todas para después saludarlas- se ven hermosas ustedes también, los chicos nos están esperando en el antro así que vámonos-

Subimos a la limosina que traía al sexy de Ace, iba nerviosa porque él no hacia el intento por soltarme, solo esperaba que Yaten no me viera porque se armaría y en grande.

Llegamos al antro, se llamaba Baby ´O muy lujoso y lleno de personas que se veía que tenían dinero extra para gastar. El cadenero vio a Ace e inmediatamente nos dejó pasar, ingresamos dirigiéndonos al área VIP donde ya estaban los demás chicos bebiendo, inmediatamente que nos vieron babearon por nosotras.

-Hola chicas-nos saludaron los gemelos que rápido tomaron del brazo a Tomoyo y a Sakura-

-Hola Yuffi-llegaba Subaru a su lado- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien –ellos se apartaron de donde estábamos para irse a otra mesa-

-Kallen que bien que viniste-Gakupo se acercó para abrazar a la chica, obvio ella se sonrojo sabíamos que no era nada desagradable para ella, de echo me dijo que haría lo posible porque el chico fuera algo más para ella aunque aún no estaba segura-

-¡Shirley!-Mikuo llegaba- ¿Qué sucede preciosa?

-Nada Mikuo, te parece si vamos a bailar-ambos salieron rápido a la pista de baile, Yuuki se encontró con el rubio de Nauya, estaba guapo el chico-

-¿Y bien Mina? ¿Vamos a bailar o beberemos un Amor perfecto?

-Eso ultimo suena interesante- Ace paso su mano detrás mío para dirigirnos a la barra y pedir el coctel, me sentía de nuevo nerviosa pero me encantaba este chico ¡esperen! ¿Cuántas veces he dicho esto?

Zero POV

Sena había llegado por nosotros, bajamos tal cual un príncipe a recibir a una princesa ¡bah! Eso ni existe. La chica se veía re bien con ese vestido que había seleccionado para ella pero aún me parecía molesta por lo mismo de que no soltaba a Yaten.

Llegamos al antro, vaya que si era muy popular entre la gente de Acapulco, los cadeneros no dejaban pasar a cualquier tipo… se llamaba Baby´O. Cuando el cadenero vio a Sena inmediatamente nos dejó pasar, fuimos al área VIP donde estaban las chicas esperándonos y el wey que parecía su guardaespaldas.

-¡Zero!-Mizore llego rápido a mis brazos- como me encanta estar entre tus brazos y que me abraces fuertemente-ok eso da miedo-

Todas saludaron a su respectivo chico, obvio el guardaespaldas no estaba muy contento con lo que veía y más que Usui estaba con la chica a quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Vayamos a sentarnos y a platicar- me fui con Mizore a la mesa- Y bien Zero ¿Tequila o Whisky?

-Uhmm Tequila –la chica me sirvió una copa de tequila-

-Bien brindemos porque esta amistad dure por mucho tiempo…

-Uyy ¿me iras a ver a la ciudad?

-Bueno, yo soy de haya así que es probable que te vea…

-¿Porque probable?

-Bueno, mis padres me mantienen mucho en la prepa, casi no salgo a menos que sea con las chicas, mi escuela es casi un internado, solo salgo libre los sábados…

-Uy pues tendría que ir por ti para secuestrarte.

-Eso sería excelente…

-Pues cuando quieras preciosa -bebí de golpe mi bebida para visualizar donde estaban los chicos, Yaten bebía con Sena muy cercas al igual que los demás, solo Eriol estaba en la pista de baile, después visualice algo que no me agrado nada nadita ¡Yuuki bailando con un tipo que no era ni yo ni Kaname!? Rápidamente me puse de pie asustando a mi acompañante, obvio le dije que me disculpara para acercarme más y ver si mi vista no me estaba engañando, cuando termino la canción vi hacia donde se dirigía Yuuki y lo que vi hizo que mi presión sanguínea bajara, estaban todas las chicas en ese antro!

* * *

_¿Y bien? espero les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana que es cuando suba capitulo nuevo, si puedo antes lo haré, cuídense y hasta pronto._


	27. ¡Y se encontraron!

_Nuevo capitulo espero les agrade..._

* * *

Capitulo 26

¡Y se encontraron!

Zero POV

Me dirigí a Kamui quien estaba solo ya que su acompañante estaba con Lelouch y su amiga, obvio estaba súper nervioso al haber visto todo eso.

-¡Kamui!

-¡Que pasa Zero! Llegas con una cara de niño mal….

-¡Las chicas están aquí!-lo interrumpí-

-Obvio están aquí las chicas, si no con quien estaríamos pasando el rato…

-¡No idiota esa chicas no! ¡Las de la prepa!

-¡No mames! ¿Estás loco?

-No wey mira-lo tome del brazo para que viera hacia donde estaban las chicas, vimos como Kallen estaba cerca de un wey que al parecer la estaba cortejando, Mina estaba con un tipo que se parecía a Yaten, Yuuki estaba con un tipo rubio, Shirley estaba bailando con un wey todo teto, Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban con unos gemelos y Yuffi bebía con un wey medio raro-

-¡No mames! ¡Ese wey es mi carnal!

-¿Qué? ¡Ese wey sin chiste!

-Sí, mis padres lo mandaron a estudiar lejitos, pero me sorprende y más que Kallen este con ese tipo que se ve ¡se la quiere coger!

-¡Hay que avisarles a los demás!

-No espera, echaríamos todo a perder, las chicas lo notarían y….

-¡Puta madre! ¡Yaten salió a bailar con Sena!

-¡Y ahí va Mina!

-¡Kamui aquí habrá sangre! ¡Debemos avisar!

-¡No espera debemos pensar! Ya se ¡Zero has como que te duele la cabeza y salgamos de aquí!

-¡No mames además…!

-¿Zero?-voltee a ver a mi acompañante- ¿vayamos a bailar no?-voltee a ver a Kamui quien solo se retiró dejándome a mí con la bronca-

-¿No podríamos beber otra copita de tequila?

-No, yo quiero bailar ¡ahora!

Puta madre ahora si la diversión había terminado pero ¿Quién les dijo que estábamos aquí?

Mina POV

Estábamos pasando la mejor noche de todas, Shirley por fin se veía más tranquila y con eso todas nos sentíamos bien, no me separaba de Ace por ningún motivo, siempre íbamos a todos lados. El antro daba hacia la playa donde bien podíamos pasar el rato, obvio yo no iría ahí para nada. Estaba platicando con Ace, Kallen y Gakupo, quienes estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en visitarnos en la ciudad, al parecer asistían a una escuela donde asisten puros niños nice.

Bebíamos Tequila bien tranquilas, reíamos mucho y eso era lo mejor.

-¿¡Y bien entonces así quedamos para ir a visitarlas!?-decía Gakupo-

-Es buen plan…-agregaba Kallen-

-Así después vamos a la casa que tienen los padres de Gakupo… en Cuernavaca es hermosa…

-¿Con piscina y todo?-pregunte-

-Si Mina, así que prepárense para ir, espero no nos alejemos mucho.

-Ni lo pienses Ace-respondia rápidamente Kallen mientras lo señalaba- no te libraras de nosotras tan fácil

-Uyy y ¿solo de Ace?-preguntaba Gakupo-

-No, bueno no quise dar a entender eso… obvio de ti tampoco…-Kallen se sonrojaba, me daba risa ver como Gakupo la tenía embobada-

-Mina mejor vayamos a otra mesa porque hacemos mal cuarteto-Ace me hablaba al oído así que nos levantamos sin que ellos lo notaran para que continuaran con su declaración, al parecer Gakupo también la quería aunque en kallen no sabía si era ilusión o puro despecho-

Kallen POV

Estando siempre sola con Gakupo me ponía nerviosa, este chico como me gustaba, tal vez no era amor pero si había encontrado a un buen amigo y pss ya saben una amistad puede llevarte a algo más… en mi caso no es que lo pida a gritos pero… es algo que me agrada de idea. Gakupo siempre se preocupaba por mí, siempre me decía lo linda que me veía y que decir de su generosidad… era un chico con el que siempre podría confiar aunque aún no demuestro semejante confianza… obvio menos sabiendo que acabo de conocerlo, solo espero no equivocarme…. de nuevo…

-¿Y entonces Kallen? ¿No me digas que solo a Ace vas a extrañar?

-No, no lo digo por ese modo… obvio tú también eres extrañable…

-¿Soy extrañable?-comenzó a reír- ¿no pensé que causara ese efecto en ti?

-Bueno soy un estuche de monerías…

-Eso me agrada, no sabré con que sorpresa saldrás posteriormente.

-Mi querido Gakupo… estoy llena de sorpresas…

-Uyy me agrada la idea de conocerlas todas-él se acercó más a mi plantándome un beso que obvio me tomo por sorpresa, no duro mucho pero vaya que el chico besa bien-perdón creo que fue un efecto del alcohol, no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

-No, no te preocupes…no estoy pensando nada… literalmente…-nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos ¿Qué decía? ¿Gakupo bésame otra vez? Tal vez así se me quite un poco lo idiotizada que me ha dejado-

-¿Y entonces estas en tercer semestre de preparatoria?

-Sí, vaya que es difícil pero saldremos bien… ¿Y la universidad que tal?

-Pues no es lo mejor de toda la vida pero algo debo estudiar…

-¿Dices que estas estudiando administración de empresas?

-¡Sí! Ahora que mi padre quiere que me haga cargo de su empresa pues debo ir muy bien preparado.

-Eso es maravilloso.

-¿Y tú?

-Me agrada la idea del comercio internacional pero creo que me dedicare mejor a la mercadotecnia.

-Eso suena genial, tal vez llegue a necesitar de tu ayuda alguna vez…

-Puede ser…

-¿Y dices que sabes perfectamente nadar?

-Sí, es lo mejor, me encanta mucho nadar ¿y tú sabes nadar?

-No, soy pésimo para eso, siempre he entrado a clases pero siempre me aburren y lo dejo.

-Puedo ayudarte si es que así lo deseas…

-Uyy me encantaría tener a una sexy instructora como tu…

-Entonces dalo por hecho de que te ayudare-le guiñe un ojo-

-Me agrada la idea…-nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos- ¿Kallen?

-¿Dime?

-Eres un amor ¿lo sabias?

-No, nadie me lo había dicho.

-Pues la persona que no lo diga y no lo admita esta idiota o bien se cayó de pequeño.

-Gracias Gakupo, a decir verdad tú también me agradas y mucho.

-Entonces seamos los mejores amigos ¿te parece?

-Me parece bien…

-Bueno ¿entonces bebemos otra copa de tequila? ¿O quieres un mojito cubano?

-Uyy ese me agrada más-nos levantamos para ir a la barra, yo iba temblando como una gelatina mal cuajada ¿¡que carajos estaba pasándome!?-

Mina POV

Ace era un amor, la verdad espero que esta amistad como estoy decidida a llamarla nunca termine, creo que es uhmm un amor de chico.

-Mina vamos a bailar ¿quieres?

-¡Siii! -salimos a bailar Satisfaction donde obvio Ace tomo la delantera tomándome de la cintura para que así estuviéramos en sincronía, me sentía contenta, algo provocaba en mi Ace que hacía que quisiera probar más allá de un simple beso en la mejilla-

-Me encanta como te mueves Mina

-Pues tu no lo haces tan mal-le dije pegándome más a su oído para que pudiera escucharme, la canción cambio a una de banda, se acercó más a mi colocando sus manos en mi cintura, vaya que eso provocaba una descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo-

Bailábamos tranquilamente hasta que lo que vi me dejo con ganas de tener súper poderes para matar a la persona que estaba tomando del cuello a mi ¡Yaten Kou! Obvio los observe hasta lograr que ese idiota me mirara… minutos más tarde me vio…

Yaten POV

Fui a bailar con Sena, la verdad esta chica no me soltaba para nada, era una chica hermosa y muy buena onda pero algo en ella aun no me caía bien. Todo lo quería arreglar con dinero, vaya que es un poco molesto.

-Yaten esta canción me encanta.

-A mí también Sena… la chica se me acerco más a mí, de pronto sentí como alguien no dejaba de mirarnos, cuando busque entre la gente me dejo impactado a la persona que había visto-

¡Puta madre! ¡¿Que hace Mina aquí y tomada de la cintura de ese pendejo?! ¡¿Que se cree?! Sena me abrazo más lo que hizo que Mina me fulminara con la mirada… quería…

-¿Yaten estas bien?-Sena miro hacia donde yo veía, obvio Mina volteo su mirada para después irse de la pista de baile-

-Sena me disculpas debo ir al baño-deje a la chica sola para seguir a Mina quien había salido al pie de playa, la busque entre toda la gente hasta visualizar su larga cabellera- MINAKO!-ella volteo llorando a verme, corrí a su encuentro-

-¡Déjame Yaten!

-No, ahora me vas a explicar ¿qué hacías con ese wey?

-¡NI madres Yaten! ¿Mejor tú dime que haces con esa zorra?

-¡Oye yo no hacía nada con ella! ¡Yo te he respetado hasta estos momentos, no he hecho nada malo! Siempre estoy pensando en ti, mejor dime tú ¡¿qué hacías con ese wey?! ¡¿Porque carajos bailaba tan cercas de ti y tu no decías nada?!

-Haber Yaten no quieras cambiarme el tema porque ¡no te va! ¡Yo no sé qué es lo que has hecho como para decirte "perdóname Yaten"!

-¡¿Porque no?! ¡¿No confías en mí?!

-¿Y tú? ¿Confías en mí?

-Yo si…

-¡Entonces está claro que sabes perfectamente que yo no haría nada!

-¡¿Y no tendrías tu igual la misma idea?!

-¡Eso sería si me hubieras dicho que te largarías a Acapulco para apoyar a tu hermano! ¡Te pensé toda la noche, me preocupe por ti! ¿Y así me amas?

-¡Sabes que te amo! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!

-¡No sé!¡ Ahora yo no sé nada!

-¡¿Porque no?! ¿No me crees?

-¡Tal vez si fueras sincero desde el principio nada de esto pasaría!

-¿Sincero? ¡Te dije dónde estaba y con quien estaba!

-¡Pero ahora no lo estás siendo! ¿¡Quién es esa vieja!?

-¡Tú estabas bailando con ese wey muy pegada!

-¡Y ella te estaba abrazando! ¿¡Dime que es peor!?

-Obvio lo tuyo y… lo mío pero no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Mira Yaten, no me agrada la idea de que otra vieja te esté abrazando, no son tus novias aquí la novia ¡soy yo! ¡Obvio debo sentirme así, yo no estaba abrazando a nadie! ¡Solo era un baile y el baile no era de abrazarse!

-¡Mina no estaba haciendo nada malo!¡Tienes que creerme!-me acerque a ella tomándola del mentón para que me mirara, limpie sus lágrimas esperando a que me contestara, quería besarla pero obvio no sería bien recibido- Minako, no te he engañado…

-Yaten ¿porque estabas con ella?

-Solo es una amiga y…

-¿Amor?-volteamos ambos a ver, era Sena quien se acercaba a mí- ¿qué haces con mi novio?- Sena se acercó a nosotros, neta me había cargado el payaso…Mina me miro molesta

-¿Tu novio?-le respondió- ¿Yaten Kou es tu novio?

-Sí ¿tú quién eres y porque dejas que te toque?

-No te fijes, solo es un amigo ¿o no Yaten? Solo somos amigos…

-Oye Mina yo…

-¡Se terminó Yaten!-y con eso se alejó de mí para ingresar al antro, Sena me miro, pensé que me diría algo pero no fue así-

-Vamos a dentro, debemos continuar con la fiesta…

Ingrese con Sena del brazo, lo que quería era irme de ahí, pero obvio no podía, quería ir detrás de Mina pero sabía que solo complicaría más las cosas, debía esperar a que se le bajara el coraje aunque no sé si eso pasaría. Cuando me di cuenta Lelouch estaba bebiendo como loco de la botella de tequila, al acercarme me miro triste.

-¿Qué paso?

-Shirley está ahí con otro tipo que no soy yo…

-Puta entonces ¿vinieron todas?

-¿Cómo que vinieron todas?

-Mina me cacho bailando con Sena y después me termino…

-¡No mames!

-Si wey, ya termino eso…

-¿Y los demás ya saben?

-Pues ahí viene Kaname y se ve molesto…

-¡¿Porque putas madres no me dijeron que Yuuki estaba aquí?!-golpeo la mesa-

-¿Porque apenas lo acabamos de notar?-dije molesto-

-¡No mames Yaten eso no es cierto!

-¿No wey? ¡Me acaban de terminar por Sena!

-¡Puta! –dijo mientras se daba un golpe en la frente -

-¿Quiénes son los únicos que no han notado la presencia de las chicas?

-Seiya, Eriol, Suzaku, Shaoran y Usui.

-¡Hay que avisarles!-proponía Lelouch-

-Ya se dieron cuenta, mira a Usui-era verdad, Usui fulminaba a un chico rubio que tenia de la cintura a Misaki, vaya que ellas estaban bien custodiadas por esos tipos- hay que advertir a los castaños.

-Ya wey mejor continuamos con la fiesta y…. esperen un momento-dije-¿que hace Kamui con esos tipos?

-¡Nel wey no se lo vayan a agarrar a cates mejor vamos!-Lelouch, Kaname y yo nos unimos a Kamui quien estaba con Zero en la mesa de las chicas, llegamos cubriéndoles la retaguardia por si algo pasaba-

-¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas en Acapulco Subaru?

-¿Porque nunca contestas mis llamadas?-respondia el chico que acompañaba a Yuffi-

-¿Qué sucede Kamui?-pregunte-

-Nada, les presento a mi hermano Subaru-todos miramos al chico que señalaba nuestro amigo, vaya que no se parecían mucho pero si él dice que es su hermano ¡es su hermano! era sorprendente todo lo que estaba pasando-mira Subaru, ellos son Lelouch, Yaten, Kaname y Zero

-¡Hola! Les presento a mi amiga…

-Yuffi-dijimos todos-

-¿La conocen? –Nos miró sorprendido, después volteo a ver a la chica-¿Yuffi lo conoces?

-Sí, de pura casualidad son compañeros de la prepa…

-Wow no sabía que conocías a mi hermano…

-Pues sí, es algo… gracioso-la chica nos miró fríamente- lo malo es que ese-se dirigió a Lelouch- es mi hermano…-decía de mala gana y decepcionada-

-Wow ¡hola cuñado!

-¡Que cuñado ni que la chingada Yuffi nos vamos!

-¡No Lelouch, tengo derecho a divertirme así como tú! Además estamos acompañando a Shirley quien esta con su amigo Mikuo… ¡Hey Shirley!- Yuffi le grito a la chica quien estaba sentada con un tipo, la chica volteo encontrándose con Lelouch, ambos se miraron por varios minutos pero ella ni se inmuto para nada-

-¿Ahora qué Yuffi?

-Mira, Subaru es hermano de Kamui…

-¿Ah sí? Pues que diferencia-decía desde lejos- no cabe duda que Subaru es un caballero-se volteo tomando la mano del chico con quien estaba para pasar a un lado de Lelouch empujarlo e irse a bailar. Lelouch solo la miro de reojo sin decir nada-

-¡Mina que bien que llegas y con el sexy de Ace!-decía Yuffi a Mina que acababa de llegar de la mano del chico con quien la había visto bailando, ella estaba detrás nuestro- le decía a Shirley que Subaru es hermano de Kamui- el tipejo nos miró retadoramente, Mina solo se siguió derecho sin mirarme para después sonreírle a Kamui-

-Kamui que milagro ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y como es que tengas un hermano tan lindo y jamás me lo hayas dicho?

-Porque no pensé que lo conocieran…

-Bueno Kamui, tu hermano es un amor…

-Oye Mina me pongo celoso-decía su acompañante, quería partirle la cara lo que al parecer notaron Zero y los demás porque me detuvieron del brazo-

-No te preocupes, sería incapaz de ponerte celoso-le sonrió al tipo llamado Ace, el chico traía una copa de tequila a lo que Mina se la quitó para bebérsela rápido. Yo solo la miraba esperando que ella me dijera algo, obvio no era así, ella me miraba fríamente, no se veía ninguna pista de que estuviera intentando no llorar, se veía enojada pero… algo de ella me daba temor-

-¿Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí?-volteamos mirando a Sakura y Tomoyo quienes venían de la mano de unos gemelos-

-¡Que milagro chicos!-decía Tomoyo- me saludan a Eriol cuando lo vean…

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-preguntaba uno de los gemelos-

-Mira Hikaru, ellos son amigos de mi hermano Kamui.

-¿Él es tu hermano?-preguntaba Ace-Ni idea de que tuvieras hermanos Subaru…

-Bueno es que son cosas que aún no digo, ellos son los amigos de mi hermano-nos señalaba-

-¿Y ustedes como conocen a estas hermosas chicas?-preguntaba el otro gemelo-

-Somos compañeros de la misma prepa-por fin Zero hablaba-¿y ustedes como las conocieron?

-Las conocimos anoche en el antro, lo mejor de lo mejor de todo el sagrado antro, jamás había visto tanta hermosura junta-describía Ace- pero aquí la que es mejor al menos para mí es Mina.

-¿Ah sí?-decía Kamui- si es una excelente chica…

-¿La conoces bien?

-Sí, es mi amiga ¿o no Mina?

-Claro Kamui…-ella se volteo para servirse más tequila-

-Oye Ace le decía a Kallen que si…-un chico pasaba a un lado de nosotros- ¿sucede algo malo?-preguntaba cuando nos miró-

-No Gakupo, cálmate ellos son amigos del hermano de Subaru…

-Ha ya…-nos miramos todos fijamente, yo solo fulminaba con la mirada a él tal "Ace" que tenia de la mano a mi ¡MINA!- ¡Yuuki que bien que estas aquí!-y como si les hubieran dado un golpe a Kaname y a Zero voltearon para mirar a la chica que venía de la mano de un rubio-

-¿Ah sí porque?-preguntaba-¿Ah? ¿Kaname? ¿Zero? ¿Kamui? ¿Yaten? ¿Lelouch? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Miren que milagro! Los hacia perdidos en el desierto…

-¿Y porque en el desierto?-pregunte-

-Bueno, no sabíamos nada de ustedes así que pensamos que habían pasado a mejor vida…

-Pues aun existimos Yuuki-agregaba Kaname-

-Si es lo que veo…-todas las chicas nos miraban fríamente, cómo si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en hacernos eso, no las creo capaz de eso pero… daban miedo-¡Mina! ¡¿Porque no salimos a bailar con los chicos?!

-¡Me parece buena idea Yuuki, Ace vamos a bailar anda!

-Solo porque tú me lo pides Mina-Se tomaron de la mano para pasar a mi lado sin decir nada, se quedaron detenidos cuando el tal Gakupo le dijo algo al oído de su acompañante de mi ex Mina, ella se veía muy hermosa con lo que traía y yo no la estaba aprovechando-

-¿Yaten?-voltee a mirar quien me llamaba, Sena había llegado hasta donde estábamos- ¡vamos a bailar!

-¿Sena?

-¿Ace? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Bueno, mi padre es dueño del antro así que creo que tengo el derecho de venir cuando se me de mi gana ¿o no?-respondía muy arrogante el chico-

-¿Pensé que venias a rogarme?

-¿Rogarte? ¡Ni que fueras mi padre o madre para que me den más crédito en las tarjetas!

-Vaya maduraste…

-Y tú te marchitaste...

-Hijo de…

-Nada Sena, mejor vete a bailar con tus amigos…

-Vámonos Yaten-y así me tomo de la mano para irme con ella, Mina me miro muy fría mientras los chicos nos seguían, se sentaron con sus acompañantes pidiendo otra botella de tequila para el enojo-

Bailamos una que otra pieza, Mina hacia lo mismo con el chico ese, estaba molesto, quería que mi mirada fulminara a el wey ese pero obvio no soy súper héroe para hacerlo, Lelouch bailaba con Eri, vaya que estaba despechado porque se pegaba mucho a ella. Terminando la canción nos sentamos todos juntos porque las chicas se acompañaron al baño-

-¿Qué haremos?

-No sé-decía Zero- Yuuki no nos hizo caso, estaba muy entretenida con el tipo ese.

-Y que decir de Kallen… ¿ya vio a Seiya?

-No, Seiya esta entretenido con Moka y al parecer Kallen también con el tipo ese-decía Kamui-

-¿Celos?-pregunto Zero-

-Algo…

-Chicos-llegaban los castaños con Eriol- porque tan solitos…

-Como se ve que no han notado que sus amores están en el mismo antro que nosotros.

-¡QUE!-Kaname les señalo hacia donde ellas estaban, se estaban riendo con los gemelos mientras los castaños como tontos se quedaban mirando

-¡Puta madre! ¿Ahora qué haremos?-decía Eriol-

-Nada wey, debemos ser pacientes, no podemos cometer una estupidez ni nada por el estilo…

-¿Kamui estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-No sé qué sea Lelouch… -vi como Lelouch miraba a Kaname-

-¿Kaname tienes la misma idea que yo?

-Sí, concuerdo contigo

-Haber, haber dejen de mandarse señales con la mente y ¡explíquenos!-pregunte-

-Lo que Kamui y Lelouch están pensando es que ellas están coordinadas o más bien en complot en contra de nosotros, obvio si nos ven con otras ellas sienten celos al mismo tiempo que nosotros si las vemos con otros. Ellas lo están manejando mejor que nosotros pero…

-¿Pero qué?-preguntaba Zero-

-Pero, algo no coordina bien… ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?

-¡Yo les dije que estábamos en Acapulco!

-¡¿Puta madre Lelouch porque lo hiciste?!-decía Kamui molesto-

-Porque Yuffi le diría a mi padre y él me cancelaria la tarjeta ¿con que sobrevivo aquí en Acapulco? Además el auto estaba en medio de esto, mi padre es tan cabron que es capaz de quitarme mi auto…

-Eso es pecado-agregue- no debemos culparlo, sabemos que tarde o temprano ellas lo sabrían así que aunque nos escondiéramos, nos pusiéramos disfraces ellas nos verían y se molestarían…

-Pues debemos estar relax para lo que suceda después…

Todos nos tomamos una copa al hilo, necesitábamos esperar a lo que sucediera en las próximas horas, esperemos que no sea nada grave porque conociendo a varios… son peligrosos al ver que su chica está en manos de otra persona… al menos yo me considero así.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿algo intenso? Yo diria que les aguadaron la fiesta a los chicos jaja_

_Como siempre gracias por leerme, gracias a todas por leer estas locuras y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo no sin antes mencionarles que cualquier duda o un grito desesperado en el cuadrito de abajo díganlo... ¡ya!_


	28. Si es así… juguemos entonces…

_Nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo_

* * *

Capítulo 27

Si es así… juguemos entonces…

Seiya POV

Me deleitaba la pupila con la sexy de Moka, su escote dejaba ver más allá de la imaginación, me fascinaba toda ella.

-Seiya me encanta como bailas…

-Y qué decir de ti mi queridísima Moka…

-¿Lo dices de broma verdad?

-¿Me crees capaz de engañarte?

-No, pero uhmm no sé si creerte…

-¿Y cómo puedo asegurarte que es verdad lo que te digo?

-Tal vez si me das un beso te perdone…

-Bueno-acorte la distancia para plantarle uno de mis mejores besos, algo suave pero que se sienta la pasión en el-¿y bien? –dije cuando termine de besarla-

-Pues nada mal pero… vayamos por una copa para así estar más hidratados-nos dirigimos tomados de la mano a la barra- ¿Cómo que te gustaría probar Seiya?

-¿Qué te parece un sexo en la playa?

-Uyy suena interesante-soltó mi mano para ir a ordenar dos Sex on the beach, vaya que ese coctel te inducia a tener la mayor aventura en la playa con una chica hermosa como Moka, sonreí a mis adentros queriendo desaparecer toda clase de pensamiento cachondo, no me convenía pensar en eso, al menos no ahora que me estaba divirtiendo con ella. Sentí como alguien paso a mi lado, no tome importancia pero cuando voltee a visualizar a las demás chicas vaya que me encontré con algo o más bien alguien que me había dejado impactado con su cuerpo-

-¿Kallen?

-¿Seiya?-me dijo cuándo volteo a verme-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues divirtiéndome-decía irónica- ¿Y tú? ¿Estas con Serena?

-¿Serena?

-Sí ¿no la recuerdas? La chica que embarazaste, de coletas algo rara…

-Ah esa…-dije sin interés-

-Si esa…

-No, no estoy con ella…

-Pues raro en ti ya que según la "amas mucho"-decía haciendo énfasis en esa palabra y remarcando con sus dedos unas comillas-

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No puedo divertirme?

-Pues suerte con eso…

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Viniste a buscarme?

-¿A ti?-comenzó a reír- ni que fueras el control de la tv para ser tan importante en mi vida.

-Pensé que me amabas…-me acerque más a ella-

-Pues pensaste mal…

-¿No era lo más importante para ti?-la tome por la cintura obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos, sentía su respiración muy cercas de mi- ¿ya no me amas?

-¿Amarte? Por dios Seiya…-acaricie su mejilla con mi mano, ella cerro los ojos –

-Kallen yo sé que aún me amas, vamos a divertirnos ahora que estamos aquí juntos…

-No Seiya-ella decía sin alejarse de mi- eres un tonto…

-¿Porque? ¿Por considerarte lo mejor que me ha pasado? Solo quiero ser tu tonto…

-Obvio estas bromeando-abrió los ojos acercando su rostro al mío, roso sus labios con los míos mientras acariciaba mi abdomen bajando poco a poco hasta mi cinturón- no puedes conmigo Seiya, aunque te catalogues lo mejor de lo mejor será difícil que vuelvas a deleitarte conmigo, te estudie bien y sé que nadie te hará sentir lo que yo, sé que aun quieres estar conmigo aunque sea una aventura pero ya no…

-¿Ya no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti?

-¿Importante? Por favor Seiya madura o más bien piensa mejor, creo que el alcohol te afecta, importante es que termine la prepa, eso es lo único que me importa… tu… tu simplemente pasaste a ultimo rango

-¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?-le pregunte, vaya que esto me estaba preocupando pero no se porque-

-Así como a ti te valió madres lo que Serena este haciendo ahora a mí también no me importa con quien estés…-me empujo para alejarme de ella-

-Vaya que fría eres…

-Bueno, creo que no tanto como tu…

-¿Kallen?-volteamos a ver de quien se trataba-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro Gakupo-lo tomo del brazo para irse sin decir más. ¿Por qué siento eso? ¿Porque me molesta verla de la mano con ese wey?-

-¿Seiya?

-Ah Moka…

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si vámonos-nos dirigimos a donde estaban los chicos, Moka me dio su bebida para irse con las chicas que al parecer estaban hablando en bolita de no sé qué cosa-

-¿Porque coño no me dijeron que Kallen estaba aquí?-dije cuando estaba ya con los chicos-

-Haber Seiya, no solo esta Kallen-decía Kaname-

-No mames ¡¿Serena está aquí?!

-No, al parecer esa no está aquí… pero si la mayoría de las chicas con las que nos juntamos en la prepa…

-¿La sexy de Milly también está? o ¿Elizabeth?-pregunte ansioso-

-No wey, esas no… no mames ¿a poco las querías aquí?

-Bueno es que verlas en traje de baño seria todo un placer…-inmediatamente me imagine a esas chicas de esa forma-

-Pinche cachondo-decía Lelouch-

-Uyy ¿porque tan amargados todos?

-Porque Mina me termino por estar con Sena…

-Uyy Yaten te llovió bonito entonces…

-Cállate…

-Ya wey mejor quédate con Sena, tiene varo y pss eso es lo chévere…

-Ni madres Sena es algo difícil, me es….

-Difícil de entender.

-¡Eso! Gracias Lelouch.

-Bueno ya weyes, mejor divirtámonos ¿Qué quieren hacer? No se puede hacer nada además de que…

-¡Pa la madre! ¿Es Kallen la que se besa con ese wey?-inmediatamente voltee a donde miraba Kaname y ahí la vi como él la besaba, como ella se acoplaba muy bien a él… como lo disfrutaba… inmediatamente sentí celos, enojo, envidia, coraje. Me levante rápidamente para ir a quitarle a mi chica a ese wey pero Kaname me detuvo-

-No hagas pendejadas Seiya, esos weyes se ve que tienen influencias por aquí, al parecer el wey que esta con Mina su padre es dueño del antro… ¿Kamui tu hermano va a una escuela nice?

-Sí, mis padres decidieron pagarle la carrera que él quería, mi hermano siempre pidió esa prepa así que prácticamente todos esos tipos son de dinero.

-¿Y tú porque no te fuiste a esa prepa?-pregunto Eriol-

-Por la misma razón que tú no estás ahí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Zero-

-Eriol es hijo del dueño de las empresas Hiragisawa, como ustedes sabrán es la compañía número uno en ese giro, así que este chico tiene más dinero que… pues que yo en estos momentos

-¿Y tú que Kamui? ¿No dirás de quien eres hijo?

-Mis padres solo son dueños de una firma de abogados, tuve la oportunidad de ingresar a la misma prepa que mi hermano pero yo soy más tranquilo en ese aspecto, prefiero estar rodeado de gente más normal que de esos niños.

-¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada en contra de ellos verdad?-preguntaba aun molesto-

-No, pero bien podríamos acercarnos más a ellas-agregaba Kamui-

-Chicos -volteamos a ver a las chicas que venían lideradas por Sena-

-¿Qué sucede Sena?

-Pues pensábamos en juntarnos con unos amigos que tenemos en la mesa de allá-volteamos a ver y era la misma mesa donde estaban las chicas- vamos acompáñenos, seremos más y nos divertiremos mejor, además Kamui sirve que me presentas a tu hermano-todos nos miramos por unos segundos, Kamui, Kaname y Lelouch comenzaron a analizar la situación, a veces me daban miedo el saber que ellos podían entenderse así ¡maldita telequinesis!-

-Me parece bien Sena-agregaba Kaname-¿no se molestaran ellos?

-No, nuestro amigo Takashi esta allá así que él fue el que nos invito

-Está bien Sena, pero prométeme que no me dejaras solo-agrego Yaten-

-Claro que no Yaten-nos levantamos para acercarnos a la mesa de ellos, las chicas al principio nos miraron sorprendidas pero minutos después como si fuéramos cualquier cosa miraron para otro lado evitando encontrarse con nuestra mirada-

Vaya que esto sería entretenido, jamás pensé que ellas nos encontraran, me daba coraje ver a Kallen con aquel tipo y que decir del ambiente… era el más tenso que jamás había sentido.

Lelouch POV

Nos dirigimos a la mesa de las chicas de la prepa, al principio nos vieron con cara de fuchi ya que parecía que éramos fenómenos.

-Mira Takashi ellos son mis amigos, Seiya, Yaten, Kamui, Lelouch, Zero, Usui, Shaoran, Suzaku, Eriol y Kaname- el wey nos saludó con un movimiento mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos cerca de ellos-

La tensión era mucha, las chicas se veían también nerviosas aunque algunas lo sabían disimular muy bien. Shirley bebía y bebía con el tipo que hasta ahora sé que se llama Mikuo ¿no puede ser posible que hasta ahora no se digne en hablarme?

-Yaten Kou-Sena le hablaba al chico- bebamos entrelazando nuestros brazos-yo mire a Mina quien quería matar a los dos chicos

El chico con el que estaba Mina no la soltaba para nada, Yaten también se veía molesto así que no era muy conveniente tenerlos cercas, prácticamente era una bomba de tiempo.

-¡Oh por dios Zero te hiciste un tatuaje!-decía en voz alta Yuuki-Wow-se acercó a él tomándolo de su rostro para observar mejor lo que el chico había echo-

-¿No te dolió?

-Claro que duele Yuuki pero ahora que estas tocándolo dejo de doler-imagínense mi cara de "no jodas con eso"-

-Hay Zero ¿pero porque lo hiciste?

-Pues fue una aventura… los demás también traen algo nuevo

-¡Como que los demás traen algo nuevo!-decía Tomoyo quien corrió a ver a Eriol- ¿Que te hiciste?

-¿Un escorpión?

-Ha vaya….-decía intentando relajarse-

Las chicas continuaron bebiendo sin decir nada, Usui se levanto para pedirle a Misaki que bailara con él, la chica lo rechazo y mejor se fue con el rubio que se veía la estaba cortejando. Molesto Usui se bebió el último chorro de alcohol que quedaba.

-Oye deja algo para los demás…

-Ni madres, pide mas si quieres-decía muy molesto-

-Bueno ya, haber yo voy por otra botella-agregaba Eriol-

-¿Mikuo bailamos?-mi chica llamada Eri le pedía a el chico de Shirley que bailaran juntos, obvio el wey acepto dejando sola a Shirley, después vi como todos también salían a bailar, a excepción de Shirley y de kallen con Gakupo-

Me levante acercándome a Shirley, ella no me miro pero eso no me provoco ganas de irme al contrario me quede mirándola por unos segundos.

-Porque no tomas una foto… dura más.

-¿Porque me hablas así?

-No se, tal vez porque solo eres mi amigo o ya ni eso…

-¿Ya no me consideras tu amigo?

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Digo nunca me preguntaste como estaba? Nunca mostraste interés por lo que me pasaba… ¿eso es ser amigo?

-¿Porque estas tan molesta conmigo?

-Sera porque pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo y ¡mira! ¡Fui una completa idiota al saber que eso no paso! Ver como Rei te tocaba el cabello, como te ibas con ella a no se donde, como ahora estas muy pegado a esa rubia… ¡verte besarla!

-¿Besarla? ¿Oye cuando viste eso?

-El día que ella te estaba despidiendo en tu hotel.

-¿Cuando llegaron?

-¿Eso importa? ¿Que hubieras echo si me hubieras visto desde un principio?

-¿Como que hubiera echo?

-Si, ¿Que harías? ¿Correrías a mis brazos? Obvio no Lelouch, eres muy despistado para saber todo eso, jamás te interese así que ¿ahora vienes a preguntarme todo eso?

-Shirley yo…

-Nada Lelouch, me ilusione a lo tonto y…-no permití que ella continuara con lo que estaba diciendo, tome sus labios entre los míos besándola con ímpetu, quería que sintiera todo lo que yo sentía ahora que sabia que ella me amaba, sabia que no cambiaria nada pero debía hacerle entender eso. Sentí como ella me alejo dándome una enorme cachetada- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer Lelouch!-me empujo dejándome ahí solo como estúpido, Mina que iba llegando observo todo para seguir a su amiga-

A los pocos minutos llegaron la mayoría de los chicos, Yaten venia riéndose con Sena, lo tome del brazo para que me escuchara, debía decir lo que sentía a alguien.

-¿Vaya Lelouch que paso? ¿Oye porque traes tan roja tu mejilla?

-Shirley me cacheteo, la bese y creo que le molesto.

-¡Y como no! Wey estas chicas ahora están muy molestas como para aceptar un beso de nosotros, sabes si Sena no hubiera llegado Mina estaría ahora conmigo pero obvio no es así.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Nada wey, yo ya estoy sin Mina, prácticamente estoy solo.

-¿Entonces no pelearas por Mina?

-¿Y como? No puedo competir en contra del dinero…

-Oye Mina no es una interesada…

-Lo sé pero…-observe como Mina regresaba con Shirley mas tranquila, ambas me miraron pero solo Mina movió su rostro en negación-

-¿Qué hago si ahora sé que ella me ama?

-Momento mi querido Lelouch, ahora no podemos saber que sea lo que pase después de esto…

-¿Y entonces?

-No se pero…-mi amigo se quedo callado-

-¿Pero que?-voltee a ver a donde él estaba mirando, Shirley se estaba besando con Mikuo… impresionante… ¿así se siente ver a la persona que amas besando a otra persona?-¿Aun esta en pie la apuesta?-pregunte-

-Claro wey ¿Por qué?

-Pienso estar mas con Eri ¡si de eso se trata ahora mismo me conocerán!

-Uuyy que malo eres.

-Ya wey, tu deberías pensar lo mismo.

-Pues no puedo decir gran cosa pero…

-¡Puto el que se raje!-ambos bebimos de nuestra copa que teníamos, debíamos dejar de pensar en eso y seguir adelante-

Mina POV

Había hablado con Shirley en el baño, la chica estaba muy mal por lo que Lelouch había echo, vaya que lo amaba mucho. Decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlos libres, nosotras no somos nada mas que unas amigas y eso no nos da derecho de meternos en lo que ellos hacen. Kallen también se nos unió a los pocos minutos y estuvo de acuerdo con nosotras, debíamos ser fuertes como lo habíamos dicho y seguir adelante.

En mi caso era igual, debía evitarme pensar en Yaten, él ya fue en mi vida ahora yo debía seguir adelante y demostrar que no me moría de celos, de enojo, envidia, coraje, tristeza y odio al verlo con la rubia esa, debía pensar en otra cosa, yo misma tengo la culpa por pensar que él me seria fiel ¡maldita sea! Casi estuve a punto de creerle que era solo una amiga, juro que si esa estúpida no hubiera llegado yo me hubiera quedado con él, lo hubiera abrazado para no soltarlo y ahora viviría engañada.

¿Porque son así ellos? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que ellos se estén comportando como unos estúpidos? Usui aun peleaba por Misaki pero ella no le hacia caso y vaya que el tipo es el que se veía mas tranquilo de todos, porque hasta Kamui había caído de mi gracia aunque bueno aun tenia el perdón mio.

Veía como Seiya no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Kallen, algo tenia ese tipo que lo hacia sentirse mal por ella, al menos es lo que quiero imaginarme ya que cada vez que Gakupo estaba cerca de la pelirroja Seiya golpeaba la mesa y bebía de golpe su tequila en señal de enojo. Vaya Seiya esta pasando por un momento muy incomodo y es lo que se merece por mala onda.

Tomoyo, mi querida Tomoyo se veía relax, no le importaba ver a Eriol de lejos, el chico se notaba serio y molesto, aun no se acercaba a ella pero sabíamos bien porque era… miedo, el miedo que le tenía a su novia de que comenzara una pelea interminable. Tomoyo siempre había logrado dominar por completo al chico de lentes, eso era un record porque se veía que el tipo era de esos indomables como se les llama.

Yuffi bebía con Subaru, la verdad ni miraba a Suzaku que le lanzaba miraditas de borreguito a medio morir, el chico no se veía mala onda y mucho menos que hiciera algo malo, creo que ella será la que lo hará sufrir aunque el tipo no hizo nada malo.

Sakurita, ella cada vez que el gemelito se acercaba a ella la sonrojaba mucho, Shaoran se veía muy molesto por eso pero vaya, si quiere estar con ella porque simplemente no se va a buscarla. Sakura lo perdonara rápido ya que él se veía mucho mas tranquilo que los demás.

Yuuki, ella era la mas divertida de todas nosotras, mira que traer como loco a tres chicos era todo un reto, Yuuki no decía nada solo se limitaba a mirar y seguir en la fiesta.

-¿Mina?

-¿Qué sucede Ace?

-¿Mañana te parece si pasamos un rato en la playa?

-Me parece bien…

-Y después nos vamos a cenar, quiero que vayamos a probar la mejor comida de esta ciudad.

-Uhmm ok ¿entonces me llamas?

-Como siempre-sentí como me abrazaba mientras alguien golpeaba la mesa junto con un "puta madre" voltee a ver y era Yaten que me miraba de lejos, cuando Ace se alejó de mi sonreí con malicia-

-¿Entonces como a que hora estaremos viéndonos?

-Uhm como por la tarde, ya para pasar el ultimo día juntos y después regresar a la rutina de siempre, obvio te iré a buscar a tu prepa de eso no tengas dudas.

-Y esa idea me agrada mucho.

-Bueno Mina ¿Entonces esto nos convierte en amigos verdad?

-¿Crees eso?-comencé a reír- obvio si Ace, quien te hace pensar que no…

-Bueno… será porque veo que cierto tipo de allá no te quita la mirada de encima y eso me pone muy celoso-voltee a ver de quien hablaba, obvio era Yaten quien me miraba mucho, vaya que su expresión de enojo me encanta, de echo estoy decidida a hacerlo sufrir mas de lo que soy capaz pero creo que ahora no-

-No le hagas caso, mejor continuemos con la diversión.

Continuamos con la fiesta, ya la mayoría estaba mas tranquilo o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo, Seiya estaba muy pegado a una chica que estaba muy voluminosa al igual que Kamui, ambos también se veían tranquilos. Vi como Misaki salía a bailar con el tipo llamado Takashi, ambos se veían tranquilos hasta que….

-¡Usui!-si, Usui había ido a golpear a el chico que bailaba con Misaki ¿Por qué? Simplemente quisiera saberlo-

-¡Te dije que no te pasaras con Misaki!

-¿Y tu porque me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer? ¿No por eso estas con Rei?

-Rei es solo mi amiga y no por eso estoy intentando manosearla.

-Bueno eso es porque eres un tonto que no sabe aprovechar lo que tienes enfrente.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Misaki!

Vi como Takashi atacaba de nuevo a Usui mientras él contraatacaba, vaya que pelear con Usui seria difícil y más sabiendo que es un experto en las peleas.

-¡Ya basta!-La chica que se llamaba Rei fue a separarlos-¡Takashi te dije que me dejaras en paz! Usui solo es mi amigo y ya…

-¿Y tu lo ves así?-todos lo miramos sorprendidos-

-Takashi-Ace se había levantado para ir a donde ellos estaban- ¿podrías comportarte por primera vez en la vida?

-Pero Ace ese wey quiere…

-No veo que quiera nada Takashi…

Vi como Usui salía del antro hacia la playa, Misaki corrió tras él, esto se estaba comenzando a poner mas interesante, me gustaba como estaban sufriendo los chicos… bueno si soy mala pero eso pasa cuando engañas a tu novia.

Yaten POV

Ver a Mina con ese wey aun no podía creerlo, quería matarlo pero obvio no haría lo que Usui hizo, al menos no aquí… eso seria cuando lo tuviera cara a cara para partirle la madre por haberse metido con mi chica, Mina aun es mía y ella lo sabe… no me resignare a perderla así como así, si quiere que juguemos rudo lo haremos, la conozco y sé que es lo que le molesta, puedo perder esta pelea pero mínimo le demostrare que no me duele o al menos que con Yaten Kou no se juega.

Ese tipo no dejaba de abrazarla así que mis celos y coraje aumentaban cada segundo que pasaba, obvio contratacaba, abrazaba más a Sena o bien le acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Yaten?

-¿Qué sucede Sena?

-Nada, solo te veo algo molesto.

-¿Yo? –Comencé a reír- no, no estoy molesto, estoy preocupado por Usui es todo.

-Ah bueno, pensé que era algo en mi contra.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno pensé que algo de mi te había molestado…

-Jamás mi querida Sena, a mi me encantas tal y como eres.

-Eres un amor Yaten… ¿y ahora si me contestaras si tienes novia?

-¿Es necesario que lo haga?

-Si, solo así me harías más feliz

-Bueno mi querida Sena, no tengo nada que ver con nadie… estoy solterito…

-Eso me agrada-ella tomo mi rostro en sus manos para darme un beso con fuerza, sus labios se posicionaron en los míos para así demostrarme de nuevo que quería que fuera de ella, termino el beso dándome unos en piquitos- Me encantas Yaten y… solo te quiero para mi ¿lo sabias?

-Wow ¿eso es muy rápido no crees?

-Bueno es que de tan solo pensar como esa tipa rubia no te quita la mirada de encima me pone celosa y sabes ¿que es más peligroso que una mujer celosa?

-No ¿Qué es?

-Otra mujer celosa, podríamos terminar destruyéndonos…

-Pero yo no quiero que se destruyan.

-Bueno entonces acepta ser algo más que mi amigo.

-¿Un mejor amigo?-dije sonriendo-

-No eso no-comenzó a reír- si no quieres ser aun mi novio seamos un Free ¿te parece?

-Eso me agrada más.

-¿Te gusta ser libre entonces?

-Algo así…

-OK Yaten entonces eres mi Free oficial-y con un último beso cerro ese pacto-

Vi como Mina trago el coraje que tenia para mirarme como besaba a la chica, obvio ambos estábamos peleando y esta guerra yo no la perdería, la amo aun pero es difícil acercarse a ella cuando te pone una barrera evitando hablar contigo, ese tipo la tenia muy bien custodiada así que me tengo que relajar hasta que por fin pueda verla a los ojos y hablar con ella… aunque con esto que esta pasando va a ser mas difícil.

* * *

Ya casi llegamos a la recta final de este gran fic *sufro en los rincones* peroooo eso no es lo amm mala noticia? si es mala noticia? alguien que me explique, bueno el punto es que terminara este fic y tendrá continuación asi que no piensen que quedara así de yaa fue la vida de estos chicos, nooo aun no así que mas adelante les diré como se llama su segunda temporada por asi llamarla.

Gracias a todas por leerme y nos leemos la próxima semana.


	29. Decisiones difíciles…

_Nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo _

* * *

Capitulo 28

Decisiones difíciles…

Usui POV

Estaba al pie de playa pensando en lo que había hecho, ese wey se le acercaba mucho a Misaki y obvio yo no lo permitiría, a Misaki se le respeta y ese wey no le faltaría el respeto. Aunque no sabía porque ella estaba molesta conmigo… yo no hice nada malo, he estado tranquilo todo el tiempo, está bien que me la pase bebiendo como alcohólico pero hasta ahí queda.

-¿Usui?-voltee a ver, era Misaki la que llegaba a mi lado-

-¿Qué sucede Misaki?

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿Porque lo golpeaste?

-Porque note que quería pasarse de listo contigo…

-No pasa nada Usui, sabes bien que se defenderme sola pero… aun así te lo agradezco

-No tienes por qué.

-¿Ya me explicaras porque vinieron así de improvisto a Acapulco?

-Salió así como así, no es nada grave… bueno en mi caso yo no he hecho nada, solo conocer a personas pero hasta ahí.

-Y hacerte una perforación en el labio…-me miro fijamente-

-¿Y no te gusta?

-Ese no es el punto Usui, nos tenían preocupadas a todas…

-Lo lamento, salió espontaneo y…

-Me tenías a mi preocupada…

-Y te pido perdón por eso-me acerque a ella tomándola de los hombros- Misaki, lo que menos quiero es que te preocupes por mi…. Sabes que sería incapaz de hacer algo que te dañara, si te dije que te amaba es porque es verdad y…

-No digas que me amas…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya te dije que no te creo… tú y tus amigos están locos y…

-¿Es por ellos por qué piensas así?

-En parte…

-¿O sea que si me alejo de ellos aceptarías ser mi novia?

Ella solo me miro a los ojos, no me dijo nada, si eso era necesario para que ella me tomara en cuenta tendría que aceptarlo, dejar a los chicos para que ella me diera su amor… la amaba mucho y por ella haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Zero POV

Estábamos todos reunidos esperando que Usui regresara, vaya que ese wey se la rifo dándole tremendo golpe, neta hubiera hecho lo mismo con el wey que trae a Yuuki pero no puedo acercarme mucho.

-¿Ya vámonos o no?-preguntaba Kamui- ya Usui se madreo a ese wey pues ya vámonos…

-Pero aun no viene Usui…

-Yo iré a hablarle-Shaoran salió en busca de nuestro amigo-

-Sena nosotros ya nos retiramos…

-Tan rápido Yaten pero…

-¿Vámonos a otro lado quieres?-vi como Yaten le hizo ojitos, vaya que este wey tendría suerte con la chica esa-

-¿Lelouch me acompañas entonces a mi hotel?-otro que también correría con suerte-

-Pues entonces vámonos

Nos despedimos con un movimiento de las chicas, ellas solo desviaron la mirada para continuar con sus acompañantes, salimos ingresando a la camioneta de Sena y ahí pasar a dejar a Lelouch con Eri en el hotel. Nos despedimos de ellos para continuar con nuestro camino, todos íbamos en silencio a comparación de las otras noches en las que hacíamos un desmadre, creo que el ver a las chicas si nos afecto y mucho. La duda que tengo es ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ellas no estuvieran aquí? La verdad me encantaría saber que pasaría.

Llegamos al hotel, bajamos de la camioneta pensando que Sena se iría pero no, ella subió con nosotros a nuestra habitación para así quedarse con Yaten, al menos él ya es libre y podrá hacer lo que quiera.

Todos entramos a nuestras habitaciones sin decir nada, ya hablaríamos de eso en la tarde, ahora no estábamos de humor como para hablar de ello.

Seiya se veía algo raro, me sorprendía de él, al parecer Kallen lo dejo impresionado por su actuación con Gakupo, digo quien no estaría así, si primero es tuya, la tienes en tu cama y por imbécil la dejas ir, obvio Seiya piensa así.

Nos recostamos cada quien en su cama sin decir nada, solo se escuchaba como el mar golpeaba las rocas que habían, solo se veían la luz del faro y de la luna… este momento me hubiera gustado para algo romántico pero obvio todo estaba perdido y no tendría mi noche de romance aquí.

Euphemia POV

Estaba bebiendo con Subaru después del relajo que se hizo con Usui, vaya que ese chico es fuerte porque le dejo tremendo moretón en el ojo a Takashi. Después de ponerle hielo en su ojo todos continuamos con la fiesta aunque los chicos no estaban muy contentos y cuando hablo de los chicos hablo de ambos bandos. Los chicos de la prepa se fuero primero que nosotras, ninguna le hizo caso cuando ellos se despidieron, vaya que éramos malas.

-¿Mina te parece bien si mejor te dejo en tu hotel?

-Claro Ace, ya es muy temprano y creo que lo mejor sería descansar…

-¿Chicas nos vamos?

-Si ya vámonos-le conteste a Mina-

Todas salimos a la limosina de Ace donde rápido nos llevó al hotel. Mina se quedó despidiéndose de él mientras nosotras subíamos a nuestras habitaciones. Kallen se había quedado con Gakupo ya que decidieron que lo mejor era irse caminando al hotel para así hablar.

Entramos a nuestra habitación, Tomoyo enseguida se desparramo en el sillón para así comenzar a hablar…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntaba al aire-

-No tengo idea Tomoyo…-le conteste-

-Eriol quería que estuviéramos juntos pero obvio no puedo, no después de cómo vi que veía a su acompañante…

-¿Te fue infiel?-pregunto Yuuki-

-No lo sé, aun no hablo con él para nada y…

-Yo bese a Mikuo y me siento mal…

-¿Por qué Shirley?

-Porqué solo me gusta, pero no quiero nada mas con él, además Lelouch me beso y…

-¡¿Como que te beso?!-gritaba Misaki-

-Sí, cuando todas ustedes se fueron a bailar él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso…

-¿Y tú que hiciste?

-Le di una cachetada-la chica se dejó caer en el sillón triste-no puedo asimilarlo, además me gusta como besa…

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?-pregunte-¿perdonaras a mi hermano?-ella me miro por un rato-

-¿Ustedes que piensan?-pregunto mirándonos a todas-

-No se trata de lo que nosotras pensemos-le respondí- es lo que tu creas conveniente para ti… si tu amas a mi hermano y estas dispuesta a perdonarlo adelante… nosotras ahí estaremos como tus amigas…

-Yuffi tiene razón, Shirley prácticamente yo también no tengo porque estar molesta con Shaoran, él no ha hecho nada malo y…

-¿Y…?-preguntábamos todas-

-Es el único chico que conozco bien y que me gusta mucho…

-¿Y tú Misaki?

-Yo ya hable con Usui, él debe pensar bien en lo que quiere…

-¿Yuuki?

-Yo aun no sé, sé que Kaname quería estar conmigo pero no sé si valga la pena arriesgarme…

-¿Y tú Tomoyo?

-Yo aún castigare a Eriol, eso es por no haberme llamado… ya después pensare en que hacer ¿Y tú Yuffi? ¿Qué harás?

-Me gusta Subaru…-todas me miraron- pero también me encanta Suzaku, esos ojos tristes… su mirada… todo de él me gusta pero yo soy muy celosa en cuanto a ver a mí chico con alguien más…

-¿Entonces tardaras en que él este contigo?

-Algo así…

-¿Yuffi?

-¿Qué sucede Shirley?

-¿Tu hermano me ama?

-Tsk- hice un sonido raro con la boca, esto es divertido – Shirley mi hermano es estúpido para darse cuenta de las cosas, le gustas mucho se nota pero es despistado…

-¿Entonces valdría la pena que me arriesgara?

-Y créeme Shirley, si él no lo aprovecha yo misma lo golpeare y te buscare a alguien digno de ti…

-Gracias Yuffi…

Todas estábamos tristes por ver a los chicos con otras, yo había mentido… sería difícil que perdonara a Suzaku, es más yo ya no me veía en un futuro de novia con él, todo había cambiado… hasta mis sentimientos.

Lelouch POV

Estaba en el hotel de Eri, su habitación era para ella sola, me sentía nervioso por lo que fuera a suceder en los próximos minutos.

-¿Lelouch te sientes bien?-me preguntaba desde la entrada de su habitación-

-Si Eri ¿porque dices eso?

-Bueno es que te noto rato

-No pasa nada

-Toma asiento ¿quieres algo de beber?

-¿Tienes alcohol?

-Me parece que si espera-la chica se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar algo digno de mí, esperaba que fuera fuerte porque la apuesta aun estaba y tendría que cumplir. Minutos después regreso-toma, es vodka-me dio una botellita-

-Gracias- la bebí rápido-

-Te noto extraño Lelouch…

-No pasa nada Eri, mejor cuéntame ¿Cuándo se van?

-El domingo en la tarde ¿y ustedes?

-El domingo temprano, debemos llegar rápido a casa porque venimos sin avisar, ya sabes habrá mucho problema con nuestros padres

-Y…

-¿Y?-pregunte dudoso-

-¿Continuaras en contacto conmigo?

-Claro que sí ¿no por eso me diste tu numero?

-Sí, pero no sé si tú estés interesado en mí así como yo…

-Eri, me gusta cómo eres, me encanta tu forma de ser y...- con uno de mis brazos rodee su cintura a lo que ella entrelazo su mano con la mía- no quiero que pienses que porque estamos lejos dejare de llamarte

-Bueno es que pensé que…- En ese momento ella levanto su cabeza mirándome- pensé que ya no querrías saber de mi…

-Jamás diría eso… -Entonces, antes de que yo actuara se incorporo un poco poniendo una mano en mi mejilla besándome suavemente, le devolví el beso de buena gana logrando que nuestras lenguas se acariciaran suavemente. Después se separó de mi boca lo suficiente para poder susurrarme-

-Me encantas Lelouch… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y…-la silencie con un beso con más fuerza, no quería que dijera cierta palabrita que me dañaría por completo-

Reconozco que estaba nervioso, tanto ella como yo, nunca en mi vida había tenido este tipo de experiencias, más bien ni de estas ni de ningún tipo y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Puse una mano sobre su cintura acariciándola suavemente al mismo tiempo que la besaba en los labios con furia y pasión, la recosté lentamente en el sillón. Me puse encima de ella mientras descendía desde su boca hasta su barbilla, donde le daba suaves mordiscos y después viajaba hasta su cuello, ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello mientras comenzábamos a agitarnos en busca de aire.

-Quiero estar contigo toda la noche…

-¿Estás segura?-le pregunte, ella me miro por varios minutos, yo no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no podía hacerlo-

-Si Lelouch, me encantas y…-me levante rápidamente sorprendiéndola-¿sucede algo malo?

-Si Eri, no puedo hacerlo, no… es buena idea además de que estamos alcoholizados y…

-Pero yo estoy consciente de eso y…

-No Eri, perdóname pero yo no puedo hacerlo… es mejor que me vaya-y con una despedida de lejos salí corriendo-

Baje rápido por el elevador llegando a la calle, camine hasta mi hotel, tal vez el aire fresco de la noche me haría recapacitar y analizar bien la situación ¿Por qué no acepte meterme con Eri? Tal vez porque no la amo y no siento el deseo que sentí con Shirley la primera vez que me beso, ese día sentía que algo se movía dentro de mí y ahora no sucedía nada, además Eri solo llamaba mi atención físicamente… aunque sentimentalmente era poco pero aun así me gustaba, era agradable besarla pero esos besos no se comparan con los de Shirley.

Camine alrededor de media hora para encontrarme con Mina en el estacionamiento, estaba despidiéndose de Ace, vaya eso quiere decir que están en el mismo hotel que nosotros, tal y como lo sospeche… la mire por unos minutos y seguí mi camino, subí al elevador para ir a mi habitación, lo malo fue que cuando llegue había una toalla en la puerta-¡estúpido Yaten ganaste la apuesta!-recargue mi frente en la pared esperando que ya hubiera terminado sus cosas o si no ¿dónde carajos dormiría…?

Yaten POV

Estaba en la habitación con Sena, estábamos sentados en el sillón besándonos, la luz de la luna era la única que nos iluminaba, vaya que era muy romántico pero algo no me dejaba estar feliz por completo.

-¿Mañana pasare por ti para que vayamos de paseo te parece?

-Me parece bien Sena…

Pensé que sería más fácil actuar con ella pero no podía, estaba bloqueado y eso era malo, jamás me había pasado esto, esa chica ya hubiera sido mía pero ahora no podía ni siquiera prender a mi amigo para que el sea el que me eche porras. Siempre que me acercaba a ella intentaba sentirla más, no lo niego el franeleo con ella era difícil…. Si el franeleo eso que nosotros hacemos para prenderlas y pasar a la siguiente etapa… ya saben estar con esa persona, besos, abrazos, caricias por fuera y dentro de la ropa, tocar más allá de lo que está prohibido para así llegar al acto… sexo… solo eso es lo que haría con Sena. Llevábamos horas besándonos y yo no podía actuar más allá… ella había tomado la iniciativa ya que me desabotono mi camisa, yo después le seguí pero aun no podía, no lo niego la chica tiene excelente cuerpo, su lencería me deja impactado pero no es lo que busco.

-Yaten me tengo que ir…-¡puta! No pude cumplir lo que quería-

-Está bien Sena… te acompaño a la puerta…

Salimos juntos encontrándonos algo que jamás pensé sucedería… - Lelouch ya pásate…- me quede mirando la escena -estoy jodido-

Mina POV

Estaba despidiéndome de Ace en la entrada del hotel, estaba contenta y no… bueno no es necesario que explique el porqué de mi tristeza si todos saben que es por Yaten… Por dios ¿Que tiene esa zorra que yo no tenga? Bueno aparte de dinero claro…

-Mina me encanta estar contigo ¿entonces paso por ti en la tarde para que salgamos juntos?

-Me parece bien, entonces espero tu llamada.

-Si…-acaricio mi mejilla para después tomar mi rostro y así darme un beso en mis labios, me saco mucho de onda pero ¿Qué podía perder? Yaten ya no era nada mío… aunque aún tenía mucho de qué hablar con él-nos vemos en la tarde-con eso se despidió y se fue…

Me dirigí al elevador para irme a mi habitación, aun estaba sacada de onda por lo que había hecho Ace pero no había nada malo. Iba en el elevador cuando la puerta se abrió en el piso 7 ahí vi como Lelouch estaba con su frente puesta en la pared, decidí bajar para saber porque estaba así y porque habían hecho ese viaje tonto.

-Lelouch…

-¿Mina?-volteo a verme mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver a Yaten con la tipa esa que había conocido… Lelouch y yo volteamos a verlos…

-Lelouch ya pásate si quieres…-ambos voltearon a ver con quien estaba Lelouch, cuando Yaten me vio su semblante cambio… pero no más que el mío-

-Yaten vámonos-la chica le hablo a Yaten para que continuaran su camino–

-¿Te importa si yo me quedo aquí?

-¡NO! ¡Tú debes llevarme hasta la entrada! ¡¿Porque siempre que ves a…?-me miro- ¡a está! ¿Siempre te quedas mirándola?-dios quería matarla, ahorcarla – siempre es lo mismo ¿Qué tiene está que yo no tenga?

-Haber Sena relájate y no le hables así…

-Sena si gustas yo te acompaño a la entrada-agregaba Lelouch-

-¡NO LELOUCH! ¡YATEN ES MI NOVIO Y ÉL ES EL QUE DEBE ACOMPAÑARME!-la voz alta de Sena hizo que Seiya saliera de su habitación-

Seiya POV

Estaba en mi habitación pensando, Zero ya estaba dormido pero yo aun no podía conciliar el sueño, era difícil después de lo que vi… ¿Kallen me había olvidado? Pensé que me amaba y… ¿Por qué me pongo a pensar en esto? Creo que yo fui el principal, el culpable de todo esto…

De pronto escuche que alguien peleaba fuera de mi habitación, me levante y abrí la puerta, vaya a mi hermano se le junto la chamba.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-pregunte-

-Está que siempre llega a molestarnos a mí y a mi…-zaz cachetadota por parte de Mina, vaya que me impresiona esa chica, siempre actúa y nos deja a todos con los ojos abiertos-

-Mira estúpida, deja de hablarme de ese modo que no somos iguales, así que mejor bájale que no estoy de humor para que vengas a hablarme de esa forma…

-¡Como te atreves!-decía Sena mientras tomaba su mejilla entre sus manos, vaya que le dolió-¡tú no sabes con quien te estas metiendo!

-No creo que con alguien de importancia, a menos que seas la reina de las zorras-sonrió hipócritamente- upss perdón creo que insulte al animal

-Basta-me acerque tomando a Sena- vamos Sena, te llevare a la entrada.

-¡Oye no! Seiya no hagas esto que-la cargue poniéndola en el elevador para que ambos bajáramos, solo esperaba que mi hermano no le fuera tan mal-

Llegamos a la entrada donde se encontraba su chofer, la ayude a subir a la camioneta para que enseguida se fuera sin decir nada. Vaya que esta chica era difícil y mi hermano estaba en un problema muy serio.

Camine hacia la playa, me senté en la arena para mirar hacia el final o posible final del mar, me sentía muy mal con lo que había hecho… y a eso me refiero a Kallen, es difícil dejar de ver a la persona que siempre te ha amado detrás de ti, claro ya sé, soy un idiota porque pensé que siempre estaría a mi disposición pero no es así, ella ya tenía a alguien más… Al menos espero equivocarme en eso, espero que ella no vaya en serio con ese tipo… ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? Ah ya… dinero, aunque no creo que sea por eso de que Kallen no lo suelte.

Por otro lado estaba Serena, desde que llegamos a Acapulco solo me ha llamado dos veces ya que según ella estaría en casa de Yuuki haciendo un trabajo… obvio no es así, Yuuki está aquí así que sé que me está mintiendo… no sé qué número de veces me ha mentido pero bueno… ahora que llegue debo hablar con ella y preguntarle si en verdad quiere estar conmigo.

Mire hacia la orilla del mar visualizando a Kallen tomada de la mano de Gakupo, parece que en verdad ellos van en serio… así que ya la perdí… creo que es lo que merezco. Entre al hotel de nuevo dirigiéndome al bar, ahí me senté pidiendo un vodka en con hielo, mire a toda la gente que estaba disfrutando de su viaje con su pareja… demonios a veces lo que está a tu alrededor te hace ver lo miserable que es tu vida.

Yaten POV

Nos quedamos en silencio Mina, Lelouch y yo, nadie decía nada, a ella no se le veía rastro de que fuera a llorar, al contrario estaba muy molesta.

-Lelouch quiero hablar contigo-fue lo que dijo ella cuando por fin se controlo un poco-

-No es mejor que hablen ustedes dos-nos señalo-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él, ya está todo terminado entre nosotros así que no hay motivo por el que deba estar con él.

-¿Y ya no hay amor?-pregunto Lelouch-

-Él lo mato…

-¿Yo?-dije rápido- no te he sido infiel en todo este viaje…

-Mira Yaten mejor ahórrate tus escusas, no quiero saber ya nada mas de ti…

-Porque no-me acerque a ella-¿Ya no me amas?

-¡NO! ¡Si tu estas muy metido con la zorra esa entonces yo hare mi vida!

-Oye yo no he hecho nada con ella, solo estábamos hablando y ya

-¿Si? Hablando con la camisa desabotonada-mire mi camisa, demonios era verdad-

-Pero no he hecho nada malo con ella-me acerque tomándola de las manos-debes creerme yo te amo a ti y-¡zaz! Me dio una cachetada…-

-¡No me toques Yaten, te odio... ya no quiero saber nada de ti, quiero que te mantengas lo suficientemente lejos de mi!-vi como se dio la vuelta para subir al elevador, Lelouch la siguió cerrándose la puerta detrás de él-

Me deje caer mirando hacia el elevador, me sentía muy mal… algo no estaba bien… mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, era raro en mi que esto pasara jamás había llorado por una chica y ahora Mina era la que provocaba esto. Entonces me di cuenta de que en verdad si era amor, yo amaba a Mina con todo mi corazón para que esto me estuviera pasando.

Me levante dirigiéndome a mi habitación, me senté en el sillón pensando en lo que había pasado, no podía creer lo que había ocasionado… quería morirme por dentro. Llame a servicio a la habitación cargando a mi tarjeta una botella del mejor vodka, quería olvidarme, quería pensar que eran diferentes las cosas, quería que el alcohol de nuevo fuera mi amigo…

Lelouch POV

Subí al elevador con Mina, cuando las puertas se cerraron se echo a llorar, se recargo en una de las paredes del elevador para dejarse caer y cubrirse su rostro con sus manos. Lloraba con mucho sentimiento, estaba muy mal. Me acerque a ella abrazándola, al principio pensé que me iba a rechazar pero no fue así ella acepto mi abrazo de buena gana. Subimos hasta la azotea donde decidimos bajar, la ayude a salir del elevador para encontrarnos con una piscina, no había gente en ella y la poca que había estaba en pareja, tomamos asiento yo aun continuaba abrazándola.

Pasaron varios minutos, mi pecho estaba súper mojado por sus lagrimas, aun temblaba de coraje, intente que se calmara, acaricie su cabello esperando que su sentimiento se apagara, que respirara tranquila, que volteara a verme con una sonrisa como cuando la lleve a la prepa para darle su merecido a Yaten. Ahora me daba cuenta de la realidad, ella siempre lo amo pero jamás intento que él lo notara, aún recuerdo cuando Yaten entraba a la cafetería y ella estaba sentada con mi hermana, siempre vi como lo miraba, como se perdía en verlo, como la ilusión de un "hola Mina" la ponía nerviosa, siempre me di cuenta de eso. Después él se acercó más a ella y fue donde ambos aprovecharon para que el uno al otro se diera cuenta de que se gustaban, llego Elizabeth quien siempre ponía las cosas más difíciles, pero gracias a la insistencia de Yaten ambos resultaron vencedores convirtiéndose en novios, era la mejor pareja de toda la prepa, yo sentía un poco de envidia ya que quería que Shirley fuera algo más para mí, pero lo eche a perder.

-Perdóname Lelouch-hablaba entrecortadamente-

-¿Perdonarte porque?

-Por mojar tu camisa…

-No inventes Mina, eso no importa…

-Aun así perdóname…

-¿Ya estas más tranquila?-pregunte mientras ella se separaba de mi-

-Algo…

-Mina entiendo que te sientas así pero mínimo deja que Yaten hable contigo…

-¡NO!-dijo en voz alta-

-¿Puedo saber porque?

-Él se beso con esa tipa después que terminamos, esa tipa le dijo que era su novio y él no dijo nada, ellos estaban en una habitación solos ¿quieres otra razón?

-No con eso es suficiente…-voltee a ver a otro lado, la verdad tenía razón-

-Lelouch es difícil ver a la persona que amas con otra…

-¿Entonces explícame que hacías tú con Ace?-la mire a los ojos-

-Él solo es mi amigo, yo no he hecho anda con él, además él no ha dicho que es mi novio, yo siempre he respetado la relación que tenía con Yaten, jamás le he sido infiel…

-Él tampoco te ha sido infiel… la vez que ella lo beso a la fuerza él la retiro rápidamente, la vez que estuvimos en el departamento de Seiya paso lo mismo, siempre repetía que no podía serte infiel, que él te amaba y que tu no merecías eso, tal vez ahora lo veas con esa tipa pero es porque él esta uhmm no es porque se sienta libre si no que siente que es una forma de que tu tengas celos

-Y lo logro, los tengo pero no por eso volveré con él.

-No pido que hagas eso… solo quiero que pienses si en verdad lo odias, si en verdad el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no vale la pena para perdonarlo… solo piénsalo Mina.

La chica miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas estaban a su resplandor y que decir de la luna, vaya que era la mejor noche que había visto en toda mi vida, lástima que Shirley no este conmigo… bien podríamos aprovechar este romance juntos.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Creo que todos la están pasando mal, yo por eso estoy soltero jajaja no es cierto amor no leas esto _

_Nos leemos en la próxima, no olviden si desean gritar algo díganlo en el cuadrito de abajo, nos leemos pronto._


	30. El amor es un ingrato

Nuevo capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 29

El amor es un ingrato.

Kallen POV

Estaba con Gakupo a la orilla del mar, estábamos tomados de la mano, como me encanta este chico, continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de mi hotel.

-¿Kallen entonces te veré en la tarde?

-Sí, ya habíamos dicho que nos veríamos ¿o no?

-Claro, pasaré entonces en la tarde, a menos que te vea en la playa, ahí me acercare a ti y hare esto-acorto la distancia para tomar mi rostro en sus manos, me beso con tanta delicadeza que hizo que sintiera algo mas en mi estomago, espero sea hambre- me fascinas…

-Tú también me fascinas…

-¿En verdad?-pregunto curioso-

-Es que cada vez que estoy contigo… no se es algo difícil de explicar…

-¿Tal ves comiences a enamorarte de mi?

-Entonces eso es malo-dije bajando la mirada-

-¡No!-tomo mis manos- no es nada malo… al contrario… para mi es lo mejor que me hayas podido haber dicho, yo también me siento muy bien contigo y creo que…

-¿Qué?-pregunte curiosa-

-Que esto nos llevara a algo mejor ¿no crees?

-¿Algo mejor como que?

-Bueno… podríamos descubrirlo poco a poco… claro si es que tu no quieres dejar de verme…

-¿Dejar de verte?-comencé a reír- No me gustaría que esta amistad quedara aquí…

-¿Entonces esta bien que te siga frecuentando?

-¿Y no pensabas hacer eso desde el principio?

-Si, per o jamás me lo dijiste a frente a frente, quería escucharlo de tus labios y que solo me lo dijeras a mi…

-Ya lo escuchaste…

-Kallen no te soltare… me gustas y eso es algo que si yo me propongo tenerte lo cumplo…

-¿Entonces debo estar preparada para todo?

-Así es… ¿no te agradan las sorpresas? Porque yo soy fan de todo eso…

-Me encantan…

-Bueno Kallen lo tomare en cuenta por ahora me retiro, nos vemos en la tarde-y con un último beso me despidió, me dirigí al elevador subiendo inmediatamente, espere que las puertas se cerraran…subieron un par de personas más volviendo la espera más larga, mientras saque mi maquillaje de mi bolso para revisar si se había corrido el maquillaje, mire como se cerraban las puertas para que alguien lo detuviera… era Seiya quien ingresaba, rápido puse mi bolso cerca de mi cara para que no me viera, no quería hablar con él. Subimos lentamente, al parecer la pareja que estaba con nosotros se bajo en el primer piso, ¡maldición porque no subieron por las escaleras! El elevador siguió subiendo, al parecer algunos chiquillos habían activado que el elevador se detuviera en cada piso lo que hizo más larga mi angustia. Esperaba que Seiya no me viera, no quería nada de él, no deseaba saber nada de nada…

Llegamos a mi piso y él no se bajo, pase a un lado de él con paso rápido, pensé que ya estaba a salvo pero no, él me tomo de la mano obligando a verlo.

-¿Pensaste que no reconocería tu perfume?-me dijo acortando la distancia, mirándome a los ojos y abrazándome por la cintura- Kallen te tengo identificada, mis sentidos saben que eres tu aunque estés detrás de mí…

-Pues diles a tus sentidos que dejen de acosarme…

-No, eso es imposible…

-¿Porque?

-Porque yo no quiero que eso suceda…

-¡Pero yo sí!-dije en voz alta-

-Lo lamento Kallen, no puedo así que tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que no te libraras de mi tan fácil…

-¡Oye suéltame!-me jale de él-

-No, hasta escuchar de tus labios que ya no me amas…

-¡No! Porque no simplemente te haces a la idea de que ya no quiero estar contigo…-comencé a forcejear-

-Pero yo si quiero estar contigo… me gustas y no quiero que te alejes de mí

-Lo lamento Seiya, pero eso antes ya me lo habías dicho, ahora ya no pasara nada más…

-No Kallen, recuerda que tú eres mía y no quiero que nada ni nadie te tenga…

-¡Estás loco!-y con eso ultimo me beso, me beso con intensidad ¿con amor? Pasión, con fuerza, volvió a hacerme sentir mariposas en el estomago, me volvió a hacer sentir como antes… la misma enamorada de él, la misma chica que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, la que se entrego en cuerpo y alma… ese sentimiento que pensé que había guardado muy en el fondo de mi corazón volvió a salir. Sentí como acariciaba mi espalda, como su mano pasaba por mi mejilla, como bajaba poco a poco por mi cuello para acariciar mi cuerpo, al llegar a mi cintura me abrazo con más fuerza, acercándome más a él logrando que mi cuerpo comenzara a actuar por sí solo, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para aferrarme más a él, comenzaba a perder la razón, lo quería de nuevo para mí. Él me recargo en una de las paredes para así besarme con más ímpetu, su cuerpo se amoldaba muy bien al mío, sentía como comenzaba a excitarse, como su miembro comenzaba a crecer, me hacía sentirlo cada vez más cerca de mí, mi estómago cosquilleaba, un calor me invadía queriendo más de Seiya…

Debía detenerlo, debía dejarle en claro que no puede estar jugando así como así conmigo, tengo sentimientos y la forma en el que me trato no es la mejor. Debía hacerlo ahora porque si no perdería la razón, no podía perderla, aun lo quería pero no podía dejar que él supiera eso, tiene a su pareja embarazada y ha tenido miles de aventuras aquí. Lo aparte de mí de golpe.

-¿Por qué?-me dijo muy agitado-

-Porque no quiero volver a ser utilizada por ti, odio que primero me digas que estarás conmigo y después me dejes arrumbada como si no sirviera ¡no soy un juguete Seiya!

-Pero quiero estar contigo…

-¡No! ¡Ya no!-me aleje de él intentando entrar a mi habitación, el me tomo de nuevo de la mano intentando besarme, me voltee dándole una cachetada-¡déjame en paz Seiya! Me perdiste…

-¿Entonces porque correspondiste mi beso?

-¡Para que supieras lo que es bueno y tú lo perdiste!-y con eso ultimo azote la puerta en sus narices-

Vaya que pensé rápido, no podía dejar que el pensara que aun lo quería, que moría por estar en sus brazos de nuevo, que quería que me hiciera el amor por segunda vez.

Al principio me hice ilusiones e inclusive pensaba seriamente en perdonarlo, en estar con él, pero después se me vino a la mente Serena y todo se fue abajo, él aun estaba ligada a ella y yo no podía competir en contra de eso, debía hacerme la fuerte y seguir adelante sola, enterrar el sentimiento que aun tenia por Seiya y concentrarme en ser feliz…. Buscar mi media naranja y olvidarlo… aunque sé que será difícil, una nunca olvidara su primera vez y Seiya se quedó impregnado en mí… eso ningún chico lo borraría… no cabe duda que el amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible y Seiya así lo quería.

Mina POV

Estaba con Lelouch en la azotea del hotel, el aire era agradable, la luz de la luna todo… lástima que en mi caso no era lo mejor.

-¿Lelouch a un amas a Shirley?

-¿Y tú como sabes que amo a Shirley?

-Ya lo dijiste…

-No, yo no dije nada…

-Vamos Lelouch, se ve en tu mirada, se ve que la amas pero eres muy necio para darte cuenta, has actuado muy bobo…

-Ya no tengo chance con ella, ella ahora esta con él wey ese…

-Pero a ella no le gusta el wey ese como según tu le dices…

-¿Entonces porque lo beso?

-¿Tal vez porque te vio besándote con la tonta esa?

-Bueno pero yo no siento nada por ella y…

-Ese es su error de todos ¿Creen que por no sentir nada por la otra persona a nosotras nos va a gustar esa respuesta y nos va a tranquilizar? Obvio no, piensa… es como tú, a ti no te pareció ver a Shirley besando a ese tipo, sentiste celos y eso que ella no siente nada por él…

-¿Entonces qué hago?

-¡Búscala! ¡Dile que la amas y hazla tu novia!

-¿Y si me da otra cachetada?

-¡Pues pones la otra mejilla!

-¿Y si así sigue?

-Lelouch… ella no te cacheteara, de eso estate seguro, ella te ama pero lo que hiciste le dolió y es normal, busca su perdón si es que aun la amas, díselo…

-Entonces ¿crees que me acepte?

-Claro, solo debes luchar por ella…

-Gracias Mina…

-No des las gracias, que si veo que la vuelves a hacer sufrir yo misma me encargare de que sufras-Lelouch volteo a verme muy asustado- así que ándate con cuidado

-¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿Le darás una oportunidad a Yaten?

-No, no pienso acercarme a él en un buen rato, quiero estar sola… pensar, divertirme…

-¿Saldrás con Ace?

-Sí ¿Yaten quería darme celos o no? –el afirmo con un movimiento- pues ahora sufrirá…

-¿Entonces ocuparas a Ace para eso?

-No, porque Ace me agrada y salgo con él porque me encanta su compañía… y no se tal vez en un futuro llegue a tener algo con él o que se yo… todo puede pasar…

-Suerte con ello Mina, pero antes termina bien con Yaten…

-¿Y que no está claro que terminamos?

-No, tu aun lo piensas, aun lo amas se ve en tu mirada-él se levanto para ir a la orilla de la azotea, lo seguí, ambos nos recargamos en el barandal para mirar el mar- lo amas pero tu orgullo te hace que no quieras perdonarlo, te entiendo creo que yo soy así también, nunca quieres hacer que los demás te vean vulnerable… por eso me fui con Eri para intentar olvidar a Shirley pero es imposible y menos cuando amas mucho a esa persona, ahí es donde te darás cuenta, pero claro si quieres olvidarla es bien utilizado el dicho de un clavo saca a otro clavo… lamentablemente a veces no sucede y es donde tu pierdes…

-¿Lelouch no pasó nada entre Eri y tú?

-No, nada solo me beso y trato de tener algo conmigo pero no pude, no estoy listo para hacerlo con alguien que no amo… Eri es una chica muy linda pero no le llega a los talones a Shirley… Shirley es… es esa chica espontanea, la que siempre te sorprende, la que logra hipnotizarte con esos hermosos ojos, la que con un beso prende todo tu cuerpo… es mágico todo en ella…

-¡Wow Lelouch estás enamorado!

-Ya ves como nos trae el amor-me guiño un ojo-

-Entonces lucha por ella, no la dejes ir…

-Lo hare Mina, en cuanto amanezca la buscare para hacerla mi novia…

-¡Genial es lo que me gusta! ¡Ver a una pareja feliz!

-Promete que pensaras bien en lo de Yaten...

-No puedo prometerte nada Lelouch-el me miro severamente- lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada…

-Me parece bien, ahora te parece si vamos a dormir, casi no he dormido bien en estos días.

-Está bien vámonos

Bajamos en el elevador para cada quien quedarse en su respectivo piso, entre a la habitación todas ya se encontraban dormidas, me recosté en mi cama pensando en lo que había pasado ¿en verdad Yaten no me había sido infiel?

Yaten POV

Eran las 11 am y yo me encontraba todavía en mi cama, tenia flojera de levantarme, anoche no había hablado con Lelouch ya que me había encontrado dormido, el alcohol provoco que me durmiera y evitara hablar con mi compañero. Cuando desperté él ya no estaba en la habitación, tal vez había ido a desayunar, lo que aproveche para ir mejor a hacer lo mismo. Baje al lobby en busca de alguien conocido.

-¡Yaten!-voltee pensando que era Mina la que me hablaba-

-¿Katsura como estas?-dije simple-

-Bien, ayer te busque pero no te encontré…

-Es que estuve todo el día fuera-la chica me tomo de mis manos para acercarse a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla, cuando voltee al área de elevadores vi que Mina me había visto… maldita sea mi suerte, porque siempre me pasa lo mismo-Katsura debo dejarte iré a buscar a alguien…

-No Yaten, tiene tiempo que no te veo y…

-Lo lamento luego te veo…

Corrí a la playa para buscar a Mina, se veía que ella estaría un buen rato ahí ya que traía un bikini blanco, así que iba a ir a lucir sus curvas a todos los bañistas. Me acerque al área de camastros, ahí encontré la bolita de Mina, Kallen lucía un bikini blanco al igual que el de mi amada, Shirley traía uno rosa, Yuuki y Yuffi traían uno negro, Tomoyo uno lila y Sakura uno rosa, Misaki por otro lado se mantenía sentada. Me acerque a ellas, la primera que me vio fue Yuffi quien no le agrado mucho mi visita.

-¿Y bien Yaten? ¿Te perdiste?-me dijo mientras se encontraba conmigo para evitar que siguiera mi camino-

-Perdí a Mina…

-¿Por algo fue o no?

-Yuffi déjame hablar con ella…

-¡No!

-Yuffi solo quiero hablar con ella, si ella no lo quiere no hay problema… por favor…

-Yaten estás perdido…-se cruzo de brazos-

-Sí, estoy perdido si ella no acepta estar conmigo…

-Yaten ya date por vencido, van dos veces que haces una tontería y…

-¡Déjame remediarlo!

-Yuffi…-volteamos a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Mina?

-Déjame hablar con él Yuffi…

-¿Estarás bien?

-Si… lo prometo…

-¿Cualquier cosa me avisas ok?

-Si Yuffi no te preocupes…-Yuffi se retiro para dejarme a solas con Mina, la brisa marina corría entre nosotros, ambos nos miramos fijamente, me fascinaba su bikini en su hermoso cuerpo, su largo cabello… todo…-¿Y bien? ¿Me miraras todo el tiempo o vas a hablar?

-Mina quiero que me perdones- me acerque un poco a ella- quiero que sepas que no te he sido infiel, que te amo y que no puedo estar sin ti, Mina entiende que solo pienso en ti, jamás he hecho nada malo, todo el tiempo que he estado aquí siempre has invadido mi mente, yo te amo y no quiero que me dejes así como así.

-¿Dejarte así como así? Por favor Yaten, tengo una razón del porque te deje, tú tienes la culpa, esa tipa dijo que eres su novio…

-¡Pero no lo soy!

-¿Entonces porque no lo dijiste? ¿Porque no hablaste en ese momento para afirmar que no eras su novio?

-Mina tu no me diste oportunidad te fuiste y…

-¿Y qué? No me seguiste, te quedaste con ella y entraste tomado del brazo.

-Pero ella no significa nada para mí…

-¡¿Y porque no lo dijiste?!

-Porque te vi con Ace…

-Regresamos a lo mismo, paso igual con Kaito y Kamui, siempre que me veías con ellos te molestabas y ahora es el mismo caso… ¡entiende que solo te amo a ti!

-¿Entonces aun me amas?

-No te olvidare de la noche a la mañana…-vi cómo se cruzó de brazos, desvió la mirada a otro lado-

-Entonces regresa conmigo…

-No Yaten… no estoy segura… mi mente solo recuerda esa imagen de verte salir con la zorra esa de la habitación…

-Mina no hice nada con ella…

-¿Y yo como sé que eso es verdad?

-Debes confiar en mí…

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, lamentablemente tu amiga llego y destruyo todo…

-Mina, ella no significa nada para mí…

-¿Y con la que estabas agarrado de la mano hace un momento?

-Ella es una vieja conocida, es amiga de la secundaria y…

-No… no sé qué pensar, no puedo decirte que si…

-Mina… te amo…

-Dame tiempo Yaten… no es fácil olvidar, la besaste y eso no se me quitara de mi mente…

-Mina no hagas esto…-la tome de las manos- por favor no me hagas esto, no me dejes solo… quiero estar contigo…

-Lo lamento Yaten…-me soltó mi mano regresando con sus amigas, yo solo la mire como se iba… quería llorar, golpear a alguien… no se pero me sentí tan… pero tan idiota ahí parado yo no dejaría que me vieran vulnerable-

Regrese al hotel donde encontré a Seiya, Zero, Kaname y Kamui, todos nos miramos para irnos a comer algo, nos sentamos en la mesa mas apartada de la gente y comimos en silencio, nadie se atrevía a preguntar porque estábamos así. A los pocos minutos llegaron los castañitos con Eriol, Usui y Lelouch, igual tomaron asiento sin decir nada. Creo que si alguien decía algo seria como activar una bomba de tiempo, es difícil nuestra situación. A los pocos minutos sonó el celular de Seiya, todos lo miramos esperando a que dijera quien era… obvio era Moka.

-No Moka, hoy dormiré mucho… ¿salir? No, no tengo ganas… si lo sé que mañana te vas a la ciudad y que ya no me veras… no puedo Moka en verdad… está bien, te parece si te veo dentro de ¿3 horas?... si te recojo ahí bye.

-¿Y todos nos quedaremos con las chicas que conocemos?-pregunto Kamui-

-No-la mayoría contesto-

-¿Qué harás tu Kamui?

-Nada, continuar mi vida y seguir adelante, no estoy muy seguro de estar con Saeko-decía mientras aventaba a su plato su cubierto-

-Entonces…

-Pues nada Eriol, debemos ver cómo hacerle para lograr el perdón…

-Tienen razón.

Terminamos de comer para cada quien perderse por su lado, en mi caso me fui al bar, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni de Sena ni de Katsura… la única persona que quería ver, hablar, sentir, besar era Mina.

Me senté en las sillas de la barra, pedí un vodka con hielo y me perdí mirando el fondo de mi vaso, me doy cuenta de que Mina significaba mucho para mi y que no quería que me dejara así como así, tenia que recuperarla aunque me costara la vida, la amo y no quiero que ese estúpido de Ace me la quite ¡ella es mía y me pertenece!

Mina POV

Estaba recostada en uno de los camastros de la playa, miraba hacia el cielo con mis lentes de sol, me sentía mal por lo que había sucedido, obvio no iba a dejar que mis amigas me vieran vulnerable, no quería que pensaran que estoy triste por Yaten, debo ser fuerte a la mirada de ellas.

La forma en que vi a mi amado Yaten me destrozo por completo, sentía mucha pena por él, jamás lo había visto así, sus ojos tristes, su voz entrecortada, sus manos le temblaban… si tan solo él supiera que me estoy muriendo por dentro, quiero correr, abrazarlo, besarlo, amarlo, decirle que lo perdono y que jamás lo vuelva a hacer… obvio no es así de fácil. La imagen de verlo besando a la tipa esa me molesta, verlo salir con ella es peor y ahora verlo tomado de la mano de otra tipa… ¡maldición! ¡Porque coño no se buscan su propio Yaten y dejan al mio en paz! Carajos, me costó mucho que fuera mi novio para que de buenas a primeras unas zorras sin dueño vengan a hacer de las suyas. Obvio la culpa no es completamente de ellas, aunque el que estén de ofrecidas es más o menos el 95% de culpa de ellas, pero el otro 5% ¡es la culpa de él! Sabe que tiene novia y hace sus estupideces… aunque aun resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Lelouch… "él no te fue infiel, siempre pensaba en ti"… la verdad no sabia que pensar, estaba confundida.

-¡Mina! ¡Vamos a meternos al mar!

-Ahora las alcanzo Yuffi-las chicas entraron a la playa, mientras yo me quedaba con Kallen, ella también se veía medio concentrada en sus problemas, vaya que saber que Seiya la quería para él la saco de onda.

-¿Mina… crees que sea buena idea que me lance a los brazos de Seiya?

-¿De que hablas Kallen? ¿Y Serena?

-¡Demonios! ¡Esa zorra aun existe!

-Hay Kallen ¿Qué te dejo muy prendida?

-Algo… ese Seiya sabe como complacer a una chica…-decía con su cara de felicidad-

-Hay Kallen, debes pensarlo bien para ver si deseas estar con él…

-Tienes razón…

-¿Y Gakupo?

-Gakupo es aparte… es excitante el chico pero ammm no se…

-Hay Kallen. Bueno ya, olvidemos eso

-¿Kallen puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¡Claro! ¿Cuál?

-El día que fue la fiesta de Elizabeth, la primera que hizo, donde según se metió Serena con Ikuto ¿la recuerdas? ¿Fuiste?

-Ha si ¿Qué tiene esa fiesta?

-¿Qué hizo Yaten?

-Mina, lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño…

-Si lo sé pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Es que Lelouch me dijo que en casa de Seiya había pasado algo con Elizabeth y Yaten se alejó de ella, así que pienso sacar conclusiones.

-Haber Mina… ese día jugamos botella, obvio lo primero que paso fue lo de Serena e Ikuto, después Rima le dijo a Elizabeth que tenia que besar a Yaten… obvio paso…

-¿A si?-dije levantado una ceja, vaya que eso me molestaba un poquito-

-Si, pero es obvio que aun no eran novios ustedes…

-Si lo se, pero mas o menos quería saber lo que me estaba haciendo a la idea…

-¿Crees que aun tendrás competencia con Elizabeth?

-Si, ahora que todos sepan que Yaten no es mi novio ella retornara a la competencia…

-¿Entonces siempre si terminan?

-Si Kallen, es difícil perdonar cuando has visto demasiado…

-Mina ¿entonces no había amor?

-Si lo hay pero…

-¿No me digas que Ace te esta haciendo cambiar de opinión?

-No…. O bueno si, pero…

-Entonces es lo mejor que no estén juntos, piensa bien y organiza tus ideas, ya después tendrás mejor a quien quieres como novio, al menos no te pasa como a mi…

-¿Lo dices porque Serena esta embarazada y no puedes estar con Seiya?

-Aparte, no sé… me sentí usada… no se Mina aun me siento ¿confundida?

-Debemos ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol Kallen…

-Lo haremos la próxima semana, en mi casa ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto -en eso sonó mi celular, mire quien era- Ace…

-Uyy Mina ¡ya se supo!

-Cállate - conteste el celular- ¡Hola Ace!-Kallen solo me hacia caras y gestos de amor mientras hablaba con el chico-

-¡Minako! ¿Donde estas?

-En la playa asoleándome un poco…

-Uhmm ¿estas cercas de tu hotel?

-Si ¿por?

-Creo que ya te vi-termino la llamada, voltee a ver a todos lados pero no lo vi, hasta que sentí que alguien cubría mis ojos-¿Quién soy?

-¿El coco?

-Hay Minako-destapo mis ojos dándome un beso en mi nariz-

-Le dije a Ace que no hiciera eso-voltee a ver con quien venia, era Gakupo y Subaru-

-Hola –los salude-

-Hola Gakupo

-Kallen, tan hermosa como siempre-el chico que se acercó a ella para saludarla-

-Hola Subaru…

-Hola chicas ¿y Yuffi?

-En el mar

-Voy a alcanzarlas-el chico se quito su camiseta para correr al mar-

-Y bien chicas, planeamos secuestrarlas…

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Kallen después del enorme abrazo que le dio Gakupo-

-¿Qué no quieren?

-Primero díganos a donde vamos y después les decimos si queremos o no…

-Bueno, el padre de los gemelos tiene una casa con piscina así que bien podríamos ir a pasar el rato, hacer una parrillada y pss divertirnos ¿Qué dicen?

-Suena bien Ace…

-¿Entonces nos vamos?

-Debo ir a cambiarme-dije-

-Mina, así te ves muy bien y más con ese mini short me gustas mas-este niño sabe como sonrojar a las chicas-

-Esta bien, hay que avisarles a las demás…

Kallen corrió a avisarles a las chicas, después de unos minutos caminamos con los chicos a la carretera para ingresar al auto de Gakupo, en el camino nos encontramos a Suzaku, Kaname y Zero quienes fulminaron a los chicos, obvio ellos no les hicieron caso.

Cuando íbamos a ingresar al auto de Gakupo nos encontramos con alguien

-Vaya Subaru ¿A dónde vas?-volteamos a ver y era Kamui-

-¡Hermano! ¿No quieres ir? Nos divertiremos y…

-¿A donde vas?

-A una fiesta ¿vamos?-todos miramos a Kamui que lucia muy molesto, vaya que jamás había visto en sus ojos tanta molestia junta-

-No, es mejor que solo estén ustedes… no es lo mismo sin los chicos…

-Pues tráelos…

-No Subaru, diviértete y háblame de vez en cuando…

Subimos al auto perdiendo de vista a Kamui, vaya que eran rudos estos chicos, minutos después ya estábamos en la mansión de los gemelos, vaya que era enorme la casa. Bajamos saludando a todos dando inicio a la fiesta, todas nos divertíamos sin pensar en lo que había sucedido ni en lo que sucedería días después.

Kamui POV

¿En que momento me enamore de Kallen? Obvio no es mucho el amor pero aun así ese Gakupo no me cae bien para verlo con ella, ahora ese Ace con Mina, esta chica si que cambio por completo su forma de ser.

Camine por toda la orilla de la carretera mirando a la nada, no sabia que pensar ni que decir, estaba molesto por lo que había pasado pero… yo no soy nada de ellas para estar así. Había tenido una aventura con Saeko y eso ya era parte de mi historia pasada, al menos era lo que intentaba pensar.

Llegue al hotel, me dirigí a la barra del bar encontrándome a Yaten, cuando me puse a su lado ni se inmuto para verme o algo por el estilo y así nos quedamos unas horas hasta que por fin se digno a hablarme.

-¿Sabias que el vodka significa literalmente agüita?

-No, no lo sabía…

-Debes aprender de lo que estas bebiendo…

-¿Ahora tu eres mas inteligente que yo?-pregunte-

-Bueno si eso que te acabo de decir lo consideras inteligente pues entonces ¡soy Albert Einstein!

-Tampoco exageres…

-Ya wey, mejor bebamos en nombre de las chicas que nos robaron el corazón y ahora están con otros.

-Vaya que estas mal…

-¿Y tu no?

-Algo…-Yaten se volteo a mirarme muy serio-

-¿Kamui puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que quieras…

-¿Pero me la respondes con toda sinceridad?

-¡Ya Yaten dilo!

-¿Porque siempre buscabas a Mina en la prepa?-comencé a reír mientras bebía el resto de mi bebida, vaya que este chico me sorprende-

-¿Es necesario que responda eso?

-Por favor ¿quisiera saber porque lo hacías?

-Pues…-pedí otro trago mientras me quedaba mirando como lo preparaban, después observe como Yaten comenzaba a impacientarse-Mina es una gran chica, la verdad me gustaba mucho desde que la conocí pero después supe que ella estaba enamorada de ti y decidí hacerme a un lado, no quiero problemas por una chica así que es lo mejor.

-Y créeme que si ella estuviera contigo no habría problema…-observe como bajo la mirada- no supe hacerla feliz, tal ves tu si hubieras podido, yo soy un estúpido… no supe valorar el amor de Mina…

-No seas idiota Yaten, se nota que la amas mucho, lamentablemente te encanta el desmadre como a todos pero…-lo mire- siempre tuviste en mente que la amabas y que no podías jugar de esa forma con ella. El día que Sena te beso me sorprendió ver como la alejabas de ti, el antiguo Yaten Kou se la hubiera tirado ahí mismo…

-Pero aun conservo algo del antiguo Yaten Kou…

-Obvio Yaten, no puedes cambiar de un día para otro, no puedes dejar de hacer lo que te gusta, el desmadre, alcohol, diversión y hasta fumar si quieres, obvio no se deja tan fácil. Dime algo…

-¿Qué?

-Si yo los invitara a beber a mi casa ¿irían?

-Si, al menos yo si…

-Ya ves… ¿y porque lo harías?

-Porque me gusta el desmadre que ustedes hacen…

-Entonces ahí esta la respuesta, no cambiaras… ahora con lo de Mina pues solo dale tiempo… si no regresa a ti es que en verdad no era amor lo que ella sentía por ti…

-¿Entonces puede estar mintiendo?-me miro confuso-

-Pues esta confundida, así son las chicas… de todo se confunden.

Y con esa plática nos volvimos a perder en el alcohol, bebíamos a lo loco, confieso que fue la mejor fiesta que he tenido con ellos, jamás imagine conocer a unos tipos tan locos… Yaten se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos y porque no, con él comencé a fumar en ese momento, nunca lo hice pero el momento lo ameritaba.

-La iré a buscar…

-No mames Yaten, deja que se te baje el alcohol…

-Nel, esto no se baja ni a madrasos…

-Bueno entonces… déjame acompañarte…

-Esta bien wey pero primero continuemos bebiendo…

-¿Los puedo acompañar?

-¿Seiya? ¿Pensamos que estabas con Moka?-le dije cuando lo voltee a ver-

-¡Ah! Le dije que me dolía mi cabeza y que estaba enfermo, no quiero verla…

-Uyy y eso ¿porque?

-¿Porque prefiero pasar el rato con mis cuates o no?

-¡Así se habla Seiya!

Pedimos otra ronda de alcohol, aunque al final le dijimos al barman que dejara toda la botella, esto iría para largo y era lo mejor. A los pocos minutos llegaron los demás chicos, al parecer estaban igual que nosotros, tristes por lo que había sucedido, bueno eso ya es algo de sobra… es obvio que saben que nos sentimos mal.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer llegaba o ¿podría decirse anochecer? Sea lo que sea la mayoría de los chicos llegaron a nuestro encuentro… bueno solo Zero, Suzaku y Lelouch los demás estaban al parecer conquistando chicas en el bar de la piscina.

-¿Y que haremos?-pregunto Suzaku-

-Yo no se ustedes pero quiero golpear a ese Gakupo… hijo de puta se ve que quiere quitarme lo que es mio…

-¡Haber!-dije- ¿lo que es tuyo? ¿De que hablas?

-Bueno, Kallen es mía prácticamente porque…-comenzó a mover su mano en señal de que tuvieron algo mas que ver-tú sabes Kamui…

-¿Entonces por eso la consideras tuya?-dije antes de que me explicara con lujo de detalle-

-Claro, la primera vez de una chica jamás se les olvida…

-Buen punto-respondí- entonces ¿le quieres partir la madre a ese wey?

-Si, de echo es algo serio-Yaten levanto la mano todos volteamos a verlo-

-Yo quiero ayudarte…

-¿A partirle la madre a Gakupo?

-Obvio a ese no… a su amiguito Ace…-decía sarcástico-

-Pero si ese wey podría ser tu gemelo-reía Zero-

-¡No mames!-Yaten lo miro muy enojado- no digas eso pinche Zero que no es verdad…

-¡Niégalo wey! Pero neta te pareces mucho a ese wey, quieras o no quieras Mina siempre te va a recordar…

-Pues si pero que me recuerde después de una noche de pasión o tal vez cuando le de un beso y la deje en su casa o que se yo, pero no por ese wey, esta bien que quieran parecerse a mi pero Yaten Kou es único, no existe alguien igual que yo, los demás son imitaciones o clones mal hechos, cuando mi madre me hizo rompió el molde porque no quería que nadie se pareciera a mi, soy único, mis ojos, mi nariz ¡todo! Así que ese wey no me llega ni a los talones…

-De haber sabido que nos darías catedra del patrimonio nacional de tus padres no hubiera dicho nada

-Pues a la otra ya sabes Zero, mejor evita decir eso… es un estúpido comentario…

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Me van a ayudar?-preguntaba desesperado Seiya mientras alborotaba su cabello-

-¡Si wey!- Agregaba Lelouch quien hasta ese momento estaba callado- si puedes hacerlo y así te sientes mejor tal vez y yo haga lo mismo con el tipo que esta detrás de Shirley…

-Ya tenemos tres chicos con instintos asesinos…-agregaba Suzaku-

-No wey, matar no esta dentro de mis habilidades… tal vez lo golpee mucho pero solo eso, matarlo como que no-decía Seiya mientras bebía su copa, después se sirvió un poco mas para observar a Yaten-¿Entonces quieres golpear a Ace?

-Y con todas mis fuerzas… tengo ganas de romperle la nariz de estúpido que tiene… ¡todo!

-Ellos están con las chicas-dije- así que podríamos esperarlos en la playa… de seguro pasaran por ahí…

-Mientras ese tipo no venga de la mano de mi Shirley… la vi en la mañana… obvio se veía hermosa…

-¡Lelouch esta enamorado!

-¿A poco Zero? Neta no sabia-decía irónico Seiya-

-Ya wey, era solo para animar al rey demonio como así quiso llamarse y a la mera hora no fue ni rey ni mucho menos demonio…

-Es porque con Shirley no puedo serlo-Lelouch tenia la mirada baja mientras meneaba con la mano su copa- neta jamás pensé que ella me dejara así…

-Así es el amor wey…

-Es lo que me dice Mina…

-¡Haber!-Yaten se levanto de golpe-¿como que te lo dijo Mina?

-Si Yaten ¿recuerdas que Mina se fue conmigo verdad?

-¿Hablas del día que estaba Sena?-pregunto Seiya-

-¡Ese!

-Bueno ya dime que te dijo… ¿me nombro? ¿Aun me ama?

-Relax Yaten, esto te costara mucho, neta me confunden las chicas y Mina es una de ellas, neta intente convencerla de que te diera otra oportunidad pero no se… siento que ella siente algo mas por Ace…-todos lo miramos raro, Yaten comenzaba a verse como si quisiera explotar… aunque después como que se trago el enojo comenzando a menear su pajilla dentro de su copa-debes esperar a que ella te busque… creo que seria lo mejor…

-¿Y si no me busca?-pregunto el chico-

-Pues tú búscala…

-¿Y si no me acepta?

-Pues entonces eso no iba a durar mucho, o bien es una prueba, aunque los terceros en discordia siempre provocan que luches por tu amorcito, ahí es donde todos veremos si es capaz de soportar eso esa relación.

-¿Es como una prueba entonces?-preguntaba ingenuo Yaten-

-Yaten… será difícil pero debes saber actuar…

-Lelouch entonces… ¿el amor que yo le profeso no importa? ¿Eso no vale? ¿O es algo sin importancia y lo que cuenta es cumplir la prueba y completarla?-preguntaba confuso-

-Mira no soy chica para explicarte –decía Lelouch mirándonos a todos seriamente- no conozco mucho a las chicas y que te puedo decir si yo mismo no puedo tener a la persona que amo…

-Es fácil Yaten-agregue- ella esta confundida, se esta debatiendo entre lo que siente por el tal Ace y lo que siente por ti…

-Entonces no fue amor lo que sintió por mi…- Yaten bajo la mirada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares- ¿que feo es el amor no lo creen?-todos lo miramos- que ingrato es el amor… elevarte por un rato y dejarte caer… lamentablemente te deja caer sin paracaídas… duele…

-El amor no es como en las telenovelas Yaten, no todo es amor y felicidad…

-Lo se Suzaku pero… pensé que esto del amor era de dos pero ahora se convirtió en ninguno, pensé que ella valoraba lo que yo hacia por ella, por ella cambie y…

-Y mejor enderézate y piensa positivo Yaten- Seiya había hablado mientras se enderezaba- no saques conclusiones antes, primero habla con ella, intenta que ella diga mas que un simple "lo siento" tal vez yo no sea el mejor para aconsejarte pero al menos es lo que pensaba al inicio de mi relación con Serena, ahora yo lo veo todo perdido aunque aun tengo una leve esperanza de que todo saldrá bien…

-Bueno dejemos la melancolía y planeemos como darles sus buenos golpes a esos tipos…

-Pues vayamos a la playa, tal ves ya regresen y así los veamos- dije mientras terminaba mi copa-

-Pero déjenme actuar a mi primero-Yaten hablo enseguida que se levanto, no espero ni siquiera una respuesta, salimos detrás de él como escoltándolo-

Caminamos por la orilla del mar como chicos malos, vaya que si lo éramos ya que jamás pensé que iría en busca de alguien para golpearlo, vaya que he cambiado… ahora estamos en busca de venganza… y la encontraríamos.

* * *

Que ingrato es el amor... pero ya casi llegamos al final de esta temporada, recuerden que aquí no queda todo así que espero la esperen con ansias porque créanme que me esta costando trabajo hacer felices a todos ¿o seria infelices? Como sea nos leemos en la próxima, gracias a todas por leer.

Saludos de yo...

Si van a reclamarme o dejarme un lindo pensamiento en el cuadro de abajo háganlo muajaja.


	31. El final de nuestra historia

_Capitulo final u.u sufro por los rincones._

* * *

Capitulo 30

El final de nuestra historia.

Mina POV

El atardecer comenzaba a llegar, la temperatura había bajado un poco así que la mayoría decidió mejor terminar la fiesta. Gakupo, Kallen, Yuffi, Subaru, Shirley, Mikuo, Ace y yo, decidimos irnos caminando a nuestro hotel, obvio nos iríamos toda la playa para así admirar mejor el atardecer, todos íbamos platicando de tonterías sin importancia, riéndonos como cualquier amigo, obvio Gakupo traía de la mano a Kallen y Ace me traía tomada de la cintura.

-¿Entonces se van en la tarde? - me preguntaba Ace-

-Si, de hecho aun Tomoyo no nos dice bien si así será…

-Cuando te vayas me avisas, quiero despedirte…

-¿Y ustedes a que hora se van?

- En la noche, los gemelos traen privado así que pss es más rápido.

-Ya veo...-continuamos nuestro camino, hasta que nos encontramos a los chicos. Kamui, Zero, Seiya, Yaten, Suzaku y Lelouch, todos se pusieron al frente nuestro. Nos detuvimos para mirarlos.

-Hola-dijo Subaru-¿Qué haces aquí hermano?

-Nada, paseando con mis amigos… ¿es raro verme paseando?

-Nada de eso hermano, sabes bien que eres libre de hacerlo…

-Hay Subaru, siempre tan relax-intentamos continuar nuestro camino hasta que vi que Yaten se ponía frente a mi-

-¿Mina?

-¿Ahora que sucede Yaten?-decía lo mas tranquila posible, observe como Yaten miraba mucho a Ace y a su mano que tenia en mi cintura-

-¿Te había dicho que te ves hermosa este día?

-No-me sonroje por completo-

-Bueno-se acercó mas a mi, los amigos de Ace solo miraban alejados de nosotros, Ace continuaba a mi lado sin decir nada, obvio solo su mirada estaba centrada en Yaten-Minako-me tomo de la mano- te ves hermosa este día, aunque no traigas tu moño me encantas así como estas…

-Yaten por favor no continúes…

-¿Porque no? ¿Creo que no es un delito o si?

-No Yaten pero…

-¡Ella quiere que la dejes!-respondió Ace haciéndole frente a Yaten-

-¿Y te hare caso a ti?-comenzó a reír- por favor, no sabes con quien te metes…

-¿Y tu si?

-¡No me importa quien seas…!

-¡Yaten basta!

-Esta bien… solo una ultima cosa, quiero decirte que te amo y que estoy loco por ti-vi como se dio la vuelta para irse con sus amigos pero algo lo detuvo- pero antes-volteo rápidamente tomando mi rostro entre sus manos plantándome un beso, un beso que hizo que me agitara muy rápido, que sintiera lo que solo él puede lograr, cuando dejo de besarme me miro- te amo preciosa no lo olvides- me guiño el ojo, me quede sorprendida mientras Ace estaba que no lo calentaba el sol-

-¡Momento niño de pacotilla!-corrió a alcanzarlo, cuando le grito a Yaten él volteo para recibirlo dándole un golpe en el ojo, los amigos de Yaten corrieron a auxiliarlo, él les grito que lo dejaran, se incorporo para ponerse en posición de pelea con Ace, cuando este ultimo se le lanzo Yaten le dio un golpe en la nariz, para esto los amigos de Ace corrieron también a auxiliarlo, pero él también les dijo que no se metieran- ¡Ahora si estúpido! Crees que puedes venir y besarla a la fuerza…

-¡¿Porqué no?! ¡Es mi novia y eso tu ni nadie lo cambiara!

-¡Pues ahora las cosas son diferentes!-ambos continuaron peleando-¡el termino ex no te dice nada!

-¡Yaten! ¡Déjalo! ¡Ace! ¡Basta!-Kamui vio mi desesperación para ir a separarlos, al igual que Gakupo-

-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Crees que por ser rico tienes el puto derecho de llevarte a mi novia?-decía mientras se forcejeaba del agarre de Kamui-

-¿Tu novia? ¡Mejor ve y cógete a Sena, bien que son iguales!

-¡Por mi quédate con Sena! Ella no vale más que Mina…

-¿Y hasta a que hora te diste cuenta? ¿Cuando por fin dejo de comprarte cosas?

-¡Comprarme! ¡Por dios, tal ves no tenga el mismo dinero que tu, pero tengo! ¡Además eso no es lo que importa!

-Ya ven lo que provocan-agregaba Gakupo-¡ si ustedes no se hubieran aparecido nada de esto pasaría!

-¡Tu cállate estúpido!-agrego Seiya- ¡Que no te va el ser mártir!

-¡¿Como me llamaste?!-Gakupo aventó a Ace a la arena para ir a hacerle frente a Seiya-

-¡Basta Gakupo! ¡Seiya!-grito Kallen-

-¡Ni madres! ¡Ahora este wey me las va a pagar!-Gakupo intento golpear a Seiya a lo que este solo lo tacleo para así tirarlo a la arena y comenzar a golpearlo, Subaru intento meterse pero Kamui lo impidió soltó a Yaten para tomar a su hermano de los brazos, cuando Yaten se sintió liberado se fue corriendo a golpear a Ace quien aun estaba tirado en la arena, Mikuo llego corriendo a intentar separarlos pero Lelouch corrió a golpearlo, ya que lo aniquilaba con la mirada, Zero y Suzaku solo veían lo que sucedía, no decían nada. Gakupo y Seiya iban muy parejos en la pelea, Yaten y Ace estaban igual-

-¡Lelouch! ¡Para ya! -decía Yuffi gritando-

-¡Suzaku detenlos se van a matar!-grite-

-¡Zero!-Zero corrió a donde estaba Lelouch, al parecer Mikuo le había aventado arena en los ojos lo que hizo que Lelouch comenzara a perder, quito a Mikuo aventándolo al mar, obvio lo cargo y lo aventó y fue en ayuda de Lelouch quien aun no podía ver. Suzaku auxilio a Yaten quien estaba ya cansado, se notaba que le había dado una buena golpiza a Ace porque ambos ya no podían levantarse, Kamui soltó a su hermano para auxiliar a Seiya quien estaba todo mojado por haber rodado al mar-

-¡Ya wey!-decía Kamui a Seiya- ¡ya te lo madreaste ya vámonos!

-¡Kallen!-le grito Seiya, la chica volteo a verlo- recuerda lo que te dije- y con eso los seis se marcharon… yo estaba nerviosa, temblaba por lo que había sucedido-

-Mina-vi a Ace que se acercaba a mi-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu ex estaba aquí? Pero antes que nada ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ¿'tenías un ex?

-¡Porque es algo sin importancia! ¿Debo decirles todo lo que me pasa?

-No, solo es una pregunta y…

-Olvídalo….-camine sola hacia el hotel, quería olvidarme de todo, quería pensar sola, vi como Kallen auxiliaba a Gakupo, como Yuffi miraba a Shirley quien a su vez miraba a Mikuo quien era auxiliado por Subaru. Camine rápidamente hasta sentir que unos brazos me tomaban por la cintura, al voltearme me di cuenta de que era Ace-

-Mina perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, reaccione mal y…

-Ya basta Ace… no es tu culpa…

-Mina, quiero que me perdones pero no soporte ver como te besaba y como tu…

-Nada Ace… olvídalo…

-Mina… recuerdas que querías que te dijera ¿porque te había mandado ese coctel la vez pasada?

-Si-le dije-

-Te mande ese coctel que se llama amor perfecto porque cuando te vi fue amor a primera vista, me fascinaste por completo, te imagine siempre conmigo… me hipnotizo tu belleza y después tu forma de ser, ahora que te conozco un poco mas puedo decirte que eres lo mejor para mi y yo quisiera que esto pasara a ser algo mas… quiero que sea el amor perfecto… el tuyo con el mio…

Lo mire a los ojos, no sabia que decir, yo no podía querer a alguien así de rápido y menos si Yaten aun no abandona mi mente, tengo ganas de ir a verlo y saber como esta, pero también me importa Ace… esto es difícil.

Zero POV

Estábamos en la habitación de Lelouch, Kamui lo ayudo a lavarse los ojos de toda la arena que le aventó el tipo ese, vaya que jamás pensé en ver a Lelouch peleando por lo que es suyo… Yaten traía una bolsa de hielo en el ojo mientras aun se limpiaba su nariz además de que estaba adolorido por haber caído sobre una roca, Seiya tenia una bolsa igual de hielo pero la de él estaba en su mejilla, tenia un ojo algo hinchado pero la mejilla era la peor.

-En verdad, jamás pensé que se fueran a los golpes con ellos-decía Suzaku-

-Solo porque tu no pudiste golpear a Subaru…

-Es hermano de Kamui…

-¿Y eso que?-salía Kamui con Lelouch del baño- ¿estaba con tu chica o no?

-Ha le perdono la vida, se ve buen tipo además Yuffi esta enamorada de mi, eso lo sé.

-No mamen están locos-decía Kamui cruzándose de brazos- neta están locos…

-Y en vez de que me ayudaras-agregaba Yaten- es molesto pelear con alguien que se ve tiene la misma condición física que Shaoran…

-¿Yo ayudarte?-reía Kamui- Yaten lo tenias dominado ¿oye porque no entras a esgrima?

-Nel, no me gusta…

-Se pasan-decía- bueno eso yo hubiera echo si hubiera estado el wey que esta con Yuuki, pero ni modo se me escapo…

-¡Podemos ir a buscarlos!-agregaba Seiya- ¿no que somos bien perros para eso?

-Si wey, pero recuerda que tienen influencias…

-¿Y eso que? Tenemos a Kamui de nuestro lado-decía Lelouch- además como se ve que no saben quien soy…

-¿Tu? ¿Aparte de ser Rurushu, el rey demonio, lulu, Lelouch, calambres? ¿Hay mas?-preguntaba Yaten-

-¡No seas idiota Yaten!

-Bueno ya haber dime ¿quien eres?

-Mi padre tiene poder, tiene a su cargo la dirección de la escuela a donde asisten esos weyes.

-¿Y porque demonios no asistes ahí?

-¿Y juntarme con ellos? ¡No inventes! No, yo soy mas sencillo así como dice Kamui, me gusta mejor donde estoy, además mi padre es amigo de la directora Yuko, así que entenderán que es mejor que este en esa escuela y no que digan que por mi padre he pasado con excelentes calificaciones.

-Tiene razón el arenita-dije-

-¡Ahora arenita! ¡Puta madre! Solo porque ese wey me aventó arena iba ganando pero algún día me vengare y…-sonó la puerta-

-¿Alguien espera visitas?-pregunte-

-Se supone que los chicos nos esperan en la azotea, ya deben estar con las botellas…

-Y no son ellos porque no suena igual cuando tocan-dijo Suzaku-

-Entonces abre para que sepamos quien es-dijo Kamui, me levante a abrir y Wow…-

-¿Mina? ¿Shirley?-dije-

-¿Esta Yaten?-pregunto nerviosa Mina-

-¡Mina!-Yaten se levanto rápido pero así como lo hizo cayó de nuevo en el sillón- ¡puta! ¡Que dolor!

-Te dije que estuvieras quieto-decía Kamui- pasen chicas, a menos que vengan a golpearnos, pero ahí nosotros no haremos nada…

-¡Lelouch!-Shirley corrió a ver a su amado, Mina entro sin ningún problema, solo miro a Yaten-

-Creo que mejor nos vamos chicos-decía Kamui- hacemos mal tercio o cuarteto o lo que sea…-ayudamos a levantar a Seiya para irnos a la azotea, salimos dejando a las dos parejas solos-

Yaten POV

Mina me miraba muy seriamente, Shirley se veía muy preocupada por Lelouch.

-¿Lelouch estas bien?

-Ahora que estas tu aquí a mi lado lo estoy…

-Lelouch como se te ocurre pelearte de esa forma y…

-Shirley…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te traigo agua? ¿Algo?

-No, te parece si mejor nos vamos a otro lado-vi como Lelouch hacia una seña, ambos salieron-

-¿Duele mucho?-preguntaba Mina mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

-¿Que? ¿Mi cabeza, el ojo, o mi cintura?

-¿Todo?

-Mucho…- quite el hielo de mi ojo para poder mirarla mejor, obvio no podía moverme bien ya que cuando Ace me aventó caí sobre una roca y eso provoco que me doliera la cintura, estúpido Ace… me las pagara cuando lo vuelva a ver. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, ella no decía nada y eso era malo para mí, aunque me sentía un poco tranquilo de tenerla cerca de mi-Mina…

-Yaten…-dijimos nuestro nombre al mismo tiempo-

-¿Dime?

-¿Yaten porque seguiste con la pelea?

-Bueno, no iba a dejar que mi orgullo estuviera así…

-¿Cayera tan bajo?

-Si eso….

-Hay Yaten-comenzó a reír- lo dejaste molido al chico…

-Eso era lo que se merecía…

-Esta bien, es lo que se merece…

-Entonces estas de acuerdo conmigo…

-¡Algo!-la tome de la mano-

-Mina… en verdad te extraño…

-Ya Yaten…

-No, en verdad yo…

-No digas mas, solo vengo a ver como estas…

-Pues ya viste que estoy mal...

-Pues si, pero no puedo hacer nada…

-Si puedes hacer algo…

-Dime

-¿Harás lo que sea?

-No, ahí si pongo mis condiciones…

-¿Ni con un besito?-ella me miro y después rio-

-¿Estas loco verdad?

-No pero con tu sola presencia me siento bien…

-No le copees a Lelouch sus palabras…

-Es la verdad

-Bueno... ahora que veo que estas vivo debo irme…

-No te vayas-la detuve tomándola de la mano- no te vayas… me haces mucha falta y…

-Ya, haber ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Esto…- me acerque a ella robándole un beso, obvio ella lo correspondió hasta que-

-¡Te hiciste una perforación en la lengua!-me miro sorprendida al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de mí-

-Si ¿la mejor de todas no?

-¡No inventes! ¿No te dolió?

-Si me dolió, pero cuando me lo hice estaba ebrio así que no fue mucho, ya los días siguientes el alcohol me mantenía estable…

-¡Yaten se te pudo haber infectado!

-Bueno pero aun tengo lengua ¿o no?

-Eso si…

-¿Y no te agrada la idea de besarme así?

-Dicen que son los mejores besos pero no se…

-Pues descúbrelo ahora-volví a posesionarme de sus labios, me acerque mas a ella para profundizar mas el beso, acaricie su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, continúe besándola sintiendo esa calidez de sus labios, esa suavidad… ese sabor que se convierte en un elixir para mi… me separe de sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello me intente colocar sobre de ella pero un enorme dolor no me dejo levantarme- ¡puta! ¡Ahhh maldito dolor!

-¡Yaten que son esas palabras!

-Mina… si tan solo sintieras lo que ahora estoy sintiendo entenderías…

-Pues no sé que sientas pero esto se estaba saliendo de control…

-¿Estas hot?

-Algo pero amm…- divago en su respuesta-

-¿No quieres estar conmigo toda la noche?

-Quisiera pero es imposible esto…

-¿Aun tienes la idea de no estar conmigo?

-Te pedí tiempo… y quiero que me lo des…

-¿Y no podríamos hacer una pausa para estar juntos hoy y mañana comenzar con tu tiempo?

-Yaten…-me miro-

-¿Te gusta Ace?-la mire y le dije seriamente, este era el momento para saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza-

-¿Porque siempre lo nombran a él?

-Porque desde que él llego estas así…

-Yaten no confundas… él es solo mi amigo tu eres mi ex…

-¡Ya me pones como ex!-dije mientras levantaba mis manos azotándolas en mis piernas- ¡Maravilloso!

-Yaten… no compliques las cosas…

-No las complico Mina pero tu vienes a buscarme y luego te dejas besar y…

-¡Perdóname por preocuparme por ti! ¡Y lo del beso olvídalo, has de cuenta que no paso, has de cuenta que aun estoy enojada contigo!-intento levantarse para irse pero la jale con una mano-

-¡A donde vas!

-¡Me voy a mi habitación!

-¡Deja de escapar del problema y enfréntalo!

-¡Mi problema eres tu!

-¡Por eso! ¡Enfréntame! ¡Dime que no me amas!- me miro por varios minutos-

-¿Si lo hago dejas de molestarme?-me miro-

-Claro ¡Juro que así dejare todo lo que siento a un lado!

-¿Que fácil no?

-¿Tu lo quieres así o no? Yo te dije que me perdonaras, tú me pides tiempo ¿para que? ¿Para que sepas si me amas o no? Por favor Mina esta claro que es por ese wey por lo que estas así, entonces jamás me amaste para que dejaras entrar a ese wey, alguien que ama no olvida tan rápido

-¿Y tu que? ¿Me amas?

-¡Nunca deje de hacerlo, cometí errores pero siempre estabas tu presente!

-¿Y porque estabas con esas chicas?

-¡No hice nada malo! ¡Solo estaba con ellas pero jamás intente algo más!

-No te creo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque aun piensas que soy el de antes?-ella me miro en silencio- lo sabia, jamás olvidaras eso, jamás dejaras de guiarte por los chismes, esta bien Mina, piensa lo que quieras de mi, continua con tu vida sola o con el estúpido ese, yo trataré de olvidarme de ti también…

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil lo estas poniendo ¿o no?

-Yaten yo…

-Mina es confuso lo que haces, lo que me dices, es frustrante saber que quieres un tiempo… ¿donde esta el amor?

-Perdona mi confusión… pero no pensé que Ace se volviera parte de mi vida…

-Entonces ya vez como si es él el culpable de esto…

-Él no tiene la culpa… él solo llego como amigo pero yo lo vi diferente, me agrado como me trato y…

-¡Y no quiero saber que es lo que piensas de él! ¡Duele escuchar eso de la persona que amas! ¿Jamás lo has sentido?

-Yaten discúlpame pero…

-¡Ya no te amo Mina! ¡Jamás lo hice!-la mire fríamente, ella solo me miro triste vi como temblaron sus manos… después salió rápido de mi habitación, me quede en la obscuridad con la única luz de la luna, poco a poco unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me sentía solo, triste… quería olvidarme de ella como así lo había pedido…

Tal ves yo era él que quería que me dijera que ya no me amaba, obvio ella no lo iba a hacer, me di cuenta de que en realidad es por ese tipo por lo que reacciona así, obvio si ella es feliz con él pues espero no se equivoque. Tal ves ustedes me odien por lo que hice pero ella no me es sincera, ¿porque me pide tiempo? Jamás pensé en usar un tiempo para pensar, ahora yo le dije que ya no la amaba por que intento que ella tome una decisión sin decirme ¡dame tiempo!

A veces nosotros cambiamos por como nos tratan, no es pretexto ni nada pero a veces a si pasa, la misma situación nos convierte en otras personas. Cambie varias veces, pensé que me amaban, pensé que era la única persona para ella pero ahora veo que no es así, ella se enamoro de otra persona y obvio si amas a alguien mas esa persona no entraría ni a golpes… Mina estaba confundida, me pedía tiempo pero eso ni existe, nadie piensa en el tiempo que se da una pareja, ella estará con sus amigas y no pensara en mi, saldrá conocerá chicos e igual, no pensara en mi… solo el que piensa en el tiempo es el que ama pero si en verdad amas ¿porque pides tiempo? Eso no es cierto, nunca ayuda un tiempo… ¡maldito tiempo! Creo que repetí mucho esa palabra…

Lelouch POV

Estaba con Shirley en la habitación de Zero y Seiya, obvio ellos no estaban, entramos ahí por lo mismo de que Mina hablara con Yaten así que ahora era mi turno para hablar con Shirley.

-¿Y ya no te arden tus ojos?

-No, ya estoy mejor…

-Que bueno… pensé que te quedarías ciego y necesitarías un lazarillo y después serias un joven amargado-la mire confuso-

-No Shirley, no pasara eso-dije riendo-

-Ah bueno… me había preocupado…

-Gracias-dije en un susurro-

-¿Gracias?

-Si, por preocuparte…

-Lelouch eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, además como no preocuparme, es raro que tú pelees… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno… la adrenalina ¿tal vez?-dije levantando los hombros-

-¿Adrenalina? –Comenzó a reír- por favor Lelouch tu sientes adrenalina pero en una partida de ajedrez…

-Bueno aparte, ahora que he estado mas con los chicos he conocido otro tipo de aventuras ¿sabes? Jamás me había divertido tanto…

-Si, ahora entiendo porque traes una perforación en la lengua…

-Me dolió cuando me la hicieron pero pues se paso rápido…

-Menos mal que no te sucedió otra cosa…

-¿Cómo que?

-Pues… no se no me hagas caso… ¿mejor dime?

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte-

-¿Si regresan el lunes a clases verdad?

-¡Claro! ¿Que te hizo pensar que no seria así?

-Pues pensé que estarían toda la semana aquí…

-No, ya es mucho-comencé a masajear mi parpado, aun me ardían mis ojos-

-¿Te arden mucho?

-Algo…

-Tengo unas gotas para el ojo rojo espera-busco en su bolso unas gotas, las saco mirándome- póntelas…

-Noo, no es buena idea, no me agrada…

-Te hará bien Lelouch…

-¡Noo! Además siempre que intento ponerme gotas en mis ojos se me cierran involuntariamente…

-Entonces deja que yo lo haga-se coloco frente a mi tomando entre sus manos mi rostro, me miro fijamente – no cierres el ojo porque si no, no entrara la gota

-No Shirley, no me gusta-cuando menos sentí una gota cayo en mi ojo, vaya que había sido rápida para hacer eso-

-¿Y bien?-me miro a los ojos- ¿mejor?

-Si…

-Que bueno-en el momento que se retiraba la tome de la cintura obligándola a que callera encima mio para así mirarla mas de cercas- ¿Lelouch que haces?-dijo sonrojada-

-Tu solo déjate llevar-la bese, la bese con pasión y posesión, quería que supiera que la quería solo para mi, al principio se saco de onda pero después correspondió el beso. Nos besamos con deseo, poco a poco adentre mi lengua para acariciar la suya jugueteando suavemente para comenzar a acariciarla, quería que se sintiera bien en mis brazos, quería transmitirle con mi beso que la amaba, que me volvía loco, el oxigeno comenzaba a terminarse y poco a poco fuimos separándonos terminando con besos de piquitos-

-Lelouch… que fue eso…-dijo entrecortadamente-

-Un beso ¿no los conocías?

-Si pero ¿Por qué?

-Me gustas mucho Shirley ,ahora que estas aquí seré sincero contigo, quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, que jamás había sentido lo que siento ahora por alguien mas… solo tu logras subirme al cielo y tocarlo, me haces sentir lo que nadie, aunque sabes que había alguien que quería estar conmigo yo nunca sentí nada por ella, te pido disculpas si te hice sufrir pero prometo que de ahora en adelante; si tu quieres claro, prometo hacerte la chica mas feliz de todo el mundo, quiero que sepas que te amo… ¿Shirley quieres ser mi novia?-la chica me miro sorprendida, vi como sus ojos derramaban lagrimas- no, no llores ¿tan malo soy? Shirley lo menos que quiero es verte llorar, me partes el alma cada vez que lo haces…

-No Lelouch… es que esto es tan inesperado, me… me haces

-¿Feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionada?

-¡No! ¡Eso no! Bueno lo primero si pero… ¿y la chica con la que estabas?

-¿Eri? Te diré lo que le dije a alguien-ella me miro a los ojos- Esa chica no te llega a los talones Shirley… tu significas mucho para mi… haces que mi vida tenga color… espero no me mires diferente… espero el amor siga aquí-señale su corazón- lo que siento por ti tiene mucho poder y no cambiara nunca, si te vas… si te vas me dejas vacío…

-¿Es enserio?-afirme con un movimiento-

-Entonces respóndeme…

-¡Claro que si Lelouch! Si quiero ser tu novia…-y como imán volví a pegarme a sus labios, me encantaba el sabor que emanaba, la textura… la suavidad… Ahora que por fin ella había aceptado ser mi novia no dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separara, la quería solo para mi, es la única que me hace sentir feliz.

-Te amo Shirley… y eso nunca lo olvides

Tal vez sea cursi, tal ves no, tal ves haya actuado como tonto pero esos son los celos que te hacen cambiar de parecer, viví muchas cosas con mis amigos en estos días y ahora debía decidirme como comportarme, ahora estaba Shirley así que no debo ser tan loco como el día que fuimos al departamento de Seiya donde provoque a Elizabeth, ahora estaba mi amor y debía respetarlo, lo que no quieres que te hagan tu no lo hagas.

Seiya POV

Estábamos en la azotea todos los chicos y yo bueno solo faltaba Lelouch, teníamos dos botellas de vodka, nuestros vasos llenos de ese excelente alcohol mientras nos encontrábamos recargados en el barandal que daba vista hacia la playa, desde arriba todo se veía genial… el mejor lugar sin ninguna duda.

-¿Entonces es definitivo que terminaste con Mina?

-Si, ella esta enamorada de aquel wey y pss ya saben… realmente a mi no me ama…

-Estas loco Yaten-decía Kamui- solo esta confundida o bien desea darte una lección.

-¿Sabias que por hacer esas tonterías puedes perder a la persona que amas? Esta bien que este bueno el encaje pero no tan ancho…-mi hermano hablaba muy indignado-

-¿Y tu que harás?-pregunto Kaname- ¿lo dejaras así como así?

-No puedo hacer nada Kaname, ella ya lo decidió…. Me pide tiempo y eso a mi no me agrada…-puso ambas manos en el barandal mirando hacia abajo-

-¿Tiempo?-pregunto Shaoran- eso es malo…

-¿Y tu crees que no lo sé?-dijo mirando al castaño-

-Entonces si lo sabes debes estar mas pilas con Mina…

-No, ya no… sé que ya la perdí, el tiempo no se pide así como así… menos cuando amas.

-¿Consideras que ella no te ama?

-No lo se Kamui… cuando amas a una persona jamás dejas que entre otra… a menos que esa te haya movido el tapete y se haya convertido en parte de tu vida

-¿Entonces no competirás con el tal Ace?-pregunto Eriol-

-Obvio cuando lo vea lo retare o lo molestare, no puedo dejarme así como así… me molesta que él se haya metido entre Mina y yo…

-Y ahí es donde empleas lo que dijiste…-agregaba Usui- si ella no hubiera querido no le hubiera tomado aprecio a ese wey…

-¿Y tu que harás Usui?

-Algo muy difícil…

-¿Difícil?

-Luego se los comentare… ahora brindemos por estas magnificas mini vacaciones

-Tiene razón-agregaba Zero- fue la mejor parranda que jamás he tenido…

-Y las que faltan-agregaba Shaoran

-Nenas se olvidan de mi-todos volteamos a ver, era Lelouch quien venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¡Perdida! ¿Donde estabas wey?-pregunto Zero-

-Con mi novia…

-Eri es tu novia-decía Kaname riendo-

-No, ella no es importante ahora… Shirley por fin acepto ser mi novia y pues ¡feliz estoy!

-¡Felicidades! Al menos uno de los diez será feliz-dije sonriendo- se ven bien juntos…

-Si… ahora si brindemos ¡todos juntos!

-¡Por los sexis Machos Alfa dominantes!-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo-

-¿Eh? Creo que hay que buscar un nombre mejor –comenzó a reír Kaname- ahora me parece poco indigno de nosotros

-¿Existe esa palabra?

-Luego pensaremos eso ahora ¡Salud! –Todos chocamos nuestros vasos para así darle fin a las vacaciones-

Sé que es difícil a lo que me enfrentare el día de mañana, en parte mis padres, mi hermano y Serena, obvio debía dar una explicación lo bastante de fiar, aunque ya no sabia si era lo mejor, sé que ella tiene algo que ver con alguien y obvio no me lo dirá. Ahora que llegue debo hablarlo muy bien con ella, hablar seriamente y si aun quiere que ese niño tenga padre pues debe aceptarme y aceptar mis condiciones, una relación no funciona solo con sus órdenes de ella, debe pensar en los tres y más ahora que yo y ese bebé estamos en su vida. Ambos estamos en el mismo barco y si ella se hunde yo me hundo y el caso es igual conmigo, ambos somos la base de algo y es así como todos debemos verlo.

Tal vez discuta y regrese a lo mismo de antes, estrés, cansancio, agotamiento… todo, pero será por ellos… me gusta el desmadre pero debo moderarme por mi familia. Mi padre por otro lado me gritaría y me diría miles de cosas, espero no me corra porque ahí si ya perdí entonces… Le avise a mi madre que Yaten y yo teníamos una excursión por un trabajo, obvio ella no lo creyó pero como buena madre nos cubriría… también esperaría el regaño de ella… vaya que después de tanto desmadre es malo o ves mal regresar a tu rutina del diario.

Zero POV

La verdad no sé que decir, fue la mejor parranda de mi vida y me es difícil explicar lo que siento. Tengo dos tatuajes y una perforación en mi oreja, mis padres me van a matar por eso lo sé pero después se les pasara.

Yuuki, esa persona que me vuelve tan idiota de tenerla cercas… que decir de ella… creo que no puedo decir gran cosa ya que ella no me ve como yo a ella así que decir que la amo es como decirle a una roca que tenga sentimientos… Tal vez exagero pero ¡me desespera estar así! Quiero a alguien con quien compartir esos momentos de felicidad, necesito alguien con quien estar ahora que Seiya retomara su relación con Serena… a veces me da envidia ver a las parejas pero después me digo a mi mismo "mi mismo no pienses en tonterías estas mejor así". Tal vez deba comenzar a ponerlo en marcha.

Yo continuare con mi desmadre, si estos tontos dicen que salgamos pues lo haremos, todo sea por ser feliz y tener diversión, neta ahora que no hay nadie que me lo impida pues es mejor.

Kamui POV

Siempre me catalogaron como la persona mas seria de todas aparte de Kaname, obvio demostré que no es así la situación, ellos conocieron al Kamui que le gusta el desmadre y que da consejos aunque no sepa muy bien del tema. Me enamore de dos chicas y con ninguna estoy, ahora es mi turno de buscar a mi media naranja o bien a la persona que me haga sentir completamente idiota si no esta a mi lado. No puedo decir que es amor ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez fue una ilusión pero es mejor que me vaya haciendo a la idea de que… Kallen no será nunca para mi, Seiya esta presente aun en su vida y creo que eso no lo puedo cambiar de un día para otro y mucho menos si yo soy amigo de él, creo que debo comenzar a pensar en lo que es mejor para mi, como dije buscar mi mitad y estar complementado. Mina… esa chica siempre me gusto pero como anterior dije supe que Yaten le gustaba así que era lo mejor hacerme a un lado, debo comenzar a alejarme de ella para así continuar con mi corazón de vampiro… ¿sin sangre? ¡Nooo! Sin sentimientos, es lo mejor así que debo ser fuerte y seguir solo.

Venir de viaje a este lugar fue lo mejor, reímos, lloramos, hicimos y deshicimos, creo que fue lo mejor, esta experiencia será difícil de olvidar… pero ahora regresábamos a la realidad… comenzar de nuevo con las clases y seguir adelante… para muchos será difícil y en esos me incluyo yo.

Lelouch POV

Estaba súper feliz por que Shirley por fin fuera mi novia, definitivamente era lo que me faltaba, ahora si estoy completo y neta no quepo de felicidad. Demore mucho en saber que la amaba, que me hacia sentir la persona mas estúpida cuando la veía, la persona mas ignorante y despistada de toda la prepa, vaya que hasta yo mismo me doy pena ¡¿como es posible que no lo haya visto antes?! Bueno sea cual sea el motivo ahora no me importa ya que ahora estoy con mi Shirley y es lo mas importante.

También estaba el problema con mi buen amigo Yaten, me sentía mal al saber que Mina y él en definitiva terminaron, tan excelente que se veían juntos para que de buenas a primeras se termine por un tercero en discordia. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa por completo pero… no se creo que si ella hubiera puesto esa barrera para no dejarse seducir o bien decir tengo novio hubiera servido pero por algo pasan las cosas. Tal ves sea una prueba para ver si su amor es verdadero… puede ser que con el tiempo regresen y vuelvan a ser la pareja mas popular de la prepa.

Mis padres me mataran si saben que me perfore la lengua y será peor si ven la cuenta de la tarjeta, ya veo la cara con la que me recibirán… bueno al menos valió la pena, conocí mejor a estos idiotas y con ello los considero mis mejores cuates, la parranda estuvo del mismísimo uno… el mejor viaje de mi vida.

Suzaku POV

Todo esto me daba mucha risa, recordar todo el desmadre que hicimos, las aventuras, los retos era algo raro pero fue la onda. Jamás pensé que haría esto, me considero un chico relax pero ahora si me activaron para convertirme en un desmadre, vaya que es rara esa palabra en mí.

La última vez que me divertí así de bien fue con mi ex… la chica que ame con locura, terminamos por diferencias así que fue lo mejor pero aun así… la extrañaba al principio de mi cambio de residencia… pero después conocí a la sexi Yuffi y todo cambio.

Ahora debía luchar por ella, sé que esta molesta conmigo y por eso no quiere verme pero con el tiempo se le pasara, Subaru no es competencia para mi así que prácticamente tengo ganada esta pelea… solo espero que no pase nada de lo que no esta planeado y que ella aun me ame.

Shaoran POV

Definitiva soy el más serio de todos, casi no actué con ellos así que creo que seré el que menos tenga problemas. Vi como Sakura deseaba hablarme, obvio lo hicimos pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Tal ves porque no queríamos problemas o por el echo de que era una continua rivalidad entre ambos bandos. No los juzgo tienen razón, Mina ahora había dejado al buen Yaten, Misaki tenia loco a Usui, Kallen traía babeando a Seiya y Yuuki tenia que elegir de entre tres personas…

Es difícil ver a todos tus amigos en peleas pero ¿Qué hacer? Es mejor quedarse cayado y opinar cuando sea necesario.

Ahora que regrese a la prepa hare lo posible por que Sakura sea mi novia, la necesito conmigo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara… ni si quiera su hermano.

Kaname POV

Solo puedo decir que estoy muy molesto con lo que ha sucedido, perdí el control de mis acciones convirtiéndome en alguien Uhmm en una persona mala onda. Vi a Yuuki y no hice lo posible por partirle la madre al idiota que estaba con ella, al contrario me fui con la sexi Shana para continuar con mi fiesta ¿Y así digo que la amo? Yuuki es lo mas importante para mi así que espero ella lo entienda y no este molesta conmigo. Por otro lado estuve juntándome con Zero ¿y no hice nada al respecto? Por dios esto si que esta cañón, jamás pensé que estaría en una parranda acompañando a ¡Zero! Ok tal ves estaba Uhmm pasando por un momento donde no pensaba bien así que esto lo debo modificar a partir de la próxima semana. Aunque ahora que lo pienso será difícil… me agrada su compañía…

Eriol POV

Tomoyo esta súper enojada conmigo, sus mensajes solo dicen. "eres un estúpido," "bobo," "tonto," "déjame en paz," "ya no te quiero" y el peor… "te odio". Conseguir que me perdone estará en japonés, será peor que capturar las cartas Clow y buscar al idiota ese que es la rencarnación de Clow, dicen que se parece a mi pero obvio no… yo soy mas guapo.

Sorprendí a todos con la capacidad de mi tarjeta de crédito, ahora me toman mas en serio… bueno tal ves no pero con el tiempo me valoraran al igual que la chica que casi… casi me ligue…

A quien engaño, fue un desmadre y todo lo que paso para ahora ser el soltero mas codiciado porque presiento que Tomoyo me va a terminar… solo espero equivocarme porque es en lo único que pienso.

Yaten POV

Me siento triste, deprimido, enojado, encabronado, molesto, me siento todo un "Forevius Alonius." Maldición pensé que Mina estaría a mi lado ahora pero veo que no es así, vaya que ahora si el amor me dio fuerte y que decir del coraje que brotaría desde mi interior para por fin golpear al estúpido ese de Ace que según mis amigos dicen que se parece a mi… obvio no… yo estoy mucho mas guapo, mucho mejor que él y lo mas importante beso mejor y eso Mina no lo puede negar… aunque ahora si lo niega porque me odia pero ¿Quién las entiende? La busco, le ruego y no acepta, después ella viene me busca, la beso y ¡nada!

Neta no sé que pensar ¿como debo actuar para que ella este feliz? No muestro vulnerabilidad frente a mis amigos porque siempre he demostrado que soy una persona muy fuerte en cuanto a sentimientos.

¿Como le hace un chico para olvidar a alguien? Como hago para que cuando ella me vea no me duela, como puedo lograr sacarla de mi mente… Bien dicen que con una chica le das celos, ella hizo lo mismo con Ace pero veo que perdió, la conozco bien para saber como va a actuar, esto es lo que hizo cuando cambio su imagen y tal vez regrese con la misma artimaña, pero obvio yo no me dejare vencer, ya no… tengo orgullo y ese es intocable, si ella quiere jugar que lo haga sola yo ya no. Pienso comenzar a intentar olvidarla, a intentar cambiar de sentimientos y volver a ser el de antes, obvio Elizabeth me ayudara en eso… esa chica me gusta mas que Sena.

Tal ves me pregunten ¿entonces no amaste a Mina? Obvio si lo hice, la ame mas que a nadie, siempre estaba en mi mente, obvio por eso dudaba en cumplir mi apuesta con Lelouch por ella no hice nada, lo dude y siempre paso eso, Sena me besaba y yo como idiota la rechazaba por lo mismo. Tirarme a Sena fue lo mas difícil por eso nunca paso nada, por la imagen de Mina en mi mente…ahora veo que toda esa abstinencia fue la mas difícil de todas ¿Y todo para que? Para que Mina me dijera ¡Dame tiempo! ¿Eso que? ¡Esa Kisawea que! Neta no las entiendo pero bueno creo que si ustedes tampoco nos entienden se vuelve un circulo de múltiples desconocimientos… pero chicas… nosotros somos felices si nos dan tres cosas importantes… comer, sexo y tal ves diversión… No eso no es cierto mejor no me hagan caso.

Tal vez deba comenzar a resignarme a que mi padre me cambie de prepa o bien me mande a la militar para así olvidarla con el tiempo… La verdad no sé que decir, que pensar… Mi Mina me dejo por otro… la vida es cruel y el amor… el amor echa todo a perder.

Usui POV

Miraba hacia la nada… era melancólico el momento, vaya que pasar los últimos momentos así con tus amigos es algo que… quisieras evitar… me siento el peor amigo del mundo, la peor persona al dejarlos olvidados. ¿Porque digo esto? Bien después de que Misaki me miro por un buen rato en la playa después de que le dije que por ella dejaba a mis amigos… ella acepto, solo puedo estar con ella, obvio puedo hablar con los chicos pero sin llegar al desmadre… alejarme pero un poco, chicas igual solo con las que convivo en el salón de clases ya que aun ronda mi rumor de que me metí con Nakuru, obvio a Misaki no le agrada ese rumor y yo debo hacer lo posible por cambiarlo.

La verdad jamás pensé que debía dejar el desmadre por la persona que amo, siempre pensé que tendría una relación normal, amigos, amigas y mi novia pero así no… el punto es que si yo profese amar mucho a Misaki y estuve de acuerdo en darle lo que ella quería ¡lo voy a hacer! La amo y eso quiere decir que por ella soy capaz de correr en pelotas… bueno no eso pero se entiende la analogía, quiero que sepa que la quiero hacer feliz y comenzare con eso.

Las palabras de Shaoran al decir "y las que faltan" me hacen sentir nostalgia porque sé que yo no estaré ahí, vaya me siento muy dramático pero… por ella lo hare.

* * *

_Creo que terminar esta etapa con estos niños me ha echo reflexionar mucho que he disidido construir un lugar donde las chicas gocen de ellos jajaja bueno noo yaa ok espero les haya agradado leer esta locura y recuerden que aun sigue la segunda temporada que esta agregada aquí en mi perfil, se llama "Un nuevo comienzo" espero les agrade y no olviden comentar..._

_Nos leemos en la próxima _


End file.
